Protecting His Family
by Rangersbabe10
Summary: R/S have a child together, but what happens when Ranger starts acting weird.. BABE HEA! Sensitive subject matter in chapter 16... Rated M! Slight Smut!
1. Step Up

Step Up

"That's it, Ranger! I'm done." I screamed at Ranger. I was through. I couldn't stand it anymore. To make matters worse, Ranger just looks up and stares at me like I've gone mental.

"Stephanie, what's wrong?" He asked me; calmly enough to only send me more further into rhino mode.

"What's wrong? What's wrong? Ugh! How could you even ask that, Ranger?" I asked him and he shrugged. My eyes narrowed even further in anger. "When was the last time you even saw Ava?" I questioned.

Ranger opened his mouth then closed it. He once again shrugged his broad shoulders. "Babe, I've been busy." Was all he could muster.

I shook my head. "Busy? You haven't seen Ava in almost six months, Ranger. Your daughter who lives in the same apartment you do. How could you not manage to see her somehow?"

"Babe, what do you want me to do?"

"Have dinner with us this evening like you use to."

He let out a sigh. "Babe, I have a lot of work to do."

"Ranger, you always have work to do. Ava keeps asking where her daddy is. She thinks you don't love her anymore." I watched as his jaw tighten almost painfully it seemed.

"She said that?" He asked me; his voice laced with hurt. I nodded. "She said that, Ranger. She wanted to know why you haven't tucked her into bed or why you haven't come eat breakfast, lunch, or dinner with us. I told her you were busy working. That's when she asked me if you still loved her."

Ranger's shoulders slumped forward and I thought maybe he would tell me what was going through his head. "Babe, of course I love our daughter, but I have a lot going on right now that I can't discuss."

His statement sent me back into full rhino mode. "Who the hell said I wanted to discuss anything that had to do with work? I'm here to discuss our daughter who believes that her father no longer loves her. And you know what?" He cocked an eyebrow and my eyes narrowed even further. "I'm starting to think the same thing." When he started to talk I held up my hand to hold him off. "I'm serious, Ranger. You don't even know anything about her. Lately it seems as though every time she wants to tell you something you push her away."

"Steph, I love Ava and I know everything about her." He declared.

I nodded. "What is her favorite meal of Ella's?" I asked him.

He drew his head back. "I-I-What?" I can't believe Batman stuttered.

"Her favorite meal that Ella makes is grilled chicken breast. How about her favorite snack?"

"Butterscotch krimpet."

I shook my head. "That's my favorite, Ranger. Her favorite is pears. She loves pears. How about her favorite stuffed animal? Favorite toy? Her best friend? Her favorite uncle? Her favorite book? Do you know any of this?" By the last part I was almost yelling.

"Her favorite stuffed animal is a pink bear. Her favorite toy isn't that the same thing? Her best friend should be one of us, her favorite uncle is Lester and her favorite book is Good Night Moon. See I do know something about my daughter."

I rolled my eyes. "Well I guess one out of five ain't horrible."

"Explain."

I grind my teeth so hard I'm afraid I'm going to damage a tooth. "She is growing up, Ranger. Her favorite stuffed animal is the bear dressed in RangeMan black that Ella personally embroidered for her that looks just like her daddy. Her favorite toy is her Leap frog that reads to her so she can follow along. Her best friend is Cal and yes her favorite uncle is Lester followed closely by Tank. Her favorite book is Daddy Kisses. I have to read it every night before she'll even think about going to bed. See how much you are missing."

Ranger shook his head. "Babe, right now I can't help it. We are extremely busy here at RangeMan."

"Ranger, I have never asked that you put me before your company. But this one time I am asking, no I am begging you to put Ava before the company. She needs you. She needs her father."

"If I can get away, I'll spend time with her but I am not making any promises."

I couldn't believe he was going to make me do this. I shook my head. I didn't want to, but you'll do anything to protect your child. I squared my shoulders. "I'm giving you two weeks, Ranger."

His head snapped back so fast I was afraid he was going to get whiplash. "Two weeks for what, Stephanie?" He asked; his voice hard.

I swallowed. "Two weeks to spend some time with your daughter. I don't care if it's breakfast, lunch, dinner, or bedtime that you come up and talk to her or put her to bed, but you need to step up and spend at least two or three days with her. She's only four years old, Ranger. She doesn't understand the concept of work and you being too busy to kiss her good night or talk with her over breakfast. Or let her tell you about her day over dinner." I swallowed back tears that were threatening to spill. I needed to do this for Ava.

"And if I don't?" I couldn't honestly think that he wouldn't.

I took a deep breath. "Or I'm leaving and I'm taking Ava with me." I took a step back as Ranger came up out of his chair. He looked mad enough to hurt someone.

"She's my daughter, Stephanie. You can't take her from me."

"I'd never keep your daughter from you, but if you can't show some improvement that you really do love her then I am leaving and I am going to take Ava with me. And childish or not, I will go where you can't find us. You are breaking your child's heart. I don't know why. You wanted us to move in with you and you are great father. But you have changed the last couple of months and I can't do this to Ava anymore."

"Babe, you don't understand."

"Then help me understand, Ranger." I waited for him to elaborate but he just stood there. I shook my head.

"You have two weeks. Two weeks, Ranger. Then I'm leaving." I held my head high and stomped out of his office.


	2. Ranger Changes

Ranger Changes

I step onto the elevator and take a deep breath. I can't believe I actually did it. Ranger looked so mad. His whole body was tense with rage. And for the first time since meeting the sexy man in black, that anger was directed at me. Shaking my head in sadness, I keep my head held high. He could be watching the cameras connected to the elevator just looking for any signs of weakness. I know he loves Ava, so why he's acting like this is beyond me. Since day one, Ranger has been there for me; for us.

I was with Joe at the time. I was working late one night with Ranger; doing surveillance and just one little thing was said. Before I knew it I was on Ranger's lap; riding him hard and fast. I don't regret it. It made me realize that I didn't love Joe like I should. I was taking the chicken's way out of doing things by not telling Joe or believing it myself. Since I had been with both men in a matter of days I wasn't sure at first who Ava's father was. Ranger wanted to know right then. So we had a test done when I was just a couple of months pregnant. I didn't know you could do that, but apparently you can.

When the test came back to discover that Ranger was the father, I was relieved. I felt guilty for that. But I knew if Joe was the father then I would have to quit my job, stay home, and become a 'Burg' mother. Everything I hated and loathed. Believe it or not, Joe was relieved too. I couldn't believe it but he was. He finally admitted to me then that he was having second thoughts about our relationship. We went our separate ways but we still remained friends.

When Ranger found out he was the father, he was happy. I mean he had his doubts on rather or not it was all going to be okay, but with his contract ending soon he figured it would all work out. From day one he was always there. He went to every doctor's appointment. He went to Lamaze class with me and he took a baby care class with me. It was sexy as hell watching him give the baby doll a bath then diaper it. I was the envy of all mothers in that class. He even made sure that no matter where I went, I had a bodyguard. He took care of me. Of us.

Because I was pregnant I stopped being a bounty hunter and started working full time at RangeMan. I handle all the searches and would meet with the clients. I can honestly say that I enjoy working the business end of RangeMan more than I thought. Yea I work an nine to three position every day but each day is different than the last. I'm happy to admit that I'm popular among the clients and get asked for by name when dealing with any problem that may arise.

So back to Ava. We found out before she was born that she was going to be a girl. I think Ranger was both happy and disappointed. He was hoping for a boy so he wouldn't have to fight off the boys during teenage season, but at the same time he wanted a girl with my eyes. He was let down on both accounts but I think he quickly got over it. He asked me to move in with him on seven so I agreed because I knew I wasn't safe in that apartment and I didn't want any harm coming to Ava. There was a storage space next to his apartment that was never used so while I was pregnant Ranger hired a construction crew to knock down that wall and build a nursery. It's directly next to our room so I couldn't help but hear her in the middle of the night. He asked me to marry him, but I told him at this time, I didn't want to get married. He said okay but to let him know if I changed my mind. Today, I'm really glad I didn't marry him or it would be harder to leave. If it came to that.

Ranger helped pick out all her furniture including her comforter set. He helped pick out each and every toy she has. He has chosen most of what clothing she owns. He spoiled her rotten before she even got here. The girl has more clothes than probably all of RangeMan and myself included. That's saying something because I have seen the inside of Lester's closet. Ranger even gave Ella a raise if she agreed to make organic home made baby food for Ava once she was ready to eat baby food. He doted on his unborn daughter to the point it drove me crazy sometimes.

The choosing of her name was so exhausting. We couldn't agree on a name no matter what we tried. We went through tons of baby name books and searched through hundreds of web sites. When I found Ava, I knew I found the perfect name for my daughter. Ava is of Hebrew, Latin, and German origin and can mean three different things. In Hebrew it means life. In German it means desired and my favorite in Latin it means bird. I have always wanted to fly and Ava's name will allow her to fly. I know it sounds kind of stupid, but I believe it. Ranger believes it too but only because I can believe it. Doesn't matter though, my baby is perfect. I call her my Ava-Baby. She's all the time reminding me that she isn't a baby but big girl. She's growing up fast and she's smart too. Whew..

The night Ava was born was the longest and ugliest thirty six hours of my life and worth every second of every minute. Ranger stood by my side the entire thirty six hours. He had plenty of RangeMan there looking after the both of us. Two men stood guard at my door the whole time. Lester, Tank, and Bobby along with the rest of RangeMan took turns bringing me anything my greedy little heart desired at the time. Ava was born on August sixth at 4:38 in the morning. Yea, she took after her father even then; favoring morning. She weighed six pounds and four ounces and was nineteen inches long. There was no denying that she was Ranger's daughter. She was born with a head of jet black hair; silky just like Ranger's. Her hair never fell out; it just got longer and lighter. Still silky smooth. Her eyes were just like his. When she's excited or mad they darken just like Ranger's when he's aroused or mad. She is the spitting image of her father in every way down to every detail. Her skin is just a little lighter than his.

From the moment Ava was born, Ranger was wrapped around her little tiny pinkie finger. Ranger got up in the middle of the night more than I ever did. He would change her then bring her to me so I could breast feed her than he would burp her than put her back to bed. Ava wasn't but a week old when Ranger went out and bought a breast pump and begged me to use it. He wanted to be able to feed Ava. I laughed at the idea of him at the store buying a breast pump, but I agreed. I still breast fed her in the morning and right before she went to bed, but during the day and at night time, we bottle fed her breast milk. Ranger loved feeding her. He said he was bonding with his daughter so that way when she was a teenager she would choose her daddy over any boy. I laughed and told him good luck with that.

He was there when she rolled over for the first time. He was there when she crawled for the first time. Her first word was daddy and he was feeding her organic baby food at the time she said it. He was there when she tasted her first vegetable and loved it. Her first fruit and loved it. At her first birthday party, she had her first taste of cake and she hated it. Ranger was there for that too; laughing his ass off. He was there for her first steps because she was walking to get to him screaming 'daddy.'

For as long as I can remember, Ranger was there for her bath at night. He read her a story, kissed her good night and we both put her to bed. He was there in the morning with her to eat breakfast; talking with her. He came home for lunch to spend time with us and he always ate dinner with us. He never missed an dinner if he could help it. Four years came and went and nothing changed.

That all changed after Ava's fourth birthday party. We had it all planned. Since Ava had over a dozen different tea sets and she loved having tea parties, we decided to surprise her with an actual tea party. We book a private room at Amelia's Teas and Holly in Newark. Everyone was invited. The placed was packed. Ava was so excited in her pretty frilly pink dress with a diamond tiara that her father bought her just for that purpose. She was so happy to see all of her uncles from RangeMan, her grandparents from both sides of the family, her aunts and uncles and all her cousins. She was the belle of the tea party.

But as great as that day was, it holds a dark memory for me. We put Ava to bed that night just like always. Ranger got up in the morning and went to work out. He came back upstairs to take a shower and he ate breakfast with Ava but he never showed for lunch and he never showed for dinner. For the first time since Ava was born, he missed our bed time ritual. Ava was heart broken. She didn't understand. I told her that daddy was just working hard and he must have worked so hard; he fell asleep at his desk in his office. Truth was, he didn't come to bed until almost one in the morning. He knew I would be asleep, but I was wide awake and waiting. I didn't say anything then because I knew something was going on. So I waited. It only got worse. He was never there for breakfast anymore and he always came in late so he knew we would be asleep. This has been going on for six months. Ava has been asking everyday where her daddy is. Tears well up in my eyes and my throat starts hurting. I do everything I can to fight the tears until I get away from my beautiful daughter.

When Ava asked me last night if her daddy still loved her, it was the last straw. I couldn't let my daughter think that. Ranger loved her and I knew he loved me. We were still followed by a bodyguard daily and we always had one with us. That hasn't changed since the day Ava was born. I had to do something. I couldn't stand to let my daughter think that her daddy didn't love her when I knew she was his heart.

I stepped off the elevator and fobbed my way in. I heard the pitter patter of little feet and opened up my arms. "Momma, Momma!" I heard my daughter shout before I saw a flash of pink and she launched herself at me. I caught her easily and twirled her around. Lester came up behind her; smiling and his green eyes twinkling.

"Where were you, Momma?"

I smiled and kissed her forehead. "I went and talk to Daddy, Ava-baby."

My daughter frowned at me. "I want to go see Daddy." Since Ava was able to walk, we kept her away from the fifth floor and the elevators. She's a natural explorer and we didn't want anything to happen. With the cameras we know it's not bound to happen but with a child as smart as Ava, anything could happen. Also with a lot of the equipment we didn't want Ava's curiosity damage anything worth a lot of money. Not to mention all the talk that goes around the fifth floor. We didn't Ava expose to any of that. Ava knows this.

"You know you can't go to Daddy's office." I look up at Lester. His once smiling face is now frowning and his laughing green eyes were now sad.

"Will I see him soon, Momma?"

I let out a sigh. "Soon, Ava. I promise." I hate making promises that I'm not sure I can keep. I only hope in two weeks, Ranger will show an improvement.

Author's Note: Amelia's Tea and Holly is not in Newark.. I changed it for this story. Thank You! :)


	3. Two Weeks

Two Weeks

**Day One-**

"Ava-Baby, are you ready?" I called to my daughter from the kitchen. We already ate breakfast without Ranger. I was really hoping he would show up for the first morning of the two weeks but I can't expect miracles. We are going to the mall this morning with Cal and we would be followed by Bones. Ava loved all of RangeMan so she wouldn't care who came with us, but she hated it when Cal had to follow us and not be with us. After all he is her best friend.

"I'm ready, Momma." Ava walked into the kitchen wearing a pair of black jeans and a pink princess t-shirt. She was wearing her favorite pink tennis shoes. I had done her hair earlier in matching pig tails. But she always wanted to dress herself. So I laid her outfit out and let her do just that. Sometimes she would be wearing what I laid out for her and sometimes well lets just say hot pink stripes and hunter green plaid does not match, but she looked cute anyway.

She gave me a twirl and smiled. "I look pretty, Momma." I smiled at her. "Yes you do. How do I look?" I asked her. She gave me a small thumbs up. "Boo-ti-ful!" I laughed at my daughter's antics. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Cal.

"Yo."

"Are you ready for us, Cal?" I asked him.

I heard him laughing. "I am always ready to spend the day with the two most beautiful ladies in all of Trenton."

I laughed. "We'll meet you down in the garage in five."

"10-4." We hung up the phone and I gathered my purse, keys, phone, and stun gun. I haven't carried a gun or pepper spray on me since I had Ava. I never wanted to take that chance of the gun being used on us or Ava getting blasted by pepper spray even if by accident.

I grabbed Ava's hand and ushered her out the door. We hopped onto the elevator and waited silently while we were carried to the garage. I watched Ava has she bounced on the balls of her feet; excited to see her buddy, Cal. The elevator door opens and Ava flies out and into waiting arms.

"Uncle Cal." She hollers out as Cal easily lifts her and twirls her around. She giggles with glee as Cal pulls her close for a hug. He settles her on his hip and tickles her belly.

"Are you ready, Ava-bird?" I grin at Cal's nickname for Ava. I told him why I chose that name and he immediately liked it. He then used the meaning as a nickname. He may have started the nickname but now all of RangeMan called her that. She wouldn't allow anyone else to call her that. She would get mad if anyone outside of RangeMan used her nickname that Cal gave her.

My heart breaks at her next question. "I am. Have you seen daddy? I miss him." Cal glances at me at her question with a bewildered look in his eyes. I knew then immediately that Cal had no clue what Ranger was up to.

"I haven't seen him today, sweetie." He answered her. Her happy smile fell into a frown and she buried her face into Cal's neck. He frowned at me with a question in his eyes and I shook my head.

"Oh. I haven't seen daddy in a long long long time, Uncle Cal."

"When I see him, I will talk to him for you, okay?" He promised her. I could tell he was picking his words carefully. She just nodded into his neck.

He ruffled the top of Ava's head. "Come on. Let's head to the mall. Bones is already in his vehicle waiting. I glanced around the garage and found Bones sitting in the driver's seat of a RangeMan SUV. I give him my signature finger wave and he waves back.

We strap Ava in her car seat and take off for the mall; Bones not far behind. It's quiet as we drive but I can almost hear Cal's gears turning in his head as he's trying to figure out what is going on. I can only ponder what is really going on with Ranger and his disappearing acts now that I know Cal has no idea what is going on.

All to soon we pulled into the parking lot at the Quakerbridge Mall. Ava was practically bouncing out of her seat; ready to go shopping. Cal got her out of her seat then came around to help me out of the passenger side. We walked to the front door together with Bones following closely behind.

I'm use to the eyes following me and the words that are whispered. People or more currently known as the 'Burg' know that I was knocked up by Ranger. They knew I had moved in with him. Some people say that he never offered marriage while others say that I don't want my name hooked with such a man. To me it doesn't matter what they say for they always say the same thing when they see Ava. They comment on how beautiful she is or how adorable she is or even how stinkin' cute she is. The people that know Ranger always comment on how much she looks like her father. I always tell them thank you or of course say that she does.

Cal's questions brings me out of my daydreams and I look their way. "Where to first, Ava-bird?" Cal asks my daughter. She chews her bottom lip, a habit she got from me, while thinking where to first.

"Shoes." She answers. I cock my head to the side in question. "Why do you need shoes, Ava?" I ask her.

"Cuz Momma, you said that I need something besides these pink ones." She told me; matter of factually.

"I did?" I question. She rolls her eyes; another habit she got from me. I really needed to watch what I was doing around her.

"Yes you did." She told me with an attitude.

"When?" I was arguing with my four year old daughter and I was loving it. I loved how smart she was.

Her little shoulders went up in a shrug and she squeezed Cal's neck. "Momma said she was tired of looking at these darn shoes." She said; kicking her feet to show us. I nodded. I did say that but there were her favorite shoes so I would never get rid of them. They would go in the hope chest I bought.

The hope chest was bought not too long after Ava was born. When I brought her home from the hospital I wanted to keep all the little things like her pink baby hat, her birth announcement, her first little blanket she was wrapped up in and the outfit I brought her home in that she quickly grew out of. Since then I have added several more items. Her first baby pictures, her first lock of hair, her bracelet that she received when she was admitted to the hospital with pneumonia, and more little clothes that I couldn't part with. The pink bear that Ranger said was her favorite was also there; it was ragged and dirty but there. I could never go anywhere without that hope chest and I don't plan to. I couldn't part with any of that. It means too much to me.

"Steph." My name being called once again snapped my attention back to the people in front of me.

"I'm sorry. My mind was wandering." I explained.

Wondering where, Momma?" My daughter asked me.

I laughed. "It's just expression, honey. Let's go shopping." She quickly agrees and off we go.

Four hours later and a whole lot of shopping bags later, we entered our seventh floor apartment. Ava immediately took off towards her room with her small shopping bag. I went to my bedroom and started unpacking shopping bags.

I had bought Ava four new pairs of shoes and over six outfits. Ava definitely inherited her shopping traits from me. She would do anything to go shopping. I take her new clothes to her room and stop in the door way. I watched as Ava was on her bed whispering in hushed tones to her RangeMan bear. I couldn't make out what she was saying but it seemed like a very important conversation. I cleared my throat to make my presence known.

Ava turned to look at me and smiled. "Hi Momma!" She greeted me. She noticed the clothes in my head. "Can I wear one of my new outfits tomorrow?"

I nodded. "Of course. Any which one you want." I tell her as I hang them up in her closet that is already so full that it's about to burst at the seams.

"Are you hungry?" I ask her.

She nods. "I am."

"Ella left dinner in the oven. Come on and let's go see what she brought us." Ava slipped her hand in mine and we walked to the kitchen together. Ava climbed up in one of the stools at the counter as I opened the oven. I grinned at Ava and pulled out our dinner. It was home made pizza.

"Yummy Momma. Ella made pizza."

"She did and it looks delicious." I cut us each a slice and handed one to Ava. I handed her a fork; grabbing one for myself and we dug in.

With a mouth full of Ella's delicious pizza, came the dreaded question that I was hoping to avoid. "Where's Daddy?" I swallowed my pizza and grabbed my cell. "I don't know, Ava. Let me call him." I hit speed dial one for his cell and he never answered. I then hit speed dial two and again no one answered. I slipped my cell back into my pocket then faced my daughter.

"Daddy must be out in the field, honey. He's not answering."

Ava slammed down her fork and climbed down. "He never answers." She stated before stomping off. I sigh. Day one and no Ranger.

* * *

><p><strong>Day Five-<strong>

I came down to the fifth floor to find Ranger. Days one through five came and went and we never saw him. I'm getting a little more than pissed off so I thought I would come downstairs to confront him. Only Ranger is no where to be find. So I go see his second in command. I knock on the door and wait.

"What?" I hear Tank bark out. I open the door and stick my head in.

"Bad day?" I ask. Tank offers a small smile and waves his hand; telling me to come in. I sit down in the guest chair across from him.

"What can I help you with, Little Girl?" He asks me.

"Where is Ranger?" I ask him. He immediately starts to look uncomfortable and begins to tense up.

"He's out in the field, Steph."

"You can't tell me where?" I ask.

Tank shakes his head. "I'm afraid I can't." I stand up so I can look down at him.

"Can't because it's top secret or can't because he told you not to tell me." When Tank's eyes widen and he begins to stutter, I knew I had my answer. Something was going on and I didn't know what. I only knew it was pissing me off.

"Tank, is he seeing another woman?" I ask. I didn't think Ranger would do that. Since I found out I was pregnant with Ranger's child and moved in, we continued with the physical side of our relationship. We never really talked about our relationship but after spending the last five years together we came to an understanding. Neither one of us sees other people and we are in a committed relationship. That was of course Ranger's idea.

Tank shook his head as though he was trying to deny it. "Steph, I really don't think this is any of my business." He grimaced as he said it. My eyes narrowed. That was an evasive way to answer a question and it just pissed me off further.

"Yea thanks anyway, Tank." I stalked out of his office and headed back upstairs. I had work to do and I had to do before Ava came back from her 'play date' with Uncle Ram.

The first person I call is Mary Lou.

"Hi Steph! What's up?" She answers.

"Mare, I need your help and it is really important."

"I'll do anything I can for you, Steph. You know that."

"I need you to go to any thrift stores and get Ava and me some clothes."

"What? Why?"

"I can't explain everything now, but I'll explain a little. The past six months Ranger has been acting really different and he's not spending any time with Ava. Well it is really hurting Ava so I confronted him and told him that if he didn't try to spend a little time with her in the next two weeks that I was leaving and taking Ava with me where he couldn't find us."

"Wow, Steph. I can't believe he would even do that. He loves Ava. But I still don't understand..why the new clothes?"

"Because he is all the time adding new trackers in my purse or in Ava's clothes. I need something that he can't get a hold of. I'm going to visit my parents tomorrow and I'll leave a bunch of money there for you. Once you get the clothes I'll tell you where you go from there."

"Okay I'll do it. What all do you need?"

"Everything. Socks, panties, bras, t-shirts, pants, pajamas, and shoes. Please get the under clothes new not used. It would help big time if you could go ahead and get shampoo, body wash, toothpaste, and toothbrushes. Oh and a couple of pillows and blankets."

"Oh my gosh, you really are trying to leave it all behind, aren't you?"

I sigh. "Yea Mare, I don't know what else to do. It is really hurting Ava. I'll come back some day, but if Ranger doesn't want anything to do with us then I'm leaving."

"Okay, I'll call you when I get everything."

"Thanks Mary Lou." We say good bye and hang up. I dial another friend for yet another favor.

"Dudette." I smiled.

"Hey Mooner. I need your help."

"Anything for you."

"I need a vehicle that runs. One that is legal."

"My mom left me her van when she died. You can use it for as long as you want."

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Yea."

"Is it good condition?" I wanted to make sure.

"Yea, she rarely used to."

"Thanks Mooner. I'll be by soon to pick it up and I promise you will get it back." We hung up after saying good bye. The plan was now in motion. Of course if Ranger does show up in the next week and two days, I wouldn't leave. But if he didn't then we were gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Day Eight-<strong>

I pull up in front of the Bonds office. I left Ava with her Uncle Lester and snuck out of the RangeMan building. I needed to do everything I had left do without a bodyguard. The day after I talk to Mary Lou and Mooner I went to my parents place and left money for Mary Lou. The next day she called me and she got everything I asked for. She also bought some toys and books for Ava along with a car seat. I am forever grateful for my friends.

I now needed one from Connie and Lula. I entered the bonds office with my daughter's RangeMan teddy bear in my hands.

"Hey White Girl! What's up with you?" Lula asked me. Connie asked me the same thing but she just worded it different.

"I need your help. The both of you."

"What's wrong?" Connie asked. I nodded toward Vinnie's office.

"Is he in?"

Connie shook her head. "Nope, lucky us. He's at home sick as a dog."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Do you have that bug detector?" I asked Connie. She nodded and grabbed it out of one of her desk drawers. I took it from her out stretched hand and waved it over Ava's teddy bear.

"What are you doing?" Connie asked me as they both looked on.

I heard a beep beep signaling that her RangeMan bear was indeed bugged. I put the wand down and ran my hand over the front of the bear. I couldn't hide my shock when I pulled out a small gold chain that had a tiny gold RangeMan symbol attached to it. I took it off and laid it on Connie's desk. I then grabbed the wand and waved it back over the bear. It was silent. I wave the wand over the necklace and sure enough it went off. I gave the wand back to Connie and slipped the necklace back over the bear.

I then turned to face Lula and Connie. "What I have to say can not leave this room. In fact I would be more comfortable in Lula's car." Lula grabbed her keys and purse at the same time Connie grabbed hers. "Where to, White Girl?"

We walked out of the office. As Connie locked the door, I placed the bear and my bag back in the RangeMan vehicle. We all climbed into Lula's little firebird and away we went.

"We need to go to Mooner's."

As Lula turned, she questioned. "Tell us why." She demanded so I did. I explained everything and they were both shocked to the core; as I was.

"Steph, something clearly doesn't make sense. Ava is his life. He loves her. He dotes on her." Connie stated.

I nodded. "I know this. I know he loves me too; in his own way. But I can't keep doing this to Ava. She has a doctor's appointment tomorrow. I have called Ranger several times to tell him, but he hasn't answered. So I left messages. He has never missed a doctor's appointment. So I'm anxious to see. But if he doesn't show up tomorrow, I am leaving."

"Will you tell us where you're going?" Lula asked.

I shook my head. "Probably not. I'm not telling anybody. I don't want Ranger to know. I know it's stupid and childish but I can't keep watching him do this to Ava."

Lula and Connie both nodded their understanding. "So what is at Mooner's? Connie asked.

"Mooner is letting me use his mother's van."

"So Ranger can't track you?" Lula asked.

I nodded. "Exactly."

Day Nine-

"We are leaving now for Ava's appointment. I just thought you would like to know." I hung up my phone and took a deep breath. I was beyond pissed off. We were completely ready; standing in the RangeMan garage. Ava was already in her car seat with Hal behind the wheel. Woody was in another RangeMan SUV behind them.

I tried repeatedly to get a hold of Ranger and I have failed time and time again. I got into the SUV with Hal and Ava and nodded at Hal. He cranked up the vehicle and off we went.

This was a normal check up for Ava, but Ranger never missed one. I thought for sure he would be here; for Ava. I was wrong. I hated being wrong. But at least now i know and I have everything ready.

After picking up the van from Mooner's, I drove it to Sally Sweet's apartment. I then called Mary Lou to let her know. Mary Lou called me back after a couple of hours to let me know that she placed everything she had bought inside the back of the van and installed the car seat she bought for Ava. I thanked her over and over again for everything she was doing. I couldn't thank her enough. She was truly a life saver.

I purchased a trac phone from a gas station and placed it along with my wallet filled with cash and my driver's license along with all of Ava's papers that she would need to go to day care. I think all in all I had everything I would need. I told Mary Lou to pull out an outfit for the two of us and lay it on the seat of the van, so we could quickly change at the nearest gas station. That day I would dress us both in the basics.

I even bought a new stun gun, pepper spray, and a new gun that was registered in Grandma Mazur's name. That too was placed in the van inside a locked box. Yea I was ready.

We pulled into the doctor's office and I waited. Hal got Ava out of her car seat and came around to help me out of the vehicle. We were ushered inside where the doctor was waiting. Yea, we never had to wait.

The nurse weighed Ava and smiled when she was 32 pounds. "She sure is a tiny thing." She commented. I just nodded. I heard Hal snort and turned my head. "What?" I mouthed. He shook his head. I shrugged my shoulders and turn to follow the nurse.

We were in and out within twenty minutes. The doctor gave Ava her shot that she took easily. She takes after her father there. The doctor said Ava was perfectly healthy. I nodded, smiled, said my thanks and high tailed it out of there.

I was ready to be gone from here. Ava was cranky and whiny; so unlike her. I knew what was wrong and I hated it. I hated it because I couldn't fix it or make it better.

* * *

><p><strong>Day Ten-<strong>

I came awake slowly. I could feel that I was being watched and I was hoping it was the old Ranger. The one I knew. He never came home last night. That was a first. I opened my eyes and came face to face with my daughter. My very pissed off daughter.

"What's wrong, Ava?" I asked her.

Her little nose crinkled. "Where's Daddy?" She demanded; not asked. I glanced at the clock beside the bed. It was very early in the morning. It was 4:30 in the morning. Ranger wasn't there and his side of the bed was never touched.

I sat up and shrugged. "I don't know, Ava-Baby."

I watched as her little chest rose and fell in short quick sessions. My little girl was very pissed off.

"I hate him, Momma. I want a new daddy. I hate him." She screamed at me and ran from the room. I closed my eyes and let the tears fall. I hadn't cried until now. I hated that my baby girl was telling me that she hated her father. She was too young; too little to understand what hate was, but I knew that even though she really didn't 'hate' her father, she was very upset. She was sad and she was hurting. The two weeks wasn't completely up yet but it was time to go. Now I needed to figure out how to get away from our bodyguards.


	4. Going, Going, & Gone!

Going, Going, & Gone

It had been two days since Ava came into my bedroom and declared that she hated her father. Two days since I decided that we needed to leave. To get away. Now I just needed to figure out how. I needed to get away from RangeMan without any of RangeMan following me. I would have my trackers on me until I grabbed the van and went to the nearest gas station to ditch the clothes we would be wearing and of course our trackers.

Every since that night Ava has been sleeping in the bed with me. I honestly think its so she can see Ranger as he comes in at night, but Ranger hasn't come to bed anymore. I don't know what he's up to or why he's doing what he's doing but I wish I did. I don't want to leave without one more night in his arms. I brush the tears away as they well up. I do not need to cry right now.

Especially as seeing as I'm on the way down to the fifth floor to find out when I can leave. It doesn't matter what time of the day it is. If it could possibly be in the evening it would be better. That way Ava would be asleep and the questions could wait. Even though she told me she hated Ranger, I had a strong feeling that the idea of leaving him behind would only piss her off more. It was not a moment that I was looking forward to.

The elevator doors open to the fifth floor and I step out. The first thing I notice is that the place is jumping hot. I knew then that something was going down, but I didn't know when. I head towards Ranger and Tank's office but neither one is in. So I turn back around and head into the break room. Cal was there by himself and eating lunch. He looks up and smiles as I enter.

"Hi Steph! Where is Ava?"

I sit down beside him and smile back. "She is upstairs with Ella." That was another thing I hated to do. Rip her away from everything familiar. She wouldn't go quietly once learning that it would be awhile before seeing Cal, Lester, Tank, Ella, or any other member of our family; RangeMan included.

"She's getting big." He commented and I nodded. "She's so damn smart too." He added. I again nodded. I didn't want to talk about Ava. I already felt guilty as hell and talking about her was only making it worse. So I did the other thing I could; I changed the damn subject.

"What's going on around here, Cal?" I asked him.

He swallowed the food in his mouth before responding. "We're picking up somebody this evening. A complete blind side. The guy doesn't even know we're coming after him."

"Who is this guy?"

He shrugged. "We have no clue. Ranger nor Tank will tell us. But everyone is coming. Ranger wanted all of us there. Hell, Ram was off today and Ranger asked Ram to be there because he wanted his sniper skills on the scene even though we aren't sniping anybody."

My eyes narrowed in question. "Who is going to be on the monitors?"

"I believe Zero and one of the new guys."

"Is this guy that important?"

Cal nodded. "Ranger already warned us that if this guy got away for any reason, all of us would be fired and he would start new."

That so didn't sound like Ranger. I mean I know he's strict but damn that's carrying it to the extreme. This guy must be really important. "This guy must be really important." I speak my thought out loud.

Cal once again nodded. "That's what Ranger and Tank are telling us, but other than that, we aren't getting any more information from them."

Then I guess tonight would be the perfect night to leave. "What time are you guys leaving?"

"We are leaving at 1900 hours." I glare at his answer. He chuckles. "We are leaving at seven. We are kicking down the door at 7:32."

"Why 7:32?" I ask.

"Ranger wants to take the guy by surprise."

I nod. That would be perfect. As soon as the last RangeMan vehicle cleared the garage, Lula would be waiting not far from the RangeMan building. Now I needed to get upstairs and get everything ready.

"Thanks Cal. I got to get back upstairs." He just nodded. I kissed his cheek and made myself walk away. I really wanted to tell Cal that I was leaving, but I knew if I did then Cal would eventually give in and tell Ranger where I was. I couldn't let that happen.

I fobbed my way in and I headed towards my daughter's laughter. I entered the kitchen where Ella was cleaning Ava's face with a paper towel.

Ella glanced in my direction and smiled. A ball of hot guilt settled on my chest. I hated to leave Ella. Ava loved her almost as much as she loved her other grandmothers and taking her away from Ella was going to hurt Ella too.

"Hey Girls. What are you doing?" I asked.

Ava turned with to me with a big grin on her face. I could see dark spots around her mouth which I was guessing was chocolate.

"Hi Momma! Ella brought chocolate chip cookies."

I dropped my mouth open in shock. "She did! Were they good?"

Ava nodded with enthusiasm. "They were yummy. I had four. Like my age!"

"Four! Wow! You're such a big girl eating four of Ella's cookies."

Ava nodded and hopped down from the stool where she was sitting.

"Thank you Grandma Ella." Ava gave Ella a hug and a kiss and ran into her bedroom. I turned to Ella.

"Yes Thank you Ella."

Ella laughs. "Oh it's my pleasure. I just love that child." I turn to open the fridge to hide the tears that welled up in my eyes. I swallow hard before responding. "She is something, isn't she?"

I see Ella nod out of the corner of my eyes. "That she is." Ella glanced over at me as she was cleaning the counters. I grabbed a bottle of water and turned to face her.

"What time would you like dinner?" Ella asked me.

I shrugged. "The same time as normal is fine." I told her. Ella nodded.

"See you at five then." I said good bye and Ella left. I needed to get ready to leave. The first thing I wanted to do was write Ranger a letter. I go into his office and grab a pad of paper and a pen. I go into our bedroom, sit the paper and pen down and head back to his office.

When Ava was little, Ranger bought me a state of the art digital camera. It came with one of those printers. After I finish taking the pictures, I lock the camera into place on top of the printer and hit the print button. It then prints all the pictures I just took. I needed that camera right now. I wanted to take a picture of Ava and then one of us together. I grabbed the camera and went to Ava's bedroom.

"Hey Ava." She was propped up on her bed playing with her leap frog.

She smiled at me, but the smile didn't reach her eyes. "Hi Momma." She went back to her book.

"Can I get a picture, Ava-Baby?" I asked her. She shrugged her small shoulders so I took that as a I don't care. I turned the camera on and trained it on Ava.

"Ava, look at the camera and smile." I tell her. She looks at the camera but she doesn't smile. I hit the shutter button and it captures the sad look in her dark brown eyes. It would be a good one, except for the hurt written all over her face.

I sit down the camera on her dresser and hit the timer button. I hurry over to her and gather her in my lap. We both look at the camera but neither of us smile. The camera clicks and flashes once again capturing this heartbreaking moment.

I get up and grab the camera. "Momma, why are you taking pictures?" My daughter questions me.

"We're going on a trip this evening so I wanted to leave a picture behind for daddy." I explain.

She cocks her head to the side. "Daddy's not coming." It was more of a statement than a question but I nod anyway. Ava goes back to her leap frog and I step out of the room. I go to Ranger's office and print the pictures before going back to our bedroom. I sit down on the bed and write. I let the feelings just pour out of my hand and onto to the paper.I'm mad at Ranger but I don't want his memory of me to be of anger but love. By the time I'm finished, tears are streaming down my cheeks and onto the paper. I read it over twice before finally folding it and slipping it into the envelope.

Ava walks in holding her RangeMan bear. That reminded me that I needed to take the tracker off of the bear before we leave.

"Hi sweetie." Without responding, she climbs up onto our huge king size bed and snuggles up to me.

"How long will we be gone?"

I wrap my arms around my daughter and give her a squeeze. "I don't know, Ava. It will be for awhile." She nodded against me then handed her RangeMan bear to me. "I want to leave him here for daddy." Another ball settled on my chest; hard and heavy. This time I didn't know the feeling but it was hurting.

"Are you sure, Ava-Baby?" I ask. She nods against me again. "I'm sure, Momma. Daddy will need it. He won't have us." I pull my daughter close to me as my tears fall silently. Out of the mouths of babes. She said it all. He won't have us, but then again he doesn't want us anymore. I look down and see that Ava has fallen asleep. I snuggle up and let the darkness come. After all I needed to sleep.

* * *

><p>Everything is ready. I can't believe I'm really going to do it. But I am going to. Since Ava decided she was going to leave her RangeMan bear here, I took it with the letter and the pictures and placed them in the hope chest with Ava's other keepsakes. I didn't want to leave that stuff behind but I knew I would be back eventually. It might be when Ava was old enough to vote, but I knew I would be.<p>

Once Ranger found out that we were gone he would look up all of trackers. I'm hoping he would see Ava's bear gone and check that tracker. That way he would find the letter. I just hoped he understood why I had to do this. Why I had to leave. It was tearing me apart but it was really hurting Ava and I would rather her hate me than her daddy.

It was now 6:58 and in a minute, we would be leaving. I just called Lula and she was already parked down the street from RangeMan. Once she saw all the RangeMan vehicles leave, she would move closer to the building so we wouldn't have that far to go. I didn't want Ava outside for long after dark. Lula was also going to call me when she saw them leave, that way I knew when they were gone.

Everything was done here. The house was clean and quiet. I made sure everything was picked up in Ava's room and mine. I also made sure the kitchen was clean. I didn't need to bring anything because everything I was going to need was already in the van waiting for us.

I was jumpy and nervous while Ava was tired and restless. She was ready to go. I knew that once the excitement of this little 'vacation' wore off she would be upset and pissed off about leaving. She loved her family here and she hated being separated from them. I would just have to bide my time and wait. My phone ringing jarred me out of my daydreams.

"Hello."

"White Girl, five black SUVs just pulled out and they was loaded down." Five! What the hell did this guy do to deserve five SUVs full of big bad men in black coming after him.

"I'll be down in a minute."

"Well hurry it up. I need some Cluck N' Bucket chicken." I told her I would and then we hung up.

"Ava!" I called out to my daughter and she came running.

"Are we leaving, Momma?" She asked. I nodded. "We are. Let's go." We left out the apartment door and got onto the elevator with nothing but the clothes on our backs. I was wearing a pair of old black jeans with a black t-shirt that was covered in stains. On my feet were a pair of cheap Wal-Mart flip flops. I had my hair pulled into a ponytail to keep it off my face. I had no purse, no cell phone, no gun, pepper spray, hand cuffs, or stun gun on me. I also had no purse or id.

Ava was wearing a pair of too short blue jeans with a paint splattered blue t-shirt. She was wearing a pair of white socks with no shoes. We were traveling light.

The elevator hit the garage and the doors opened. I breathed a sigh of relief when the garage was completely empty. I picked up Ava and walked out of the garage doors like I did this everyday. We hurried down the street where Lula's firebird was parked and climbed in. Lula started the car and pulled away before she spoke.

"Hey little white girl. Are you excited about going on vacation?" Lula asked Ava. I told Lula that is what Ava thought we were doing; going on vacation. Ava just shrugged and looked out the window.

"I'm sorry. She's not really in a good mood lately."

"No worries." The rest of the way was drove in silence. It was a good thing too. My mind was zooming through too much to have a conversation and remember it. We pulled up behind the van and parked. I climbed out with Ava in my arms. Lula followed closely behind. I strapped Ava in the car seat and faced Lula.

"Are you going to follow us to the gas station?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yea."

"I'll see ya there."

The drive to the gas station I thought took forever. When we pulled in with Lula on my tail, the station was empty. I got out of the van and grabbed the clothes sitting in the passenger seat. I quickly changed Ava from the back seat of the van. Mary Lou left out a pair of grey sweat pants and a lavender t-shirt for Ava. There was a pair of white socks and a pair of white tennis shoes for her also. I put on the socks but since it was evening I left the shoes off.

"Lula, stay here with Ava while I go change." Lula nods at me and I turn to Ava. "Behave for Aunt Lula." She nods too and I run to the gas station bathroom. I toss Ava's clothes in the trash can then strip. My clothes follow Ava's in the trash. Mary Lou left me a pair of blue jeans that were faded and a green M & M t-shirt. It was cute. I pulled on the pair of white socks and then the white Keds. I then rip out the ponytail holder and throw it into the trash. There could be a tracker in the ponytail holder. I grab the one that Mary Lou left in the pocket of jeans and pull my hair back. Making sure everything of ours is left behind I jog back to the white van. I guess white is our new color.

"Lula, thank you so much for doing this."

"Anything for you, White Girl. Just stay in touch." I promised I would then I climbed in the van. I laugh as I spot a blond wig on the floor board. I pull it on before pulling out of the parking lot. I glance in the rear view mirror and smile. Ava is already passed out asleep in her car seat.

* * *

><p><strong>Cal's POV-<strong>

We have no idea what this guy did, but I'm sure he didn't deserve this. We busted down Antonio Jackson's door at 1951 hours. We busted it down and was hit with the stench of death. A hard and very painful death.

We all glanced around the living room of the apartment. Ranger looked about ready to explode. None of us understood where this Ranger was coming from. The last six months he had changed dramatically.

"What do you think killed him?" I looked at Manny; my eyes narrowed. He was trying to be funny but it wasn't. This guy was tortured until he died. He was missing every last finger and toe which was spread out around him. His tongue was missing along with his ears. He was shot over eighteen times and only then did I stop because I lost count. His face was covered in bruises and his entire body was covered in burn marks. His eyes were gouged out and both arms and both legs had been broken. Yea, this guy had a horrible death.

I walked out of the living room and down the hallway. Coming to a closed door, I opened it and let out a gasp of shock. I called to Ranger who quickly came down to investigate. He entered the room and stopped; taking in his surroundings. It hit me hard so I knew what he was seeing was killing him. The walls in this room were covered from floor to ceiling with pictures of Stephanie and Ava.

The pictures seem to start with Ava's fourth birthday party. The ones at her birthday party were grainy and blurry; like they were taken with a crappy cell phone camera. From there the pictures changed to become clear. These were taken with a high powered and expensive camera. It showed pictures of Steph and Ava at the park or the grocery store. It showed them at her parents place or the bonds office. It showed our two favorite girls getting in and out of vehicles or going in and out of different buildings with targets on the chests or on their heads. In all the pictures, one of us was with them. Ranger wasn't in any of them.

By now, every one of us was in the bedroom staring at the pictures. You could cut the anger and rage with a butter knife. It was that strong. Ranger grabbed a piece of paper from the wall above all the pictures and begin to read. He let out a roar of rage and went storming from the room. I grabbed the paper and started to read it. "Read it out loud, Cal." I heard Tank call from the back.

_You should know better, Ranger. Now poor Tonio had to die because of your mistake. When will you learn, Manoso? Your wife and daughter are beautiful. Oh but she's not your wife, is she? Turned you down, I heard. Smart girl. Too bad it won't save her. Your body guards can't be around all the time, Ranger. But don't worry, once I'm done with them I'll send them back to you.. piece by piece.._

_Yours Truly,_

I finished reading which was good because I was blinded by rage. You didn't go around threatening Steph or Ava. It wasn't signed but we knew that Ranger knew who it was. This guy was sick and if the dead man in the other room was any indication, Steph and Ava were in serious danger. I look up and find the room empty except for Tank.

"Where did everyone go?" I ask Tank.

"They needed to get out like I'm sure you do. If the rage I'm seeing coming from you means anything." Tank answered.

"Pardon me for saying so but you don't seem all that upset about this. What the fuck?" I asked him.

"I have known about this guy for the last six months. I know what he is capable of."

"And what about Ranger?"

"He knows too, but seeing the love of your life and your daughter being threatened can send anyone into a rage."

"Who is this guy?"

"Only Ranger can answer that. You need to ask him." I glare at Tank. His casual attitude is only pissing me off further. This was Stephanie and little Ava-Bird we were talking about. I walk over to him and push the letter against his chest; hard. "I will. But your laid back, I don't give a shit attitude is pissing me off."

I stalk out of the small bedroom in search of Ranger. I could only thank God that Stephanie and Ava were safe at home at RangeMan.


	5. Hotels, Shopping, & Swimming

Hotels, Shopping, And Swimming

We've been traveling for seventeen hours when Ava woke up for the third time and demanded she needed to go to the bathroom. It was about eleven in the morning and I was tired. We were almost to the Virginia state line so I thought we could stop somewhere to get something to eat and stretch our legs. I took the wig off when Ava woke up the first time because I didn't want her asking why I was wearing a wig, because well I wasn't really sure of the answer to that. Or at least an answer that I could give Ava.

Our first stop was Friendly, Maryland. And of course we were going to eat at ...

"McDonalds! Yay! I want chicken nuggets, Momma."

"Okay, chicken nuggets it is then." We went inside and after taking Ava to the bathroom, we got our food. I got a chicken nugget happy meal for Ava and a big mac meal for myself. After getting our food, we went back to the van.

"I want to eat inside, Momma." I placed the food on the floorboard of the van and helped Ava into her car seat.

"There is a park across the street. I thought we could go there and eat. Then if you eat all your food, you can play on the play ground." I explain to her.

She smiled at me. "Okay Momma." I kissed her forehead and shut the van doors. I got into the van and headed to the park.

I pulled into a parking lot and climbed out of the van. I helped Ava out of her car seat and the van, grabbed our food, and marched after Ava who was already sitting at a picnic table.

I give my daughter her happy meal and we settled down to eat. I smile as I watch my daughter eat her food. She is a perfect blend of myself and Ranger. Every time we go to McDonald's, she gets the same thing; chicken nuggets, apple slices, and chocolate milk. She never seizes to amaze me.

"Where to now, Momma?"

"Well, I'm not really sure, but I was thinking we should head to North Carolina."

"What's there?"

I give her a huge smile. "The beach." Her whole face lights up at just the mention of a beach. Yep, my daughter takes after me there too. She loves going to the beach. Relaxing on the sandy beaches or swimming in the clear blue ocean.

"I love the beach!" My daughter tells me; like I didn't know.

"I know. That's why I thought we would go."

She nodded. "When will we get there?"

That question already! Wow I thought I had more time. "I don't know, Ava-Baby. We probably have another two days of driving." I tell her.

She nods and stuffs another chicken nugget in her mouth. I follow suite with a french fry. I wait for more questions but for now she seems to content on eating her food and waiting for me.

We were back on the road for about three hours when the first question came. "Momma, does daddy know where we are?" I took a minute to answer because well should I lie to my daughter and tell her of course then have to fight later with why we couldn't call daddy or just face the music now.

"No, he doesn't." I hated lying to my daughter so I went for the truth.

"Why?"

"Because honestly, Ava, if he knew we were leaving he wouldn't have allowed us to leave." Stick with the truth, Steph. Always best.

"Why?"

"You know how Daddy is, Ava. He's a worry wart."

"He has a wart?" I laugh. Sometimes I forget she's only four and doesn't understand some things.

"No, honey. A worry wart just means he worries a lot about us, about you."

"Why?"

"Because you're little and you need someone to care for you."

"You take care of me." Of course, state the obvious.

"I do, but your dad loves you and he just wants to make sure you're okay." At that statement she gave me a 'I don't think so' look through the rear view mirror and went back to her book. I couldn't believe Mary Lou when I had went through the clothes and toys she bought. She had gotten a lot of Ava's favorites. Like the leap frog with several books and Daddy Kisses. She gotten Ava several princess t-shirts and Dora t-shirts. More of her favorites. I really did have the best friends.

We had already stopped twice before the McDonald's trip. Ava had to go to the bathroom each time she woke up and well we both had gotten snacks from the vending machines at the rest stops. I was ready to crash for the night but it was only three in the afternoon and I wanted to get some more mileage in before stopping. But Ava had other ideas.

"Momma."

"Yes Ava."

"Gotta go."

"Bathroom?"

"Yes." She whined when she answered so I knew she was getting cranky.

"Okay. I'll stop as soon as I can." We were only two exits away from Charlottesville, Virginia, so I was going to stop and get a hotel room. That way both of us could relax for the evening and get a good nights sleep.

After pulling onto the exit, I stopped at the closet hotel. Which turned out to be the Hampton Inn and Suites. I got us a room with two double beds that was non smoking. The guy at the desk asked me if I needed a crib or a high chair and I had the sudden urge to slap him. I could only image how Ava would react to being put in a crib. After all she had been out of her crib since she was eighteen months old. I told him no and we made our way to our hotel room.

Opening the door, the first thing I noticed is that it smelled like lavender and vanilla. It was a pleasant smell and one I was not use to. Which was even better. The place was clean with white bedspreads and red pillows. I placed our duffel bag of clothes on one of the beds and followed Ava; where she sat on the other bed. I flopped myself down next to her and stretched out.

"What first, kiddo?" I asked her.

"Swimming!" She yelled before standing on the bed and started jumping. I grabbed her waist with both of my hands and pulled her down next to me. She calmed down to look at me.

"You wanna go swimming, huh?" I asked and she nodded. "Alright, but first we need bathing suits. I saw a Wal-mart across the street. We'll go there and get a few things before we go swimming. Okay?" She nodded again as she got up. I again followed. Sometimes I felt like my daughter was more mature than I was.

* * *

><p>We got to Wal-mart whether quickly and grabbed a cart. We went to the seasonal department and got our bathing suits. Ava picked out a hot pink bikini that I knew if Ranger saw her in it, he would have a cow or maybe a herd of them. But she was four so I wasn't worried. When we got to the adult section of the bathing suits, Ava found a bikini that matched hers in my size. She immediately demanded that I get it. I tried to refuse but my daughter wouldn't let me. So I caved and got the bikini that was hot pink and way too revealing. What were these people thinking? Hell, what was I thinking?<p>

I then decided that I needed a camera. While working at RangeMan I made really good money, but living with Ranger I had never had anything to spend that money on. Of course when I bought myself clothes I would use my money, but since I didn't roll in garbage anymore I didn't need more clothes. So when I knew I was leaving, I almost completely emptied my bank account which had several thousand dollars in it. So I was okay, but I didn't want to get too carried away. However I knew I was going to need a camera to capture every moment I could. I could live in denial land just a little bit longer.

I picked out a camera that was just a little over a hundred dollars and grabbed a SD card so I could take more pictures. My daughter of course chose the hot pink one. I rolled my eyes at her choice but smiled and grabbed it anyway. I grabbed a huge selection of batteries so I knew I wouldn't run out. Then we headed over to the grocery section. I grabbed a half gallon of milk and some yogurt for Ava. She wanted strawberry and blueberry. I grabbed a container of peanut butter, a jar of grape jam, a couple loaves of bread, a few boxes of cereal, some snack food, a couple bag of chips, a bag of apples, a bag of grapes, and some travel size juice boxes; the ones with lids of course. I also picked up paper plates, paper bowls, plastic silverware, and napkins.

"Can you think of anything else, Ava?" I asked. She turned around looked in the cart; chewing on her lip. She turned back to me. "A cooler like Uncle Lester has." My daughter had a good idea. "Good idea, Ava-Baby. Let's go get one of those." We headed back over to the seasonal section and I picked out a decent size cooler that I knew would fit our stuff perfectly.

We were passing by the clothes and I couldn't help but stop. Ava pointed to a graphic hoodie with Hello Kitty on it. "Momma, Can I get that?" I loved that she asked so nicely, I of course said yes. We put it in the cart along with another hoodie that was purple and it came with matching pants. She also got a pair of Hello Kitty pajamas, Hello Kitty underwear and socks, two Hello Kitty t-shirts, a Hello Kitty pair of pants, and a Hello Kitty dress. She picked out a red outfit that had Minnie Mouse on it, a Minnie Mouse t-shirt, a Minnie Mouse dress, a Minnie Mouse pair of pajamas, two pairs of blue jeans, and a few other dresses. I had no idea why I was buying her clothes but then again maybe I did know.

We had to leave everything behind, that included all of her favorite outfits, her favorite toys, her favorite books, her favorite movies, and her favorite shoes. Speaking of which. "How about some shoes, Ava?" I asked her. Yea I was a softie when it came to my daughter. We walked ten feet and was in the shoe department. She immediately chose a pair of Hello Kitty sneakers then another pink pair with butterflies. I picked out a white pair to match any clothes not pink or Hello Kitty. She then found a pair of Hello Kitty black flats and a Disney Princess flip flops. I threw in a pair of regular black flats for her other dresses that she managed to squeeze out of me. She didn't want any dress shoes, so I picked out a white pair with little flowers. When we decided that was enough, I went to the women's section.

"Momma, are you getting something too?"

"I am."

Ava nodded. "Good." I smiled. My selections were easier. I picked out a half dozen different tops in different colors, some blue jeans, some black jeans, a couple of sweat shirts, some boxer shorts with tank tops for pajamas, two pairs of sneakers, and two pairs of sandals. We then went to the underwear where I got some plain bras and panties and socks.

Before we headed out I got us a huge suitcase and a new purse with a new wallet. Ava found her a Hello Kitty purse and a wallet to match. I guess my daughter found a new favorite. I hated that Ranger was missing it. I shook my head and begin to panic. I had completely forgotten where I was. I couldn't believe I had let myself forget that I was running. I was running from a man that could find anything and anybody. I made myself calm down so Ava and I could look through the DVDs. We had noticed that the van had a DVD player that worked so she wanted DVDs to play while I drove. We picked out a couple then made our way to the check out. I controlled the urge to grimace when the total came to over five hundred dollars and just paid.

I loaded up our van and we high tailed it back to the hotel. It took me two trips to get everything to our hotel room but I finally got it all in. I figured I would wait until after Ava was asleep to sort through the clothes and then pack them in the duffel bag and the suitcase. I thought I could put a handful of just grab and go clothes in the duffel bag and everything else in the suitcase. We changed into our bathing suits and headed to the pool.

"Ava, what would you like for dinner?"

"I wanna swim first."

"I meant after we finish swimming."

"Pizza." I laughed. Yep, a chip of the old block.

* * *

><p><strong>Tank's POV-<strong>

I slammed the door behind me as I stormed into Ranger's office. I was on his heels; pissed as hell. We had just returned from Jackson's place. It had been a long night as we had to call the TPD and have them come out. They of course asked more questions than needed and stalled us big time. I had a hard time coming to terms with the way Ranger was handling all of this. Ranger finally turned to face me; his blank face on but his whole body was tense with rage.

"What the fuck were you thinking, Ranger? I can't believe I went along with this crazy fucked up plan of yours." I almost screamed at him.

"I'm handling it, Tank."

"Handing it? Really? You're keeping Steph in the dark about this guy. She needs to know. This man is bad news. Hell, all of RangeMan needed to know. Why did you keep this a secret from RangeMan?"

"They would have told Steph. I'm taking care of it."

"Taking care of it? You haven't been yourself since that first letter came."

Ranger kept eye contact. "How can I? That deranged son of a bitch has threatened my family; my life." He took a deep breath. "Steph and Ava are my life."

"Then you need to come clean. Everybody here at RangeMan knows now that you have a sick psycho after you; after Steph and Ava. They're not too happy right now, Ranger. You kept them in the dark. Anything could have happened while they were out at the mall or the grocery store or Steph's parents."

"I know but I can't tell her."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because she wouldn't understand. She'll hate me for bringing this man into her life; into Ava's life."

I have never had anything but respect for this man, but right now he was the stupidest person I had ever known. "How long have you known Steph now? Six or seven years." He nodded. "Do you even know Steph at all? She wouldn't blame this on you, RangeMan. She would blame it on the person who is to blame."

Ranger shook his head. "What happens if he gets to Ava? He'll kill her just to spite me. It doesn't matter that she's an innocent little girl. Who will Steph hate then? Me because it's all my fault. I should never have let Steph in. I never should have slept with her."

"So you regret Ava? Sweet baby Ava that figures things out so quickly. Ava that loves to read and just eats it up. Your spitting image who even loves the same food as you. You regret that Ava?" His blank face slipped for a minute and I saw the pain flash in his eyes.

"I don't regret Ava. But how could I have willingly brought two innocent lives into my fucked up life?"

I gave him a small smile. "You fell in love, Ranger. It happens. But don't let this crazy ass man fuck your life up. You are running yourself ragged. I know that you have been working day and night trying to find the smallest lead to find this guy, but take a break. Go upstairs, find Steph, tell her you are sorry. Then spend time with your family and sleep for a day straight at least. Hell maybe two days."

I thought he was caving but he shook his head. "I can't, Tank." He grits out.

"Why?"

He let his blank face drop completely before looking me in the eyes. Pain, anger, rage, hurt, and regret flashed in his eyes. "Because every time I look at Steph or Ava I see that man from tonight but in his place is Ava or Steph. I see the men and women that this guy tortured ten years ago, but Steph or Ava in their place. I feel myself losing control and I want to kill someone. I don't want to scare Steph or Ava. I don't want them to hate me. I can't live without them, Tank. Are you happy that I'm finally admitting that I need someone."

"Yea I am happy. You need to need someone. Steph loves you, man. Ava adores the ground you walk on. You are Batman, not only in Steph's eyes but Ava's as well. Steph is going to be mad at first because you kept this from her, but she'll forgive you. Then after you rest and spend time with them then we go back full force into catching this guy."

I knew I had him when he smiled. "Steph can help. She loves solving a good puzzle."

I laugh at his statement. That was so the truth. I clapped him on the back. "Go upstairs and be with your family. But just a fair warning." I started out and Ranger looked at me. "Every guy here is going to call you to the mats so be prepared." I warned him. He laughed and agreed. I said good bye to him as he headed up the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Ranger's POV-<strong>

I jogged up the stairs. I wanted to see Steph and Ava. I wanted to spend the night with my arms around Steph; knowing that Ava was in the next room. I missed them terribly. I can't believe what an idiot I have been. But I'll think about that later.

I open the door to our apartment and find it dark. It's still early in the morning so that's not surprising. I walk into the bedroom quietly and call out.

"Babe?"

_P.S. There is a Hampton Inn in Charlottesville, VA but I don't think it has a pool and I have no clue if there's a Wal-mart across the street..I just added that for this story._


	6. Emotions Are Running Wild

Warning: Spoilers for Book One(but come on..who hasn't read that) and tissue will be needed!

Emotions Are Running Wild

I jogged up the stairs. I want to see Steph and Ava and I don't care how late it is. I want to spend the night with my arms around Steph; knowing that Ava was in the next room. I want to sink myself into my Babe and forget about the last six months. I have missed them terribly. I can't believe what an idiot I have been. I can't believe I actually thought keeping Steph in the dark would be better for us all. But I'll think about that later.

I open the door to our apartment and find it dark. It's still early in the morning so that's not surprising. I walk into the bedroom quietly and call out.

"Babe?"

The bed is made and looks like it hasn't been slept in. I turn on the lights. I was right; the bed hasn't been touched. Walking to the closet I check and quickly notice that nothing is missing. I walk to Ava's room and turn on the light. The bed is made and again the closets are full; nothing missing. My heart beating faster, I go back into the living room and look around. Everything looks in place; nothing missing. My heart feels as though it is about to beat out of my chest. My throat closes up.

I have a bad feeling about this and I hope I'm wrong. I know Ava would never go anywhere without her RangeMan teddy bear; thanks to Steph. After Steph threatened to leave I planted a small tracker on the bear. The tracker was a small gold RangeMan symbol on a chain around the bear's neck. I knew where ever that bear was, Ava was and therefore that's where Steph would be. It didn't matter where all the other trackers were.

I walked into my office and turned on the computer. It took several attempts as my hands were shaking. I could barely take a breath through my mouth as my throat was clogged with tears. Telling myself to calm down that she could simply be somewhere in the building or with a family member even though she had no RangeMan guard.

When the computer finally booted, I sat down and pulled up Ava's tracker. I frowned when it came from inside my bedroom; at the end of the bedroom it looked like. I got up and walked into the bedroom I shared with the love of my life. It was still lit up from earlier and the first thing I noticed was that hope chest insisted she wanted; no she insisted that she needed it. It was placed at the end of the bed.

I drop to my knees in front of it and lifted the lid. My heart sank when I saw Ava's bear. In the bear's lap was a envelope that was marked Ranger. I grabbed the bear and the envelope and closed the lid. I sat down on the top of lid and opened the envelope. I pulled out a piece of paper with two pictures. I smiled slightly at Ava. She clearly wasn't happy that the picture was taken. The second picture made me realize how wrong I have been in what I was doing. The sadness and the hurt behind their eyes called out to me. I was an idiot. I put the pictures down and opened the letter.

_Ranger,_

_The pictures were taken today. I knew that you would need something to look at while searching for us, but for your sake I hope you don't. We will come back, but I couldn't pretend any longer._

_When I told you that if you didn't improve within the two weeks, we were leaving. Well I was serious, Ranger and you shrugged it off like it didn't matter. Ava came to me and told me that she hated you. I knew it wasn't true. She just doesn't understand how her daddy works, I guess. She precious, our daughter. Don't ya think so? She's so smart and she figures things out so quickly. She likes dressing in RangeMan black or princess pink. :) Everyone tells me everyday how much she looks like you. So even though I'm running from you, you will still be with me everyday._

_The pictures are to give you hope. I don't want you to think that we won't be returning. Ava is your daughter and I would never deny her her father. She needs you almost if not more than she needs me. She loves you, Ranger. That's why I had to go. You ignoring her was hurting her; it was destroying her._

_I don't know what is going through your head right now or that moment in your office when I told you that I would leave, but I hate to think that after knowing me for as long as you have that you think you need to keep things from me. Since the day Ava was born, I haven't been that same person I was. I'm a better person. You and Ava have made me that better person. Please keep that in mind while Ava and I are out exploring the world, well part of it._

_As for you and me, well... How do I say this? Carlos, I love you. I'm in love with you. I think you know this or maybe you don't but I'm telling you now. I think I fell in love with you that day you rescued me from the shower curtain and didn't take advantage. Time and time again you rescued me from numerous situations that could have gotten me killed, but never once did you criticize or ridicule me. You not only encouraged me to fly but you helped each and every day. That only made me love you more._

_When Ava was born, you stepped up to the plate and embraced the idea of us being together and having Ava. You wanted us to be a family, and you proved that every night when you got up with her and every day when you watched her grow. You never let your job or your past get in the way of being a father to Ava or being there for me._

_You asked me to marry you when we found out I was pregnant and once again when Ava was born. I said no because I was afraid Ava was the only reason you were asking. The last four years, you showed me differently. I don't know long we'll be gone, but once we get back if the offer is still open I would be honored to become Mrs. Carlos Manoso. I love you, Ranger! Forever and always!_

_I know you are going to be mad at me for leaving but it was for the best. The best for myself and more importantly the best for Ava. We'll call soon and keep in touch as soon as we can. Please don't look for us, Ranger. We'll be careful and safe._

_I love you, Ricardo Carlos Manoso!_

_Love Steph_

_P.S. Ava is leaving you her RangeMan bear for companionship. She said you would need him more than she would. She's smart isn't she?_

I dropped the letter and it floated to the floor in between my legs. I clutched the bear in my hands and held it to my nose. I inhaled deeply and hot tears came to my eyes. I could make out Steph's perfume so I knew she had handled the bear recently but Ava's soft baby smell came through strong. So strong it was like she was here next to me. I let myself fall backwards on the bed; clutching the soft teddy bear in my hands.

Because I thought keeping this guy a secret, working myself to the bone to find him and lying to Steph and ignoring them, my Babe and my daughter were gone. I would be unable to keep them safe from this mad man. If I didn't find them soon they would be gone forever; sent back to me in pieces. I knew the rage was going to come and it was close to erupting but for now I was happy with the sadness my heart felt. I was happy that I was hurting. I done this to myself. I had to find my Babe and my daughter, but for now... I curled myself into a ball and cried into Ava's teddy.

* * *

><p>"Momma, gotta go."<p>

I resisted the urge to scream but just barely. "Ava, again?" I asked her.

"Gotta go." She whined once more.

I took a deep breath. "Okay. We'll stop as soon as we hit a rest stop or a gas station." If we continued at this rate, it would be next year before we reached North Carolina. We had only been on the road for an hour. We left our hotel this morning at 9:45 since check out was ten. We had eaten breakfast before we left the hotel so I thought Ava would be happy with her books for at least a couple of hours.

I was wrong. An hour later, she needed to go to the bathroom. So we stopped to go to the bathroom. She went. We got back on the road. At noon, she was hungry so we stopped and ate peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with chips and juice. We got back on the road at one and an hour later she had to go the bathroom again. Of course she's little. We stopped she went to the bathroom but she insisted that she was thirsty so I gave her some more juice; filling the tank at the same time. We were back to square one. She had to pee. It is now three and I swear we've only been like hundred miles. It might be more, but I doubt it. Traveling with a four year old sucked. But I was dealing.

"Momma." Ava's voice came once again; stronger and more whiny.

"I'm working on it, Ava."

We just passed Richmond, Virginia so I knew at least we were getting somewhere. I really needed to pay closer attention to what I was doing. I completely forgot myself yesterday at Wal-Mart, as I was having fun with my daughter. She loved to shop almost as much as I did, if not more.

Seeing a sign for a rest stop just up ahead, I turn off.

I park next to the rest rooms and climb out of the van. I helped Ava out of her car seat, lock the van doors and we walk into the rest room together. Lucky for us, it was cleaner than the last, but only by a little. I hurry up and put down toilet paper on the seat, helped Ava with her pants and helped her pee. I didn't want her sitting on the seat itself as it was too nasty.

She did her business and I helped her wash her hands. We walked back to the van. All done in complete silence. I didn't know what was going through her little mind, but I was curious to know. Once buckled back up and back in the van, I asked.

"Ava, whatcha thinking?"

Her big brown eyes met mine in the rear view mirror. "Hungry." She simply stated. Okay she was hungry. That was easy enough.

"What do you want for dinner?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Pizza." I curled my lip. She wanted pizza again. I nodded.

"When I find pizza, we'll stop." I promised her.

* * *

><p>I watched as Ava finally nodded off. It was after eight in the evening and I was ready for some quiet time. We stopped at Pizza Hut somewhere along the highways of Virginia before heading out again. A couple hours later, Ava had to pee again so we stopped. That was about six. She talked and chatted the whole time about North Carolina, the beach, the ocean, the animals in the ocean, Grandma, Grandpa, Cal, Lester, shopping, then we went back to the beach again. She was little Miss Chatty Cathy this evening and it was driving me bonkers.<p>

Normally I would be happy with her talking and filling up the silence, but tonight I needed and wanted to think. I knew by now Ranger would know we were gone. If he hadn't discovered us missing himself then I know Cal or Lester one would let him know that they hadn't heard or seen us all day. I was more or less betting on Cal and Lester telling him since Ranger never came upstairs to see us anymore.

Once again I can't help but let my mind wonder back to why Ranger would stay away from us. If he or I one had a stalker, I would think he would do the opposite and stick to me like glue. But I could be wrong. It's probably not a stalker, he just got tired of us. He got tired of having a family and he wanted out. I feel stupid for even offering to marry him if that's what he still wanted.

I had a feeling right before Ava's birthday that he was getting bored just sitting around at home all the time, but I wanted to wait. I didn't want to bring it up right before Ava's birthday. Now I wish I had. My mind goes back to Ava's birthday. I thought it was perfect. Everyone there had a good time. In fact they had a blast. Ava had more people there than I think I have ever seen at a birthday party. Her friends and family were happy to see her turn four. They adored Ava. They loved watching her have her little tea party. I loved all the pictures I got of the RangeMan sipping tea out of little china tea cups. I laugh at the memory.

Was Ranger simply getting tired of us; of me and of Ava. I shuddered at the thought. I really hoped he hadn't. I didn't want to leave, but I needed to get away from it all. I know I took a risk by taking Ava with me. After all if we were in danger then I only made it worse. But again I think it was just Ranger; getting sick of us.

My eyes start to droop and I realize it's almost morning. Ava slept through the night and I got a lot of driving done. Speaking of my sunshine.

"Momma, we there yet?"

I almost tell her no but a sign makes me stop. It reads, 'Welcome To North Carolina.'

"Yes Ava-Baby, we have arrived in North Carolina."


	7. Settling In and Settling Down

Disclaimer: Not Mine! Oh how I wish!

Author's Note: Ava's Age is Now Four! Sorry about taking so long to get another chapter out.. it has been a long hellish week! My hubby got 5 teeth pulled and he's in a lot of pain..trying to be there for him and do my other stuff..so hopefully you guys will enjoy this chapter!

Settling In & Settling Down

**Steph's POV**

I couldn't believe the luck I was having this evening. After we reach North Carolina, I kept driving until we came to the coast. I then took a ferry over to Ocracoke Island. It was early March so the weather was kind of chilly especially next to the ocean, but I was loving it. We were surrounded by hotels and bed and breakfasts so I told Ava to point to the one where she wanted to stay. She pointed to The Cove Bed and Breakfast.

Upon entering the Cove Bed and Breakfast, I noticed a help wanted sign in the window. Ava picked well. I told the lady at the front desk that I was in need of a job and a permanent place to stay. She offered up her name which was Maggie and she was the owner. Maggie was an older lady in her late fifties. She had long red hair that was streaked with gray and bright green kind-laughing eyes. She was taller than me and rounder too. But she was sweet as she could be. She took an immediate liking to Ava and really who doesn't.

After introducing herself, she told me that she needed a cleaning lady. Maggie went on to explain that she needed someone to vacuum the floors, wash the bed linens, clean the bathrooms, and straighten up in each individual room; there was six total. That person would also need to clean the Social Room at the end of each day and wash the breakfast dishes every day. I told her that I would be honored to do that, but I quickly told her that I could not cook. She laughed and told me not to worry.

She gave me several names who could watch Ava while I worked. She also said that if Ava was well behaved that she could just stay with me. I told her that Ava was very well behaved and I would like to keep her with me for now. I thought it was perfect and I took it with joy. I start work at nine every morning. Since breakfast is served at 8:30, I don't have to do anything until after everyone is finished eating. After the breakfast dishes are washed and the dining area is cleaned, I start cleaning the individual rooms. I only need to the clean the ones that have been used the night before. Before I get off at five, I have to vacuum and straighten up the Social Room then I'm off the rest of the day. I also have every Sunday off and every other Saturday off. I get paid $200 a week since room and board is included. I have full use of the kitchen after six in the evening, as long as I don't make a mess. I also had full use of the laundry machines for my own personal use.

She showed Ava and me to our room and I loved it even more. She gave me the Plover Suite. On the first floor with a furnished screened porch, swing and additional private entrance, the Plover Suite had a queen size bed, comfortable sitting area with a desk, a large bath with two person jetted tub, robes and LCD satellite TV with VCR and DVD. Perfect for those who prefer to avoid stairs and I avoided stairs at all costs. We also had a front row seat to an ocean view. It was also right on the beach. It was perfect for Ava and myself. Since it was Wednesday, Maggie told me that I didn't have start until Monday. After all, I needed a vacation. Indeed I did.

I was now unpacking and getting our stuff squared away. There was a dresser and a closet so I had no problem putting away our clothes. Ava sat quietly on the queen size bed, that we would now share, reading along with her leap frog. I knew I was hungry and I was pretty sure Ava was probably getting hungry too. I noticed a restaurant on the main highway coming in called Jason's Restaurant. I saw a sign that read they served everything from pasta dishes to subs to sandwiches and dinners. They also served pizza if that's what Ava wanted. All I needed now was to know if Ava was hungry.

"Ava-Baby, are you hungry?"

She looked up at me and nodded. "Well come on then. I saw a place down on the main highway we can eat at."

Ava put down her book and climbed off the bed. "Pizza?" She questioned. I almost rolled my eyes. I loved pizza but my daughter's craziness over pizza was driving me nuts.

"You want pizza again?" I asked her.

She nodded. "I do."

"Well then you are in luck because they do have pizza." I told her. She gave a little whoop and climbed into the van.

* * *

><p>Jason's Restaurant was a local hang out. It was loud but not in an overly fashion. It was full of families talking, teenagers giggling, and the elders laughing at the tall tales being told. It was on the main highway coming in but it wasn't over ran with tourists and the place was clean and smelled delicious. We were seated at a small table in the corner by a window. The window held the view of the wide open expansion of the Atlanta Ocean. We opened our menus and I knew we had found our new favorite restaurant. The prices weren't too steep for being a popular place for the locals and the tourists.<p>

Ava decided that instead of pizza she wanted a grilled cheese sandwich with french fries. And extra catsup. I looked over the menu again and again. It was really hard to choose. I finally decided on the fettuccine Alfredo with shrimp since it came with garlic bread and a small salad. Yea the salad probably would go to waste unless Ava ate it, which is always possible.

"What do you want to drink, Ava?"

"Milk." I nodded at her answer. I knew that's what she would drink. She loves milk. I would drink Coke. After the waitress came and took our order, Ava turned to look at me with intent in her eyes. Her face was like her father's; serious and focused.

"Momma, I want to call Uncle Cal." Well shit.

* * *

><p><strong>Ranger's POV-<strong>

The rage came deep within me. Everything in our apartment was completely destroyed in my fit of rage. Well everything except Ava's and Steph's belongings. I threw the television in the living room into the kitchen, punched holes in every wall in every room, flipped the furniture and broke the kitchen table. When I realized what I was doing; I stopped.

Even though the holes were still there and the television was missing; I cleaned up the mess myself. It was my fault. Not just the mess but for Steph leaving and taking not only my daughter with her but my heart too.

While cleaning the apartment, I made several phone calls. The first phone call was to Tank to inform him that Steph and Ava were missing. He went deadly silent; not saying a word as he hung up the phone. I knew he was now down in the gym working out all his anger, but I knew I would still be called to the mats over Steph and Ava leaving. Not that I blame him. I was a stupid man for doing what I did. Now I'm paying for it.

My next call was to Hector. I asked him to check all of Steph's trackers along with Ava's. Most of Ava's trackers stated she was here and one at Steph's parents. I knew Ava wasn't there. The tracker that was there was an older toy that was left there for Ava. It had been there for months. Steph's trackers read that she was here, at a gas station, and at her parents'. When I explained to Hector why I wanted to know where their trackers were, he was no longer civil. In fact he called me every name of the book he could think of; all in Spanish.

After getting off the phone with Hector, I called the control to find out who was closest to the gas station where Steph's trackers were. It was Cal and Ram. I let out a sigh and hung up. I knew this call was going to be hard, so I waited to make that one. I then called Woody and Hal who were in their cubicles and told them to go through the footage to check on how Steph and Ava were able to manage to sneak out without anyone knowing. Both men were pissed off at me; again with good reason but they agreed to do it.

An hour later, I dialed Cal's phone.

"Yo."

"Cal, I need you and Ram to head over to Hyde Park at the Shell station."

"No problem. What are we looking for?"

"Steph's trackers or Steph herself." There was a tense moment of silence.

"What?" I could tell Cal was clenching his teeth.

"Steph and Ava are missing. I believe Steph left on her own accord." Even though my voice was calm, my inner beast still raged.

"Why would she leave with Ava knowing she was in danger?"

I took a deep breath. My men loved Steph and they loved Ava. This wasn't going to be easy. "Steph didn't know about the stalker." More silence met my statement. For the first time in my RangeMan life, I was unsure of what to say to my men. Cal exploded in a rain of rushed barely grounded out words.

"What the fuck were you thinking? Not only did you keep us in the dark, but Steph too." He continued on; calling me every name in the book. My phone beeped signaling I had another call. Instead of interrupting Cal since he was on a roll I switched over.

"Speak."

It was Hal. "Boss, we found something real interesting. In light of everything, we think everyone needs to be here."

"Be there in twenty."

I switched back to Cal who was still ranting. I interrupted.

"Cal." I used my 'don't fuck with me' voice and immediately Cal's ranting stopped.

"What?" He snipped at me.

"I need you and Ram at Haywood now. Hal and Woody found something rather interesting and they want us all there."

"Be there in ten." He told me before hanging up the phone.

* * *

><p>Twenty-five minutes later, everyone at RangeMan was in the biggest conference room I had. A projector was on and lit up one wall. Hal held the remote to operate it. I glanced around the room as I entered. I knew that by looks that Cal, Lester, and Tank were giving me that I was going to be hurting by the end of the day.<p>

The three men that I trusted most with Steph and Ava were glaring daggers at me. If I was a lesser man, I would be scared to death. But I knew I deserve whatever they sent my way.

"Explain Hal." I demanded.

"Woody and I were going through the last two weeks of video footage here at RangeMan."

"Why the last two weeks?" I interrupted.

Hal sent a dirty look my way before explaining. "While rewinding the tape to catch Steph leaving, we went back a little too far and noticed this," he stopped mid sentence and pressed play on the DVR. "We noticed this black Sedan parked just in view of the camera across the street."

The time in the corner went by slowly as we just watched the black Sedan just sit there. You could barely make out two individuals sitting inside since the windows were tinted. It did however looked as though one man was wearing a baseball cap.

"We only went back about three weeks, but the entire three weeks the black Sedan is there from five in the morning until midnight. We believe between the time of midnight and five is when they change occupants to continue the surveillance here on RangeMan."

"Do we ever get a good view of the tag?" Lester asked.

Woody shook his head. "Unfortunately, we don't."

I was getting impatient. "So we know now that RangeMan is being watched. How does this help finding Steph or Ava?" I asked.

"The black sedan disappears the night Steph and Ava do." Hal stated.

"But it was back the next morning." Woody added.

I cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "So Steph left after midnight?" I questioned.

Hal shook his head. "No, Steph left shortly after we did the night of the take down."

I felt my heart rate speed up. "Are you telling me that the Sedan had something to do with Steph disappearing?" I asked through clenched teeth.

Woody shook his head. "No. That night the Sedan leaves at 5:03 pm. The last black SUV of RangeMan pulls out of the garage at 7:01 pm. Steph leaves about thirty minutes after that. We return long after midnight and the black Sedan returns like clock work at five in the morning."

The atmosphere in the conference room lightens considerably as we realize what Hal and Woody is telling us. "So there's a possibility that this mad man has no idea that Steph and Ava are not here?" I asked slowly.

Hal and Woody nodded. "We're almost certain they don't." I felt the beast within me calm to a dull anger. There is a God and he doesn't hate me.

_AAN: The Cove Bed and Breakfast and Jason's Restaurant are actual places in Ocracoke Island. However Maggie is made up. Please leave a review and let me know what you think...Again I'm sorry it took so long_


	8. Letters, Mail, Sand Castles, & Beaches

_Disclaimer: Not Mine! :(_

_Author's Note:_

_1. Ava's age is now 4..the previous chapters have now been changed.._

_2. Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews!_

_3. I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out..my apology will consist of this chapter being longer than normal.._

_Just a Fun Fact: Plum Crazy Fans..what does that phrase mean? Well.. I'm not sure, but maybe I'm most certainly a Plum Crazy Fan..Of Course I have all the books 1-17..& even though we don't use the Bulgari Green Tea shower gel..both my husband and myself use the Bulgari cologne and perfume. It smells divine..so sexy! Another Plum Crazy Fan trait.. I have a little Batman figurine sitting on my television stand in my bedroom, I have a Batman Pez Dispenser and my desktop computer screen is the Batman symbol. For Christmas this year my list consists of a RangeMan t-shirt, an I Love Ranger lapel pin, and a Plum Crazy Car Cling.(all from Janet's website) and a Batman T-shirt. And let us not forget about Fan-Fiction.. I am beyond obsessed with anything Babe Fan-Fiction or Tart Fan-Fiction. So without a doubt I am a Plum Crazy Fan! (Or maybe just crazy). As everyone should know I recently moved back to North Carolina. The last time I was here I was not a Plum Crazy Fan. I had never even read the books. Everyone knows that Steph loves Butterscotch Krimpets from the makers Tastykakes.. Guess What People? North Carolina has Tastykakes... :) Woot-Woot! I had to try them. So to start off with, I got some Butterscotch Krimpets.. Just to let you know... YUMMY! Everyone should try them.. If you don't live where they sell them, trying ordering them online. Either from the company themselves or from Amazon. They are much cheaper on . If you don't care for sweets..still try them. One of the wonderful surprises that Butterscotch Krimpets held for me was that they were not that sweet. They were perfect! Sorry to Ramble..Now on to the good stuff!_

Letters, Snail Mail, Sand Castles, & Beaches

"Momma, I want to call Uncle Cal." My four year old daughter tells me. Well shit. I was hoping that I could put off that dreaded phone for as long as possible. So maybe I could finesse my way out of this one.

"Ava, why don't we wait until next week to call Uncle Cal?" I offered.

Ava scrunched up her little nose. "I really want to talk to Uncle Cal. He needs to know where we are." She sounded so certain about telling Cal that I had to ask.

"Why does he need to know where we are?" I asked.

She let out a sigh. "Cuz he said so."

I shook my head. I should have known Cal and the rest of RangeMan would put that in her head. "He told you that he needed to know where you were?"

She nodded. "He said that he needed to know for our own safety." I couldn't help but laugh. She sounded so much like her father, I couldn't help it. She turned into me and glared.

"Well he did, Momma." Ava told me; her voice full of sass. I smiled.

"I know he did, but we're okay. So Cal doesn't need to know yet."

She nodded and I thought I had adverted the crisis. I was wrong. "Then can we call daddy?"

I mentally groan. Double and triple shit. I really couldn't call Ranger. He was going to pissed that I left. There was no way I was going to call Ranger. If I was going to call Ranger, I should just skip the phone call and go back home. If I called Ranger, he would find me almost instantaneously so calling Ranger is a major no-no. I have a trac phone and I know with the proper use of said trac phone that my location would be untraceable by why fix something that isn't broken, right? Besides calling home now would just be suicide. So I have to avoid calling anyone back home for now.

"Why don't we just write Uncle Cal a letter and send it to him?" I offered as compromise.

"Email?" I couldn't help but smile at that. What would today's kids would do back before computers, Internet, and emails?

"No Ava-Baby. Actually write a letter and send it through the mail." I explained.

She nodded. "Snail-mail." She said.

I laughed. "Who told you that?" I asked.

"Uncle Lester." I nodded in return. I should have known. I didn't comment as our waitress came bearing gifts. She set plates of food in front of the both of us. She smiled at Ava; telling her that the food was hot and to be careful. I thanked our waitress and she left. The food smelled so good and I quickly dug in after making sure Ava had plenty of catsup and her sandwich was cut up in small enough pieces. She didn't want her grilled cheese sandwiches cut up too small, because after all she was a big girl.

After we settled down in comfortable silence to eat, I asked again. "So, do you want to write a letter?"

With a mouth full of grilled cheese she smiled and answered. "I can't write."

I knew this of course and she could write but just a few words like mom, dad, Ava, and Cal. "I know that, but you tell me what you want to write and I'll write it." I told her.

She nodded. "Okay."

* * *

><p>"Alright Miss Ava, what do you want to do today?" I asked my daughter.<p>

"Write Uncle Cal a letter." She answered. I let out a sigh. I had thought a lot about this last night. I knew if I sent Cal a letter it would be postmarked in North Carolina. So I had thought of a plan. I was going to call Mary Lou and have her set up a post office box and then I was going to send her the letter and then she could re-mail it to Cal. I let out another sigh. Yeah I was so going to have to come up with something a little less crazy but for now it would work.

"Okay. I'll get the paper and pen then we'll get started." She nodded her agreement and came over to sit beside me. I grabbed the paper and the pen and sat back down beside Ava.

"Okay." I handed her the paper and pen. "You can write Cal at the top of the paper." I told her. She took the pen and paper from me and set to work. Her little tongue peeped out between her little white teeth as she pressed the pen to the paper and preceded to write Cal.

It took her a couple of minutes but she wrote her best friend's name on the paper and handed it back to me. "What do you want to say?" I asked.

She bit her lip and then smiled. "Hi. I want to say hi." I laughed and wrote hi on the paper. "Anything else, Ava?" The next couple of minutes we sat side by side and wrote Cal's letter together. The letter consisted of our trip to where we might be going and that we had finally arrived at our designation. That we had stopped at McDonald's and we had pizza. Ava loved pizza, she told Cal. She also told Cal to tell everyone at RangeMan hi and that she missed them. At the end of the letter she told Cal that she missed him and couldn't wait to see him again.

I handed her back the paper so she could sign her own name. After she finished she handed the paper back to me. "Momma?" Her voice was soft in the word so I couldn't help but look over at her. "What Ava?" I asked. "I want to tell Uncle Cal that I miss daddy." She replied back. I felt my heart clench tight in my chest. I hated this shit. I really did. I hated taking Ava away from her father but for right now it is for the best. I nodded. "I'll tell Uncle Cal that you miss daddy and to tell Daddy hi, okay?" I offered. She nodded as she climbed off the couch. I finished the letter and slipped in the envelope. I was getting ready to put Cal's letter into another envelope when I had an idea.

"Hey Ava, do you want to go pick up a couple of souvenirs for Uncle Cal and Uncle Lester?" I asked Ava. I knew we couldn't pick nothing up that would scream North Carolina, but I knew it would take Ava's mind off of her missing family.

"Okay, but can I get something to?" She asked. I smiled. She was still the typical four year old and I was happy for that. I nodded. "Of course you can." I told her. She jumped up and raced to the closet. "I wanna wear my Kitty dress today." She was practically jumping up and down with excitement so I smiled and grabbed the dress from the closet.

It was a scoop neck pink dress with Hello Kitty herself on the front in a darker pink heart. The same dark pink made up the skirt. I picked out a pair of Hello Kitty panties to match. Ava giggled and grabbed her matching Hello Kitty sequin flats and presented them to me. "You are going to dazzle the island Ava-Baby. Now it is time for a bath."

I gave Ava a bath and dressed her. She looked like Hello Kitty threw up on her. She had grabbed her Hello Kitty purse to match her outfit and she was now a walking advertisement for Hello Kitty apparel.

"Alright Ava, can you sit here and read while I go and take a shower?"

"Okay Momma." I gave my daughter a smile and headed back into the bathroom. I shampooed my hair and then shaved my legs before lathering up. I was going to miss Ranger's shower gel but some things you just have to go without.

I stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. Ava was sitting in the middle of the floor in front of the couch and loveseat; reading along with her leap frog. I rummaged through the closet and the drawers; trying to decide what outfit to wear today. I finally decided on a cap sleeve tunic in a turquoise with black leggings. I pulled on a pair of Keds to finish the outfit. I grabbed our jackets and placed them on the bed.

After finishing my hair; which was working well with me today I walked out of the bathroom. "Let's go Ava." She jumped up and together we walked to the van.

It was only a two minute drive to Over The Moon Distinctive Crafts and Gifts. It was a quaint little building with lots of character. It was weather beaten but kept up nice. I grabbed Ava's hand and we walked inside. "Remember hands to yourself. Don't touch anything." I told her. She nodded and told me she wouldn't touch anything. They had everything you could possibly image in this little shop.

The first thing both of us saw was the huge jewelry selection they had. I picked up a necklace that had a glass blown teardrop on the end of a black leather tie. They had several different sizes and different colors. They were gorgeous. I decided on a pink one for Valerie, a purple one for my mom, a red and white mixed one for Mary Lou, an neon orange one for Lula and a blood red one for Connie. They were twenty five dollars each but they were so pretty, I thought they were well worth it.

Ava picked up a necklace that had a dog tag shaped pendant attached to the end. She handed it to me. On one side it had a little girl wearing a party dress and it said 'Vintage Party Girl'. I flipped it over and read the other side. "_She never met a party dress she didn't like, or an invitation she wouldn't accept."_ I smiled down at Ava. "It's cute, Ava, but who is for?" I had to ask.

Ava rolled her eyes at me. "Angie, Momma. She's all the time going to parties and going on dates." I nodded. This was true. My niece had just recently turned sixteen and was constantly on the go. I tucked in with my other purchases and continued to look.

It was a minute later when once again Ava handed me another necklace. This one on one side had a little girl wearing a black twirly dress and around her were stars. At the bottom by her feet read, 'Free Spirit.' I turned it over and read the other side. _"Let your muse be your guide. Experiment. Play. Be Joyful. Be You."_ I laughed. "I'm guessing this one is for Mary Alice." I stated to my daughter.

She smiled and nodded. "Mary Alice lives to her own drum." She said. I laughed harder. "That she does, Ava. That she does." We went back to looking and I found a necklace for Ava. On one side had a little girl clutching a teddy bear. Down the left side it read, "She's such a special gift." Above the picture said Daughter and below the picture it read, 'Of mine'. A smile came to my face as I flipped it over. _"A daughter is the happy memories of the past, the joyful moments of the present, and the hope and promise of the future."_ I thought it was perfect so I put that with the others.

Ava was still looking so I got her attention. "We got Mary Lou, Valerie, Angie, Mary Alice, Connie, Lula, and Grandma so far. We else do we need?"

"Grandpa and Granny M." She told me. "And daddy, Uncle Cal, and Uncle Lester and Uncle Tank." She continued on with the Uncles while I continued to look. Ava handed me another necklace; the same as the last three we looked at. This one had a little girl in a funny little fairy outfit that read, 'Embrace your inner goofball'. I once again flipped to the other side. _"There's somebody inside who wants to have some fun! Let your Inner Goofball out once in a while to have a little go-round."_

"Grandma Mazur?" I asked and Ava nodded her head. I knew she could read a little because of her leap frog but I knew some of these were too much for her. However they matched the person she was picking them out for perfectly.

"How are choosing them?" I questioned.

Ava shrugged. "The pictures. I think of Granny M when I saw it."

"Well good job. They are perfect. Now remember we don't have to get everybody something here if we don't want to." Ava once again nodded.

We left the jewelry counter and looked around the shop a little more. Ava pointed to something. "Ella." She said. I looked at what she was pointing at and I'll admit it was perfect. It was a set of pewter measuring spoons. But these read, one tablespoon sprinkle kindness, one teaspoon scatter laughter, 1/2 teaspoon spread love, and the last one read 1/4 teaspoon share joy. Ella loved collecting different types, kinds, colors, and even funky measuring sets. "Those would be perfect for Ella."

We looked around some more and Ava came to the conclusion that this place had nothing for Uncle Cal, Grandpa, Uncle Lester, Daddy, and the rest of RangeMan. I had however picked out a couple of home made mud pie wall hangings. They had some real cute sayings such as, "Trust your crazy ideas." Which was written inside a light bulb. Then I found one to hang up in the interrogation room at RangeMan. It read, "Some people are alive only because it is illegal to kill them." I thought that one would go over well with the countless people they had to question.

We paid for our purchases and left. "Where to now, Ava?" I asked her. She pointed to a bright blue building across the street. "There Momma." She said.

"Well let's go." I put our purchases from the Over The Moon in the van and we crossed the street to Island Artworks. We looked around for several minutes before Ava decided nothing here would work. She stomped to the van; her little lip puckered out in a small pout.

"What's wrong, Ava?" I asked.

"They didn't have nothing." She stated.

"There is still plenty of stores around here, Ava. And if we don't find nothing here then we will just go back to Cedar Island."

Ava crinkled her eyebrows. "Where is Cider Island?"

"It's Cedar and it's the town we left to come over here."

"I don't want leave here."

That's good to know. At least I have done something right. "We can come back, Ava. But for now we will just go to a different shop here on Ocracoke Island."

"Okay." She agreed as we got back in the van. We stopped at several shops, but we found nothing. By the time we exited the fourth shop empty handed I could tell Ava was getting upset.

"Don't worry Ava. We'll find something for everybody at RangeMan and for Grandpa." Yes I said everybody. Ava is determined to pick out something for everybody. So by the time we finished shopping, I was probably going to be low on cash, but not enough to warrant any worry. But after today I wouldn't be shopping anymore, but I would do anything to put a smile on Ava's beautiful face.

We entered another store, this one called Village Craftsmen and I had a feeling we found something for everyone at RangeMan. There was a older gentleman sitting behind a counter and he was surrounded by glass blown objects. I had a feeling that glass blowing was popular on this island. Ava was glancing at some heart shaped pieces with interest so I asked the gentleman behind the counter what they were.

"Those are paperweights. I can make them in any color or shape. I also put a name or something inside it. The bigger ones are twenty dollars and the smaller ones are ten."

I turn to Ava who was still eying them with intent interest. "What do you think, Ava?" It was known that every RangeMan employee had their own cubicle and they all had to do paperwork. It would cost a little more money than I had originally planned on, but for Ava I would do it.

"I want to get everyone one." She said.

"How about we get Daddy, Uncle Cal, Uncle Lester, and Uncle Tank a big one and the rest of the guys a smaller one?" Ava nodded her head in agreement. "What do you want them to say?" I asked.

"Love Ava." Okay I figured the smaller ones could have love Ava and then the bigger ones I would see if we could stick something else in there with that. I turned back to the guy. "I need fifteen of the small ones with Love Ava inside." I told the gentleman. His wrinkled brown eyes widen at the mention of fifteen of these little paperweights and a huge smile crossed his face.

"What color would you like them?" He asked.

"Make them all in different shades of blues and greens. Since they are all for different men." I told him. He nodded and went to write on his little pad of paper.

"What shape would you like them in?" He asked. Ava spoke up. "Hearts." She told him. He gave her a smile and a nod and wrote that down.

"Now we need four of the bigger ones. The first one I want in a heart shape with the background being black. In white writing could you have 'I Love You, Daddy.'" I looked over at Ava and she nodded her okay. The gentleman wrote that down and looked back at us.

"The next one can also be a heart but with a sea green color and in white writing," I glanced over at Ava who wrinkled her nose in concentration. She finally shrugged her small shoulders so I offered. "How about #1 Uncle, Love Ava." She nodded. "I like that, Momma." I turned back to the man behind the counter and he was already writing stuff down.

The third one can be in the shape of skull but I want the colors of fire. Does that make sense?" I asked the man. He nodded. "So like reds, yellows, and oranges?" I nodded in return. "That would be perfect." Turning back to Ava, I asked. "What do you want Cal's to say?"

She grinned. "Bestie!" She whooped out. I laughed at that. Cal has been calling her his 'bestie' for the longest time. When Ava was born it brought Cal out of his shell and he begin to live life a little more. Now that Ava was four, he was by her side; protecting and loving her.

"So Bestie 4-Ever, Love Ava." I offered. Ava shook her head enthusiastically. After writing that information down, it was time for Tank's. "We can do this in the shape of a heart, I guess." Ava interrupted me. "A kitty cat." She said. "You want Tank's in the shape of a cat?" I questioned. She nodded her head. The gentleman behind the counter spoke up.

"I can do a cat sitting down or laying down." He offered.

"Make the cat sit and make the colors calico."

He smiled. "Like a cat." It was more of a statement than a question so I smiled. Ava giggled. "It will look like Mr. Whiskers." I smiled and agreed. "What do you want it to say?" She shrugged her shoulders before speaking. "Love Ava."

After we settled that we discussed the bill and how long it would take to get the nineteen paperweights ready. He said as long as everything worked out it would take about a week. I said that was fine because we were staying on the island.

We walked back to the van in silence, but Ava's ear to ear grin said it all. "There is one more place I want to visit, Ava. I believe we'll find Grandpa's gift there." I told her and she agreed.

We arrived at the Ride The Wind Surf Shop just about dinner time. I knew that Ava was going to be wanting to eat pretty soon. We entered the store and I made a bee line for the jewelry case with Ava in tow. I smiled to myself as I found the necklace I wanted to get my daddy. It was just a pendant so you had to buy the chain you wanted to go with it, but I wanted a leather tie so it worked out well. It was a called the Samurai Sword pendant.

The Samurai Sword pendant was two nautilus shells together with their flat edges against each other. It was outlined in white gold, but the background of the shells were black with mother of pearl swirling in the black depths.

"Ahh, the Samurai Sword means always a warrior. And it is quite beautiful. Like the woman holding it." I looked up when the voice spoke. A man about my age was behind the counter with blond hair and bright blue eyes. He looked like the average surfer. I gave him a tight smile. "Thank you. I'll take one." I told him. He took it from my hands; brushing against me as he did.

"What type of chain would you like?" He asked.

"A black leather tie." I told him.

"That would be perfect." He replied back. I turned towards Ava when she started to tug on my shirt.

"Yes Ava."

"Is that for Daddy?" She asked.

I shook my head no. "It's for Grandpa, Ava."

"Can we get one for daddy too?"

I smiled. "Of course we can." I turned back to the flirt behind the counter. "I would like two of those; both leather black ties." He gave me a smile. "Of course."

He wrapped up my purchased and I paid for them. As I took them from his hand, he held on. I glanced up at him. He was smiling and his blue eyes were dancing with playfulness. "May I take you to dinner this evening? I get off in twenty minutes."

I really didn't know what to say, but I knew one thing was for sure. I wasn't available. I was in love with Ranger and that would never change. I shook my head. "I'm sorry, but no. I'm not available." I gave him a small smile and walked out with Ava beside me.

* * *

><p>Last night went by rather quickly. After buying the necklaces, we went to the local store where I picked up one big box and several small ones. I grabbed more envelopes and paper. When I sent this to Mary Lou, I wanted her to be able to open the big box, take out what belong to her and then just mail the smaller boxes. Then in each box would contain separate envelopes with the name of who ever the gift belongs to on the front.<p>

Ava was taking a nap because after she wakes up, we are going to the beach. I told her I wanted her plenty rested up to have a fun afternoon at the beach. So I decided now would be the perfect time to call. I knew by now since it has almost been a week that Ranger and everyone at RangeMan would know that I was gone.

I dialed the number after making sure it was untraceable. Mary Lou answered.

"Hello."

"Hi Mare."

"Hi Steph! How are you? How is Ava?"

"We're both fine. We are settled in nicely and doing good."

"Is Ava liking it?"

"She is. She misses Cal, Lester, Tank, Ranger, and everybody else but she's fine."

"Good. Is there something I can do to help?"

"I'm glad you asked because yes there is."

"Anything."

"Do you have a post office box?"

"Actually we do."

"Can I get it? That way I send this to you there and then you can mail the individual boxes inside."

"Sure. Do you have a pen?"

After getting the address and explaining what I was doing, I had to know. "Does anyone know that I'm gone yet?"

I heard Mary Lou snort. "Oh yea. All of RangeMan knows that you are gone, but outside of them, your family, and Connie and Lula, no one knows."

"What?" I almost shouted and I cringed. I glanced over at Ava who fortunately hadn't moved. "I find that hard to believe." I told her.

"Believe it. If anyone outside of those people even says a word about you missing, Ranger is on their heels. Every one of them along with your family just tells everyone that you and Ava are sick at home."

"What?"

"Yea. No one wants to tangle with Ranger so everyone is just leaving it at that."

"Did they approach you?"

"They did."

"And? I'm dying here, Mare!"

She laughed. "He asked me at first, 'Is there any reason for me to even ask you if you know where Steph is?' And I told him that I didn't know where you had went."

"Did he believe you?"

"I think so. He then asked me, 'if you knew would tell me?' I told him that if you were in any danger then yes I would tell him where you were."

"And what did he say?"

"Nothing to that. He thanked me and left."

"Ugh. I guess it was another woman then."

"I don't know, Steph. I mean he's seen out and about, but he is always in combat gear covered in head to toe with guns and knives. And so is the rest of RangeMan. Oh and there is tons of tension between Ranger and his employees."

"What?" That I didn't understand.

"They still respect and listen to him, but once you get around them, you can feel the tension and anger coming from them and it is all focused on Ranger."

"I don't know, Mare. It wasn't like that when I left. Just keep me informed."

"I will."

"Thanks. I appreciate it."

"Well let me tell you something."

"What?" I was intrigued.

"The last time Ranger was seen in public, he had two black eyes and a swollen face. He seem to be in a lot of pain."

That was weird. I wonder if he had gotten hurt that night I left. "Does anybody know what happen to him?" I asked.

"No one is saying a word."

"Well damn." I let out a sigh. "Well I gotta get off here since Ava is waking up."

"Okay." We said our good byes and hung up.

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful Thursday afternoon! The sun was high in the sky and it was the upper 80's. Ava and myself were at the beach playing in the sand. We had arrived here about two hours ago and at first had just been sun bathing. The wind was blowing so it made the heat bearable.<p>

"Okay Ava, how big are we going to make this castle?" I asked.

Ava jumped up, stood on her tippy toes and stretched her arms high above her head. "Really big, Momma." She joyfully shouted before plopping herself back down in the heated sand.

We continued to build quietly until a familiar but unwelcome presence intruded on our mommy and daughter time. "Hey beautiful ladies." We both looked up and came face to face with the blond, blue eyed surfer from the store yesterday. I gave him a smile, but Ava glared at him.

"Hi."

He stuck out his hand and I slipped mine in. "I'm Lucas or you can call me Luke."

"I'm Steph and this is Ava." He gave Ava a award winning smile and she in return scowled at him. "Hi Ava. How old are you?" He asked.

"I'm this many." She held four little fingers and wiggled them.

"Wow, four huh. You're getting old." I managed to keep the laugh that bubbled up in my throat down where it belonged. I would let it lose later. I swear I heard Ava snort and she turned back to her sand castle.

Luke turned his attention back to me and I felt myself cringed. "So are you two enjoying this beautiful day under the sun?" I could have thought this funny if I was in the laughing mood. Luke was good looking, sexy even. He had muscles but wasn't as in shape as anybody at RangeMan. I should have felt glad that this cute guy was interested in me, but I just wanted to tell him to go away.

"We are enjoying the day. Just my daughter and me." I hinted, but he didn't take it.

"Well that's good. This is some sand castle. Do you need a man's help?" He offered. I felt my eyes narrow in anger and I could feel myself going into rhino mode at that sexist comment. However fortunately for me, my daughter spoke up.

"No." She spat out. Her attention never wavered from her sand castle and I smiled. My daughter was already learning. Luke looked unsure of what to say so he turned back to me and grinned.

"Can I take you out to dinner?" He asked. I shook my head no.

"I told you, I'm not available."

His eyebrows narrowed. "Tonight?"

"Tonight, tomorrow, the next day, next week, next month, or next year. Take your pick. I'm already in a relationship."

He looked around. "Where is he?"

I tried to keep my anger under control. "My daughter and I are on vacation, Luke. I would appreciate it if you would respect that."

He clucked his tongue. "The guy must not be in his right mind if he lets two lovely ladies such as yourselves alone on vacation."

"What he does or doesn't do is none of your concern." I stood up and started gathering our belongings. "Ava, let's go." Ava got up and gathered her beach toys. Luke stood too.

"Look I'm sorry. Please don't leave on my account." I turn to glare at him.

"Trust me, we aren't." I grabbed Ava's hand and we walked to the van.

"Who was he, Momma?" Ava asked me.

I shrugged. "Just a local, honey. He was just being friendly." I hope.

* * *

><p>Ranger-<p>

It was Thursday and it has been almost a week since Steph took off with our daughter. I talk to every single one of Steph's friends and not to my surprise they had no clue where Steph was.

We had decided to keep Steph's disappearance a secret for now. We had gathered that maybe this mad man after my family had missed Steph leaving so we were going to concentrate on finding our stalker.

It was a hard decision for me, but after watching the surveillance tapes the next few days we discovered that the black sedan still parked outside of RangeMan everyday. I was counting on them not knowing where Steph is and that was a lot for me. I didn't know how long it would last.

Alright so it didn't last. I'm already searching for her, but in my own spare time. Without anybody's help. I know I should ask for help especially in the light of things but well I can't make myself do it for now.

Which is what I'm doing now. Well I can't do much of anything else. Each one of my loyal employees called my ass to the mats. Not that I blame them. I deserve it. Since I do have a crazy mad man after me, they didn't cripple me too bad. I have two black eyes, a broken nose, a cracked jaw, and bruises covering most of my body. I've had worse, I'll live.

I keep all phone lines open. I have all the phone lines bugged. I have Lula's cell phone bugged, thanks to Tank. I have the bonds office phone bugged and Connie's cell phone. Along with her parents, her sister, Mooner, Ella, and Morelli, I also have each and every RangeMan employee's cell phone and land lines bugged. I hired three new people to help with skips so I could have Steph's faithful friends looking for the mad man and keeping track of the phone lines.

I am also keeping a check on all emails, texts, and the regular mail. If Steph contacts us in any way, I'll know it.

_Author's Note: Was it too long..too boring..too much? Let me know! _


	9. Donuts, Abs, Clues, & Gifts

Disclaimer: Not Mine!

Author's Note: I wanted to tell my readers something... Yes a very bad man is after Ranger because of his past and yes he will get caught. But what happened in the past and why this guy is really bad will never actually be told. Remember...Ranger's past is Ranger's past. We don't know what really happened. Please don't be mad.

Donuts, Abs, Clues, & Gifts

"Ladies, I brought donuts and chocolate milk." I looked up and found Luke standing at the screen door to our private entrance. In the past two weeks Ava and I have gotten to know him a little better.

He finally took the hint that I wasn't available to date and asked instead to be friends. I was skeptical at first, but he proved himself worthy of my friendship and Ava's. He took us out to dinner, to the beach, and we even went to visit the lighthouse. He remained the perfect gentleman throughout each and every visit.

Today he was keeping up with his surfer image; wearing a pair of bright navy blue board shorts with white Hawaiian flowers on it and a white wife beater that hugged his upper torso. He did have the muscles, but not as much as Ranger or the Merry Men did.

"Hi Luke." I called out a greeting as I waved him in.

Ava came over to the sofa and loveseat where Luke made himself comfortable with the donuts and chocolate milk. "Did you bring glaze?" She asked him.

He smiled and nodded. "I did. I brought you three of them. All just for you." Ava thought any donut with anything on it or in it was too sweet and she didn't like it. She liked plain glaze donuts. Luke was a fast learner.

"Thank you." She told him as she grabbed a donut and plopped herself down in between us.

I grabbed a Boston Creme donut and thanked him also before taking a huge bite. He grabbed a jelly one for himself and bit down.

We sat quietly for the next few minutes just eating our donuts and drinking the chocolate milk. He was the first to break the silence.

"Today is your first Saturday off, Steph. What do you plan to do today?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Why? Do you have something in mind?" I asked him.

The beach!" Ava hollered her opinion out.

Luke laughed. "You want to go to the beach, Ava?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "I love the beach."

"I know you love the beach. You have the tan to prove it." Luke told her.

Ava looked down at her arms and legs then grinned. She looked more like her father in the skin department now. Her skin was a light caramel coloring which did show off her Cuban heritage, but now it was the color of mocha latte; just like her dad. Today, she had decided to wear a white Hello Kitty T-shirt with a matching white skirt that Mary Lou had found. The white of the outfit showed off her dark skin even more. Her dark obsidian eyes were also shining with happiness and mischief.

"I would love to go to the beach and relax." I told Luke. We go to the beach almost everyday but by the time Ava and myself get there, it is too cold to go into the ocean or even wear a swimsuit. Ava always went to the beach wearing a tank top and a pair of shorts but the little monster tanned so easily. So easily sometimes it made me sick. I chuckled out loud and Luke raised his eyebrow at me. The jerk. _Could everyone but me do that?_

"Do what?" I heard Luke asked. I snap my head up.

"What?" I questioned.

"You asked, could everyone but me do that? So do what?" Luke explained.

"Damn. I haven't done that in a while."

"Done what?"

I shook my head. "Nothing." I muttered before standing up. I haven't spoken my thoughts out loud in quite a while. I was almost afraid to ask myself why I was doing it now. I washed my hands before turning to Ava. "Ava, come and wash your hands." She got up and walked over to me. She quickly washed her hands and climbed back down from the little steps that I had purchased so she could reach the sink.

I didn't know why but speaking my thoughts out loud unnerved me. I haven't done that since before Ava was born. Four years had come and gone and never once had I slipped. Why now? I had a feeling I knew why. Ranger always knew what I was thinking just by the looks upon my face. He was the only one that could. I guess I wanted someone to be able to do that now. I missed it. I took a deep breath. I faced Luke after a minute of getting myself together.

"Why don't we meet you at the beach in thirty minutes?" I asked him.

Luke nodded. "That sounds good. I'll meet you out at the beach in front of your place. I'll bring a cooler with snacks and stuff."

I nodded; smiling. "That sounds good."

We wanted until after Luke left then we got into our bathing suits. The matching hot pink bikinis. Yea, if Ranger ever saw us in these, he would kill me. Thank goodness, Ranger was not near. But then I guess the pictures I had sent of us in them wouldn't help matters. I smiled.

* * *

><p>With our matching passionate purple cover-ups on, we headed out the door. I had decided to cruise by the front desk where Maggie was working. In the past couple of weeks, I have come to trust Maggie. It was my spidey sense telling me that she was a good person so I relied on that. Ranger always tell me to go with my gut feeling and it was telling me that Maggie was acceptable.<p>

"Hi Maggie." I greeted her with a smile. She smiled back at me. "Hi Steph. Hi Ava. How are you two this beautiful sunny morning?" She asked.

"We are doing great. We're getting ready to go to the beach with Luke." I told her. Never hurts for someone I trust to know where I'm headed.

Maggie wrinkled her nose then smiled. "Oh you mean Lucas Spalding." She declared with a laugh.

I kinda stuttered before finally answering. "If Lucas Spalding has blond hair and blue eyes then yes that Lucas."

"That he does. Are you two?" She motioned with hands; asking if we were together and I shook my head no.

"We are just friends, Maggie." I explained.

"Well Luke is a good guy, Steph. So don't worry about him."

I don't know how she knew, but she always does. I didn't fully trust Luke. My spidey sense didn't go off or anything when he was around but he was a guy and most guys, not counting my Merry Men, could not be trusted.

"Thanks Maggie."

She gave us both a smile and shooed us out the door.

* * *

><p>We were already settled on our baby blue beach towels in our hot pink bikinis covered in lotion when Luke finally arrived. He was still wearing the same board shorts and white shirt he had on earlier, but his skin was slick; like he had also covered himself in lotion. He had a cherry red cooler with a white lid in his hands and a wide ear to ear grin on his face.<p>

"Enjoying the sun, are we Ladies?" He cooed out. I tipped my sunglasses so he could see me roll my eyes. As he barked out laughter, I pushed my sunglasses back up. He placed the cooler beside me before spreading out his own pickle green beach towel. Luke collapsed on his towel and stretched out.

"Momma, can I build a castle?" Ava asked and I looked over. "You can but do not go far." I told her. She nodded, grabbed her pail full of toys and shovels and went about ten feet before sitting down. She looked back at me and I nodded my approval.

"She's smart." Luke commented. I once again faced the candid blue of the ocean. I just nodded since I was deep in thought. She was really smart. But then again she has the smartest, quickest, most clever, and the most intelligent father. He was also shrewd, canny, and had the keenest sense of humor. He was witty, charming, sexy, and drop dead gorgeous.

"Earth to Stephanie." I barely heard my name being called but the snapping of fingers in front of face made me realize that I wasn't alone. I looked at Luke and he frowned.

"You look lost, Steph." Luke said to me.

I shook my head. "No, I'm not lost. I know exactly where I am."

Luke nodded. "You were thinking pretty hard there. Wanna share?" He offered.

I again shook my head. "No I don't think I do." I told him.

"I understand that, but if you need someone to talk to I'm here."

I gave him a smile. "Thank you very much, Lucas. I appreciate that." I really did. It was nice to know that hours away from home, I still had someone I could turn to in case I wanted someone to talk to.

He threw a grin on me that Lester would have been jealous of. It was a true boyish flirty smile. "Don't hate me for saying this, but you are truly one hot babe." He changed the subject for my sake so I managed to control the cringe when he called me a babe. I gave him a full Stephanie smile.

"Thank you Luke." We dropped off into a comfortable silence as we watched the cloudless blue waves roll again and again.

I turned and watched through the dark lenses of my sunglasses as Luke sat up. "Damn, it is hot out here today." He said as he pulled his shirt over his head. This was the first time since meeting Luke two weeks ago that I seen him without a shirt. He was muscular; you will get no arguments from me on that, but he wasn't as bulked up as some of RangeMan.

Now actually looking at him, I noticed his skin is the color of burnished brandy. I was sure he spent a lot of time out in the sun and probably in the gym working out. He even his feet were tanned. I was jealous of his tan. He laid back down and once again my attention went to his skin, more importantly his abs. He just had a little four pack, but it was nice.

I shook my head and checked on Ava. She was still building her sand castle and I could hear her humming from over here. She was content and that put me on cloud nine. I closed my eyes and let myself enjoy the citrus yellow heat of the sun on my skin and soft breeze whispering across my face.

I had no idea how long I laid relaxing before I heard Ava. "Momma." Ava call my name and my eyes popped opened. I took off my sunglasses and smiled at my daughter. "Yes Ava." I asked.

"Momma, I'm hungry." She told me.

Luke pulled off his sunglasses and sat up. "Well if isn't your lucky day, Ava-doll. I got all your favorites." He said as he grabbed the cooler. He opened the lid and began to pull out containers of food.

"We got peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, ham and cheese sandwiches, and turkey and mozzarella sandwiches." Ava quickly grabbed a turkey sandwich and folded herself in between his pickle green beach towel and my baby blue beach towel. Luke and myself faced each other and Ava. Luke handed her a container that held sliced pears with a fork.

"Yummy. Pears." Ava remarked before putting down her sandwich and digging into the pears. I smiled at Luke in approval and he smiled back.

After a few moments of silent eating, Ava reached out and dragged a finger along Luke's abs. He jumped at her slightly cold, wet fingers.

"Ava, what are you doing?" I asked her.

She turned back to look at me. "Nothing." She turned back to Luke and touched his abs again. She smiled up at Luke. "Daddy has eight of these." She told him. His face turned to white flour and I couldn't help but burst out of laughing.

"E-E-Eight, huh?" He stuttered out. Ava grinned and nodded. "Yep. Uncle Cal has eight. Uncle Lester too. Oh yea and Uncle Tank." She told him proudly.

I saw Luke swallow the lump in his throat. I was still laughing and he glared at me. "My uncles and my daddy love to work out." She declared quite loudly. She leaned her head back until she caught my eye. "Right, Momma?" She wanted me to clarify. Who was I to disappoint my daughter? "Right, Ava-Baby."

I looked back at Luke. He didn't look so good. "E-E-Eight, huh?" He said again. I nodded. "Big men?" It came out as a question so I nodded. I think he got whiter.

* * *

><p><strong>Ranger's POV-<strong>

I was pretty sure we were closing in on not only my stalker but in the whereabouts of Steph and Ava.

For the past two weeks we had been following the black Sedan to a secret hideaway near the Quakerbridge Mall. It was a small sunset-colored clapboard house that had seen better days. The grass was no longer green but it now held the color of edgy gold. It was pretty much dead. Most of the windows had been boarded up or broken out.

I am now sitting in Conference Room B with my employees. Hal, Lester, Cal, and Ram have found something that may lead us to the mad man after Steph, Ava, and myself.

"Explain." I barked out the one command; expecting it to be obeyed.

Lester stood up and spoke. "After following the black Sedan to the same place night after night and watching them for a change; they left the small clapboard house for the first time three nights ago." After he finished he sat back down.

"They drove to a small place out near Pine Barrens." Ram stated as he slid a picture to me. I studied the picture; taking in the smokey blue ranch style house with the gecko green colored roof, the dutch cocoa shutters, the sable colored wrap around front porch that held the pearl onion white colored wicker furniture set, the bright jolly green colored grass, and then my eyes fell to the stop sign red colored barn next to the house.

"What's in the barn?" I asked.

"We aren't really sure. We tried to get closer but they have it guarded." Cal answered.

"But we did find what we were looking for." Hal said before slipping me another picture. This particular picture had me smiling and pissed me off at the same time. The man in the picture had copper colored hair that was cut short and jay blue colored eyes. I knew he stood a couple inches shorter than me but weighed more than me. He was a short stout man who thought the world owed him. I hated his name almost as much as I hated him. His name was Brilliant Notions. I guess his parents had a sense of humor. But everyone called him Brit.

I nodded my approval. "How soon can we move in so we may eliminate our target?" I asked; hoping it would be soon.

"After watching Brit's place for the past three nights, we know exactly when to invade their private sanctuary." Lester started. "Every morning at three the guards leave the premises for exactly one hour."

"Explain."

Cal shrugged and answered. "We followed the guards the second night and they went back to the clapboard house near the mall. After an hour they go back to Pine Barrens and resume their positions."

I nodded. "When should we leave?" I asked my men.

"Tonight." Tank spoke up after being silent the whole meeting.

"Why tonight?" Hal asked.

"I'm ready to take this bastard out and bring Steph and Ava back home." Tank replied.

"Do we know where Steph and Ava are?" Lester questioned.

I let out a sigh and shook my head. "Unfortunately, we do not."

"We may not, but the good news is that Brit doesn't either." Cal said; relief flooding his voice.

"Alright so we take out Brit tonight." I declared.

"And start looking for Steph tomorrow." Lester added.

"I believe I can help on where to start." We all turned to look at Hector standing in the doorway holding a huge opened box.

"What is that?" I asked.

Hector walked further into the room and placed the box on the table. He pulled out an envelope and handed it to me. He then pulled out a couple more and handed them to Tank, Lester, Cal, Ram, Hal and one each to the rest of RangeMan. I opened mine and smiled when I encountered pictures.

I looked through before passing them around the table. The pictures showed Ava and Steph at the beach in hot pink bikinis. I didn't like the bikinis but I overlooked that since I now knew that were at the beach. I know there is lots of beaches around the world, but it gave me hope.

We continued to rummage through the box and passed out the gifts that Steph and Ava had purchased for us. The guys all loved their personal little paperweights. Tank held his up.

"Mine is a cat that looks just like Mr. Whiskers." I gave him a grin and showed him mine.

"Your daughter knows you well." He told me. I grinned and nodded. I actually felt happy for the first time in almost three weeks. I looked over at Cal who had tears shining in his eyes.

"What does yours say, Cal?" I asked him. He held it up for all to see. It looked like the tattoo on his forehead.

"Besties 4-ever." He replied.

I smiled. "She does love her Uncle Cal."

"I love her too, Boss." His eyes went downward and he just sat and stared at the paper weight. He was hurting almost as much as I was. I needed to remember that.

"Hey Ranger, you got something else." Hector stated as he handed me another small box. I opened it quickly. I once again felt like a child on Christmas morning. It was a good feeling. I opened the small letter that was written in Steph's handwriting. _"This is a Samurai Sword Pendant. It means 'Always a Warrior.' You are our warrior, Ranger. We love you and we will be home soon._" I lifted the necklace out of the box and felt my control slip once again. It was a beautiful pendant and I knew it came from the heart. I slipped it around my neck. The weight of the pendant felt good. It would remind me always that I had something to live for.

I grabbed my letters, my other gift and stood up. "We meet back here in 1900 hours. We'll set up surveillance and go in at 0300." I didn't wait for an answer. I needed to get myself together for tonight. It was payback time and paybacks were a bitch. Tonight was going to be fun.


	10. Spidey Sense

Author's Note: Once again..these characters are not mine. I am only playing! Almost to the end!

Warning: Tissue Needed!

Spidey Sense

**Ranger's POV-**

"Ram, what is your location?" A group of us left at 2000 hours headed for Pine Barrens. In that group was Tank, Lester, Bobby, Cal, and Hal. Another group left 2100 hours and that group contained Hector, Woody, Manny, Zip, and Vince. We were all at Pine Barrens watching Brit's place. It was now 2200 hours and it was time for Ram's team to take action.

"I have a visual, Boss." Ram replied back quickly. His team consisted of Zero, Junior, Erik, Brett and himself. His job was take out the two idiots in the black Sedan doing surveillance. "The assholes have rolled down their windows. They are wide open. Who opens their windows on a surveillance?" Ram added with a sneer in his voice.

Of course Ram wasn't going to kill them, just knock them out long enough to subdue them and lock them up at RangeMan.

"10-4." I told Ram. "Erik, do you have a visual of the target?" I asked him through the radio.

"10-4, Boss. Confirm on the visual." He replied back just as quickly.

I took a deep breath. "Take your shots."

They both replied back almost immediately with a 10-4. After a few seconds of silence, Ram was the first back on the radio.

"Target eliminated."

"Good job, Ram."

"Target destroyed." Erik's deep voice came through the radio; humor lacing it.

"Good job, Erik." I told him. "Now, handcuff them then take them to lock up cells in the basement of RangeMan. Once you arrive here with us, we will eliminated our main target."

I received a affirmative from both my men before once again it was silent.

* * *

><p><strong>Early That Day-Steph's POV<strong>

I looked back at Luke. He didn't look so good. "E-E-Eight, huh?" He said again. I nodded. "Big men?" It came out as a question so I nodded. I think he got whiter. I wonder why he was so scared. I closed my eyes for a minute and let myself think and feel. Did I feel scared or frightened when around Luke? I shook my head slowly. No I don't. I never had. I was just annoyed with him.

"Why does that thought scare you?" I asked. He glanced at Ava who had finished eating and was now watching the ocean waves crash against each other. I followed his gaze and nodded.

"Ava, why don't you go back to your sand castle." I told her.

She jumped up. "Okay, Momma." She ran over to her half completed sand castle and threw herself into building it bigger. I turned back to Luke.

"So, why does it scare you?" I asked again.

He licked his lips and swallowed. "I wouldn't say it scares me. It worries me a little." He started out.

"Why? I don't understand."

"You said you were not available for a relationship, correct?" He asked and I nodded. "I'm going to assume the reason for that is because you and Ava's father are still together. Am I right?"

A slow smile spread across my face. "Yea we are. I love him very much." I admitted to him.

He nodded. "I thought as much. And by the way Ava talks about her dad and her uncles, she's not scared of them. She doesn't fear them. She loves them and adores them. Hell, her whole face just sparkles and shines when she mentions any of them."

I couldn't help but grin. "She does, doesn't she?"

Luke let out a laugh. "Yes she does and so do you. You love them too."

I nodded. "I do, but I'm still not understanding. Why does that worry you?" I asked him again.

"If she cares that much for them then they probably care for her but a whole lot more. I would hate for my pretty face to get messed up. After all it is my only good quality." He said with a grin.

I punched his shoulder and rolled my eyes. "So you're worried that if they knew you were hanging around us that they would...what?"

He snorted. "I'm worried they're going to want to kick my ass. And by the way Ava has described them, that would be a very easy task for them." He admitted.

I shook my head in disbelief. I couldn't believe that is what he thought. "They wouldn't hurt you unless you hurt us. Because I wouldn't allow it. You have been nothing but kind since you took the hint and became our friend. You have nothing to worry about."

Luke nodded. "I'm happy to hear that, but I do hope that I one day get to meet Ava's father and uncles."

I grinned. "Ya never know Luke. It just might happen." I knew that to be true. Even though I covered my tracks well, it would only be a matter of time before Ranger or one of the guys found us. I just hope Ranger didn't move on without me. It would be my own fault, but it would kill me.

* * *

><p><strong>Cal's POV-<strong>

It was now 0300 hours and we were ready to go. The guards were now removing themselves from their positions and leaving in black Sedans. Nine people have left the ranch house and only three remained. One of those three was Brit.

I was pumped. I was ready. I was pissed. "We're moving in. Everybody keep your eyes open and senses alert. Remember, Brit will kill you without blinking an eye. Take out anyone you view as a threat, but leave Brit for me." Ranger told us.

We all agreed with Ranger and began to move in. Ranger and Tank kicked down the front door and immediately took out a tall man that was loaded down with weapons. We continued to move on through the house clearing each room as we went.

As I entered the study I heard a gun shot from somewhere else deep in the house. Only one more man remained and I just knew that man was Brit. I had my bullet proof vest on but I was scared walking into the house. Brit was a crazy man who didn't care who he hurt.

I cleared the study and turn to leave. I pushed the button on my radio as I turned around. Holding the button down, I barely contained my gasp of surprise as I came face to face with Brit. My gun was focused on his face and his was focused on my thigh.

"And who might you be?" He asked me.

I ignored the question. "Drop your weapon." I ordered him as I kept one hand on my gun and one hand on the button that was my only communication with Ranger and the rest of my team.

He laughed and it gave me chills. He was an evil man. His laugh said it all. "Give me your name and I might let you live."

I repeated myself. "Drop your weapon." I almost took the shot but Ranger wanted this guy. I so badly wanted to give Brit to Ranger on a silver platter.

"Well if you won't tell me then let me see if I can guess." He kept the gun trained on my thigh while his other hand came up and scratched his head. "You are in a lot of the pictures that I have of Ranger's little family." He took the hand off his head and pointed a finger at me. "In fact, you are the one that always seems to be holding that little brat of his."

My fingers on my gun flexed and I felt my jaw involuntarily tic. "I will kill you, Brit. So drop your weapon."

"Not if I kill you first." He pulled the trigger before I could react and I felt the hot sting of the bullet enter my thigh. He then kicked the gun out of my hand as I went down. It took me a minute to realize that he had hit my femoral artery. I was going to die if I didn't get help and soon. My vision was getting blurry but I could make Brit out standing over me; his gun aimed at my forehead.

"You're Cal." He said. "You will die because of that." That was all I heard before I lost consciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Ranger's POV-<strong>

We all heard when Cal pushed the button down to talk into his radio. We all heard the gasp of surprise coming from him, even though he tried to contain it. We all heard the conversation that took place. We didn't know if Cal was armed or with what. Did he have his weapon when he came across Brit or had he already put it away.

We all moved through the house silently. The other two targets had been taken out so they were no longer a risk. I was hoping that Brit didn't know who Cal was but as I heard the next words out of Brit's mouth, I knew we didn't have much time left.

"You are in a lot of the pictures that I have of Ranger's little family. In fact, you are the one that always seems to be holding that little brat of his." It pissed me off that he insulted my daughter, but I needed to get to that room where Cal and Brit was. Brit would kill Cal only because of what he meant to Ava.

We heard the gun shot at the same time we rounded the hall way and Brit came into view. Cal was on the ground and Brit was standing over him; his gun pointed at his face. Please God don't let Cal be dead.

"Brit, drop your damn weapon." I told him; my voice even, showing no emotion.

Brit turned to look at me but his gun remained on Cal. "Now, why would I do that? After all, once tattoo boy here dies who do you think your daughter is going to blame for that?"

I clenched my jaw tighter together but didn't comment. I couldn't let him win. "Brit, I don't want to kill you. Drop your weapon." I did want to kill him but I wanted to take my time with him.

"Tsk tsk, Ranger. You shouldn't lie." He turned away from me and cocked his weapon; which was still on Cal.

"You would kill an innocent man to get even with me?" I asked; trying to buy time. My trigger finger was itching to shoot him.

He looked me dead in the eyes. "I can promise you that if you don't kill me here and now, that I will not only kill this one but I will hunt down your family. Once I catch them, I will take great pleasure in torturing them both until they have screamed their last breath. Your call Ranger. What's it going to be?"

I didn't hesitate. I pulled the trigger. The bullet hit him dead center between the eyes and he went down. I checked his pulse to make sure. He was dead. Then all eyes and ears went to Cal.

"Bobby, what does it look like?" I asked.

Bobby was holding his black shirt on the wound in Cal's leg; pressing tight. Bobby shook his head. "He hit the femoral artery. He's lost a lot of blood."

"I've already called 911." Hal called out from the door way.

I nodded and looked at Tank. "Does he have a pulse?" I asked.

Tank pressed his two fingers against Cal's neck. He nodded. "It's there but it is faint."

I leaned down into Cal's ear. "You need to pull through, Cal. The ambulance is on the way, but you need to get through this. Your bestie would be lost without you. We all would be lost without you."

* * *

><p><strong>Steph's POV-<strong>

I let out another deep breath and continued my pacing. It was almost five in the morning and I had been up since three. My spidey sense wouldn't leave me alone. I knew something was wrong. I just didn't know what. I checked on Ava almost a dozen times since waking and she was fine. She was breathing normal and her temperature was normal. Even though she continued to toss and turn in the bed, she was fine.

Two hours of pacing can wear anybody out, but I was wide awake and anxious. I was trying to think of who to call. I knew Mary Lou wouldn't know if something had happened to any of the RangeMen nor would my mom or dad.

I hated to bother Lula. I had only called her once in the last two weeks because the one time I did, Tank was with her. It scared me so bad that I was afraid to call again. I explained that to her in the letter I sent her. But I didn't have a choice, I had to call.

She answered after only ring. "White Girl?" She sounded uncertain but she was right.

"Lula, is everything okay?"

I heard her breath a sigh of relief. "Thank God you called. "Tank and the guys went on a take down tonight."

I felt my spidey sense kick up a notch. "Is everyone okay, Lula?" I asked.

"Tank called a little while ago. Cal was shot, Steph."

I choked back a sob. "What? Is he okay?"

"They don't know. Tank said he has lost a lot of blood. And that the guy hit an artery. They aren't sure if he'll make it."

I couldn't stop the tears that were streaming down my face. I glanced over at Ava who was sleeping. She was still tossing and turning. I didn't know what to do. I had to get there.

"What hospital, Lula?"

"St. Francis. Are you coming back?"

"I'm going to try." I told her. We said our good byes and hung up. I called Maggie.

"Hello." Her voice was full of sleep so I knew I woke her up.

"Maggie, I am so sorry to have woken you up, but I have a family emergency."

"You need to go back home, honey?" She asked softly; her voice speaking nothing but concern.

"I do. I'm sorry to leave you in such a bind."

"It is no problem honey. Do you have a way home?"

"I was going to call the air port and buy a couple of tickets."

"Nonsense. My brother is the Army and he has a helicopter available. Just get your stuff together and I'll meet ya out front in about twenty minutes."

I didn't know what to say so I just agreed. "Okay. I'll see ya then." We hung up and I just stood there. In the army and he had a helicopter. I bet he knows Ranger. I shrugged my shoulders. Oh well. Doesn't matter now. I just needed to get home.

_Author's Note: :) Please remember that I have never been to New Jersey(sadly). So I have no idea where stuff is and how far apart it is..so please bare with me! Thanks!_


	11. Answers & Tears

Author's Note: Almost Finished! P.S. I wanted to say thank you to Simicat for your review. I was unable to reply back to you. Your review was sweet! Thanks!

Warning: Tissue May Be Needed...

Answers & Tears

Steph's POV-

I couldn't believe that Maggie's brother wasn't just in the army, he was General Amie. He was not only Maggie's brother but he was Luke's uncle. Yep which made him Maggie's son. What a small freaking world! I still can't believe that Maggie didn't tell me, but she said that Luke asked her not to. I knew I was going to have to ask Luke why, but right now my mind was on Cal and going home.

We were on the helicopter after changing our clothes and meeting Maggie in the lobby of the bed and breakfast. We left everything behind and Maggie promised that no one would touch anything. She would leave it there so we could come back later and get our belongings. Ava was still half asleep in my arms, but I knew once she fully woke up I would have a lot of questions and I still didn't know how to answer. The reaction of Cal being hurt wasn't something I wanted to deal with right now. She was meaner than me when she went into rhino mode and finding out Cal was hurt would send her there.

Ava didn't like being sad. So when Ava got sad she goes into rhino mode. I would have to wait until we were at the hospital with Ranger before telling Ava that Cal was hurt. Ranger was the only one that could handle Ava when she went into full rhino mode. I almost smiled to myself. Ranger was the only one that could really handle me when I went into full rhino mode. Two peas in a pod.

"We'll be landing on St. Francis in fifteen minutes." General Amie's voice pulled me from my thoughts and I looked in his direction.

"We're going to be landing on top of St. Francis hospital?" I asked in disbelief.

He nodded. "We will be, yes. Anything for Colonel Manoso."

Sitting there making the impression of a fish, he laughed. "Yes I know you are with the Colonel."

I finally shut my mouth and was able to ask a question. "How did you know that?"

"Unfortunately that information I am unable to disclose."

"Why?" I had to know.

He flashed a smile my way and I had to admit, he was a good looking guy for being an older gentleman. "Even though I am a high ranking Army Official, Colonel Manoso still scares me. So when he asked me to keep that information silent, that is what I vowed to do."

I snorted. "Okay fine. I'll just ask Ranger."

General Amie raised an eyebrow and I couldn't stop my eye roll. "You still call him Ranger?" He asked.

I nodded. "That's what I always called him. Should I call him something different?" I replied back.

General Amie nodded. "You should try calling him by his given name."

"And why would I do that without his permission, General Amie?" I asked him.

"Please call me Ethan." He told me and I nodded. He then continued to talk. "Have you ever consider he wants you to that intuition?"

I frowned. "No I didn't, but maybe I will."

He smiled again. "Good."

"So Ethan, when did Ranger become a colonel?" I asked. Looking out the window I knew that we very close to St. Francis and my heart started beating faster. I was a little nervous to become face to face with Ranger.

Ethan looked over at me with a bewildered look on his face. "You didn't know he was a Colonel?"

I shook my head. "I didn't."

"He has been a Colonel for quite some time now. He is the best in what he does, Stephanie. Never doubt that or regret it. He is who he is and because of that has made him a better man than he will ever be."

I wasn't quite sure what to say to that so I kept quiet. I never wanted to change Ranger's past. I know he has done a lot of stuff that he might regret or maybe he hasn't. I don't know, but I loved him for him. The dark past, the mysterious way he is, his quietness, I loved him all.

"We're landing, Stephanie." He said as he lowered the helicopter to the landing pad. Once he got the helicopter down, he pulled off his headphones before gently taking mine off.

He put a finger underneath my chin and lifted so my eyes met his. "I don't know what Colonel Manoso did to make you run, but forgive him. He really does have your and Ava's bests interests at heart."

I nodded. "Thank you Ethan." He gave me a smile before climbing out of the helicopter and coming around to our side. He took sleeping Ava from my arms and I climbed down from the helicopter. I took Ava back from him and wrapped him up in a hug. I pulled away, waved good-bye and headed downstairs.

* * *

><p>We hit the emergency room floor and Ava came awake. "Momma, where are we?" She asked; her voice still heavy with sleep.<p>

"We're at St. Francis Hospital, Ava-Baby."

"Why are we here?"

"We're here to see Daddy." I cringed as the words came out of my mouth. So not what I meant to say.

"Daddy's hurt?" Her voice came out high pitched. I squeezed her to me. "No, Ava he's not."

I was glad when a sea of black came into view because it stopped Ava's next question which was 'who was here?' "Uncle Lester." She hollered out as she wiggled out of my arms. Lester turned around and his sad, forlorn face lit up. "Ava." He whispered as he crouched down and caught Ava up in his arms. He hugged her tight to him and squeezed. The other guys gathered around Ava and Lester as Hal pulled me towards the group. Lester opened his arms to pull me into the embrace and I soaked up his warmth.

"Where is Ranger and Tank?" I asked him; my face still buried in his chest.

"Up at the nurse's station, trying to get any information he can." Lester answered me.

I pulled away from Lester. "I'm going to go find him." I told Lester and he nodded.

"I'll keep Ava here with me."

I gave him a small smile. "Thanks." He nodded and I walked away to go find Ranger. I walked a little further down the hall and stopped when I caught sight of him. He was covered in blood, Cal's blood, and he looked well, he looked down right awful. His hair was disheveled like he had been running his fingers through his it continuously and his clothes were going straight into the trash as soon as he got home. His shirt was untucked and wrinkled and his pants were torn in different areas.

Tank caught me out of the corner of his eye and he nudged Ranger. I walked closer to Ranger as he turned around. Without saying a word, he grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me into his arms. In my ear he whispered, "Ava?"

"She's with Lester and the guys." I told him and he nodded. He held me tight to him and whispered softly in Spanish. I had no clue what he was saying but I knew they were words of love. I couldn't wait any longer.

I pulled away slightly to look him in the eyes. "How is Cal?"

Ranger pulled away and ran his hand through his hair. I almost smiled at that. "He's still in surgery. He's lost a lot of blood, Babe."

"What happened?"

"He was shot in his femoral artery."

I gasped, I started shaking and my vision got blurry. This was so not good. He is going to die. He is going to die. I felt myself being guided into one direction and then pushed into a chair. My head was then pushed in between my legs. "Breathe Babe. Just breathe." I took a several deep breaths but I was still panicked.

"What happened, Ranger?" I asked again.

"We went after a_," He stopped as he seem to struggle with how to answer.

"Ranger, what is going on? What happened?"

"We went after a very bad man, Steph and Cal got caught in the cross fire."I knew he was keeping something from me or holding something back.

"Ranger, stop keeping whatever it is you are keeping from me. Spit it out."

"I don't know where to start, Babe."

I nodded. "How about from the beginning." I offered.

"This man was a man from my past." He started out but I interrupted.

"Does this have anything to do with your behavior in the past couple of months?" I asked.

He nodded. "He was at the restaurant the day of Ava's fourth birthday party. He caught sight of me then you and Ava. He sent me a threat the next day. He had found me and he wanted to destroy me."

"Why is this guy so different from others?" I wondered out loud.

He leaned back in the chair that he was sitting in and sighed. "I can't give you details Babe, but please trust me when I say he is very different."

I chewed on my bottom lip. It was hard not to know. "What did the threat say?"

His dark brown eyes darken even more then narrowed. He sat up and took my face between his hands. "Please Babe, do not ask that. I can never and will never show you those letters. They haunt me, they haunt my dreams, they haunt my days and my nights. Trust me when I tell you that you do not want to ever read anything as bad as what he has written. They would haunt you forever, Babe." He was pleading with me and I nodded. If he was that dead set against me not reading the threats then I knew I didn't want to see them.

"Were they just threatening you?"

He shook his head before kissing me gently. I melted against his lips but he pulled away too soon. "I won't lie to you. I wish I could tell you otherwise, but he not only threatened me but you and Ava."

"How come you just didn't tell me, Ranger?"

He moved his hands down to the back of my neck and brought our foreheads together so they were touching. "I was afraid, Babe."

I brought my hands up to thread through his hair. "Afraid of what?"

"Afraid that you would blame me and my past and take Ava away from me."

I almost laughed. I did take Ava but I would never keep Ava away from her father. "First, I would never keep Ava from you. I did leave but I was always going to come back. Now why would I blame you?"

"Babe, this guy was after me because of what I did to his family and his friends. He wanted to punish me so he went after my family and my friends. I was afraid that you would see that I wasn't worth all the trouble of having to put up with my past."

I jerked on his hair as his eyes shut. I wanted him to look at me and when he finally did I spoke. "Carlos, sometimes we do things in our past that we may or may not regret but we do wish we could change it. Your past has made you the man that you are today. I love you; all of you because of that past and who you are because of it. I would never blame you. So please don't ever keep anything from me ever again."

He squeezed the back of my neck. "Babe, it was never my intention to keep this from you."

"Then why did you?" I asked.

"Every time I looked at you or Ava, all I could see was his past victims and what he did to them. I was afraid that one day it would be you or Dios, Ava."

"Ranger, I want you to promise me something." When he nodded I went on. "From now on when a crazy man has decided to put a target on any of us, just tell me and I will be happy to remain on lock down until he is caught."

I finally got a smile from Ranger. "I promise, Babe." He pulled me into his arms once again and just held me tight to him. Then I suddenly had another thought. "Are we in danger now?" I asked; snuggled against Ranger.

He pulled away again and shook his head. "I killed him." I nodded; unsure of how to respond to that. "How did you find out?" He asked. "I called Lula about five. She had just gotten off the phone with Tank." I replied. He raised an eyebrow. "How did you get here so fast?" He asked.

"Ethan brought me in his helicopter."

"Who the hell is Ethan?"

"Ethan Amie." I started out but Ranger interrupted me.

"General Amie brought you here?" He asked and I nodded. "So you were in North Carolina?" I again nodded.

He smiled. "At least I know you were safe." He said as he leaned in to kiss me but a deafening scream rang out throughout the emergency room hall way. Ranger stood up so fast I almost fell onto the floor. He yanked me up quickly. "That was Ava." Ranger said as started to run down the hallway. Ava met him half way and he scooped her up.

* * *

><p>Ranger's POV-<p>

My heart almost pounded out through my chest as I heard my daughter's screams echo through the emergency room. I started to run down the hall way to where I knew she was when she came through the doors to where I was. I scooped her up in my arms but her screaming never slowed down. She pounded her little fists against my chest as she continued to scream. Tears were streaking down her cheeks and I just held her close to me.

I looked up and came face to face with Lester. I gave him a questioning look. "We kept it from her as long as we could, but when the Trenton PD got here, they started asking questions about Cal and how he got shot, she went a little crazy." Lester explained.

I nodded and walked to the door way that led to the stairs. When I hit the stairs I sat down and cradled my still very upset daughter on my lap. I whispered words of Spanish to her as I did to Steph. I knew eventually that Ava would calm down enough to start asking questions, I just needed to wait. Thank God I'm a patient man.

The feeling of seeing Steph and having her in my arms and now my daughter, I couldn't put into words. It was a relief and I vowed to myself to never keep anything like this from Steph again. I was relieved that she was with General Amie's family. He is a good man and an honest one. All this time she was only a phone call away.

Then when she called me by my given name, I wasn't prepared for that feeling that came over me. I hoped that I got to hear her speak my name again and soon. I hate to say it at a time like this, but it made me hard as hell. I needed to concentrate on something else. Like my daughter.

After a few minutes, Ava looked up at me. "Daddy." I nodded and kissed her forehead. "I missed you, Ava-Baby." I told her. Her lower lip puckered out for all of two seconds before she finally threw her arms around my neck and went back to sobbing. "Te quiero, Ava." I said to her softly. I heard her mumble into my neck and I knew she said I love you too.

I also knew why she was crying but I needed her to tell me. "Why are you crying, Querida?"

She then remembered that she was pissed. She yanked herself away from me and stood up. "I wanna see Uncle Cal." She demanded.

"Ava, he's in surgery." I wanted to smile despite the seriousness of the situation. Her little hands were planted firmly on her hips. Her eyebrows were drawn together in a frown and her lips thinned out in anger. Even though she looked exactly like me; especially with her new tan, right now however she looked exactly like her mother. Dios Mio, how I loved them both.

"I wanna see him. Now." She commanded of me.

I gave her a look that I normally reserved for when she does something bad and needs to be punished. Her little hands immediately dropped off her hips. Ava hated any of my looks that meant punishment. "Ava, come here." I told her. She ambled over to me and I pulled her onto my lap.

"I promise as soon as Cal gets out of surgery, you can see him." I knew that the doctors and nurses wouldn't like it, but they would get over it.

She nodded her acceptance. "What happened, Daddy?"

"He was shot, baby."

"Why would anyone wanna shoot Uncle Cal?" Her lower lip tremble with the threat of tears and I felt my own tears clogged my throat.

How did I explain that? "There are bad people in this world, Ava and sometimes good people like Uncle Cal get in their way."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why is there bad people?"

I shrugged. "I can't answer that, Ava. Some people just decide that they don't want to follow the rules."

"Why?"

"I wish I knew the answer to that one, Querida. I do. But I do not. Cal was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Is he gonna live, Daddy?" She asked me in a soft voice.

How the hell do I answer that. I hope to God he did, but he was still in surgery and the nurses knew nothing. I went with the answer that I thought was best. "I believe he will, Ava."

"When can I see him?"

"Why don't we go see, baby?"

She nodded and I stood up; still cradling her in my arms. I kissed her forehead and she smiled. "I love you, Daddy."

My throat once again closed up tight with the threat of oncoming tears. "I love you too, Ava-baby."

"I love Cal too."

I swallowed back the tears. "I know you do. He loves you too."

I opened the door and came face to face with Steph, Tank and the rest of RangeMan. Their faces were grim and that frightened the hell out of me. Steph was the first to speak. "Cal's out of surgery."


	12. Cal And Ava

Author's Note: Thank you to Cilla for the review you left. I was unable to reply to it, so I wanted to say thank you very much! Again Thank you for all the reviews! Love them!

Cal And Ava

**Ranger's POV-**

I moved Ava so she was perched on my hip. "Cal is out of surgery?" I questioned.

Steph nodded. "He is. The doctor came out a minute ago and said that he was out of surgery. He also said that he would be back in a minute to talk to you about what needs to be done for Cal."

"So he's going to be okay?" I hated being uncertain of things but I needed to know so the question had to be asked.

Steph shrugged her shoulders. "The doctor wouldn't tell us anything. We aren't family." Steph sneered on the word family and wrinkled her nose. We were Cal's family in every sense of the word. However being Cal's power of attorney I could find out anything.

"Which one is the doctor?" I asked. Steph turned and pointed to a very short bean pole of a man wearing a white jacket. His back was to us so all we could see was that white jacket and a head full of lily white hair. "I'll go talk to him." I stated as I tried to hand Ava to Steph. Ava wrapped her small arms around my neck and refused to budge.

"Ava, go to Momma. I have to go talk to the doctor." I told her; once again trying to dislodge her frail arms. Her head shook violently.

"No, I wanna go with you." She whined. I know her being at RangeMan her whole life, she has seen and heard a lot even though we have tried to keep that away from her, but I wasn't sure what the doctor was going to say and I didn't want to upset Ava.

"Ava, you need to stay here with your mom, Uncle Tank and the rest of the guys." I told her.

Her head shook even harder. "No, I wanna go with you." She squeezed my neck and planted a kiss on my cheek. "Please Daddy." My heart melted. She had me and she knew it. Steph could never resist me when I said please and I can never resist Ava when she says it.

"Alright, you can go, but you be quiet. Understand?" I demanded of her. Okay so it was more like a request but I couldn't help it. She's my daughter and I love her.

"Yes, Sir." She saluted me and I gave her a grin. I squeezed her to me and inhaled her soft baby scent.

"What is the doctor's name?" I asked Steph who had a smile on her face from watching the interaction between father and daughter.

"I don't know. He didn't offer it and we didn't ask." She said. I nodded and walked over to the doctor. I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around.

"How can I help you?" He asked me; his voice dripping with annoyance.

"Are you Cal's doctor?" I asked him; my voice even with no emotion and my face blank.

He swallowed before answering. "I am Cal's surgeon and my name is Doctor Smarath." I was then glad that Steph was not near me when he said his name. The way he pronounced it, it almost sounded as though he said smart ass.

I contained my snort. "How is Cal?" I asked.

His dark hazel eyes narrowed at me. "And you are?"

"His power of attorney." I simply said.

He harrumphed before glancing at Ava like she was some nasty mold growing from my hip. He motioned with his hand towards Ava and cleared his throat. "Dr. Smarath, if I didn't want my daughter hearing this then I wouldn't have brought her over with me. Again how is Cal?" My voice never showed any emotion as I spoke.

He rolled his eyes at me and I resisted the urge to rearrange his oh so perfect sculpted nose. "Mr. Powers came out of surgery fine. He flat lined once during but we managed to get his heart started only after a couple of seconds. He is getting blood transfusions right now. He lost several pints of blood and the average human holds only about ten pints."

"Is he_?" I struggled with the words I wanted to use especially in front of Ava.

The doctor shook his head. "He is not out of the woods yet. It's going to be touch and go for the next couple of days. As long as an infection doesn't set in, then he'll be fine."

I nodded; thankful to the asshole for understanding what I meant. "When can we see him?" I asked.

Dr. Smarath glanced at his watch. "He should be settled in his room in approximately thirty minutes. It wouldn't normally be that long but they have to get the transfusions set up to be easily accessible. However children under twelve are not allowed in the intensive care unit." He stated as he glanced at Ava.

I had a news flash for Dr. Smart Ass. "My daughter will be going in to see Cal."

His hazel eyes flashed with annoyance and anger. "I am sorry, but it is against hospital protocol to allow children under twelve in the intensive care unit." He repeated himself. His tone was singed with worry.

"Screw hospital protocol. I know that my daughter seeing him and talking to him is vital to Cal's pulling through." I was very proud of my daughter for remaining quiet during this little sparring session between myself and this doctor.

"I could get fired, Mr. _" He stumbled on my last name and I grinned. I normally hated throwing my name and money around but for this, I would.

"I'll tell ya what, Dr. Smarath. You can go to the Hospital Board of Directors and tell them that Mr. Manoso pulled his very generous annual donation because you wouldn't allow my daughter into see her uncle."

His eyes widen then crinkled up. "You're Mr. Manoso?" He asked me and I nodded. "I'm terribly sorry, Mr. Manoso. I'll have a nurse inform you when Mr. Powers is ready for visitors." He said that so fast I thought his tongue might get tied in a knot. I nodded and he practically ran away.

Ava finally made her presence known by giggling. I looked at her and grinned. "Why are you giggling?" I asked her after giving her a loud smacking kiss on the mouth.

"Cause, you gonna get in trouble."

This was news to me. "I am?" She nodded. "By who?"

"By Momma."

"Why am I going to get in trouble with your Mother?"

"Cause Momma said you can't use money to get your way."

I raised my eyebrow. "When did Momma say that?" I asked.

"When did I say what?" Steph asked as she approached us.

I pulled Steph into our embrace and just hugged them both to my hard frame for several minutes. I missed them both so much. I missed everything about them. I kissed them both on the cheek before allowing a little room between Steph and myself. "Ava told me that you said you can't use money to get your way."

Steph looked puzzled. "I said that?" She asked.

Ava nodded. "You did, Momma."

"When did I say that?"

"I gived you a dollar and you said that money doesn't get you your way." Ava tried to explain.

"What was the dollar for?" Steph questioned.

Ava glanced at me with a sad look upon her face before answering. "To see Daddy." With those three small words, my heart constricted in my chest. I knew what I had been doing was wrong, but I didn't fully understand the effects it would have on my four year old daughter. Until now.

"Querida, I'm sorry." I told her and I was. More sorry than she would ever know.

"Why didn't you want to see me, Daddy?" I knew this conversation should wait until after we see Cal, but I needed to put Ava's silent fears to rest. I sat down on the nearest chair and cradled Ava against my chest. Steph sat down next to us.

"Remember when I told you that there are bad people in this world?" I started out and she nodded. "Well a bad man decided to make you and mommy targets."

Ava interrupted. "What is target?" She asked.

I smiled. "A target is something or someone that you pick out to hurt someone. Does that make sense?" She nodded and I continued. "This bad man decided to make a target out of you and your mother."

"Why?"

"Remember what I said that sometimes good people get in their way?" She nodded. "You and your momma were just in the wrong place at the wrong time and this bad man decided he wanted to hurt you."

"Why?"

"To hurt me." I told her. I could tell she was thinking it all over so I waited for her next question. It took a couple of minutes but it finally came.

"Why does he want to hurt you?" She struggled getting the question out, but she finally managed.

"I can't answer that, Ava. I wish I could but I can't." The reason I couldn't answer was because it was confidential. A small part of my past that if I ever spoke of, I could be arrested. She sighed and became quiet.

When I was about to say something she spoke up. "Did Momma and me do something wrong?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

"No baby, you didn't. I was scared, Ava. I was scared of what would happen. So instead of facing my fears, I turned away from them. I shouldn't have done that. But I can promise you that it will never happen again. I will always be around to drive you and your mommy crazy."

"So you'll tuck me in at night?" I wrapped her up in my arms and held her to me. "I will be there every night to tuck you in. I promise." She squeezed me back and then pulled away to give my cheek a noisy kiss.

"Do you have any more questions, Ava?" I asked her and she nodded. "What, Querida?" She climbed off my lap and began to pull at my hand. "When can we go see Uncle Cal?" She asked. I couldn't help but laugh. Children were so resilient. I stood up and picked Ava up and once again hugged her to me. I missed them both so much that I couldn't stop myself.

"We can see Cal now. He's still out but they said two people at a time." Tank said as he walked up to us.

I nodded. "Steph and me will go first and we'll take Ava with us." Tank nodded and replied. "He's in room 315."

* * *

><p>Steph, Ava and myself entered Cal's room quietly. He was hooked up to several machines that monitored his heart, his blood pressure, and his breathing.<p>

"Daddy, I wanna talk to Cal." She told me.

I nodded my agreement. "But if he doesn't respond, Querida remember he's sleeping." I was pretty sure he wasn't going to respond, but I wanted her to know.

"Can he hear me?" She asked softly.

"I think he can hear you, Ava." I honestly wasn't sure, but I wanted to think that he could. I stepped over to Cal's bed side and sat her down on the edge of the bed. "Now be careful not to touch anything, okay?" I asked of her.

"I will, Daddy." I gave her a quick hug and a kiss before walking away from her and going over to stand next to her mother. We watched Ava silently as she talked with her bestie, Cal.

"Hi Cal! It's me, Ava." She wrinkled her brows together.

"I miss you, Uncle Cal." "A lot."

"We went to the beach!" She almost shouted in a hushed tone. I couldn't help but grin.

"I got a tan!." "I'm like daddy now." She glanced over at us and smiled. Both of us smiled back at her. "I don't think we going back." She said shaking her head. "But I want to." "I want you to meet Luke."

I turned to frown at Steph. "Who the hell is Luke?" I asked under my breath. Steph shushed me. "Ethan's nephew." I nodded and turned back to Ava.

"Did you get my present?" "Momma helped picked it out." She got silent. And when she was silent for so long, I walked over to her. My heart broke when I saw that she was crying. I went to take her in my arms but she shook her head and pushed me away. She bent down so she was ear level with Cal. "I love you, Uncle Cal." She kissed his cheek before throwing herself into my arms.

I just barely made it out the door before she broke down and sobbed her little heart out.

* * *

><p><strong>Steph's POV-<strong>

It has been four days since we have been back and since Cal was shot. The doctors decided to keep Cal in a drug induced coma. They thought he would healed a little quicker that way. But it was taking its toll on Ava. She was cranky, whiny, evil, and mean. Even Ranger said he was thinking about sending her to a third world country. With bodyguards and caretakers, but to a third world country.

Every morning she got up, she got dressed, ate breakfast and was ready to see Cal. She spent all day at his bed side; wouldn't leave. We had to wait until she fell asleep before we carried her home and put her to bed. She was irrational and unreasonable. We were all dealing.

We had just finish breakfast and I was getting ready. Ava was ready an hour ago. "Momma, come on." I heard Ava shout from the living room. She more like demanded it. I just pulled on my t-shirt when my phone rang.

"Yo!"

"Babe, that's my line."

I laughed at Ranger. "So what's up? You never call from the hospital. Is Cal okay?" Ranger had been going to the hospital every morning to make sure the guards were standing at Cal's door. It was tough getting the correct guards at Cal's door because as Ranger saw it; Cal was one of Ranger's best guys and they were also guarding his daughter.

"Cal is awake and ready to see Ava."

I squealed into the phone and I heard Ranger chuckle. "We will be there as soon as we can." I hung up the phone without saying good bye. A first for me.

"Ava, let's go! Cal's awake!" I yelled out to my daughter.

"Yay!" I heard her shout. We were out the door in about five seconds.

* * *

><p>Ava bounced into Cal's room in a pair of black jeans and a miniature black RangeMan t-shirt. On her small feet was a pair of black timberland boots. When she learned Cal was awake, she insisted on changing her clothes to surprise Cal.<p>

When Cal saw her, he lit up. "Hey Ava-Bird! I missed you." He told her.

Ranger picked her up and placed her next to Cal on the bed. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Behave, Baby Girl." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I will, Daddy." Ranger pulled away, did a man hand shake with Cal, then walked out of the room.

I walked over to Ava. "Behave." She giggled and gave me a hug. I gave Cal a hug next. "You behave too." Cal smiled at me. "Yes Ma'am." I kissed his cheek then Ava's and walked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Cal's POV-<strong>

I watched as Ranger and Steph left the hospital room and left me alone with Ava. I knew they was probably at least two guards if not three at the hospital room door, but I was okay with that. I felt honored and privileged that Ranger trusted me to leave me alone with his daughter.

I was sitting up in the bed so I pulled Ava into a hug. "I missed you, Ava-Bird."

"I missed you."

"Where were you?" I already knew that she was in Ocracoke Island in North Carolina since Ranger told me as soon as I woke up this morning.

"At the beach." Ava told me.

My eyes widen. "You were!"

She nodded her head. "We were!"

I laughed. "Did you have fun?"

"We did." She held out her arms; palms side down. "I look like daddy!" She exclaimed.

I nodded. "You do." I agreed with her.

"Will you come with us?" She asked me.

This confused me. "Go with you where, Ava-Bird?"

"Back to the beach!" She told me.

I didn't like the sound of that. Why would they go back? "Why are you going back?" I asked her. I knew I had to take in account that she was only four so her answer would be minimal, but I didn't want them going back.

"Momma says we have to go get our junk." She declared. I felt a little relief. "Daddy's going to." Even better. "So is Uncle Tank and Uncle Lester." Now that is what I wanted to hear. "I want you to go to." Ava told me.

"I would be happy to go as soon as I can get out of this bed." I told her.

"Good! You can meet Luke too." She happily rang out.

Who the hell was Luke? I know Steph would never cheat on Ranger. Would she? Nah. Was Luke safe? Was he out to hurt Steph or Ava? I needed to talk to Ranger.


	13. More Secrets

Author's Note: I have the best readers ever! Just a little note! Thank you! And Thank you for the continued story alerts! I'm sorry it took so long! I had an idea for a story pop in my head and my muse wanted to concentrate on that..I however did not! So my muse left me. When I finally gave in and wrapped my mind around the new story..this chapter wrote itself. I will start writing the other story pretty sure... it will not be a R/S story because its going to be a little bit different. I hope you guys give it a chance..it will not be a cupcake!

More Secrets

"Who the hell is this Luke character?" Cal asked me as we got ready to leave the hospital. It's been a little over a week since Cal was shot and Steph and Ava have come home. Cal's leg is healing nicely so the doctor decided to let him go home earlier than expected. This was the first time since Cal entered the hospital that I have been alone with him and he took no time in asking questions.

"He's General Amie's nephew." I answered him as I grabbed up another bag and threw it down onto the floor. How he came upon so much crap, I'll never know.

Cal swiveled his head to look at me in disbelief. "She was in that part of North Carolina?" I nodded my answer. Cal shook his head. "Well damn. Do you think anything happened between Luke and Steph?"

I raised an eyebrow in question. Why the hell would he think that? Cal shrugged. "According to Ava, Luke was always showing up with donuts and chocolate milk." He replied.

I smiled. Yes that was most certainly the way to both my girls' hearts. "He did, did he." I stated more to myself than to Cal, but he nodded anyway. "Doesn't that worry you?" He asked.

I barely shook my head. "No, it doesn't. Steph told me that nothing happened and I believe her. I have no reason not to." I told him.

He went to grab a duffel bag but I grabbed it first. The doctor told him that he was to lift nothing and I planned to make sure he followed the doctor's orders even if I wouldn't. If he would to re-injure himself than I would have to hear the wrath from my four year old daughter. I grabbed the other duffel bag off the floor and together we walked out of the hospital room. Everyone was at RangeMan including Steph and Ava. They were both getting a lot of attention from everyone especially Ella. She missed them both something terrible.

I missed them both a lot too. But it was slowly killing me. I haven't had sex with Steph since a couple months before she left. Ava was right now sleeping with us, something she had gotten use to while being with Steph in North Carolina and something I was hoping I could stop before it became a habit. Not that I didn't love my daughter because I did and I loved having her close by, but I was getting a case of the blue balls from having to go to bed and sleep with a hard on hard enough to pound nails into concrete. I wanted to make love to Steph before I fuck her senseless. I just want to sink myself in her and forget about the world around me.

I shook myself out of my thoughts and turned my attention back to Cal who was talking. "What?" I asked because I didn't hear anything he said.

He gave me a questioningly look before starting over. "I know Steph would never cheat on you, but I just wanted to make sure that Luke wouldn't try anything. Does he know who she is?"

"I don't think so, no. But then again I could be wrong. General Amie knew who she was."

"He did?"

I nodded. "He did. Steph said he knew who she was without her saying anything."

Cal chuckled beside me. I glanced over at him; my signature eyebrow raised in question. He shook his head. "If I didn't know any better, I would say you had something to do with the fact that General Amie knowing who Steph is." He stated.

We climbed onto the elevator with a young woman holding a little boy. The little boy look to be about six or seven months and he had beautiful blue eyes and dark brown hair. He grinned at us both as we stepped on and I found myself grinning back. The woman holding him blushed and I immediately felt bad. I didn't mean to make her think I was smiling at her. Cal stepped forward. He clucked the little boy under his chin.

"He's beautiful." He told the young mother. She blushed harder and smiled. "Thanks."

We pushed the button to go to the garage and the doors closed. You could feel the tension in the small area and I wonder why the woman felt nervous. But then again why would I ask myself that because we were both wearing head to toe black and fully armed.

The little boy continued to smile and laugh. I found myself wanting another little baby. Maybe this time a little boy who looked like Steph. I think Ava would love having a little brother or sister. I nodded to myself. Yes, I wanted another one. Hopefully Steph would too.

* * *

><p>I was sitting in my office waiting for Morelli when my cell phone rang. It was from a number I was hoping that I never see again. I answered but hesitated.<p>

"General Amie."

I heard him chuckle. "Colonel Manoso, how are you?"

"I'm doing good now that I gotten my family back and the threat towards them has been eliminated."

"I heard about that and I'm sorry to hear that your employee got hurt. I hope everything is returning to normal."

"Slowly, but they are." I told him then quickly changed the subject. "General, is there a reason behind this call?" I asked.

He gave me an outright laugh and it completely threw me off balance. General Amie never laughed. "I wanted to tell you that Steph asked me how I knew who she was."

I nodded to myself. I had a feeling she did, but I also knew that General Amie wouldn't tell her. "I had a feeling, General."

"Then you should also know that I told her I was unable to disclose that information." I didn't know what to say to that because I knew this. So I waited because I knew that wasn't the only reason why General Amie was calling me.

"Colonel, you need to tell Stephanie how I knew who she was and quickly. Before something else happens. You know Brit was only the first."

I clenched my teeth tight and my knuckles turned white against the black phone I was holding. "Yes Sir. I realize that." I was hoping that would pacify him, I was wrong.

"I know you realize it, Colonel Manoso, but you need to do something about it. Stephanie and your daughter are always going to be in danger now. You need to tell her."

"With all due respect, Sir this is none of your business." I was no longer employed by the U.S. Army but I knew I was crossing a line that I couldn't come back from.

"Carlos, I'm not coming to you as a boss, I'm coming to you as a friend. Please talk to Stephanie." With that said, he hung up.

I hung up the phone and placed it gently on my desk. Gently, because I was afraid I was going to throw it. I knew General Amie meant well and he was right, but I couldn't tell her. At least not yet.

My office phone started buzzing and I hit the intercom. "Talk." I barked out.

"Detective Morelli is here." Ram came out loud and clear; not affected at all by the tone of my voice.

"Send him up, but make sure he as an escort up here." I told him.

"10-4." I hit the off button for the intercom and waited. I knew I had nothing to worry about with Morelli because that ship with him and Steph had sailed. But with that thought, I didn't trust Morelli. He kept his distance but I had ears and eyes out watching his every move. He dated on and off but the word on the street was that he had yet to give up on the fact that he was thinking that Steph would come back to him. That was not happening even over my dead body.

A firm knock sounded on my door and barked out again for them to enter. The door opened and Morelli came through the door; then shut it behind him.

I didn't stand up. "How can I help you, Morelli?" I asked and motioned for him to sit down. He took the seat.

"I'm here to just sum everything up. I know you killing Brit was self defense in the honor of Cal. I just needed to get your statement signed and sealed." I nodded and he handed me a pad. I took it and quickly jotted down my account on the events that took place. I then handed him back the pad.

He stood up. "Thank you." He told me. I nodded and stood up. Walking him to the my office door, he turned to me before he stepped out. "Tell Steph that if she needs anything, to just call me."

I resisted the urge to snort. That was not going to happen, but I nodded. I turned my back on Morelli and Woody; who was there to escort him back to his car and shut my office door.

* * *

><p>Steph's POV-<p>

I was really hoping that tonight was the night. I missed Ranger and I wanted so badly to lose myself in him. Ava had been sleeping with us. Ranger thought it was because she slept with me in North Carolina and that may be true, but I knew the real reason. She wanted to make sure Ranger came to bed every night. She was still scared of losing her father. That I hated, but I assured her that we were here to stay and so was Ranger.

She declared tonight that she was sleeping in her own room, after all her animals missed her. I laughed and told her okay. Ella had just brought dinner and we were eating. Tonight was pizza night at Ava's request of course. Ranger was eating a salad. Somethings will never change.

The silence of the meal was interrupted by Ava's small happy voice. "Daddy, what did you do today?" She asked.

He gave her a smile. "Paperwork, Querida." He told her. She smiled and shoveled another bite of home made pizza in her mouth.

"You love paperwork, daddy. Cuz you do it a lot." She told him; her mouth full of pizza.

Ranger chuckled. "All part of the job, Ava-Baby." She nodded; accepting his answer and continued to eat. After a few more moments of silence she spoke back up.

"Daddy, who was that man that camed?" She asked and I had to admit, I was also intrigued. "Yea, what man, Ranger?" Normally I wouldn't care. I mean it could just be a client but something told me it was different.

"That was a police detective."

"What did he want?" I asked.

"He just need a written testament to what I seen and done on the night that Cal got hurt." He answered.

"Was it Joe?" I asked. I watched as Ranger's relaxed postured became tense. I wasn't sure of that reaction.

He nodded. "It was."

Ava watching the exchange between us was silent until now. "Momma, I'm done." I snapped my attention away from Ranger and grabbed a paper towel. I wet it and wiped Ava's face and hands.

"Go to your room, Ava." I told her and she ran out of the kitchen. I turn to face Ranger.

"Is everything okay?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Everything is fine, Babe." He replied back. I went and sat back down and started eating.

"Is everything okay with Cal?" I asked and again Ranger nodded.

"Did Joe say anything?"

"About?" I let out a sigh at the one word answer. "Me?"

I could tell Ranger was having an argument with himself but he did answer. "He said if you needed anything to call him." He told me.

I thought that was a little weird. Joe wanted nothing to do with me after he discovered that I was having Ranger's child. He told me that I just sold myself to be with Ranger and that I would pay for it. I just shrugged my shoulders and went back to eating. Why comment when I didn't understand it.

"Babe?" Ranger's voice made me look up in question.

"Yea."

"Do you want any more kids?" He asked me and I felt my mouth drop open. I was shocked. I was surprised. I was uncertain.

"I don't know. I think maybe one day." I answered him. "Why?" I questioned.

"I think we should have another one." He sounded unsure of himself.

"Now?" I asked. He couldn't mean now. Not after everything that happened.

He nodded. "Ava's getting ready to turn five. I think she's ready for a little brother or sister." He answered.

I dropped my fork in surprise. "You want another one?" He nodded slowly. "Like as soon as possible?" He nodded again before speaking. "You haven't been taking your birth control pills. You could get pregnant tonight." He said this as though it was no big deal. But to me it was a very big deal.

"How could you even suggest having a baby after everything that happened?" I practically yelled at him.

"Babe, the threat of Brit is gone." He replied.

"He may be, yes but that doesn't change anything." I told him.

"Babe, we talked about everything."

"Yes we talked, but just because we talked about it doesn't mean I'm ready to have another child with you."

He nodded and started to get up. I was scared he was going to leave, so I placed a hand on his shoulder. "What if another threat comes along? Are you going to keep it from me or let me know?" I asked him.

I felt my blood boil when he hesitated to answer. "You would keep it from me? After everything that was said at the hospital?" I shook my head in disbelief. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close.

"Babe, I would tell you if I could. If I can't tell you then I can't. That's why you will always have a bodyguard with you when you leave."

I yanked myself away from his warm Bulgari-smelling body. "What good is that going to do when you won't even tell our bodyguards when there is a threat?" I asked him. He looked a little taken back by that information but recovered quickly.

"They're trained to be bodyguards. It doesn't matter if they know or not. They are to never let their guard down and always be aware of their surroundings." He explained.

"Shit happens, Ranger. We all need to be prepare in case something happens. I need to know if there is a threat against me or my daughter; our daughter. I deserve to know." My voice was surprisingly calm considering I felt the rage shimmering beneath the surface.

"If I think you need to know, then I'll tell you and every since person here at RangeMan."

My lips thinned out in anger and my breathing got harder. "If? If? If you think I need to know?" I went from just pissed off to full rhino mode. "You don't think I'll need to know if Ava is in danger? If I'm in danger? I don't need to know if someone has put a target on my back? On our daughter's back because of any association with you? Ranger, I don't care what you did in your past, but I'll be damned if its going to effect my future; our daughter's future if I can keep it from happening. When you decide that I also need to know this information, then we'll discuss having another child. After all, you're right. Ava needs a little brother or sister."

I watched as his mouth dropped open before leaving the room.


	14. Back To NC

Author's Note: I'm having a blast.. Thank you for all the reviews and the constant story alerts! I love how this story is getting the rave reviews!

A little background info on Cal.. and WARNING: Slight Smut will appear in italics.

Back To NC

"We are only staying for a few days." I told Steph. We were on our way to Cedar Island in a rented brand new black BMW X5. It was a little SUV that could be driven directly on the beach which was what Steph wanted. Another BMW X5 was behind us and inside it was Tank, Lester, and Cal.

Once at Cedar Island, the ferry there would then take us to Ocracoke Island. Normally I would be in my zone, but today I wasn't. My mind was on this damn trip to the Outer Banks. Not that I didn't want to go, but I didn't want Steph around Luke any more than necessary especially after what happened the other day. I still can't believe she agreed with me but she was now refusing to have sex with me. Yes I'm still shocked over that one.

She told me that since I didn't trust her with information that could lead to her death or Ava's-her words, not mine-then she didn't trust me not to use a condom. Yes, that was a low blow, but I can't say that I'm upset with her. I brought this shit on myself. It wasn't that I didn't want to tell because I did, but a part of me was still a little concerned that Steph would get tired of living with all the security and the constant bodyguards and leave. I was going to tell her, I just wasn't sure when.

I heard Steph let out an aggravated sigh next to me. "I'll stay for as long as I please and so will Ava." She enlightened me.

"I don't want you around this Luke guy. I don't trust him."

She snorted. "You don't even know him, Ranger."

"I know what he wants from you." I knew exactly what he wanted. He wanted in her in his bed and that was not happening.

She shook her head. "No you don't and besides it isn't want he wants from me that matters. It's what I want from him."

My whole body tensed up and my knuckles turned white on the steering wheel. "What the hell do you want from him?" I demanded to know.

"Friendship, Ranger. I know what you're thinking and you're wrong."

"What am I thinking?"

"You're thinking he wants to play hide the salami and you couldn't be more wrong. That's what you want to do, not him."

I turn to look at her and winked with a wolfish grin on my face. She rolled her eyes. "I want to play hide the pepperoni not the salami." I countered back.

"What's the difference?" She asked me.

"Pepperoni is bigger." I said as I wiggled my eyebrows. I was rewarded once again with Steph rolling her eyes.

"What is sa-sa-sa, what you said?" Ava's small sweet voice chimed from the back seat.

"The word was salami and it's a type of meat, Ava-Baby." Steph answered her. I looked in the rear view mirror as she was nodding her head. I gave her a smile and she grinned back. "Are you ready to go to the beach, Querida?" I asked my daughter; changing the subject as quickly as possible.

She nodded her head vigorously. "I wanna see Luke." She shouted out. I was grinding my teeth so hard, I thought I was going to chip a tooth.

"I heard he brought you donuts and chocolate milk every morning while you were down here." I brought up.

Ava nodded. "Not every morning." She stated absentmindedly. "He always buyed me the plain ones." She added.

I grinned. "You like the glaze donuts, huh?" She nodded her answer. "Momma likes Boston cremes doesn't she, Baby?" I asked Ava.

Ava nodded. "She does. Luke likes the jelly ones." She told me. She cocked her head to the side then asked, "Daddy, how come you don't eat donuts?"

I let out a sigh. "I just don't like them, Ava." I explained, but the truth was I didn't eat donuts so I could stay in better shape. Going after criminals was tough work and I needed to be on top of my game.

"You should." She told me with attitude. I grinned. Yep she was just like her mother.

* * *

><p>"Maggie!" Ava called out as she flung herself into the older woman's arms. The woman named Maggie caught Ava easily. "Little Ava, welcome back." She said as she squeezed my daughter in a tight hug. She set her back on her feet before turning to Stephanie. She pulled my Babe into a hug and gave her a little squeeze.<p>

"Glad to see that you came back and you brought some good looking men with you." She teased. She let go of Steph and turn to me. She held her hand out with a smile on her face.

"Colonel Manoso, it is a pleasure to meet you." I gave her a small smile as I took her hand.

"It's Ranger, please. It is also a pleasure to meet you." She blushed and I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped deep within my throat. If anything the red staining her cheeks became darker but she turned away before I could tell for sure. I watched the exchange between her and my Babe.

Maggie gave Steph a hug which Steph reciprocated eagerly. She introduced Tank, Lester, and Cal before the questioning began. "How come you didn't tell me Luke was your son?" Steph asked Maggie once the introductions were done. I frowned upon hearing that question. Why is that the first thing she wanted to know.

Maggie gave her a grin. "Well, he asked me not to tell anyone." Maggie replied.

Steph's eyebrows narrowed. "Why?"

Maggie shrugged. "Who knows why our children do anything. I think he wants people to like him for him, I guess." She answered before turning her full attention to Ava.

"How is Miss Ava, today?"

Ava gave her that full 200 watt smile that only the Manoso's have claim to. "I wanna go to the beach." Ava answered with a bounce to her small voice.

"You do!" Maggie exclaimed almost as loudly.

Ava nodded. "I wanna see Luke." She told Maggie and I felt my upper lip involuntarily curl in disgust. What the hell kind of power did Luke have over my family?

Maggie pulled Ava into another hug before replying. "Luke is at work but he'll be here in a little while." Maggie promised. Ava smiled again before turning to face me. "Daddy, I wanna go to the beach."

I pulled her into my arms then picked her up. I gave her a loud smacking kiss on the cheek. "Let's go to the beach, Ava-Baby." I told her. She screamed her approval in my ear and I couldn't help but grin. She grinned back at me before placing her own loud kiss on my cheek. I replied back with another one on her small cheek. I would do anything for my daughter which includes making a fool out of myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Days Later-<strong>

We have been here for two days and I have yet to meet this mysterious Luke. Ava was having a fit that Luke hasn't been around to meet me or her uncles. I think this just proves my original thinking that this Luke character was up to no damn good.

I was now on my way back to the bed and breakfast from just grabbing my girls breakfast. I was counting on getting Steph and Ava back to Trenton, where it was safe from this Luke before the man himself decided to come out of hiding. I trusted Steph beyond any reasonable doubt but I did not trust Luke. Tank, Cal, and Lester didn't trust Luke either. Especially now that he hasn't shown his face in the past two days since we have been here. His absence may have upset Ava and Steph, but it made me and the rest of RangeMan extremely pleased.

Jogging closer to the B & B, I could hear laughter coming from the private entrance where Steph and myself were staying. Normally this would not be a problem but this laughter was male; an alpha male was making this laughter, not some puny punk that I could scare easily. I could feel myself start to shake with anger. I knew Luke had finally arrived and that tiny tidbit only made my Cuban blood boil.

Quickly making my way to the private entrance, I made my way there silently and without detection. I wanted to get a glimpse of Luke to size him up before he do the same to me. Taking in his short cropped blond hair I could swear that it was a type of a military cut. He stood about six foot and he had the muscles of a military man and he even held himself like a military man would.

He had my daughter in his arms and he had Steph laughing. I had to admit to myself that yes I was jealous. I know that Steph is mine and I don't have to worry about her straying or leaving me, but right now with everything that was going on, I wasn't sure anymore. I would never admit out loud to anyone but I was feeling vulnerable.

Ava looking over Luke's shoulder, spotted me first. "Daddy!" She squealed with glee and found myself smiling at her. She could always pull a smile from me. Luke turned around to face me and the same time as I recognized him, he identified me. His posture straighten, his eyes widen, and his free hand came up to salute me. I kept my blank face on but I wanted to smile. Hell I wanted to shout it to the world that I could scare him. I found delight in that fact.

"Colonel Manoso." He saluted me.

I gave him a nod. "Corporal Spalding." I replied before giving in. "At ease, Daz." I told him. I knew this man personally. Fought with him on enemy fields. He was a good man, but that didn't mean I trusted him. At least not with Steph or my daughter.

He visibly relaxed but I could tell he wasn't going to let his guard down. "Ranger, you know Luke?" Steph's voice broke the silence and I walked over to her. Call it a chauvinist move, but I wanted to Luke to understand that Steph was mine. I sat the food down on the coffee table beside Steph once I reached her side. Cupping her face and ignoring her wide eyes I sealed my mouth over hers.

I showed my possession of this small brunette woman in one small heated kiss but I knew I got the meaning across when I pulled away from Steph and glanced at Luke out of the corner of my eye. Ava looked amused and disgusted and Luke looked uncomfortable. Served him right messing with my woman. Steph smacked my arm and I turned my attention back to her.

I gave her my 200 watt smile and she glared at me. "I know Luke. We served together from time to time." I explained to her. She narrowed her eyes at Luke before shrugging. For a minute there I thought she was going to go into full rhino mode but it was like she shrugged it off.

I knew she was going to say something so I asked. "What were you going to say, Babe?" She glared at me before answering.

"I was going to ask Luke how come he didn't tell me that he knew you, but I never spoke your name so he didn't know." She said and I felt my blood start to boil again. She never mentioned me to Luke. Did that mean she didn't feel it necessary to mention that she was taken? Did that mean she was ready to leave and take Ava with her?

"She told me however that she was unavailable for any kind of relationship past friendship and I respected that." Luke explained.

I looked over at him with a raised eyebrow. He didn't comment further so I nodded. His comment made me feel a little better.

"It's good to see you, Colonel Manoso." Luke replied with ease.

I shook my head. "Call me Ranger, Daz." I told him and he nodded.

"Why are you calling him Daz?" Steph asked.

Luke choked and I grinned from ear to ear. It was a stupid nickname and one that he hated. "Alright someone needs to start explaining now." Steph demanded.

Luke grimaced but started explaining. "I always got teased because of my blond hair and my blue eyes. They called me a surfer boy or California kid or such stupid nonsense. One day a friend of mine was surfing the web and started looking up the meanings of our names. Mine means bright or shining. My girlfriend at that time teased me about my eyes being dazzling so my new nickname became Daz. I always hoped that one day I would get one a little cooler, but sadly Daz stuck." Luke finished explaining and he waited for the teasing to begin. He obviously didn't know my Babe.

Steph nodded. "I like it. It's unique to you." She told him and he grinned. "I like it too, Daz." Ava threw her in two cents and Luke's smile became bigger.

"Thanks you two." He replied.

"Daddy brought breakfast." Ava told us and I nodded. "I did bring breakfast. So let's eat then we'll go to the beach." I replied.

Ava threw her little arms in the air. "Yay! The beach. You can meet Uncle Tank and Uncle Lester and Uncle Cal."

I couldn't help but throw my head back and laugh when Luke's tanned face went white.

* * *

><p><strong>Steph's POV-<strong>

I was finally glad that I could relax. Tank, Cal, and Lester had all met Luke and they decided he was okay. Ranger was finally acting a little civil to him instead of like Luke was taking his toy away from him. Which is honestly what it felt like.

I was the toy and Luke was playing with me and Ranger was jealous of that fact. However I was not a toy and Luke and myself were only friends and nothing more. Oh and that kiss Ranger planted on me this morning just pissed me off. I didn't say anything only because Luke and Ava were present at the time, but I was so going to let him have it. All he was doing was laying his claim on me, but if he didn't watch it he was going to lose that too.

Okay so in reality he wouldn't ever lose me, but I hated how he acted sometimes. I loved that he wanted another baby. That just showed me that he was serious about us and our relationship, but I detested that he still continues to keep stuff from me. I wanted him to be able to trust me with anything that included threats against me, Ava, Ranger, or any of RangeMan or my family. I deserve that right.

As for our sex life which right now was non existed. I missed him so bad my doodah was screaming at me to get some relief. I gave up the shower massager long ago. It didn't even take the edge off anymore. I told Ranger that if he didn't trust me then I didn't trust him to use a condom, but that wasn't true. I knew if I told Ranger to use a condom he would and he wouldn't hesitate to do so. It was the principle.

Ranger on the other hand, I believe was losing his mind from lack of blood to his brain. Smiling at that though I glanced over at my Cuban sex god. He was in the ocean with Ava and the guys. They were taking turns throwing Ava into the air before catching her. Sometimes they wouldn't throw her up as high so she could land in the ocean. Ava giggled, laughed, and was just in hysterics. She would ask again and again for them to throw her higher and higher. She was a risk taker just like her momma and well her daddy too.

"Momma, come on." I heard my daughter scream for me to join the fun so I put down my book and joined their fun in the sun.

* * *

><p><strong>Cal's POV-<strong>

As I watched Steph run towards us, I smiled. I couldn't help it. I never thought I would find a home within RangeMan but that is exactly what I have done. I didn't have a hard or sad childhood. In fact, my childhood was the best. I had two loving parents and an older brother. Hell, I even had a house full of pets. I was named after my father. My brother was supposed to be but my mother said the second boy we have we'll name after you, Calhoun. She was thinking they would only have one son. So that's my full name, Calhoun Hartley Powers. My brother is Caleb Harold Powers. I think I got the better end of the deal in that one.

Now for the pets. We had a three dogs named Salt, Pepper, and Mrs. Dash. We had two cats named Tick and Tock. Two birds named Snow White and Prince Charming with seven individual looking goldfish named Sleepy, Doc, Dopey, Sneezy, Grumpy, Happy, and Bashful. We also had two snakes named Slick and Snot. My brother named those. My mother named the rest. Okay I'll admit I named the cats but I ain't admitting to anything else.

When I decided to go into the Navy and become a Seal, I was sixteen and my parents were supportive. They were a little upset by my decision but they did support me. When I was eighteen I stuck with my choice and entered the Navy. For four years I worked my ass off fighting for my country. I saw my family whenever possible which was few and far between but my parents understood my choice. They loved watching me work my way up through the ranks.

It was seven months three weeks and four days after I became a Petty Officer Second Class when I got a phone call that changed my life forever. I was stationed in Atlanta, Georgia at the time. I was between assignments helping train some newcomers. My parents with my brother had decided to drive down from Colorado where I grew up. They wanted to see me and didn't want to wait until my next leave. I was excited to see them. They just hit Oklahoma when a drunk driver in a semi hit them head on. They were killed instantly. I was just happy they didn't suffer.

I found out a few weeks later that the man in a semi had just received a phone call from home where his wife had went into premature labor too far from the hospital. He lost not only his newborn child but his wife. He was hours from home and devastated at the loss of his family. His boss refused to have someone come relieve him so he could make the funeral. When I learned that, I found that he was still in the middle of the trial for killing my family. I asked for special leave and went to speak at the trial on his behalf. It helped. He went from murder to manslaughter. He felt guilty about drowning himself in a bottle. I forgave him. After five years he got a parole hearing and I went to that too. He got out on good behavior after five years. I was happy for him. I still speak to him every year on the day. Sometimes when he feels as though he wants to seek himself in a bottle of Jack, I spend the day with him if I can. I don't want him to feel guilty. He lost his family too.

Only difference between him and me, I found another family. I hauled Steph in my arms and threw her over my shoulder. She squealed almost as loud as Ava as I dove under the waves of the Atlanta Ocean dragging her with me.

Coming back up, I lifted Steph and threw her towards Ranger. Before I could blink I found myself catching Ava in mid-air. If Bobby or my doctor saw me now I would be in deep shit. My leg was aching but it was healing. There was no way I was going to miss this for anything in the world. I threw Ava to Luke who caught her easily.

Coming to meet Luke had been something I had to do. Steph was like my little sister and Ava was my niece. There was nothing I wouldn't do for those two or Ranger. When finding out that Luke was Daz and he had serve and was still serving in the US Army, we all became a little bit nicer to the surfer incarnate. Then when Ava firmly announced that we had eight packs and Luke only had a six pack. We all laughed so hard we were crying. Luke turned bright red before he burst out laughing himself.

Ava has taken to him quite well so I guess he really can't be all that bad. As I caught Ava once more, I knew that if he ever hurt Ava or Steph, Ranger wouldn't have to worry because I'll personally kill Luke myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Ranger's POV-<strong>

We have been here a little over a week and today was our last day here. We were leaving in the morning and I was ready to head home but not before I got some alone time with Steph. I wanted and needed to make love to my Babe and today it was going to happen.

Ava was with Tank, Lester, and Cal. I believe Luke was with them. I told Luke that once he retired from the Army or even before then, he was welcome at any of my companies; a job for him would be waiting. He accepted so eventually I'll have a new employee.

I already stopped at the local drug store which was also the only drug store on the island. I grabbed the biggest box of condoms they had which was a box of five. I was on my way back to the B & B where Steph was sleeping. She had no clue what was going to happen, but I was optimistic.

I entered our room and smiled at the sight of Steph. She was wearing a black RangeMan t-shirt with black matching panties. She was out like a light but in a minute she would wide awake and writhing in passion in my arms.

_I placed the box of condoms on the nightstand beside the bed and stripped. I wanted us naked as quickly as possible. Once naked, I sheathed a condom on my already hard length. I eased myself down gently on the bed so I wouldn't disturbed Steph. With one leg on each side of her I leaned down and placed a soft gentle kiss on Steph's lips. She roused but didn't wake. I kissed my way down her neck using my tongue and teeth. She arched into me and moaned._

_"Babe, you with me?" I asked; my voice husky against her ear. She moaned again in reply. I pulled myself back and ripped the t-shirt off over her head. Leaning down once again I took one of her nipples into my mouth and sucked hard. Steph moaned even louder and I couldn't help but grin. I wrapped my tongue around her nipple before nipping it with my teeth._

_"Ranger, please just..." She broke off in an even louder moan as I took the other nipple deep within my mouth. I chuckled against her breasts._

_"What do you want, Babe?" I asked her as I took my tongue on a trail down to her naval._

_"Oh God, just fuck me." Steph grounded out between clenched teeth. I brought myself up and slanted my mouth over hers. I kissed her with all the pent passion I had been hiding in the past six months. I stroked the inside of her mouth with my tongue; up one side and down the other. Bracing my weight on one hand I pulled off her black panties before easing my finger into her tight channel. She was wet and ready for me. I grabbed her hand and brought it my erection._

_"I'm covered, Babe. I promise." I hissed as she wrapped her small hand around my shaft and squeezed._

_"I trust you, Carlos." She told me as she pulled down for another soul scorching kiss. I shuddered as my given name left her lips. _

_"I promise Babe, next time I'll make you come several times." I promised her as I plunged deep inside her wet heat. She arched her back and I grabbed a nipple and sucked it hard. I thrust deep and hard into her several times; alternating nipples, sucking, nipping, and licking._

_Steph let out a scream as she let go. I was so close that once her tight walls began a squeezing death grip on my dick, I came just as hard as she did._

I fell onto to my back and pulled Steph on top of me. "That was incredible." Steph exclaimed.

I chuckled. "It was. Now are you ready for round two." I asked. Steph sat up on my lap and grinned.

We used to two more condoms before running out of energy to use any more.


	15. Amber Alerts

Author's Note: I hope you guys are still enjoying this story!

Amber Alerts

**Steph's POV-**

"Thanks for watching her while I go downstairs for a minute, Ella."

"Oh Honey. It's no problem. I love Little Ava. I missed her so much while you guys were gone." Ella replied. My heart clenched tight.

"I'm so sorry we left like that Ella. My intention was to never hurt anyone. I just needed some time away. Ava did too." I tried to explain.

She moved her hand to dismiss the apology. "No need to apologize, Steph. I understand that you did what you had to do. Sometimes we don't want to, we just have to." She summed it up in under ten words.

I nodded. "Thanks Ella. I knew you would understand." She gave me a smile and reached up to kiss my cheek. I said good bye one last time to both Ella and Ava before slipping out the apartment door and I made my way to the fifth floor.

We have been back in Trenton for almost a month and things were back to normal; well as normal as they could be. Ranger never missed breakfast or dinner with Ava and myself. He tried to have lunch with us but sometimes he was either at a meeting or we were out and about. Every night he read Ava her bed time story and tucked her in. She loved having her daddy around and she made sure everyday that she told him as such.

We were still discussing the topic of having another baby, but a week after we had returned I went on birth control. I explain to Ranger that I wanted to be sure that he wasn't going to hide anything important from me anymore. He assured me that he wouldn't, but something told me that wasn't true. Ranger was just the type to keep it quiet that he had a mad man after him. His sight on that is that he is hundred percent sure that he capture the man before anything bad happens. I on the other hand wasn't so sure and told Ranger as such.

He told me to trust him and I do but I hated when he kept anything from me, especially something as important as a stalker. He simply shrugged and told me that I would see. Yes I guess we would.

Cal was finally allowed to return to work, but only light duty. I thought for sure he was going to go stark raving mad before he got to go on another take down. He wasn't to do any actual take downs, but he was allowed to go on surveillance.

We had been back from North Carolina for only a couple of days when Ava asked Cal to see where he had been shot. He looked scared to death, but I guess since he was shot on the upper thigh, he wasn't sure how to handle that particular request. I told Cal that if he was comfortable with it to go put on a pair of shorts and we could show Ava that way.

He left our apartment and showed back up fifteen minutes later with a pair of swimming trunks. I laughed upon opening the door and seeing what he had on. He blushed and told me he only had three different kind of shorts; regular jean shorts that were not loose enough to pull up enough to see the scar, boxers that would allow a certain body part to swing free, and swimming trunks. So he went with the swimming trunks. They were short and loose enough to pull up to display his scar, but long and tight enough so not to flash my poor four year old daughter. I agreed with his decision.

Cal pulled up his trunks and showed Ava where he had been shot. She traced the puckered line with her fingertip; a look of what only could be described as sorrow upon her face. Her little lip puffed out and quivered. She then threw herself into Cal's arms and sobbed her little heart out. Cal talk to her in Spanish to calm her down; seems that is the best way to soothe her over. I need to learn Spanish. I always tell myself that, but anyway. He rocked her until finally she cried herself to sleep. Her bond with Cal was tightened that day and they were forever still besties.

Stepping onto the fifth floor, I immediately knew that the flu must still be going around. I made a mental note to myself to make sure to wash my hands before touching anything back in our apartment. For the past two weeks the guys seem to be passing around the flu. Ranger had been especially tired since he was being pulled in several different directions during the work day. It seemed that him and Tank were taking up the slack where it needed.

I went to Ranger's office then Tank's office and both were empty. I then went to Lester's cubicle, then Cal's cubicle, Ram's cubicle and last Hal's. I knew Bobby wasn't here because he was at a medical training seminar in Houston, Texas for the past week and still had another week before he was going to be back. With no where else to go, I headed to the control room where the monitors were.

I knocked on the door and a voice that sounded familiar barked at me to enter the huge open area. I did as he requested and came face to face with Vince and Erik.

"Hello Gentlemen." I gave them a smile and they grinned back.

"Hey Steph. What brings you to our neck of the woods?" Vince asked.

"I'm going over to my parents' place and I have no body guard. Any ideas?" I replied.

Vince and Erik exchanged a look before turning back to me. "We are the only two here right now and we are not allowed to leave." Vince explained.

"Where is everybody?" I asked.

"Cal and Ram are on surveillance. Ranger, Tank, Hal, and Hector are installing a security system. Everybody else is either out sick or out picking up skips." Vince answered.

I nodded.

"But it is quiet so keep your panic button on you and your phone and head over in that direction." Erik told me.

I nodded but before I could say anything Vince spoke back up. "What's the occasion?" He asked.

I grinned. "It's my dad's birthday. He said he didn't want a party or anything special so my mom is just baking a cake and having a small lunch for him. He was happy with that." I explained.

They nodded in understanding. "Just keep that phone and panic button with you. Oh and your tracker. Keep those with you at all times." Vince told me.

I stuck my tongue out and nodded. "Will do. Thanks Boys." We said our good byes and I left.

* * *

><p><strong>Ranger's POV-<strong>

"I thought today would never end." Tank exclaimed as he climbed out of my Ford F250. I nodded my agreement and climbed out myself. We had been installing a security system all morning to one of the most ungrateful and one of the most ignorant people I have ever had the misfortune to meet.

Everything we did or did not do was not good enough for this particular client. He was being most difficult. But we grinned and dealt with it. Well I didn't grin but I dealt with it. We were all covered in head to toe dirt and grime from crawling under his house and walking around in his basement. He wanted everything wired for security. A multimillion dollar account finally signed and installed.

"Get cleaned up and meet in my office in ten." I ordered and received two affirmatives. Hector wouldn't need to come to my office. His work was finished the moment we left the client's residence.

Since I wouldn't have enough time to stay for lunch with my two favorite girls, I decided to head to the gym to take a shower and get cleaned up. It didn't even take me the whole ten minutes before I was back upstairs and in my office.

Tank entered my office not even a minute after I did and sat down in the sofa on the other side of the room. Hal followed shortly after and sat down in the chair across from my desk. I clear my throat and set to work.

"The contract has been signed by Mr. Ball. He agreed to everything but one thing. He persisted that he did not want his house under twenty four hour surveillance. It did knock off a couple thousand a month from the first initial estimate. I believe he wanted to save that money, but I still want surveillance on his resident for at least for the first couple of months."

"Why?" Tank asked.

"He shows the classic signs of being a troubled client. I believe he is going to cause a lot of problems so I want to have that extra security on him more for us than him." I explained.

Tank nodded. "Oh. I got it. Better safe than sorry." He grinned at me and I nodded.

A knock on the door stopped our conversation. "Enter." I snapped out the command. The door opened and Lester walked in. He gave a goofy grin. "Am I interrupting?" He asked.

"Yes." I said.

He laughed and sat down. "Good." He glanced at Hal and Tank before returning his attention back to me. "Have you been listening to the news?" He asked me.

"No. We've been a little busy, Santos."

His eyes narrowed and he frowned. "There have been three abductions just today."

"Abductions?"

Lester nodded. "Woody and I have been listening to the radio all morning. There have been amber alerts on every radio station there is. Three little girls have been kidnapped. One of them was three years old and two of them were four. All three girls had brown hair, brown eyes, and were either Mexican or Puerto Rican descent."

It was my turn to frown. "Do they have any leads?" I asked.

Lester shook his head. "Nope. All three were abducted in broad daylight and there was no witnesses."

"How come you didn't call to inform any of RangeMan?" Tank asked.

"Was getting ready to call after the third little girl went missing, but our skip showed up and we really needed to get this guy off the streets." He explained.

Tank grinned. "Ah, you went after Frankie." He replied.

Lester nodded. "We did and he sends his hello."

"I'll just he did."

"He believed that you were too scared to come after him today." Lester teased Tank who let out a bark of laughter. "In his dreams. Some of us just have jobs and lives."

I cleared my throat. "Let's get back on topic."

Lester stopped talking and glanced at me. "I came straight here after dropping off Frankie at the cop shop. I wanted to_" Lester was interrupted by yet another knock on the door.

"Enter." The door opened and Vince stepped through the threshold. "Detective Morelli is here to see you and he says it is very important that he see you, now."

I nodded. "Send him up." I told Vince. Vince nodded and walked out.

"Should we leave?" Tank asked.

I shook my head. "Not necessary." I told him.

Morelli was at my office door five minutes later with an evidence bag and a folder. I motioned my hand; telling him to enter. "How can I help you, Detective Morelli?" I asked him. He approached my desk; his face solemn and serious.

"You heard about the abductions, correct?" He asked.

I nodded. "We were just discussing it. What does that have to do with me?"

He handed me the evidence bag and I took it. It was a note addressed to me. Halfway through and I started to shake. My mind started to race through thought after thought faster than a speeding bullet. Why did this have to do with me? With Steph and Ava?

"What does it say, Range Man?" Tank's question snapped me out of my thoughts.

I handed the note to Morelli who handed it to Tank. "The abductions of those three little girls are my fault. Castana Alamar is responsible for the kidnappings."

Tank handed the note back to Morelli. He then handed it to Lester. "The letter claims that if you hand over Ava then he'll return the other three girls." Tank replied.

Lester stood up and stalked out of the office. I knew he was shaking with fury. I was feeling it myself but I knew I needed to keep a calm facade or I would lose my famous self-control and right now I needed to hang onto it. This man wanted my daughter. I knew what he wanted with her and that part was the hardest to comprehend.

"Will he return the other girls or just kill them?" Hal's question cut through the tension in the air; making it swirl but not disappear.

"He won't do either. He'll sell them." I answered him. Before another question could be asked, I picked up the phone and dialed the apartment number. I know I should have just dialed Steph's cell but I wanted, no I needed to know she was upstairs with Ava and they were safe. I dropped the phone when she didn't answer.

I then dialed the control room; my hands were visibly shaking.

"RangeMan Control Room, this is Vince."

"Vince, where is Steph and Ava?"

"They are at her parents. She said it was her father's birthday and her mother was having a lunch or something."

"Who is with them?"

When he stumbled over the answer I knew she was alone. "Vince, who is with them?" I asked again; my voice harder than steel.

"No one, Sir. It's been quiet and there was no one around. I told her to keep her tracker, panic button and phone on her at all times."

"And her tracker?" I asked. As he was typing away at the keyboard, I felt my control slipping away.

"She is still at her parents, Sir." I hung up the phone without saying anything. Right now I wanted to fire him, but I knew it wasn't technically his fault.

"Where is Steph?" Tank asked me when I hung up the phone.

Hitting speed dial one to Steph's cell phone I answered Tank. "At her parents."

"Yo." Steph answered; her voice happy.

"Where are you?" I asked her.

I could tell she was frowning when she answered. "At my parents. What's wrong?" She asked.

"Where's Ava?"

"Ranger, what is going on?"

I ignored the question. "Stephanie, where is Ava?"

She let out a sigh of annoyance. "She's outside with my dad and the girls."

"Steph, I need you to get her and Valerie's girls inside the house. Now." I knew I was pushing her buttons but I needed her safe.

"Can you tell me why?" She asked.

"I promise I will, but first, please get Ava in the house."

She put me on hold for I swear it felt like forever. "Ava and the girls are in the house. Now, what is going on?"

"Babe, I am on my way there. I need you and everyone there to stay in the house. Do not answer the door until I get there. Stephanie, Babe, this is very important. Do you understand?" I was pleading with her and I knew she knew it.

"I promise Ranger. We will all stay in the house and we will not answer the door."

"Thank you, Babe." I breathed a sigh of relief. "I love you."

"I love you too, Ranger."

I hung up the phone and stood up. "I need everybody with the exception of Bobby, Vince, and Erik in the garage in twenty minutes. I want everyone in full combat gear. No excuses. Vince and Erik are to remain here on the monitors."

Tank; already standing nodded his understanding and left my office. Hal followed on his heels. I turned to face Morelli. "Thank you for bringing this to my attention. I don't know if you can tell the families or not what is going on, but I promise I will get them back; safe." I told him. He nodded. "I hope we get his man, Manoso. Before." I knew what he was saying and I nodded. I shook his hand and he left. I made my way upstairs to get myself ready. I was in for the fight of my life.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later in the garage and I was surrounded; not by my employees, but my friends and Steph's. Everyone was dressed in black and in full combat gear, but it was over done and I have never been prouder.<p>

Each man had two guns in their utility belts, one at their backs, and one on each other ankle. There was also two knives in their belts and another strapped on inside of their thigh. Two sets of handcuffs each, a stun gun, and pepper spray completely their ensemble.

I quickly explained who Castana Alamar was and why we needed to get to Steph and Ava quickly. "Hal, I want you to pick out a team of three. Make it three that you can trust. I need Tank, Ram, Cal, and Lester with me. You will be taking Valerie home and staying with them until I send someone to relieve you. Understand?" I explain to Hal. He nodded; his distaste in my decision clearly written on his face. However the good solider that he is, he kept quiet.

"Woody and Zero, you two will remain at the Steph's parents; simply as a precaution." They nodded their agreement. "Any questions?" I asked.

"What about Julie and our family?" Lester asked me.

"Already taken care of. I called Miami RangeMan and tighten security on them." Lester nodded; his face a mask of a warrior. Anybody facing down this group in front of me would run in the opposite direction.

"Let's head out." I commanded as my cell phone rang. My heart went to racing faster when I saw the caller was Steph.

"Babe." My voice full of questions and concern. Everyone in the garage stopped moving and focused their attention on me.

"Ranger, a man just knocked on the door. We ignored him and he left." The worry and fear in my Babe's voice rang loud and clear. I clenched the phone tighter in my hand.

"What did he look like, Babe?"

"He was a little taller than me but not taller than you. He looked like he was maybe from Cuba or Puerto Rico. He had on a white wife beater that had seen better days. He had some kind of tribal tattoo on his right bicep with an angry looking scar cutting through it."

I snapped my eyes shut tight as I once again felt my control slipping away. Castana Alamar had found my family. It was only a matter of time now. I had to find this man and quickly.

"Hang tight, Babe. We're on our way." I hung up the phone and face my men. "We need to move it. I don't care what speed limits or laws you have to break."

We made it to the Plum residence way before we should have. I didn't care. I needed to get to my family. I ran up the front porch and beat on the door. "Babe, open the door." Before I even finished my sentence, the door was open and Steph threw herself into my arms.

"Ranger, what is going on?" Steph asked against my neck.

I pulled away. "Where is Ava?" I asked. Behind Steph's parents I heard. "Right here, Daddy." They moved out of Ava's way and I picked her up in my arms.

"Steph, I promise once we get to RangeMan I will explain everything. Right now I need to get you and Ava in the confined walls of RangeMan."

Steph nodded her understanding and I went about issuing orders as always.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I promise this man will be explained...<p> 


	16. The Baby Broker

Warning: This chapter explains who Castana Alamar is. This chapter will not be easy to read. I had a hard time just writing it. Please be warned. Ranger shares a part of his past that he probably shouldn't have. Reviews would be welcome..let me know how I did!

The Baby Broker

Steph's POV-

I was nervous. I have never been so nervous in my life. The person making me nervous was Ranger. I never thought that Ranger would be the one making me this nervous, but he is and I don't think he even realizes it.

Once Ranger finished barking orders at everyone, he had Hal, Zip, Junior, and Brett take Valerie and the girls back home and remain there until their relief was sent. Woody and Zero remained at my parents' for addition protection. That made me scared. Ranger's behavior on the way home made me more scared and nervous. For one, he didn't drive, Tank did. For two, he didn't even sit in the front seat. He sat in the back with Ava and me. He is always all about safety so it came as a shock when he didn't want Ava in a car seat. He held Ava on his lap and he never released his hold on her. He also kept a firm grip on me, like I would disappear.

We just arrived at RangeMan and before I could blink, I was out of the company SUV and in the elevator. I was pretty sure I walked to the elevator, but I can't be sure because I don't remember. It all happened so fast. We were surrounded by Tank, Lester, Cal, Ram, and Hector. I was starting to feel claustrophobic. We stepped off on the fifth floor and I stepped out when Ranger did. He turned and handed Ava to Cal. Ava went willingly and Cal happily accepted.

"Take her to seven and sweep the area before leaving. Ella is up there waiting for you." Ranger told him and Cal nodded.

"Yes Sir." He said.

"Search the apartment, Cal. Don't let anything go unnoticed." Ranger commanded.

Once again, Cal nodded. "Yes Sir."

"Come straight back here. I need you with us."

"Yes Sir."

Ranger swung back around and faced the rest of us. "My office now." We all turned to head to Ranger's office, but my arm was snagged and I was dragged back into Ranger's embrace. Before I could utter a word, Ranger's hand went through my hair and his warm lips attacked mine. His tongue plunged into the depths of my mouth, caressing and demanding all at the same time. His strong hands kept my head in placed for his sensual attack on my senses.

He wrenched his mouth away from mine and crushed my face into his chest. His arms like steel bands wrapped around me and held me in place. He buried his nose in my hair and inhaled.

I wanted to say something but he beat me to it. "Babe, I'm sorry. Damn I am so sorry." He whispered the words over and over again, slipping in a Spanish word here and there.

I tried to pull away, but I couldn't do it; his arms were too tight around me. I found my air supply slowing disappearing. "Ranger, I can't breathe." I told him finally and his arms loosened, but he didn't let go. Once I pulled in a couple gulps of air, I asked, "Ranger, why are you sorry?"

He pulled back completely from me, but only to fist his hands in my hair. He fixed my head so I was looking straight into his black obsidian eyes. What I found looking into those black pools shocked me; it rendered me speechless. They were so full of emotion; everything from guilt, hatred, sadness, anger, love, rage, and lust. It was all there and it was hard to watch.

"Babe, when Cal gets back down here and we go into my office, I am going to explain everything about this man to you." He explained to me.

I nodded. This was what I wanted so why was he sorry. "Ranger, I want you to tell me. I want to know."

He nodded. "I know, but_" He cut off as the door to the stairs opened and out came Cal. Ranger removed his firm grip on my scalp, grabbed my hand and together we followed Cal into Ranger's office.

Tank and Lester were sitting on the couch and I found myself being pushed down to sit in between them. Cal and Ram flanked the door. Hector stood just outside the door, but he could still hear the conversation. Ranger perched himself on the edge of his desk and faced me directly.

"Stephanie, are you sure you want to know this?" He asked me. I knew whatever he was going to tell me was serious and probably going to make me sick. After all he used my first name.

I nodded. "I'm sure."

He nodded and started to talk. "Have you heard the amber alerts?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No. We haven't been watching television." I answered him.

He nodded. "Three little girls were kidnapped today. Two of them were four years and one of them was three. All have brown hair and brown eyes and have some kind of Latino background."

"Is this why you're acting so weird? Cause if it is then I don't understand. Why do you think this kidnapper would take Ava? What does this have to do with you?" I had a million questions going through my mind and I didn't know what I wanted answered and what I didn't.

"Morelli came to see me today. He had a note that was addressed to me. It was from Castana Alamar, the abductor of these three innocent babies."

I shook my head. "I still don't understand. What does this have to do with you? What did the note say?"

I watched him take several deep breaths and I knew he was trying to control whatever emotion was swirling around inside. "The note stated that if I handed over_." He stopped and took another deep breathe. "If I handed over Ava then he would return the other three little girls."

I heard his words, but I didn't want to. I wanted those words gone like they were never said. My vision went black and I felt a strong hand on the back of my head; cramming it between my legs. A trash can was then placed in front of me and I threw up. Over and over again I emptied the contents of my stomach. I threw up until I was dry heaving. Until there was nothing left. A warm wet washcloth was placed on my forehead and whoever put it there, pushed my head back until it reached the back of the couch. The washcloth made its way around my face, wiping away the sweat that made itself known. I wish it could wipe away the words that Ranger just spoke. Someone pressed a cold bottle of water in my hands and I drank it until it was gone. The cold liquid feeling good against my sore throat.

After several minutes, I finally opened my eyes and focused back on Ranger. My voice was harsh. "Why does he want our daughter?" I asked him.

He swallowed. "Because of what I did to him and his family. He works in the family business and I took out his father, two grandfathers, and an uncle."

I nodded in understanding even though I didn't really. "So I'm guessing this Casa dude took over the family business." I stated.

Ranger nodded. "His name is Castana Alamar and he is what you would call a baby broker."

I interrupted. "Don't baby brokers kidnap infants to sell?" I asked.

Ranger nodded. "They do and he does."

"Then what would he want with Ava or those other three little girls? Aren't they too old?" I asked.

Ranger shook his head. "Alamar abducts three different types of children for three different reasons."

I nodded. "Go ahead. Keep explaining." I was pissed, but not at Ranger. This man was evil and he needed to be dealt with. I knew that Ranger would.

He glanced at each of his men before turning his attention back to me. "The first type of child is babies. He kidnaps them and sells them to the highest bidder. These couples have no idea where he gets the child from. All they know is what he tells them which is usually the mother was single, a druggie, and with no place to raise a child. The truth is, he normally kills the families of the baby. Whether it was just the mother or a mother and a father."

I nodded again. "That I have heard of. What's the other two reasons?"

He took another breath. "The second type of child is little girls from about four years of age to about eight years old. He will not go older than eight. His reason for that is because the younger they are, the easier it is to brain wash them in believing their parents no longer want them. He also sells them to the highest bidder but then the little girls are normally then sold into slave rings."

I let out a gasp of horror. "You mean they become sex slaves?" I asked.

Ranger nodded. "Sometimes the little girls get lucky and they aren't sold until they're fourteen or fifteen years old. The ones who aren't as lucky, usually die without a couple of weeks after being sold. Sometimes the girls are sold to a rich and powerful family where they mostly cook and clean, but are often still raped by the men in the family when old enough."

"Aren't they scared that the older ones will get pregnant?" I asked almost afraid of the answer.

Ranger shook his head. "Steph, they do surgery on the older ones."

My vision went black again, but I shut my eyes and ignored it. I wanted to hear the rest of this. "You mean a doctor performs a hysterectomy on these young girls?" I asked.

Ranger nodded. "He does."

"So if they get lucky and escape, they would never be able to have children." I stated more to myself then anyone around me.

I felt the warm hand on my knee and I looked up. "Babe, these young girls never escape and they never get rescued."

"Why doesn't anyone want to rescue them?" I asked.

Ranger tucked a stray curl behind my ear. "We do want to rescue them and we tried, once."

I licked my lips. "What happened?" I asked. I knew the chances of him telling me were slip to none, but I had to ask.

Ranger looked around the room then focused his attention back on me. "What I am about to tell you, can never leave this room. Do you understand?" He asked and I nodded. "Steph, that includes Mary Lou, Lula, Connie, and your family. I could be arrested or worse if anyone found out that I told you this."

My eyes widen at his statement but I nodded. For my daughter I could keep anything a secret. "I promise, Ranger."

He nodded. "Several years ago, way down south in Brazil; Tank, Lester, Bobby, and myself were called to eliminate four men in the Alamar family. We had to get into a very secure compound where over thirty girls were being held. The girls' ages were anywhere from a couple months old to twenty years old. We were to kill the men and take as many of the girls with us that we could. We were also to kill anyone who got in our way."

"What happened?" I asked. I knew he was going to tell me but when he paused I couldn't stop the question from escaping my lips.

"We killed the four men along with about twenty different others, but every girl we found was already dead."

"I-I don't understand. What happened to them?" I asked.

I felt a hand at my back and I turn to look at Lester. He started to rub soothing circles on my back. His eyes full of sadness and guilt. "Beautiful, they heard us enter the compound and they killed every last child there. The girls were still warm. They killed them deliberately to stop us from rescuing them."

I felt at lost for words. Were they really such cruel people out there that would do such a horrible thing? Why would anyone want to do this to innocent children? These girls were babies; still playing with dolls in their pretend kitchens or riding their bikes in their neighborhoods or trying to fly by jumping off their garages.

"Babe?" I look up into Ranger's eyes when I heard him say my name. "Do you want to hear the last reason?" He asked me. I took a breath. I forgot about the last type of child and the reason behind it. Did I want to hear it? I nodded. I did. I needed to.

"Yes I do. I need to hear it." I told Ranger who nodded.

"The third type of child he kidnaps are little boys ranging from about the same age as the girls; from four to eight. However for the boys, he will go older if he has to or if he feels the urge."

I shook my head. "Wait. What? The urge? Does that mean what I think it means?"

Ranger nodded. "The Alamar family is known for their taste in little boys. They don't want to rape the boys in their own family, so they abduct little boys to fill that taste. Sometimes they just abduct them to give them to other pedophiles who like little boys and who they might owe money to, which is rare."

"What happens when they get bored with that particular child?" I asked only because I knew their type would get bored.

"Sometimes they'll kill the child, but normally they also sell them into a sex slave ring, that is more catered to gays or bi-sexuals." Lester answered the question.

"I'm just taking a wild guess, but the boys are never rescued either, are they?"

Tank placed his hand on my knee and squeezed. "No Bomber, they aren't."

I focused my full attention back on Ranger. "This monster wants our daughter." I sobbed; trying to hold back the tears that threatened. Ranger nodded. "Why Ava?" I asked; the tone of voice left no room for an argument. I demanded to know the answer.

"Steph, he wants Ava because of what I did to his family."

"How did he find out about Ava? Was it something I did or didn't do?" I asked. I was afraid to know the answer. _After all I've been a screw up most of my life._

I heard Ranger growl and I snapped my head up. "Babe, you are not a screw up. You have done everything possible to keep our child safe since day one. This is not your fault."

I didn't realize I said that out loud, but I just shrugged. It didn't matter. "How did he find us? Find Ava?" I asked this because yes most of Trenton knows about Ava and who Ava's father is but the streets of Trenton are more scared of Ranger and RangeMan than anyone else. So I knew anybody living in Trenton wouldn't be willing to talk to a stranger about Ranger or his child. And the day Ava was born and the birth certificate was signed, Ranger had it sealed. No one outside of Ranger or myself or RangeMan could view Ava's birth certificate or any of her hospital records.

"Remember the man that found us at Ava's birthday party?" He asked and I nodded. "That man, Brit he told every one of my enemies. Steph, he made it known to all of them that I have a family. A woman that I love and would kill for and a daughter that I love and would kill for. They all know this now."

I leaned my head back once again and willed my vision to return to normal. This was bad and I knew it was bad. But I had to focus on the moment.

"So your enemies are now going to come out of the wood work and come after us?" I asked.

Once again Ranger nodded. "What does that mean for us?" I asked.

"It means security at all times." He replied.

"We already have that." I answered.

Ranger nodded. "That is true, but now you will have anywhere from two to four bodyguards at a time when you are by yourself and when Ava goes with you, two to four more will be added."

I shook my head violently. "Ranger, you can't do that. That's just bleeding money and I_." I cut myself off as I heard about six growls erupt throughout the room. I looked at Ranger who looked extremely pissed.

"It is not bleeding money to keep you and our daughter safe." He enunciated each word slowly and with force.

"I know, but six bodyguards if Ava and me go to my mom's for dinner." I explained.

Ranger nodded. "It depends on the situation and if the security level is high at the time. Like right now, you would have about eight bodyguards for you and Ava."

I let out a sigh of defeat. I knew they had me. I nodded. "So how will the bodyguards be decided?" I asked.

"Lester and Cal will be in charge of Ava's security full time. I trust them both with her safety. So they will decide. Tank and myself will be in charge of yours. If the security side of the business continues to pick up then it will be Tank, Bobby, Ram, and myself in charge of your security."

I sat for a minute thinking about all this and taking it in. "So what about skip tracing and the help you'll need for the security?"

"That's why I'm putting people I trust in charge of your and Ava's safety. The guys that I already work here will be the only ones allowed to be bodyguards. The new guys will be trained by the others to do skip tracing and such."

"Okay, I'm still a little confused, but before you start trying to explain again I have a question."

Ranger nodded. "Will this Casa guy return the little girls or just kill them if he did ever get his hands on Ava?" I asked. Not that we would turn my daughter over to a mad man.

"Neither Babe, he would sell them."

I nodded. "What does he want with Ava?" I asked.

"He would sell her, Steph. Just out of spite."

"So she would be_." I stopped myself as I felt the vomit once again rise in my throat. A trash can was thrust in my hands and I started once again to throw up. Nothing was in my stomach so I just dry heave for several minutes before finally I felt myself calm down enough where another bottle of water was thrust in my hands.

This man was evil. More evil than the last if you ask me. A man that prays upon innocent children is the worst sort of person. I sat up and centered my attention on Ranger.

"Babe_." He started out but I interrupted.

I shook my head, denying his words. "Let's focus on the here and now. What do we need to do to take out Castana Alamar once and for all?" Ranger's eyebrow raised in question. I nodded. "Yes Ranger I said we. I am going to help. So what's the plan?"


	17. Make Them Stop

Author's Note: I wanted to apologize to my readers for the previous chapter. I know that chapter was particularly hard to read and I should have issued a stronger warning. I went that direction for several reasons but I will only go into one. Child abductions are happening everyday. Their ages always vary but we all know what's happening. I have noted a lot more abductions lately and I think it just stuck out in my mind. Please forgive me. I hope you guys continue to read and enjoy this story. I promise it will only get better from here. Oh and I loved the reviews! You guys are great!

Make Them Stop

"Babe_." He started out but I interrupted.

I shook my head, denying his words. "Let's focus on the here and now. What do we need to do to take out Castana Alamar once and for all?" Ranger's eyebrow raised in question. I nodded. "Yes Ranger I said we. I am going to help. So what's the plan?"

"He's sure to be around here in Trenton and he most likely has access to rooms that can be locked and are probably sound proof." Lester stated.

"Should we check out Stark Street first?" I asked.

Ranger was shaking his head, but Tank is the one that spoke. "No. Alamar won't be found on Stark Street. Too much going on and too many cops hanging around."

I nodded my understanding. "So what would you guys suggest?"

"My first guess would be an older home in a quiet neighborhood." Lester offered his opinion.

That confused me. "Why would a man that is going to kidnap children want to be in a place where he might stand out?"

"That's what he wants, Steph. If he stands out as the creepy guy next door, then his neighbors will stay away from him."

I nodded. "Oh I get it. The neighbors stay away then they don't see or hear anything suspicious." I stated. Everyone around me nodded and I continued talking. "Okay. So I think we should do some research on the neighborhoods here in Trenton." I suggested.

"What kind of research, Babe?"

"Internet research, Ranger." I got up from between Tank and Lester and walked behind Ranger's desk. Sitting down in his desk chair, I booted up his computer than the Internet. I pulled up and typed in a few choice words. Up popped a website called wikipedia dot com. A couple paragraphs in and I found what I was looking for.

"Here it is." I scrolled a little farther down and read out loud. "The city of Trenton is home to numerous neighborhoods and sub-neighborhoods. The main neighborhoods are taken from the four cardinal directions (North, South, East, and West). Trenton was once home to large Italian, Hungarian, and Jewish communities, but since the 1960s demographic shifts have changed the city into a relatively segregated urban enclave of middle and lower class African Americans. Italians are scattered throughout the city, but a distinct Italian community is centered in the Chambersburg neighborhood, in South Trenton. This community has been in decline since the 1970s, largely due to economic and social shifts to the more prosperous, less crime-ridden suburbs surrounding the city. Today Chambersburg has a large Latino community. Many of the Latino immigrants are from Mexico, Guatemala and Nicaragua. There is also a significant and growing Asian community in the Chambersburg neighborhood primarily made up of Burmese and Bhutanese/Nepali refugees."

"Wait, Steph stop reading." Cal interrupted me so I did. I turned to face him. "What?" I questioned.

"Read that part about Chambersburg again." Cal stated.

"A distinct Italian community is centered in the Chambersburg neighborhood, in South Trenton. This community has been in decline since the 1970s, largely due to economic and social shifts to the more prosperous, less crime-ridden suburbs surrounding the city. Today Chambersburg has a large Latino community. Many_"

I was once more interrupted by Cal. "That's how he found you."

I turn to him with a confused look upon my face. "What?"

"It just stated that Chambersburg has a large Latino community. He was looking for a place to settle into, he must not have seen the fact that your neighborhood had Italian families. He is far enough down where when stepping outside it is only Latino families, but close enough where he can see your parents' house. Whether it be their front door or back yard, he can see it."

"He picked your family's neighborhood by accident, but he stumbled upon a fortune." Tank said as he got to his feet.

I stood looking like a fish. I couldn't help it. This guy was right there on the street where I grew up. I felt a shiver go up my spine. I felt so violated. I felt dirty. _How did this man I have never met make me feel as though I was the one in the wrong?_

"Babe, this is not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong." I glanced up to look at Ranger.

Tears welled up in my eyes. I swallowed the lump in my throat. "H-H-He could have gotten Ava." I sobbed. Before I realized Ranger had moved, he was around his desk and I found myself being held against hard chest. I buried my face in his t-shirt; breathing in the scent of Bulgari. Ranger was running his hands up and down my back and I felt another hand against the back of my neck.

"Beautiful?" Lester's voice made me turn my head in his direction.

"What?" I whispered; my voice hoarse from crying.

"He didn't get his hands on Ava. Hang on to that fact. Keep that in mind and hold on to it." He told me.

I pulled out of Ranger's arms and threw them around Lester's neck. I squeezed him and he squeezed back. "Thank you, Lester."

He pulled away, kissed my cheek and smiled. "You're welcome, Steph."

I pulled completely away and went back to Ranger who circled his arms around my waist and pulled me to him. He nuzzled his nose against my neck and placed a soft lingering kiss in the same place. I shivered and I felt him chuckle.

I let out a long deep breath. "What's the plan? We need to get this guy and quickly."

"We first need to find out which house he is in." Lester stated.

"Then when we do, we kill him." Tank added.

"Can we do that without a probable reason?" I asked.

"Babe, he's a child predator. No one is going to care if we kill him." Ranger indicated.

I nodded. I wanted in. I wanted to kill him. I was going to. "Let's get working, Boys." I grinned.

* * *

><p>I was at my parent's house. Hal and Vince were now in a big black SUV out front. They were being my bodyguards for the day. Needless to say, I was going to have to be very careful when I sneak out.<p>

It was the next day in the late afternoon. We found out early this morning after a lot of searching where Castana Alamar was living with the three little girls. He also sent another letter this morning which said that if he didn't hear from Ranger before nine this evening, he was going to abduct another little girl. That made me want to put my plan in action even more.

So I told Ranger, who was working on their plan to take down Alamar that I wanted to go to my parents' place to inform them on what was going on. I told him that I would I promise to be back before dinner. Ranger wanted us to have dinner together before they took out Alamar. Sweet, right? I chuckled to myself as I watched my mom dish out a big slab of chocolate cake. I licked my lips.

She placed the cake and a big glass of milk in front of me and I set to work eating my scrumptious treasure. I ate it quickly; savoring each and every bite. My mom was talking to me about Ava and what was going on but my mind was on my plan.

I had my bag with my trackers and panic button, but I also added my gun, pepper spray, several sets of handcuffs, and stun gun. I was going to sneak down to Alamar's place and let myself in. I was going to stun and cuff anyone I came in contact with. When I got Alamar secured I was going to_. Well I wasn't really sure what I was going to do yet, but I needed to get started before Ranger caught on to what I was going to do.

I finished my cake and my milk and stood up. "Mom, I'm going to need your help." I told her. She cocked her head at me, a question lining her face. "Will you help me?" I asked.

Her lower lip went between her teeth and she began to chew. She let out a sigh and nodded. I gave her a huge smile and to my surprise she smiled back. I gave her a RangeMan card and she accepted it with a shaking hand. "I'm going to sneak out the back door. If I don't call you in ten minutes, I need you to call that number and tell them that I'm in danger."

"Stephanie, are you sure you should do this?" My mom asked me. She knew what I had planned without me even telling her.

It was my turn to chew my bottom lip. "No I'm not sure, but I have to. This man threatened my daughter and I want him to myself." I tried to explain to her and she nodded. I felt the ball that was settled heavily on my chest ease when she nodded. She was on my side and that was a good thing.

"Where should I tell them you have gone?" She asked.

"Tell them the truth and they will come running, but don't call them unless I don't call you after ten minutes. Okay?" She once again nodded.

I grabbed my bag and took out my gun, handcuffs, pepper spray, stun gun, my phone, and my panic button. I was dressed in all black; RangeMan black to be exact. I had put a bright blue sweater over it so Ranger wouldn't know and wouldn't jump to the right conclusion. I took that off when I entered my parents' home earlier. I needed to do this. I looked out the front window and saw Hal and Vince sitting in the truck, their eyes forward. Good.

I took another breathe and headed to the back door. "Stephanie?" My mom called out and I winced. I was afraid she was going to try and stop me. I turned towards her; getting ready to try and talk her into it. She pulled me into a hug, much to my surprise. "Be careful, Stephanie. I love you." I felt the tears well up in my eyes and I blinked them back.

"I love you too, Mom." I pulled away and slipped out the back door. Alamar was only four houses down on the same side of the street as my parents. I made my way down to his back yard quickly and silently. I couldn't believe I was doing this. But for some reason I knew I needed to. I needed to do this. For me. For Ranger. Most especially for my daughter.

I slipped up to his back door and looked around. Everything was quiet; inside and out. I let myself in and smiled when I found the door was unlocked. Flipping idiot. This was too easy. I started to shake; afraid of what was going to happen. If this man killed me, I wouldn't go down quietly. I would do everything I could to make sure I killed him before he killed me.

The back door was in the kitchen and the kitchen was empty. I went to the kitchen door and looked out. I could see the living room and one man was sitting on the couch. It looked like Alamar so I felt lucky there. From where I was standing, he couldn't see me. I looked around and didn't notice, see, or hear anyone else so I tiptoed out of the kitchen and made my way to the back of the couch.

Alamar made a sniffing noise and I ducked down, but his dumb ass didn't even glance my way. How can he be so relaxed? I shook my head in disbelief. I already had my stun gun in my hand, so when I got directly behind Alamar, I pressed the tongs to the back of his neck and pressed the button. It made a little zinging noise and Alamar slumped over the couch.

I felt myself able to breath once again. It worked. I can't believe it actually worked. I shook myself out of my happy stupor and handcuffed Alamar. I stunned him again just to be sure before dragging him to the kitchen and handcuffing him to the chair then handcuffing the chair to the refrigerator. I then started searching the house.

I searched every room, finding nothing. No one else was in the house. I didn't hear any children and that worried me. There was a door with a combination padlock on the door and I had a feeling that was where he had the little girls. I then went to check to make sure the front and back doors were locked up tight before calling my mom. She answered before the first ring was finished.

"Stephanie?"

"Yea Mom, it's me. I'm safe. I promise. I'll call back in about ten minutes. Same as before. If ten minutes goes by and you don't hear from me, call RangeMan."

"I will. Be careful."

"I will. Thanks Mom." We said our good byes and hung up the phone. I went back into the kitchen and grinned when I saw that Alamar was awake and he didn't look happy. Good. Let the games begin.

* * *

><p>"Let. Me. Go." He demanded.<p>

I tapped my index finger against my chin. "Um...NO." I told him.

His eyes narrowed and he cocked his head to the side. He looked like he was thinking. "You're Manoso's bitch." He finally said.

I gave him an evil grin. "You would be correct." I told him.

He gave me his own evil grin. "Oh it is going to be so fun killing you." He leered at me; his face full of malicious intent. "After I use you for my own source of entertainment." He added; his eyes tracing the curve of my body.

My breathing got faster and I got mad. I hated being entertainment. I have been everyone's entertainment for so long and I was tired of it.

I pulled out my pepper spray; my plan was to start slow. "I want the combination." I demanded.

"Um...no." He turned my words back at me.

I tried a different tactic. "If you give me the combination I'll let you go." I told him. It was in no ways true, but I could lie.

He laughed. "Do you honestly think I'm that stupid?" He asked me. Well I was hoping.

"I could make you talk." I threatened him.

Once again his eyes traveled my body and his brown eyes were suggestive. "A little thing like you." He rolled his eyes. "You couldn't hurt me."

I aimed my pepper spray at his face. "I could make you talk." I told him.

He laughed again. "Oooo I'm so scared. Go ahead little girl. See if you can."

His cockiness pissed me off so I did the only thing I could. I pepper sprayed him. He screamed out in pain as he clenched his eyes shut. He started jerking and yanking on his bound hands; all the while screaming obscenities at me.

He continued to scream and gasp in pain so I walked out of the kitchen and to the padlocked room. I picked up the phone and dialed my mom's number.

"Are you okay?" She answered again once almost immediately.

"I'm fine. I just wanted to let you know that I probably won't be calling back. I'm going to call Ranger and the police here in a few minutes." I told her. I really wasn't going to call either yet, but I didn't want her to worry.

"If you need anything, just call."

"I will. Thanks Mom." We hung up and I returned to the kitchen. His eyes were red and swollen and he was pissed off even more.

"Let me go, you stupid slut and I'll kill you quickly as a favor."

"I'm not letting you go until you give me the combination to that door." I told him.

"What the hell do you think is behind that door?" He asked me.

I didn't want to say I thought the little girls were behind the door so I just shrugged. "Call it curiosity." I suggested.

He laughed once again. The sound sending chills down my spine. "You think those brats are in there, don't you?" He asked me.

I shrugged once more. "I don't know, are there?" I questioned.

"What makes you think I'm going to tell you?"

"Why do you have it padlocked then?"

He rolled his eyes and changed the subject. "All you have to do is turn over your daughter and I'll let the others go."

It was my turn to glare. "Why would I turn over my daughter to a horrible man like you or period for that matter?"

He shrugged. "It doesn't matter. I'll get my hands on her before it's over."

I swallowed. "What makes you think you'll live through this?"

"You won't kill me."

"What makes you think I won't?"

He sneered again. "Because you're a female and a weak one. All females are weak."

"You must have mommy issues."

His eyes got darker and I backed up a step. He took on a more malevolent look and it frightened the shit out of me. He didn't comment. Instead he turned to subject that I couldn't stand to listen to.

"Do you know what would happen to your precious daughter once I got her?" His face was smiling. His happiness in the subject clearing showing.

"Shut up." I said; my voice low.

"She's a beautiful little girl. She would make top dollar." His words continued. The description getting worse and worse. I covered my ears and demanded he stop, but he kept them coming. More evil. More sinful, criminal, and immoral. I couldn't take it. I wanted the words to stop. Before I realized what I was doing I pulled out my gun. I aimed it at his face; screaming at him to stop. He didn't. He laughed and continued. I closed my eyes and pulled the trigger.

All at once, everything went quiet. I opened my eyes and gasped at the sight before me. A large round hole stood out in the middle of his forehead. I swallowed hard. I killed him. I killed him. The words kept going through my mind. Those awful, nasty, disgusting words wouldn't leave my mind. I dropped the gun and slid to the floor. I was propped up against the door jamb to the kitchen. I killed him. I can't believe I killed him.

I grabbed my phone and hit speed dial one.

"Yo." Ranger's deep voice came through loud and clear.

"I-I-I killed him." I told him.

"Babe." He sounded unsure.

"Ranger, I killed him."

"Killed who?" His voice was serious and full of concern.

"Ranger, I'm so sorry. I snuck out and and and I killed him."

"Steph, where are you?"

"A-At Alamar's."

I heard the expletive come through but I didn't care. I killed him. "I'm so sorry, Ranger."

"Babe, I'm on the way. Don't move." He paused for a second. "Where is Hal and Vince?" He asked.

"Still at my mom's."

"They'll be there first, Babe. I promise I'm coming."

"I killed him, Ranger."

"Don't worry about it, Babe."

"He wouldn't stop Ranger. He wouldn't stop."

"He wouldn't stop what, Steph?"

I shook my head. I couldn't repeat the words. I couldn't. I dropped the phone and it landed with a thud next to me. I could hear Ranger's voice yelling my name. I covered my ears with my hands. I wanted the words to stop.


	18. Not At All

Not At All

Ranger's POV-

I was having a hard time keeping my concentration on the meeting. I just had this unconscious feeling that something was horribly wrong. I already called Hal and Vince and they said Steph was still at her parents. Ava was upstairs with Ella and I knew Ella wouldn't leave the premises without talking to me first. I had no idea what was bothering me, I just knew that I needed to pay attention. After all if I didn't then I could get myself or one of my team seriously injured or killed while trying to take down Castana Alamar.

"Ranger." "Ranger." "RANGER!" I jerked my attention back to Tank who was screaming my name.

"What?" I asked. I felt like an idiot. Great for the man who always feels so in control.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" He asked me. That's when I heard my cell phone ringing so I unclipped it from my belt and answered.

"Yo."

"I-I-I killed him." I barely understood the words, but the voice sounded very familiar even though it was shaking and so low.

"Babe." I knew I sounded unsure. All eyes turned towards me; holding their breaths.

"Ranger, I killed him."

"Killed who?" My voice went from uncertain to serious and concerned. The eyes on me widen in alertness and fear.

"Ranger, I'm so sorry. I snuck out and and and I killed him." I stood up; ready to run. My heart pounding and the blood began to race through my veins.

"Steph, where are you?" Dios Mio. Snuck out where? The men around me stood up; ready for a fight.

"A-At Alamar's."

I let out a few choice expletives before I could hold them back. "I'm so sorry, Ranger." Tank was already rushing my men out the door as I followed closely behind.

"Babe, I'm on the way. Don't move." I paused for a second. "Where is Hal and Vince?" I asked her. I just called them and they reported Steph still being at her mother's.

"Still at my mom's." I really wanted to be pissed at her for ditching her bodyguards yet again, but she sounded so scared. I couldn't keep a hold on the anger.

"They'll be there first, Babe. I promise I'm coming." Breaking every law once again to get there.

"I killed him, Ranger." The idea of why she had to kill him had me seriously worried about what condition she would be in once I got there.

"Don't worry about it, Babe." I meant that. I didn't want her to worry. He needed to be killed.

"He wouldn't stop Ranger. He wouldn't stop." That I didn't understand. Stop what? Was he trying to hurt her? Rape her?

"He wouldn't stop what, Steph?" I heard a loud thud as if she dropped the phone and her saying over and over 'he wouldn't stop.' I had no idea what she meant, but I was in hurry to find out. The phone went dead and I instantly dialed Hal.

"Boss." He answered.

"I need you two down at Alamar's place, Now." I enforced the last word to make myself clear. Hal never questioned me as I heard the vehicle start and him moving.

"What's going on, Sir?" He asked me.

I jumped into my Porsche Turbo as I knew it would get me there quicker. "Steph snuck away to go confront Alamar. She's there now." I heard him swear as he parked the vehicle. I heard two car doors slam shut.

"Uh, Boss?" He sounded almost unsure. Of what I had no idea.

"What?" I heard him walking and I could barely make out a female voice screaming in the back ground. My heart started racing even faster. Any more faster and it would pump right out of my chest. "Is that Steph?" I asked; hoping the answer would be no.

I heard a loud crash then I heard the screaming so much more clearer. It was Steph and she was screaming over and over. 'Make it stop, make it stop.' I heard Hal swear some more. "What is Hal? We're almost there."

"Boss, she killed him." He admitted to me. I didn't care. No one would care he was dead. He was a piece of scum bag trash. All of a sudden I could hear Steph screaming not to touch her and to let her go. "Hal, who the hell is Steph talking to?" The screaming got louder as Hal got closer.

"Vince is trying to calm her down and she isn't having it." He explained.

I almost let out a sigh of relief. "I'm here, Hal." I hung up the phone as I pulled almost behind the company SUV. Getting out, I ran towards the front door. The sight that greeted me was one that I hope to never see again.

Steph was beating Vince with her fists; hitting anything and everything she could. She was covered in blood splatter and her tears made clear pathways down her cheeks. Her eyes were red and swollen. She was screaming on the top of her lungs not to touch her. Vince looked up at me; a look of terror upon his face. He had no clue how to handle what she was going through.

I walked over to him, grabbed her and hauled her into my arms. She resisted my touch so I leaned down and whispered in her ear. "It's okay, Babe. I got you." Her struggles halted and she relaxed into my embrace.

"Ranger?" She questioned softly.

I rubbed soothing circles around her back. "It's me, Babe. I'm here."

She wrapped her arms around my waist and snuggled against me. I heard her mumble against me and I asked her to repeat it. "The padlocked room. Down the hall."

I glanced at Hal who nodded and stalked out of the kitchen. I heard him call my name several seconds later. "Babe, I need to go see what Hal found. Do you want to come with me?" I asked her. I felt her nod against my chest. I kept my arm around her but I started moving out of the kitchen. She clung to me like a vine; which is a new experience for me. She is not the clinging type.

I walked down the hall with my arm around Steph towards Hal who was standing there in front of a padlocked door. "What should we do, Boss?" Hal asked me. This problem made me realized I forgot to call the Trenton Police Department. My mind was on my Babe. I looked around and focused my attention on Tank.

"Has anyone called TPD?" I addressed Tank who nodded.

"I called while driving over here. They should be here any minute." He replied. I raised an eyebrow involuntarily. I didn't hear him make that call. Outside the faint sound of sirens filled the air.

"I didn't hear you make that call." I told him.

He chuckled in spite of the situation. "Range Man, you didn't even give me a chance to get in the Turbo, you high tailed it out of there so fast. I took a company SUV with the others." He explained to me. I almost smiled. I didn't even realized, but I needed to get to Steph as quickly as possible. I hugged her to me just a little harder than normal and she whimpered. I loosened up my hold and she snuggled closer to me.

The sirens grew louder as they stopped in front of the place. Seconds later Eddie, Big Dog, Carl, Robin, and Morelli entered the Alamar residence. Morelli came straight towards us along with Eddie as the other three went into the kitchen. Morelli's eyes went from Steph to me and he questioned me with a look. I made a move with my head indicating not happening.

"Manoso, what happened here?" He asked me quietly. I was grateful he kept his voice low. I knew he was fighting it. He wanted to demand what the hell had happened. He knew Steph was responsible. One look at her and it gave it all away. One look at Morelli and his emotions were laid out for all to see. He needed to understand that Steph was mine and he no longer needed to worry about her and what she has gotten into.

"Morelli, I am unable to account for what took place here this afternoon. Only Stephanie does and right now she is unable_."

"No!" Stephanie's shout interrupted and we both glanced at her. She was looking at me; her eyes wild. "I want to open this room then I want to tell him what happened then I want to go home. I need to see Ava." She demanded.

I kissed her forehead and tucked a stray curl behind her ear. "Anything you want, Babe."

The three remaining officers stepped up behind Morelli. It was Carl who spoke. "We don't know why Steph shot him, but Chief Sanders wanted to inform you both that no charges will be pressed as long as the three little girls are safely returned."

I heard Steph gasp in shock. We all turned our eyes to her. She looked shocked. "I don't know what to say."

Morelli reached out to touch her and she backed away. Morelli let his hand drop to his side. "Steph, can you tell me what happened?" He asked.

She nodded. "I will, but first I want this lock off and this door opened. Now." She demanded before adding. "I'm not talking until then."

Morelli turned around. "You heard her. Let's get this door off."

* * *

><p>The door was off in under five minutes once we located a set of bolt cutters. I'm happy to announce that those bolt cutters were found in one of my company SUVs. I always come prepared. Don't let anyone fool you.<p>

Steph stood in front of the door, holding my hand. She smiled at me when she grabbed it and I knew she needed the strength to open the door. She took a couple of deep breaths and turned the knob.

We all let out the breaths we were holding when the contents of the small room came into view. The walls were a dirty yellow and the carpet was a mud brown. A queen size bed which was covered in Wonder Woman sheets covered the corner of one side of the room. A small lamp stood in the opposite corner. On one wall, a entertainment center stood proud with a nineteen inch television with cable. A DVD player was beside it with over hundred movies stacked up across the empty shelves of the entertainment center. The opposite wall held a toy kitchen with a baby cradle and a baby doll.

I watched as tears fell from Steph as she pointed to the bed. "Wonder Woman, Ranger." She looked at me, with tears streaming down her face. "It was meant to be. I was meant to find them." I pulled her into my arms as the officers from the Trenton Police Department gathered up the three small bundles laying quietly in the bed. All three girls looked like Ava. Brown hair, brown eyes, light caramel colored skin.

Steph turned to face Morelli. She quickly went through what happened as he jotted everything down. She refused to speak of what he said exactly as to what made her shoot him. She said it would cause too much pain to say; to even speak of.

"That's fine, Steph. If we have anymore questions, we'll contact you." Morelli explained to her. She nodded. "I got it. Thanks." Morelli opened his mouth but she turned to face me, cutting him off. He looked offended but kept his mouth shut.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my mouth. It was a short small kiss, but it said it a lot. She needed me. She needed alone time with me and Ava. I smiled and nodded.

"Let's go home, Babe." I wrapped my arms around her and led her out the door to my Turbo.

* * *

><p>Later That Evening-<p>

We were home. Clean, well fed, and happy. Steph came home and while I distracted Ava, she went and took a long hot shower. Ella had fixed home made spaghetti sauce and noodles with home made garlic bread. It's one of Steph's favorite meals and it made Steph happy. She gave Ella a huge hug and dug in with gusto. When finished eating, Ava was covered in head to toe with spaghetti sauce. At least she enjoyed it.

While Steph was bathing Ava, I received a call from Chief Sanders. He wanted to personally thank Stephanie for ridding the world of one of the most sought after SOB's in the world. His death was a happy thing as tons of families would finally feel at rest. He understood that Steph was busy and didn't need anymore reminders of the day. He said that was fine. He also informed us that the three little girls were completely healthy, unharmed, and were returned to their families. That was what Steph needed to hear.

We were now in our bedroom. Steph and myself were propped up against the headboard with Ava's small form in between us. She had her leap frog and RangeMan bear clutched tightly in her arms. Steph was reading the story of Paddington Bear. I didn't understand the fascination with this particular bear, but upon hearing my daughter's laughter, I didn't care.

"Look, Daddy." Ava's small hand tapped on my arm. I refocused my eyes and smiled at my daughter.

Look at what, Ava?" I asked her.

She held up the book and pointed to the little light brown colored bear wearing a blue duffel coat, a black shapeless looking hat and a pair of red wellington boots. He had some bread in his hand. "He's eating, Daddy." She told me.

"What is he eating?" I asked.

"He loves marmalade." She announced before crinkling her little nose. "What is marmalade?" She asked carefully sounding out the word. I let out a full belly laugh. "It's a type of jelly, Ava." I told her. She nodded.

"Daddy, Puddin'ton lives in London." She told me.

"He does."

She nodded. "Daddy, can we go to London?" She asked me. I chuckled as Steph let out a laugh of her own. My daughter finally decides to choose the first place she wants to go on vacation and she does so nicely. Who could have picked better than London, England.

"What's in London, Ava?" I asked her. She held up her book again and pointed to a picture.

"I wanna go here, Daddy." She told me. I took the book from her small hands and smile.

"Good choice, Ava. This is the Westminster Abbey. Did you know that the Abbey has been the coronation church since 1066 and is the final resting place of seventeen monarchs." I told her.

She got a confused look on her face and I couldn't help but smile. "Huh?" She said. I laughed as did Steph.

"What else do you know about the Abbey, Ranger?" Steph asked me; a look of cockiness upon her face.

I gave her my wolf grin. "The Westminster Abbey is steeped in more than a thousand years of history. Benedictine monks first came to this site in the middle of the tenth century, establishing a tradition of daily worship which continues to this day." I told her; the confidence in my knowledge shining through.

Her sparkling ocean blue eyes twinkled with delight. "How did you know all this?" She asked me.

I shrugged before leaning over and kissing her softly on the mouth. "My parents took us little ones to London when I was about thirteen. I enjoyed it very much. I learned all I could about it."

Steph grinned. "I agree with Ava. I would love to go to London."

"Yea Daddy. We should go to London. I can meet Puddin'ton. He carries a sandwich with him all the time. Maybe he'll let me have a bite. And Uncle Cal, Uncle Tank, and Uncle Lester have to come to, Daddy."

Well that trip just got a lot more expensive, but I wouldn't have it any other way. "Of course your uncles would come with us, Ava."

"Does that mean we are going to London?" Steph asked me; shock written on her face.

"Yes it does." I told her before I leaned over and took her mouth in a passionate kiss. She pulled away and glanced at Ava who was deep in her book on Paddington the Bear. She then kissed her way up to my ear. "I love when you go book smart on me, Carlos. I would love hear more about the Abbey. Makes you even sexier." Her voice was low and husky and she said my given name. I couldn't stop the growl of arousal that left my throat. Steph pulled back and giggled.

The next hour passed by with me teasing Steph on facts about the Abbey. Both Steph and Ava listened closely and took it all in. Ava finally knocked off. I went to get up to take her to her own bedroom, but Steph's hand on my arm stopped me. She shook her head. "I need Ava to sleep with us tonight, Ranger. Please."

I laid back down, being careful not to rouse Ava. Steph leaned up against me as best as she could and let out a breath. "Do you want to talk about it?" I asked.

She was quiet for a few minutes before whispering. "I didn't go there to kill him, Ranger." She started out.

"What happened?"

"His back door was unlocked. I slipped in. It was really quiet. He was watching television. I stunned him then handcuffed him. I then handcuffed him to the chair in the kitchen then I handcuffed the chair to the refrigerator. I didn't want him able to get away. I searched the house with my stun gun in my hand, but it was empty. I noticed the padlocked room almost immediately. I wanted that combination so bad. I went back into the kitchen and he was awake and mad. We argued about who I was and then the combination. I didn't care what he was saying about me and what he wanted to do to me, but then he_." Steph stopped as a choked sob torn from her throat. I squeezed her to me and rocked her slowly.

"It's okay Babe. You don't have to continue." I told her.

She took a few deep breaths. "I need to finish. He started saying horrible things about Ava." Ava came out barely above a whisper.

"What did he say, Babe?" I asked her. She started to shake her from side to side violently.

"Please Ranger. I can't. I can not ever repeat those words. I hate that I even heard them. I hate that they will always remain in my mind; in my brain forever."

"I understand, Babe. I do."

"Ranger, I understand why you don't want me to know about your past now."

"You do?" I questioned.

She nodded. "I do. You have seen such horrible things and probably heard some too." I nodded against her but kept quiet. "You want to keep those horrific things from me and from Ava. I understand now. I don't mind about the bodyguards anymore. In fact, pile them on if you want. I won't sneak away or slip from the grips of my bodyguards. I will protect Ava at all costs. You two are my life, Ranger. I love you both so much." She said; tears once again filling her pretty blue eyes. I looked down and watched as she stroked the brown silky hair from around Ava's small face.

"I don't regret killing him." She admitted; her voice barely above a whisper. "He would have hurt those little girls and not thought twice about it. He would have killed our daughter, Ranger. He told me that. I don't regret killing him." She looked up at me until our eyes met. "Is that wrong?" She asked me.

I kissed her forehead. I could feel my own eyes welling up with tears. "Not at all, Babe. Not at all."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: This chapter was dedicated to Chesi! Thanks Babe! And to all the children who have been abducted; whether they have been found or not.<p> 


	19. Getting Ready For London

Author's Note: Found a quote that is so perfect for Steph.. "If you love two people at the same time, choose the second one, because if you really loved the first one you wouldn't have fallen for the second one." -Johnny Depp. She loved Joe Morelli first but found herself loving Ranger second..need I say more? Go With Ranger, Steph!

A/N: I only nine reviews on my last chapter.. that makes me very very sad... :(

Getting Ready For London

**Steph's POV-**

It has been two months since I shot and killed Castana Alamar. It has been hard to deal with his death. Not the fact that I killed him but that I didn't feel any remorse that I did. I've also been having horrible detailed dreams of what Alamar said to me. It started getting harder and harder to get to sleep than after a few minutes of sleeping I would wake up screaming. When Ava asked me what was wrong one morning, I knew I needed help. Ranger agreed to be there for me no matter what I decided to do. I told Ranger a couple of days later that I needed to go see a therapist. So I have been going to a therapist twice a week. Seeing Doctor Alley twice a week for the last two months was very helpful. I was still having nightmares, but I no longer wake up screaming. I got over the guilt of not feeling guilty for killing a man. I was in the right even though I wasn't in any danger at the time. Chief Sanders said I did my country a great thing that day. Thanks to Dr. Alley, I now believe that.

Now with the horribleness mostly behind us, we have been focusing on our upcoming trip to London, England. I don't know who is more excited, Ava or myself. Even Ranger has been smiling a lot more around the apartment. Downstairs at work he is still calm, cool, and in control. We have been focusing on getting our passports and visas. Ava is super excited about getting her picture taken for her passport. She has been constantly changing her outfit from a dress to pants back to a dress again. She claims she wants to be perfect for the occasion. She gets that from her father. We still were not sure what time of the year we wanted to go to London, but we knew for sure we wanted it to be quickly.

I had been calling around to different places all morning trying to get passports for five adults and one child, but so far I wasn't having any luck. No one wanted to talk to me until every single person went through a complete physical. What kind of bullshit is that? I had no idea, but the dude on the phone said that was to make sure that none of us had any diseases that could be spread over London. Okay, I get that.

Getting ready to dial Ava's pediatrician to set up an appointment, my phone rings; the ring tone signaling a phone call from Ranger's second in command.

"Yo." I answered.

"Bomber." It's Tank and he sounds seriously stressed out.

"What's up, Big Guy?" I asked him.

"Ranger is on his way upstairs and he is really not happy."

I laugh. "Okay. What's the problem?"

Tank let out a sigh. "He just found out that even though we are shipping each of us a weapon via mail, he will not be allowed to carry it on his person throughout London." Tank explained.

Now I knew what the problem was. Ranger without his gun is like a Boston Creme without the creme or a meatball sub without the meatballs or heaven above a butterscotch krimpet without the frosting on top. Ranger without his gun was like life without Ranger himself. It was impossible. I had no idea now if we were even going to London now.

"Thanks for the warning, Tank. I'll deal with him." I told Tank.

"10-4." He said before hanging up without saying good bye.

"You forgot to say good bye!" I hollered into the silent phone.

I put the phone down as I heard the apartment door open then close. I heard the sound of the keys being placed in the key bowl and then the mail being shuffled through. Then it was silent. I knew Ranger was making his way down the hall and into the kitchen.

"Hey Ranger." I smiled at him as he walked into the kitchen. He walked by me, placed a kiss on my forehead and kept right on walking to the refrigerator. I watched as he grabbed a bottle of beer, popped the top, and pulled from it. His eyes remained staring off into space. He looked really sexy in his black business slacks, black Armani silk button up shirt, and dark plum purple tie. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail and his ears were bare.

"Bad day, Ranger?" I asked him; enjoying the view he was giving me.

He took another pull from his beer before answering. "My men and I will not be allowed to carry a weapon throughout London." He stated.

I nodded. "That is what I heard." I told him. I waited a few minutes to see if he added anything else but after about ten minutes, I couldn't take it anymore so I asked. "Does this mean we aren't going to London anymore?" I asked.

Ranger put down his bottle of beer and crooked his finger in my direction; indicating that he wanted me to come to him. I got up and walked over to stand in front of him. He slid his fingers through the belt loops on my jeans and pulled me into his arms. He then slid his hands underneath my shirt and rubbed his hands over my bare skin. I shivered at the contact and he smiled.

He leaned down and covered my mouth with his. His tongue caressed the inside of my mouth then dipped deeper for a better access. I moaned low, deep, and throaty and he answered with a growl of his own. The kiss went on and on becoming more heated and more intense. Ranger's hands never stopped moving across my back; dipping into the back of jeans every now and then before going back up.

I finally pulled away but stayed in his arms. I wanted to talk to him before things got to out of control and since Ava was with Cal on four that could very easily happen.

"Babe?" His one word question was actually, 'Why did you stop?'

"Are you trying to distract me? Because if you are, it's working." I told him. His answer was to chuckle and drop his head down once again to take control of my mouth. I turn my head at the last minute and he groans his disappointment.

"Alright, Babe. Let's talk." He stated as he snuggled my groin comfortably against his. I could his hardness and my eyes glazed over for just a second before I snapped back to attention. I slapped his chest playfully when he gave me a smug grin.

"Are we still going to London?" I asked; dreading the answer.

He raised that cocky left eyebrow in silent question. I tried to do the same but only come off looking like an idiot. He smiled, tucked a curl behind my ear, and kissed my forehead. "Yes Babe, we are still going to London." He stated before once again leaning in to kiss me. I pulled back.

"Really?" I asked. He nodded, but didn't elaborate. "Even though you can't carry a weapon on you at all times?" I asked.

He nodded. "Even though." He answered.

My mouth dropped open and I just stood there. I couldn't believe it. I honestly believed that he would call the whole trip off so I really was at loss for words. Ranger put a single digit underneath my chin to close my mouth. I finally found my speech long enough to say word one. "Explain." I demanded.

Ranger rewarded me with throwing his head back and letting out a full belly laugh. His throat became exposed and I couldn't resist reaching up and nipping his Adam's apple. His laughter quickly turned into a growl and he gave me a hard quick kiss.

"Alright I'll explain." He said. I gave him a smile which he returned. His hands continued rubbing up and down my back. "It doesn't matter if I'm unable to carry on this trip. We will be in an entirely different country where not a lot of people know me. We will have three separate bodyguards that I not only trust with my life but your life and Ava's as well. I may not like the fact that I can not carry but then again neither do their police officers. I need to show respect for their country so our daughter will learn that same respect." He explained to me. I felt tears coming to my eyes and I swiped them away.

"You are incredible, Carlos. I love you." I told him before sealing my mouth on his.

"I love you too Babe." He mumbled against my mouth.

Everyday this man manages to surprise me. I wonder what else he has in store for us in the future.

* * *

><p><strong>A Spanish Lesson-Ranger's POV-<strong>

After that night when I learned we were going to London because Paddington the bear lives in London, I did a little research. Even though Paddington lives in London, he speaks Spanish. I found this little tidbit of information very interesting. I have been talking to Ava in Spanish since before she was born and I knew she knew a few words like mommy, daddy, grandmother, grandfather, aunt, uncle, and yes. Maybe a few others but I wasn't so sure.

Even though no one in London speaks Spanish, I thought this would be the perfect time to teach Ava a little more of my language. So here I am on a Friday night, dressed in low ride sweat pants, no shirt or shoes, my hair hanging around my shoulders. Steph was in the living room watching a Rangers game and my daughter was in her room.

Standing in her doorway, I watched my four year old. She was sitting on her bed, dressed in a pink Hello Kitty night shirt, her dark hair pulled into matching pigtails. I just couldn't get over how much she really looked like me. She had lighter colored skin than me. It looked like someone through a cup full of milk into two cups of coffee. Her skin was soft, silky, and always smelled of baby powder and most of the time; my body wash. At her insistence I'm told. Her hair was as dark as mine with a slight curl to it. Steph would sometimes straighten her hair so the curl wouldn't be there. I never asked her not to, but I hated when she did. I love that little part of Stephanie was in our daughter. Her eyes were as dark as mine and when she got excited or angry they darkened into obsidian. She was my mini-me.

Watching her now, I got to thinking. Maybe I should move to London then I wouldn't be allowed to have any weapons at all. Therefore eliminating the fact that one day I was going to end up killing some little boy who dares look at my daughter the wrong way. I wince thinking of my little girl dating some day. Dating a man like me or worse like Lester. I can't hold back the horrible shudder that runs through my body. The one good thing in my daughter dating, the little dick weed she dates will not only have to face down myself but her RangeMan building full of uncles. I grin. That day I was happy to see, but not too soon.

Dark eyes meet mine and I can't help but give her a big smile. She rewards me by smiling back. "Hi Daddy." I walk over to her bed and sit down; kissing her forehead on my way. "Hi Ava-Baby. What are you doing?" I asked.

"Reading." She tells me. After learning that we were indeed going to London, she had to have all the Paddington books. There were twelve books altogether. Ava had one so we bought the remaining eleven. She has been reading them all or should I say we have been reading them to her as not all of them are for Leapfrog. Ava's favorite book had quickly become 'Paddington's Guide To London.' She looked through that book again and again.

"Are you reading more Paddington the Bear?" I asked already knowing the answer. She gave an eager nod, but didn't speak. "Did you know that even though Paddington lives in London, he speaks Spanish?" I asked her.

"He does?"

I nodded. "Yes he does."

"Why?"

"He originally came from the Darkest Peru where he was brought up by his Aunt Lucy after an earthquake made him an orphan."

"What's an orpfan?"

I couldn't help but smile. "An orphan is a little boy or girl who doesn't have any parents or relatives." I explained.

She nodded. "Who taught Puddin'ton Spanish?"

"His Aunt Lucy did." I told her. "Now I want to teach you a little bit of Spanish."

"Why?"

"You are part Cuban, Ava and I want you to learn a little of our language."

"Okay." She is so easily convinced.

"Okay. What is Mommy in Spanish?"

"Mama."

"How about Daddy?"

"Papá."

I smile. "Good. How about Grandmother?"

"Abuela."

"Grandfather?"

"Abuelo."

I lean over and kiss her cheek. "Good Job, Querida. How about uncle?"

"Tío and aunt is tía."

"Proud of ya, Baby Girl." I give her another kiss but this time I make it a loud smack. She smacks one back and grins. "How about Baby?" I ask.

She's quiet for several seconds before finally answering. "Bebé." She answered. She didn't get the actual pronunciation correct, but I was proud anyway and I didn't care.

"Good job, Ava. Now tell me a word you want to know in Spanish."

Again she's silent for several seconds. "How about Puddin'ton?" She asked.

I grinned. Go figure. "Paddington is the same in Spanish as it is in English."

She nods then grins. "Bear." She tells me.

"Bear is oso." I tell her. She tries it several times before finally getting it correct. I smile and give her another kiss before asking for another word.

"I wanna know I love you." She tells me.

"I love you is Te amo in Spanish."

She nods before going on. "Brother?"

"Hermano." She rolls it around on her tongue trying it out before nodding.

"Sister."

"Hermana." She quickly gets the hang of it; some words easier than others. She quickly goes through cat, dog, hamster, ice cream, chicken, pears, and tank. Tank being the hardest for her to pronounce.

"I want." She tells me after several more words.

"You want what, Ava?" I ask.

"I want to know what I want is in Spanish, Daddy."

I nod; catching on. "Quiero." I tell her. It takes her longer to learn that one but she finally gets it.

"Little."

I shake my head trying to figure out where she's going with this, but I just push it aside and go with it. "Poco."

She learns that one a little faster than the last and she smiles upon getting it right.

"Daddy?"

I give her my full attention once again although my attention was never far from her. "Yes Ava-Baby."

She gets on her knees and leans in to kiss my cheek. "Te Amo, Papá." She whispers against my cheek. My heart constricts in my chest and once again I feel content. More than content. I feel as though my life as come together.

"Te Amo, Pequeño bebé." I tell my little baby girl. I wrap her up in my arms and hold on tight.

* * *

><p><strong>Booking The Flight- Picking The Hotel-Steph's POV-<strong>

"Ranger, there are three airports in London. The Heathrow, the Gatwick, and the Stansted. The Heathrow is the largest and the fourth busiest in the world." We already had our passports and visas. Now we were picking out our hotel and booking our flight. I was super excited.

"Babe, I need more information."

"The Heathrow is currently owned and controlled by BAA. It has five terminals and operates as a regional base to over 90 airlines, which fly to more than 150 destinations transporting millions of passengers worldwide. It is well connected to the London underground to get into any part of the city. The Gatwick is the UK's second largest and busiest airport and is owned by Global Infrastructure Partners. Operated by Gatwick Airport Limited, it has two terminals, north and south. It was awarded as the "Best Privatized Airport" in the World in the year 2005. Last but not least the Stansted is London's third busiest airport that serves as a budget airline hub. It also says that the Stansted is not close to London. Is that better?" I asked him.

He gave me look that would be like me rolling my eyes. "The Gatwick." He tells me with no explanation. I need an explanation.

"Why that one?"

"It's not too busy so we won't be over ran and I can keep a better eye on you and Ava. But it is more up to date than the Stansted sounds." He explains.

I nod. "That makes sense." He smiles at me and I stick my tongue out. His brown eyes narrow in playfulness. "Put that away. You're too busy to use it." He tells me. I laugh and go back to booking our flights. It only takes me a minute and I'm back to surfing the web.

"Oh I want to take the rail, Ranger."

"The what?" He says; his attention focusing on a paper in front of him.

"The rail, Ranger. It says here that several trains run between Gatwick and London, the most well-known and fastest being the Gatwick Express. This service runs direct with no stops in between and takes about 30 minutes. A train departs every 15 minutes between 4:30am and 1:30am. For a cheaper option you could take trains operated either by First Capital or Southern. First Capital send 2 to 3 trains per hour and Southern operate up to 8 an hour. How does that sound?" I ask Ranger.

He simply nods and replies. "That sounds great, Babe. Pick our hotel now."

I crinkle my nose and stick out my tongue again. I hear Ranger chuckle softly. "Playing with fire, Babe." He teases me. I laugh and go back to my computer. At least he is paying attention.

After searching through several websites, I finally found the hotel that I wanted. "Ranger, I found the hotel I want." I told him.

"Then book it, Babe."

"You don't want to know the price or anything?" I asked.

He looked over at me. "Babe, I would never deny you anything. I know you won't go outrageous so I'm pretty sure you didn't go with the Ritz hotel, did you?"

I shook my head. "I thought it was too much." I said.

He smiled. "That's my Babe. Which one did you choose?"

"The Claridge's Luxury Hotel in Mayfield."

Ranger nodded. "Give me some details, Babe."

"In the heart of Mayfair, Claridge's luxury hotel in London is perfectly placed for the city, the shopping districts and leafy Hyde Park. With award-winning service and business facilities, Claridge's Mayfair hotel is a sumptuous retreat for the business traveller or a luxurious indulgence if you want to spoil yourself or a loved one. Our five star hotel in London is a key part of the city's history. Stars, socialites and the crowned heads of Europe have enjoyed our Mayfair hotel for over 100 years. Some of the world's greatest designers have left their mark on Claridge's. Original features mingle with distinctly modern twists, refining the effortless Art Deco elegance that makes London's finest hotel so special. A stay at Claridge's is an unforgettable experience. Our dedicated staff will ensure your every whim is catered for**." **I read.

Ranger raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Reading from the website, are you?" He commented. I nodded my head as I felt the blush creep into my cheeks. He let out a laugh. "You have good taste, Babe. Just remember to book at least three rooms as long as each room as two bedrooms." He told me. I nodded and went back to booking our hotel.

"How long should I book the rooms for?" I asked.

Ranger stopped writing and glanced over at me. "I have at least a month for vacation so make it two weeks. That should give us enough time to check out everything." He tells me. I nod not sure what to say. This was going to be a marvelous, amazing, and the most wonderful trip ever.

"Okay I booked three separate suites. Each suite has two bedrooms and two bathrooms. We have the third floor pretty much to ourselves. Our rooms are the Third Floor Piano Suite, the Brook Penthouse, and the Davies Penthouse. Does that sound okay?" I asked.

Ranger nodded. But I couldn't help but ask. "Why do we need three rooms that each have two bedrooms? I mean we'll sleep together and Ava will sleep in our second bedroom, but Lester and Tank can share a suite since it will have two bedrooms and then Cal can have his own little room."

"Babe, how often does Ava go stay with Tank, Lester, or Cal?"

He had a really good point. Ava likes going off and spending time with her favorite uncles. "Besides that way, we can send Ava off with one of those knuckleheads so we can have some time alone to ourselves." Ranger added.

I got up and walked over to Ranger; walking my arms around his neck from behind I leaned close to his ear. "I'm ready for our vacation, Mr. Manoso." I whisper softly. Ranger stills in his chair. He put down his pen, removed my arms and turned around. He grabbed my hips and settled me on his lap so I was straddling him.

"Babe, you know I love you." He said and I nodded. "I can't live without you or Ava in my life. I need you tremendously just to be able to operate through life from day to day. I hope one day we can have more children; whenever you're ready. I would love for you to be mine, not only in body, mind, and spirit, but in name. Babe, Steph, Will you marry me?"

Tears spilled down my cheeks. "Yes Batman, I would be honored to be your wife."

Ranger let out a sigh of what I can only call as relief. I smiled and he smiled back. His mouth found mine and we spend the rest of the night in bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Another Author's Note: The information I received about the airports, the gun law, and the policemen were from my good friend Chesi. The hotel information came from the website itself. The next chapter will be them headed for London and yes I will go more into detail when it comes to their hotel rooms!<br>**


	20. Arriving In London

Disclaimer: Just a reminder...Still not mine. The characters, the places, the love, the friendship..all not mine! Oh how I wish it was! Especially Ranger!

Warning: Some Smut!

Arriving In London

Steph's POV-

"Why didn't I just fly us to London in the private jet?" Ranger asked me. At least I was hoping he was asking me. I couldn't image or even justify if Ranger was talking to himself.

"Because you wanted to give Ava and me the complete experience of going to London." I explained to him. He glanced over at me then back to facing his original direction. We were in the Newark Airport and this place was packed full. We were standing up and waiting for our flight to be called. We were almost standing shoulder to shoulder. At least our shoulders were touching Lester, Tank, and Cal's. Or so I thought that was better.

"This place is a nightmare, Coz." Lester commented. Ranger gave a slight nod in agreement. I wanted to slap Lester. I was tired too, but no need in reminding Ranger of it.

Our flight had been delayed due to fog. It was late July. Who the hell heard of fog in July? Ugh! I was getting sick of standing here but I wanted to enjoy the whole first class experience in an airplane going to London. Ava was fine. Ranger had her securely in his arms. She had been quiet since getting up this morning but I'm sure that had something to due with the time than the trip itself.

I heard Ranger growl for the third time in the last ten minutes and I just had to ask. "Why are you growling?"

He didn't move or say anything but just as I was about to ask him again a tall, good-looking man walked by and smiled at me. He was cute and looked nice so I smiled back. Not that I was interested or anything. After all I had my Cuban sex God. However, that's when I heard Ranger growl once again. Then the guy glanced at Ranger and the blood drained from his face. He quickly walked on and Ranger watched him go.

I playfully slapped Ranger's arm and he turned to glare at me. I gave a glare of my own. "Would you quit your growling. You're gonna scare your daughter." I told him.

That's when Ava decided to speak up and make her presence known. "Daddy doesn't scare me, Mommy."

"He doesn't, huh?"

She shook her head no. I gave her a smile. "That's good, Ava-Baby."

We moved up in the line and I felt myself getting upset myself. I hated waiting. I was terrible at it, but I wanted the complete experience and told Ranger as much. He reluctantly agreed and that is when I booked our flight. However we still had to grab the tickets and board the plane. Easier said then done. Which reminded me.

"What about exchanging our money and getting around in London? Won't we need London money to go shopping?" I asked.

Ranger answered without turning around to look at me. "I have a car arranged at the airport to take us around London. London streets and traffic differs from ours and I didn't want to take any chances. I already did the necessary background check on the company. And I ordered money through the Gatwick Airport website. We'll pick it up once we get there." He explained.

"How much did you order?" I asked him.

"Enough."

"You aren't going to tell me how much?"

"No."

My eyes narrowed. I hated when he went to one word answers."Why not?"

"Later."

"What does that mean?"

"I'll tell you later how much, Babe."

"Oh."

We moved up in the line again and I felt relieved when I saw that we were next in line. London here we come!

* * *

><p>"Mommy, daddy's naked." I had just sat down in my window seat after going to the bathroom when my daughter made this little announcement. All eyes: old, young, men, women, ugly, and beautiful turned to look at Ranger. Ava was sitting in his lap looking through a Paddington book. She had been quiet almost the entire trip only speaking when she was hungry or when she had to go to the bathroom. We had about an hour left on the trip and I decided to go to the bathroom before we landed.<p>

As I was saying, I just sat down when Ava announced that my sexy Cuban lover and future husband was naked. I looked over at him. No, he didn't look naked. As much as I loved seeing him naked, I was actually glad he wasn't. After all I didn't want strangers to see what I got to see naked. He was mine.

"What do you mean daddy's naked? He has clothes on." I told her.

Ava shrugged. "Daddy said he was naked to Uncle Lester." She explained further.

I looked at Ranger. "Any explanations?" I asked him.

"I told Lester I was feeling naked without my gun." He told me.

"That's what I said." Ava added. I laughed before smiling at both Ava then Ranger. I wanted him naked now. In fact we could leave Ava with Lester and go join the mile high club. I shook my head. We couldn't do that, could we? I couldn't say what I wanted to say but since Ranger winked at me, I knew that he knew what I was thinking. I blushed and turned away to look out the window. When I heard Ranger's low chuckling, I turned and stuck out my tongue.

Ranger growled. "Playing with fire, Babe." He whispered in a low husky tone. Before I could comment, a man's voice came over the intercom announcing it time to land.

* * *

><p>Arriving in London-<p>

"Ranger, this place is gorgeous! Look at all the huge buildings. The shape and style of each building is remarkable." I knew as soon we climbed into the back of this rented vehicle and started driving, that we could stay in London for a year and I would never get tired of looking at all the buildings.

"I believe it's called architecture, Babe."

I shrugged. "I don't care what it's called, I just know that I want to visit each and every building. I'm so glad I brought my camera. I'm gonna take a lot of pictures." We were on our way to our hotel. The plane ride except for the whole daddy's naked part went very well. We grabbed our luggage, picked up our London currency which is called pounds and hopped in our rental.

"Where do you want to go first?" Lester asked.

"Our hotel." I answered.

Our rental erupted with laughter. "Of course we're going to the hotel first, Babe. We need to drop off our luggage. We want to see where we'll be staying for the next two weeks."

"Oh okay. Then I say we relax this evening and explore the hotel and maybe go swimming." I offered.

Ranger glanced at Ava who was between us before turning his attention on me. "I think that's a fine idea, Babe. Tomorrow we can start sight seeing."

"I wanna see the Abbey." Ava piped up. Ranger bent down until he was nose to nose with her. "That will be first on our list. I promise Querida."

Ava smiled. "Gracias, Amigo." Ava thanked Ranger in Spanish before turning back to the book in her lap.

Ranger just sat there dumbfounded. I didn't understand why so finally I asked. "What's wrong, Ranger?"

"She said thank you in Spanish and called me friend in the same language." He told me.

I shrugged. "You said you started teaching her Spanish a couple of weeks ago. And you've had what, several lessons since then. Of course she learned it."

Ranger gave a small shake of his head. "I never taught her either word. She didn't learn it from me." He admitted.

I touched Ava's shoulder and she looked up at me. "Ava, who taught you thank you in Spanish?" I asked.

She turned around in her seat and pointed at Lester. "Uncle Lester did." She said before turning back around.

I looked at Ranger. "There is your answer." I told him.

He opened his mouth to say something else but we pulled up in front of our hotel. We all stepped out and Lester let out a low whistle.

"Wow Beautiful, you really out did yourself. This hotel is awesome!"

"This place is huge." Cal exclaimed.

"The hotel is nicely decorated." Tank added; surprising us all.

We entered the hotel with staff carrying our luggage behind us. Ranger stopped just beyond the front entrance and looked around. A slow smile slid across his face and he hooked an arm around my neck. He pulled me to him and kissed my forehead. "Proud of ya, Babe."

I had no clue why. "Why? I didn't do anything?" I told him.

"Babe, you picked a great hotel. I have no doubt that the next two weeks will only be better since we are staying here."

"Really?"

He placed a small kiss on my mouth and grinned. "Promise."

"Thanks Batman! Now let's go check out our rooms!"

He called out to Lester, Cal, and Tank. "You guys go stake out your rooms. I'll call when we're ready to go exploring."

"10-4." They called out in unison.

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe what I was seeing. We just entered the front room of our hotel suite and it was astonishing. It had a fireplace in the living room that was made out of black and white marble. A massive zebra looking rug made up most of the living room floor. What the rug didn't cover, dark hardware floors did. The walls were bright white with gigantic windows covering one wall. Curtains matching the rug covered those windows.<p>

The sofa was a deep rich purple with black tiger stripes and it was covered in matching pillows. Two enormous chairs sat across the sofa. One was in a matching purple with no designs and the other was almost a frolic green color. You would think it would stand out a like a sore thumb but it worked wonderfully with the room. Two more matching chairs sat behind the sofa facing it. Matching pillows sat in the opposite chairs.

"Babe, Ava found her room." I heard Ranger call from another room. I walked into the room where Ava was jumping up and down on the bed. The first thing I noticed; it had a creme colored canopy bed. I was immediately jealous of my four year old daughter. I guess Ranger could tell since he leaned over to place a kiss on the underside of my ear. "Our bedroom has a huge bathroom with a jacuzzi tub. I've told you I'm good in the shower, but Babe I am perfection in a jacuzzi tub." He whispered huskily in my ear.

I let out shiver of arousal and I felt Ranger chuckle behind me before he moved away. I now needed to change my panties. I sent a glare his way and stuck out my tongue. Before I realized it, he had my tongue between his teeth and his eyes held mine. They had darken to almost black and I felt my breath hitch. He slowly released my tongue before sliding his in to caress the inside of my mouth. His arms slipped around my waist and I felt his body hit mine. His tongue never stopped moving as it dipped and moved; making me melt, making me hot, making me_.

"Mommy!" Ava's shout invaded my senses. Ranger pulled away from me and shook my head; trying to focus my attention back to the present.

"Yes Ava." I finally managed to say after getting my breathing under control.

"Don't you like my room?" She asked me.

I looked around once again. The entire room was two colors; creme and lavender. The cherry hardware floor was once again dominated by a big rug that was creme and lavender with hints of a toasty brown. The walls were lavender and creme striped with a vast window that held a bench seat. The canopy bed held a fluffy white duvet with plump lavender and plum pillows. The rest of the room held a dark cherry vanity table, night stand, sofa table, and a dark plum cushy chair.

"Ava, I love your room. It's beautiful!" I told my four year old.

"It doesn't have a tv though." She announced. Not that it mattered. Ava rarely watched television.

"Yes it does, Querida." Ranger told her. He walked over to the sofa table and hit a button. All of a sudden, a plasma flat screen television started to rise slowly from the dark piece of furniture.

Ava smiled. "Cool."

A knock sounded on the suite room door and we all walked to door to see who it was. Ranger opened it and a tall woman carrying a load of towels walked in.

"Hi. My name is Chesi. I'm terribly sorry to bother you. I just wanted to make sure you had plenty of towels. A fresh set will be brought up daily." She announced to the both of us, however her eyes were focused on me. I had a new found respect for Chesi and London.

I gave her a huge smile. "Thank you Chesi. I'm Steph, this is Ranger and our daughter Ava."

She said hello to Ranger and shook his hand before crouching down to Ava's level to extend her hand. "Hi Ava."

Ava cocked her head to the side before speaking. "You talk funny." She told Chesi.

"Ava Marie, apologize." Ranger scolded her.

Ava looked up at her father. "Why? She does talk funny." Ava explained.

I heard Chesi laugh. "You talk funny to me too." She told Ava.

Ava's little brown eyes went wide. She shook her head. "I don't talk funny, you do."

Both Ranger and myself kind of sat back and watched the exchange. Ava wasn't exactly being rude and Chesi seem to be enjoying the interaction. "But you do. I speak the way I do because I am English and from London." Chesi explained.

Ava placed her hand on her chest. "I'm from Jersey."

Chesi laughed. "You show it well, Ava."

"So you don't speak funny, you speak English?" Ava asked.

Chesi continued to laugh, but it wasn't an annoyed laughter or even cruel. She was generally enjoying herself. "I speak with an English accent and you speak with a Jersey accent." Chesi explained.

Ava nodded and smiled. "Oh. Okay. I like you." She proclaimed.

Chesi gave her own grin. "I like you too, Ava." She told her before standing back up. Ava ran off into her room and Chesi turned to face us.

"She's adorable."

"Thank you." I smile at her.

"If you need anything at all, just call the front desk and I'll be up." She exited the room with style and grace. I liked her.

"I like her." I told Ranger. He nodded. "Me too." He said before grabbing my hand and pulling me into our bedroom for the next two weeks.

I knew exactly why Ranger picked this room. The floor was done in purple, black and white leopard print carpet. One wall was twilight gray and the other three walls were black, but not a dark black. It was a shiny black that made the room look brighter especially with the open window. The headboard was done in a black and white triangle kind of design. The curtains, bed skirt, and a comfy chair in the corner also. The bed itself was a king size that was covered in another white comforter. It looked like a giant fluffy cloud.

"You like black, don't you?" I asked Ranger. He just grinned and pulled me into the bathroom. My mouth immediately dropped open and to the floor. The bathroom was incredible. The back of the bathroom was lit up by the wall to floor window that was covered by sheer curtains. The shower was enclosed with glass but the rest of the bathroom was done in black and white marble with gold and silver accents.

"Oh Ranger, it's gorgeous. I love it." At some point I had dropped his hand and was standing in the middle of the bathroom. I didn't even realized I had moved. This bathroom was amazing. I felt Ranger's arms wrap around my waist from behind. I leaned back into his chest and he nuzzled my neck.

"I love you, Babe." He said before placing a gently kiss on my neck.

"I love you too, Carlos." I turned myself in his arms and slowly slid my hands up his chest and around his neck. A shudder went through his hard body and I couldn't stop the grin that came across my face.

His mouth came down hard on mine at the same time his hands slid down to cup my thighs. He lifted up and I instantly wrapped my legs around his waist. I heard the door behind us slam shut and I jumped in Ranger's arms. He groaned, pulled away and I dropped my legs before we both turned around.

Ava stood there with her hands perched on her hips. "What are you doing?" She asked us.

Ranger smiled and picked her up. "I was kissing your mommy."

"Oh. So you were making a baby?" She asked; shocking us both.

"Who told you that?" Ranger asked.

"Lisa did." Ranger glanced at me and I gave him a small smile. "Lisa is their third one, right?" He asked me. I nodded. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into our bedroom. We sat down on the bed with Ava sitting between us.

"What exactly did Lisa tell you?" Ranger asked.

"That when mommies and daddies kiss, they make babies."

"Who told Lisa this?" He questioned.

"Uncle Al." I rolled my eyes at the same time Ranger groaned.

"I should have known Kloughn had something to do with this." I could tell Ranger was annoyed. "What else did Klou_Uncle Al say?" I had to fight to keep the grin off my face for Ranger saying Uncle Al came out more like an curse.

"To make a baby you lay down on the bed naked and kiss." Ava explained.

I took a peep at Ranger and my lips thinned out. He looked tremendously pissed off. Kloughn was lucky he was several thousand miles away. "Anything else, Ava?" He asked.

Ava tapped her little finger to her chin and went mmmmmmm. I saw the corner of Ranger's mouth twitch and I knew he was fighting a smile. You could never stay mad at anybody with Ava around. She moved her finger and shook her head before shrugging. She got down and started to walk out of the room. She got halfway there before turning around. "He said something about sticking something hard in something called a bussy, but I didn't understand." Ava broadcasted loud and clear before skipping out of the room.

Ranger shot up and was on the phone before I could stop him. I followed him into the sitting room; listening as I went. It took me a minute to understand what he was doing. He was scheduling his private jet to go back to Newark. I grabbed the phone out of his hand and ran; telling the person on the other end nevermind. I made it as far as the bathroom door before I was lifted up. I let out a yelp as I went flying through the air and landed with a soft thump on the cloud like bed.

Ranger climbed over me; his hands on either side of my head, he looked directly into my eyes. His legs forced mine open so his groin was nestled tightly against mine and I let out a low moan. A seriously pissed off Ranger was hot. I know I'm not right, but I can't help it.

"Why did you take my phone?" He growled out.

I sighed. "Because you do not need to go back to Trenton to hurt Kloughn."

He leaned down like he was doing a push up and gently took my lips with his. There was no pressure but it was seductive. "I wasn't going to hurt him." He explained.

"Oh okay."

He gave me his wolfish grin. "I was going to kill him."

"But Ranger, she didn't even actually hear what he said."

He gave me another kiss before replying. "She heard that he said to stick a hard-on into a pussy. If hearing that doesn't justify killing him, nothing will."

"She didn't hear that. She heard something hard in a bussy." I was trying to talk him into staying and not killing Kloughn. I rubbed my lower half against the erection in his pants that I could feel growing.

"Alright I'll stay, but I'm still going to kill Kloughn when we return home." He rationalized.

I nodded. "I'm good with that. Now please kiss me."

He grinned before settling his mouth on mine. He kissed, nibbled, licked, and sucked on my mouth until I was writhing underneath him. He gave a small chuckle when I demanded that he move faster. "Patience Babe." He told me before kissing his way down my neck.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Ava's small voice made us both groan in disappointment. Ranger rolled away and we both sat up to face our daughter who had the worst timing.

"Yes Ava?"

"I've been thinking."

"About?" I asked.

She stood there a minute; like she was thinking before declaring. "Quiero un pequeño hermano o a una hermana."


	21. Threats, Tears, And Laughter

Author's Note: Still getting author and story alerts..thank you so much! That means a lot! Loving the reviews! Keep 'em coming! Sorry this chapter took so long. We went out of the town over the weekend then when I got back, the Internet was either slow or not working. Please forgive me! Oh and once again..Thank you Chesi!

Threats, Tears, And Laughter

"Mommy? Daddy?" Ava's small voice made us both groan in disappointment. Ranger rolled away and we both sat up to face our daughter who had the worst timing.

"Yes Ava?"

"I've been thinking."

"About?" I asked.

She stood there a minute; like she was thinking about what to say before declaring. "Quiero un pequeño hermano o a una hermana."

I looked over at Ranger to clarify what she said in Spanish. I was pretty sure she just told us she wanted a little brother or sister, but I wanted to make sure. Ranger gave a slight nod of his head before turning back to Ava.

"Come here, Querida."

Ava shook her head; which sent her small curls bouncing around her face. "You were already making me one so I'll leave." She told him before turning around and walking out of the room once again.

Ranger growled beside me and stood up. "I'm going to talk with Tank. I'll be back for dinner."

I got up to follow him as he walked out of our bedroom and down the hall. "You aren't going to order Kloughn's execution, are you?" I asked. I really didn't think so, but I had to ask. I just figure he would send Kloughn to a third world country.

I stopped when I almost ran into Ranger as he came to abrupt halt in front of me. He turned around and gave me a grin that I could only call as being devilish and on the verge of playfulness. He cupped my face between his palms and kissed me softly. "Of course I'm not, Babe." His grin widen. "I'm going to kill him myself." With that said, he placed a loud smacking kiss on my mouth before turning. I never even had a chance to react before he was out the door. I shook my head and went towards my daughter's room.

"Ava?" I said her name as I entered her room. She glanced up at me and frowned.

"Where's Daddy?" She asked.

I sat down beside her on the bed. "He went to talk to Tank."

"Why?"

"He needed to talk with him." I tried to explain, but it was hard because I really didn't know.

"But I wanted a little brother or sister." She whined.

"I know you do, but that is something for your dad and me to discuss. Just the two of us."

"Why?"

I chewed on my bottom lip; trying to find a way to explain it without saying too much. "Because having a baby is a very important life decision. Once you have a child, that child will change your whole life."

She nodded before replying. "But you already have a child. Me!"

I smiled and kissed her forehead. "Yes we have you and both your daddy and me thank God everyday for you. But having one child is very different from having two."

"How?"

"Well when the he's first born, he will need a lot of attention. He'll need to be fed all the time and he'll cry a lot. So your daddy and me will have to learn to divide our attention evenly to you both. And instead of making sure only you're fed, we have to make sure you both are fed and taken care of. When we have to go somewhere and we are unable to take you, we'll have to find someone to look out for not only you, but your little brother or sister as well."

Ava nodded once again. "Uncle Al said that Aunt Val did all work caring for the new baby."

That made me frown. "He did?" I asked. That would explain why Valerie is tired all the time. She's got four.

Ava nodded her head vigorously. "He said that it was a woman's job to take care of the baby." She happily stated. My eyes narrowed and I now felt the urge to kill Kloughn. Ava yourself frowned before speaking. "Daddy takes care of me all the time." I nodded my agreement.

"You're right, Ava he did. What Uncle Al said is wrong. Parents should care for their children together and it should not be one-sided." I explained.

"One-sided?"

"One-sided means only one person doing all the work. In this case, Valerie is doing all the work."

"That's not right?" She made it into a question. Whether it was deliberate or not I don't know but I needed to have a talk with Valerie. That dumbass Kloughn was taking advantage of my sister.

"It's not right, Ava. I'm going to talk to my sister."

"Daddy should talk to Uncle Al." Ava volunteered.

I grinned and nodded. "He will." I had a hard time keeping the smile off my face. He would 'talk' to Kloughn but I'm pretty sure his fists would probably be involved.

Ava gave an ear to ear smile. "Good."

I gave Ava another kiss on her forehead. "I'm going to call Aunt Valerie right now. You stay here and play." She nods her contentment and I exit the room.

* * *

><p>It took three tries but I finally managed to get my sister on the phone.<p>

"What Steph? I'm a little busy." She said; sounding jaded and exasperated.

I think that only fueled my rhino temper a little more. "Where is Kloughn?" I asked her.

She blew out a bothered breath before answering. "He's at the office working on some paperwork."

That sent me into full rhino mode. "Why is he at the office, Val? It's fucking Sunday!" I yelled into the phone.

That sent Valerie into rhino mode. "Don't yell at me. Albert has a family to take care and he isn't as lucky as Ranger to be fully loaded." She yelled back at; anger and what almost sounded like jealously in her voice.

I took a few deep calming breaths trying to get my temper under control. "What's going on there? Is everyone okay?" I asked; kind of changing the subject.

Once again Valerie let out another breath. This one felt like she was on the verge of giving up. "Angie and Mary Alice will not stop screaming at each other. They fight over everything. Lisa and Allie are both sick. Lisa is really upset because I am paying more attention to Allie than her."

Now I knew why Kloughn was at the 'office'. That little weasel was slinking off and making Valerie do all the work. "Well I'm sorry you're going through such a hard time." I felt empathy for her. I mean I only had one child and not four. I also had Ranger to help me through difficult times such as when Ava is sick.

"It's okay, Steph. You didn't know." She cleared her throat and I could tell she put a smile on her face. "So how is London so far?" She asked.

I grinned. "We've only been as far as the hotel but so far the views are amazing, breath-taking, and beautiful. Our hotel room has a terrace that over looks Hyde Park. Such a magnificent view." I told her.

"It sounds great, Steph."

"It is, but look I called for a reason. It's actually about Kloughn. Or actually about what Kloughn said."

"What did Albert say?" She asked. I then explained the entire conversation between Ava, Ranger, and myself including what Kloughn said about taking care of babies being woman's work. It took about a full ten minutes to explain everything, taking care not to leave anything out.

"He said WHAT?" Valerie screamed into the phone. I had to hold the phone away from my ear as she continued to rant and rave her pissed-off-ness. Being Valerie's sister, I have seen her mad several times over the years we were growing up but it was few and very far between. My cool, calm, and collected sister very rarely got this mad. "I can't believe he said that. That asshole! That jerk! That rat bastard!"

I interrupted my sister's raving. "Val, I need you to please do me a huge favor."

She blew out another huge breath. "What?"

"You need to keep Kloughn away from anyone RangeMan that includes Dad."

"Why?"

"Because Ranger is talking with Tank, Lester, and Cal now and what Kloughn said to Ava and Lisa will be spread throughout RangeMan. Then Dad will find out because he goes over there all the time. Ranger already wants to kill him and soon the rest of my Merry Men will to." I explained.

"Okay. For how long? A couple of hours, days, or weeks?" She asked.

"I was thinking years."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes I'm very serious."

"Fine, but what if I want them to kill him. That is if I don't kill him first." She gave a little laugh but I could tell she was really stressed.

I laughed. "Don't worry. After Ranger is through with him, he'll be a completely different man."

It was Valerie's turn to burst out laughing. "Thanks Steph."

"You're welcome." We said our good byes and I hung up.

* * *

><p>Ranger's POV-<p>

I entered the Brook Penthouse Suite first. I knew this is where Tank and Lester would be staying. As I stepped inside the front entrance, I took in my surroundings. I had to admit I was a little surprised at how well Steph picked out the hotel. Not that I didn't trust her, but she hated spending money. I was glad that she decided to spend a little extra money and splurge on our new home for the next two weeks.

The front entrance was an complete open area. I could probably fit my Trenton RangeMan employees just in this particular area. The floor was hardwood but it was lighter in color than ours. A lilac colored rug with a light green trim dominated the room. The walls were done in a soft shade of pink that almost appeared white. The corners had a column of sand colored marble and the trim was done in white. There was a fireplace in the front entrance along with two purple and gold chairs and a dark cherry colored table with a huge bouquet of Calla Lilies a glass vase that I believe was crystal. The doors to each room was done in glass with a black trim design in the door.

Tank stepped back to let me fully enter. "We need to talk." I tell him as I stalked into the room.

"Yea, it's great to see you too. The sitting room is through the first door on the left, Boss."

I glanced over my shoulder at him sending him a deadly look. He just laughed and walked in behind me. I scanned the room I just entered and wondered why we got stuck with the zoo room. Once again there was a light colored hardwood floor with a lilac colored rug that took up the expanse of the room. This one however had a purple design on a white background in the center and same colored purple trimmed the outside. The walls were a peachy pink with white trim. One wall had a colossal black fireplace on one white and a massive window on the opposite wall. The couch, one chair, and the coffee table was done in a beige color while two other chairs were done in a very dark purple.

"It's a nice room, isn't it?" Tank asked me.

I gave a slight nod. Before he could say anything else, I explained to him everything that Ava had said to us. After I finished, Tank let out a low whistle.

"You want one of RangeMan to kill him?" He asked and I shook my head. "Send him to a third world country?" Tank then asked and once again I shook my head.

"No, I want to kill him myself. I swear I don't know why that man even opens his mouth half the time. He never says anything worth being said."

Tank nodded. "I would agree. Now what?"

I shook my head. "I needed to get that off my shoulders. I really want to leave London to kill him now, but now I'm going upstairs to talk to Steph."

Tank raised an eyebrow but kept quiet. "Good luck." He offered. I nodded and left the room.

* * *

><p>Steph's POV-<p>

I had just hung up the phone when I heard Ranger at the front door. Ava had went to sleep not long after I left her room so I knew Ranger and myself were kind of alone. He came to stand at the sitting room doorway and just watched me. His dark eyes traveled up and down my body; making my blood boil with arousal and panties went damp. I was finally the first to speak.

"Why did you go downstairs to talk to Tank?" I asked.

Ranger leaned against the door jamb. "I needed to talk to Tank about what Ava said. I was pissed off and I wanted to kill him and I still might." He admitted to me.

I nodded. "Ava told me that Kloughn told her that it was a woman's job to take care of the children." I told him.

Ranger's eyes narrowed. "That man is an idiot. I hope Ava didn't believe him."

I shook my head then. "She stated that you took care of her all the time."

"Any man can father a child, but it takes a real man to be a daddy." He replied and I felt the tears well up in my eyes. He crossed the room to stand in front of me. "I would be lost without Ava. She completes us." He added.

I gave him a grin then wrapped my arms around his neck. He in return wrapped his around my waist to drag me closer to his hard body. Looking into his eyes, I knew what I wanted. I curled my fingers into his hair and pulled his mouth down to mine. Before I could kiss him, he pulled away. I gave a frustrated breath. Why did you pull away?" I asked.

"We need to talk. I have a feeling that we're on the same page, but I want to make sure before we get started."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Do you want any more children?" He questioned.

A huge smile came upon my face and I nodded. "I had been thinking about it a lot before this trip. Even going as far as not to get the next shot of my birth control. But after talking with Ava today, I decided that I do. I didn't tell Ava that of course, but I really want another child with you. Maybe a little boy with your dark features."

Ranger smiled. "Or another little girl but with bright blue eyes and curly brunette hair."

I laughed. "That won't be possible." I enlightened him. He raised the sexy one eyebrow. "Why not?" He inquired.

"Because dark genes such as brown eyes and brown hair dominate over blue eyes or green eyes." I explained.

He then yanked me to him and I let out a squeal. "How about we keep trying until we get one with blue eyes?" He teased.

I couldn't stop the snort that came out. "That means we could have anywhere from ten to twenty kids." I retorted.

He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. "It'll be okay. We have plenty of money to support them all and that means lots of hot sex for us." He replied before attacking my neck with his lips, teeth, and tongue. I moaned and let my head fall back. His hands slipped under my shirt as he started to walk. I could feel his hard length pressing intimately against my core and before I could stop myself I rubbed against him. He let out a groan of desire and lust before going back to my neck again.

"Ranger?" His name came out breathless but I need to clarify what we had decided. We were really going to make another baby. This one planned out and wanted before we knew she had been made. The tears came and flowed freely. Ranger pulled back when he felt the wetness against his skin.

"Babe?" His voice was laced with worry.

"Carlos, are we really going to have another baby?" I asked him.

He grinned. "We are." His own eyes filled with tears.

"Oh, I can't wait." I exclaimed; almost too loudly.

He lifted me up underneath my arms and tossed me to the bed. Damn, he enjoyed doing that. His whole face was lit up with happiness, love, desire, and lust. He grinned at me as he came to settle on top of me. "Me either. Now shut up and let's get started." He stated before yanking off my shirt and bra. He cupped my breasts with his palms and brought a nipple to his mouth; pulling it hard inside to suck. I arched my back and let out a mewing sound.

He switched to the other breast and I couldn't stop from grabbing two fistfuls of his hair and holding his head to my chest. He pulled back long enough to pull his shirt off.

I grinned. "We're making a baby." I said with such a happiness that I couldn't imagine.

He grinned right back. "We're making a baby."

* * *

><p>The Next Day-<p>

"Are you ready, Ava-Baby?" I asked her. She gave me a grin and nodded; jumping up and down the entire time. She was dressed in a turquoise blue dress that had spaghetti straps. It really highlighted her dark Cuban skin and only made her more beautiful. I was wearing a dress that was made with the same turquoise blue but it made my eyes pop.

"I am! I can't wait to see Puddin'ton!" She clapped her hands together and squealed. I only hoped she realized that Paddington the bear was only a statue. However before I could inform her, she informed me.

"I know he isn't real, Mommy."

I couldn't hide my shock and the guys around me laughed. "You did?" I asked.

She nodded. "Daddy showed me on his puter from his spider net." She explained.

Ranger chuckled. "That's Internet or the web, Querida." He explained and I grinned. I loved my child. I glanced over at Ranger and I was awe struck at the love that shone from his eyes. He had went all out today in his clothes. He was wearing a light blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up past his elbows. His hair was pulled back at the nape of his neck and he was wearing his diamond studs today. But what shocked me the most what was the item of clothing that covered his legs. We almost didn't get out of the hotel room when I caught sight of Ranger in dark blue jeans. That's right, I said jeans. I thought his butt looked good in slacks or cargoes. Nope, they didn't hold a candle to Ranger's ass in blue jeans. On his feet was a pair of tennis shoes. He looked almost non real. Like he was just a statue of a Latin God and I was there to worship him.

When I saw what he was wearing, I practically ran out of the room. I was aroused and wet, but I knew that Ava could and would interrupt at any moment so I couldn't start anything or I would spend the day in a constant state of painful arousal. However, once we got back to the hotel and Ava went to bed, I was jumping my six foot of Cuban hunkiness and we were going to spend the night making my doodah very very happy.

I looked over at Ranger to find him grinning at me. It was his wolf grin, so I knew that he knew what I was thinking. I blushed and turned around. I felt his warm breath against my neck before I heard his whisper. "Don't worry, Babe. Tonight I will spend the entire evening buried deep inside you." I shivered at his statement and once again I heard him chuckle.

"We're here! We're here!" Ava's shout thankfully pulled my mind from the gutter. The vehicle pulled to a stop and Ranger was the first to climb out followed closely by Ava. He picked her up and started speaking to her.

"Did you know that Paddington was named after the station. In the books, he is found at the station, having come from the deepest, darkest Peru and with a note attached to his coat reading "please look after this bear, thank you"."

Ava nodded. "I did. I read it in the books." She explained. I knew the books were actually reading it to her but I loved that she was so interested in it. We got closer to the statue of Paddington and Ranger spoke again.

"This statue of Paddington Bear was created by Marcus Cornish, and was based on the original drawings by Peggy Fortnum. It is located on the station concourse, and a there are gift shops that stocks Paddington Bear items in the main station area." He told her.

Ava looked at her father, shock clearly written all over her small face. "Really?" She asked. Ranger smiled then nodded. "Yes, really. And as soon as we get pictures of you with Paddington then we will go and get you something from one of the shops, okay?"

She nodded anxiously and went to wriggling out of Ranger's arms. He set her down and she ran over to the statue itself. "Daddy, he's almost as tall as me!" She yelled.

Ranger walked over to her and sat down. "He is, isn't he." Ranger agreed. Lester, Cal, and Tank walked over to join them. I snapped dozens of pictures. Pictures of Ava and Paddington, pictures of, Ranger, and Paddington, pictures of Ava with Tank, Lester, and Cal with Paddington. In every picture, they are making Ava laugh and giggle or filling her head with more Paddington information. She was eating it up like candy.

We then went to one of the gift shops and bought Ava several different versions of Paddington the Bear. A little stuffed Paddington was the favorite and she held it by her side the whole way to Kensington Gardens.

Once we pulled up, Ava cocked her head in thought. "What's here, Daddy?" She asked.

He climbed out and grabbed her from the vehicle; Paddington Bear clutched tightly in her small hands. "Well Ava, we thought we would take you to see another one of your favorite characters. Can you guess who?" He asked; the whole walking towards the tall statue with a small boy standing on the top. Ava's mouth dropped and she squealed.

"It's Peter Pan!" She yelled.

Ranger laughed and set her down. "It is Peter Pan. What book is Peter Pan from?" Ranger asked.

Ava shot him a 'you've got to be kidding me' look before speaking. "It's from the book Peter Pan. He's just a little boy that never wants to grow up." She explained.

"Where does Peter Pan live?" He then asked.

My daughter then made me proud when she rolled her eyes. "Neverland, Daddy." She told him; hands on hips, attitude and all.

Ranger grinned. "How does Peter Pan fly?" He questioned.

She narrowed her eyebrows. "With Tinker Bell's pixie dust." She claimed. Ranger threw her up in the air and I snapped a picture. Ranger was grinning and Ava was laughing. Both of their dark eyes were shining with love, happiness, and laughter. It was the perfect picture and I couldn't wait to hang it up for all to see.

We walked around Kensington Gardens taking pictures at different locations. There were more statues and Ava wanted to hear about them all. I noticed Ava rubbing her eyes and yawning several times so I decided to check the time.

"Ranger, what time is it?" I asked and he glanced at his watch.

"It's almost noon, Babe." He answered.

"We missed the changing of the guards, Ranger." I stated.

"We can always go tomorrow, Babe. Right now, why don't we get back to the hotel, eat some lunch and put Ava down for a nap."

"Where to after lunch?" I asked as we headed back to the car.

"We can go to the Tower of London to check out the Crown Jewels."

"What is the Crown Jewels?" I asked.

"The collective term Crown Jewels denotes the regalia and vestments worn by the sovereign of the United Kingdom during the coronation ceremony and at other state functions. It includes things like the crowns, sceptres (with either the cross or the dove), orbs, swords, rings, spurs, dalmatic, armill, and the royal robe or pall, as well as several other objects connected with the ceremony itself." Lester answered.

I looked over at him; my eyes already narrowed. "You sound like a tour guide." I told him. He laughed.

"I came here too with the family. That was one of my favorite places to visit." He replied.

"You being a girl and Ava too, I'm sure you two will love the Crown Jewels of London." Tank announced.

I laughed. "Alright. Let's take Ava back to the hotel for a nap and get refreshed and start out again."


	22. Impressed & Truly Blessed

Author's Note: I only received 10 reviews on my last chapter. This worries me..Please let me know if you guys are still interested in this story. Am I dragging it on too long or is it not what you thought? Let me know..please! I hope everyone is still reading and is still interested in this story. Please review and let me know!

Impressed & Truly Blessed

"Oh wow, Ranger! This place is gorgeous!" We were standing in front of the Tower of London. It was enormous. It was beautiful! The designs, patterns, shapes, and lines of the building were unique and one of a kind. I felt lucky to be standing here. Just knowing that I was fixing to step into one of London's oldest buildings made me feel me special.

"Daddy, it's pretty." Ava agreed with me.

"Yes, Querida I would agree."

I smiled at Ranger before turning to Lester. "Alright Lester. Be our personal tour guide and tell us all about the Tower of London."

His pretty green eyes widen in alarm. "I ..ah. Um.. I don't know anything about the Tower of London." He told me.

I laugh at the same time Tank, Ranger, and Cal laugh. Lester's eyes narrow and Ava gently slaps Ranger's cheek. Ranger stops laughing first at the feel of Ava's hand. "What, Ava?" He asked her.

"You shouldn't laugh at Uncle Lester. It's mean." She wags her little finger in his face and Ranger grins.

"You're right, Ava-Baby. I'm sorry. We're all sorry. We won't laugh at Uncle Lester anymore." Ranger told her.

"We'll just wait until we get back to RangeMan." Tank muttered underneath his breath.

Ava gave Lester a big smile and he rewarded her with one of his own. "Thank you, Ava-Bird." He kissed her cheek and tried to take her from Ranger. She shook her head.

"I wanna stay with Daddy." She explained. Lester nodded.

"Okay Ranger, step up. Since Lester doesn't know then you have to." I teased him.

He grinned. "Alright Babe. There is twenty different towers and they all have different names. The White Tower stands at eleven feet tall and is the oldest being built in 1078."

"Why was it built?" I asked him.

"Well it was first used as a residence for the Royal Family." He told me.

"Why isn't it anymore?" I wondered.

Ranger shrugged. "I haven't a clue." We were walking through the different towers as Ranger told us a little about each tower.

"Hey Beautiful, did you know that the York Princess is believed to be murder in one of the towers." Lester said into my ear; quiet enough that Ava couldn't hear.

My eyes couldn't help but snap open. "Really? Which tower?" I asked.

Lester shook his head. "No one knows." He said dramatically. I rolled my eyes. "You are a goofball." I told him. He grinned before kissing my forehead. "Only for you, Beautiful."

"Momma, look at the pretty crowns." Ava said with complete wonder in her voice.

I looked around me and took in all the Crown Jewels of London. Deep colors of blue, green, red, and purple lined the room; all in beautiful elegant crowns. "You're right, Ava. These are beautiful." I agreed with her. The crowns were all in heavy glass cases with tons of guards standing around.

"Daddy, I want one of those." She announced as she pointed to one of the bigger purple crowns shining with beautiful gems.

"Ava, you have a diamond tiara at home. Remember your fourth birthday party?" He asked her.

She nodded. "I do, but these are bigger." She said holding her arms wide.

Ranger chuckled. "They are and because they are bigger I believe they won't fit around your small head." He told her. She cocked her little head. "I think you're right, Daddy." She admitted. "But I still want one." She told him. Ranger laughed. "Maybe one day, Querida." He told her and she nodded; happy with that decision.

We walked around a little more before Ava pointed to one of the guards. "Daddy, who are they?"

He gently took her wrist between his thumb and forefinger and lowered her hand. "Those are the guards and it is impolite to point, Ava."

She nodded before responding. "You mean like bodyguards?" Ranger nodded. "But they aren't dressed in black, Daddy." She explained.

We all smiled and let out low laughter. Ranger nodded. "I choose for my employees to wear black." He told her.

"Why?"

"Because it's a neutral color that won't attract attention." He tried to explain.

"Huh?" Her lip curled in confusion.

Ranger grinned. "I like the color black. Does that help?"

"You aren't wearing black now."

I joined in and explained that one. "He doesn't wear black all the time because Mommy likes colors on Daddy."

Ava nodded. "Oh." She glanced over at the guards and frowned. Ranger caught it. "What's wrong, Querida?" He asked.

"They look not happy." She explained.

"What makes you say that?"

"Cuz they isn't smiling." She said.

"Well Ava, they aren't allowed to smile."

"Why?"

"Because they need to remain vigilant while on duty."

"But Uncle Lester and Uncle Cal smile."

I couldn't help but grin. Watching the exchange between father and daughter was a sight that I wanted to remember forever. Ranger was always so patient with her no matter how long it took for her to understand what they were talking about.

"Yes Ava, we smile when we watch over you and your mom, but we are always aware of our surroundings and attentive to you at the same time." Cal told her.

"Ava-Baby, I trust all my employees with you and your mother. I know they would never allow anyone to hurt you?" Ranger further explained.

"Does his boss not trust him?" Ava asked.

Ranger smiled. "I'm sure his boss trust him."

"Are you sure, Daddy?"

Ranger kissed her cheek. "Yes I'm sure."

Ava smiled and gave Ranger a kiss of her own. "Okay."

* * *

><p>"Hi Chesi-Babe!" Ava happily yelled as Chesi our housekeeper came through the door. We returned back home since it had been getting late. We hadn't been here long when Chesi announced her presence. Ava pretty much knocked us all down trying to get to the door first.<p>

"Well hello Ava." She smiled as she crouched down in front of Ava. "Are you having a good time in London?" She asked.

Ava nodded enthusiastically. "I am! I got to see Puddin'ton, Peter Pan, and the Crowned Jewels!"

"Wow! You did?"

"I did. I getted my picture took with Puddin'ton and Peter Pan!"

"That's wonderful! Where are you going to next?" Chesi asked.

Ava shrugged. "I have no idea." Ava told her.

"Can I offer a few suggestions?" Chesi asked. Ava turned to look at us and we both nodded.

"Yes please."

"The Natural History Museum has tons of things to look at that I think you would enjoy very much." She volunteered.

"What kind of things?" Ava asked.

"They have fossils from prehistoric creatures that have been found in and around Britain. They have exhibits of all different types of creatures such as dinosaurs and birds." Chesi told her.

Ava's mouth performed a perfect little O in awe. "Wow! I wanna see the dinosours!" I couldn't help the small smile that escaped when Ava mispronounced dinosaurs.

Chesi laughed. "They also have small little bugs that you can watch."

"What do they do?"

"They're just living their lives, building their nests."

"Oh okay. But I still wanna see the dinosours." Ava told her.

Chesi smiled. "I don't blame you there. They're some big creatures." They said their good byes and Ava ran out of the room just as fast as she entered it. Chesi stood up and gave both Ranger and myself smiles.

"Tomorrow afternoon, the Queen is giving a speech in the Royal Gardens. You probably won't get close enough to say anything to her, but you will be able to see her."

"Really! That would be incredible. What is the speech about?" I asked.

Chesi gave a small shrug. "We are never really sure at the time. Sometimes she addresses any problems that London may be having or congratulating the community on a job well done." She explained.

"Will it be very crowded?" Ranger asked.

Chesi nodded. "Oh yes. Almost everyone turns out to hear the Queen's speech. So yes it will be crowded. There of course will be guards everywhere especially around the Queen."

"Will there be anyone there that will be able to carry a weapon?" He then questioned.

Chesi shook her head. "No, our police force doesn't carry any weapons and this will be no different."

Ranger nodded and I swear he let out a small sigh. I turned to him and frowned. "Ranger, we have to go. I want to go." I told him.

"Does anything abnormal happen at these speeches?" Ranger addressed Chesi.

"Not usually, no."

Ranger nodded. "Alright, we'll go." He said. I did a little happy dance and twirled around. Chesi laughed. "I'm sure you both will enjoy yourselves. So will Little Ava."

"I'm sure you're right. Thank you!" I told her. We said our good byes and Chesi left.

Ranger shook his head, gave another small sigh, and walked away. I followed behind him; close to his heels. "What's wrong, Ranger?" I asked.

"I hate that I can't carry a gun going into this crowd." He told me.

That made me frown. "But you said we were going." I stated.

Ranger nodded. "I did and we will. I just hate going in naked." He said and my mind went south; to his groin. He wasn't naked but right now I would love to see him naked.

"Babe." Ranger's voice snapped my attention back up to his eyes. "What?" I asked. He walked over to me until he was rubbing against me. "Playing with fire." He said before taking my mouth with his. I melted into his embrace and moaned. His tongue caressed the inside of my mouth, across my teeth, along the roof of my mouth and against my tongue.

A knock on the door and a loud voice announcing 'room service' broke us apart. I was breathing harder than Ranger so he went and answered the door.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day-<strong>

"Where are we going, Momma?" Ava asked me. This is about the fourth time this morning she has asked me this. Last night she asked twice.

"We are going to Buckingham Palace to see the changing of the guards, then we are going to visit Westminster Abbey, then we are going to have lunch before we head to the Natural History Museum. At three the Queen herself is giving a speech, so we are going to that too."

She simply nodded and went back to eating her breakfast. She was dressed in a pair of blue jean shorts and a Hello Kitty t-shirt. A pair of Hello Kitty sneakers on her feet. After we returned from seeing Westminster Abbey, I was going to change her into a pretty flower sundress. I wanted her to look good for the speech the Queen was giving. Right now I was wearing a pair of shorts with a pink t-shirt and ked shoes. I too was going to change after lunch. I had yet to see what Ranger was wearing but I'm sure he looked good no matter what.

It was still early so we still had plenty of time before going to the changing of the guards. I was exciting about today so I couldn't wait to get started. Ranger entered the room with a huge grin on his face and dressed to perfection. He was wearing a pair of black slacks and a black silk shirt. Loafers on his feet and his hair pulled back.

He dropped a kiss on my mouth before grabbing a cup of yogurt and a bottle of water. "Ranger, why are you all dressed up?" I asked.

Swallowing a spoonful of yogurt he answered. "I want to go to the Army Barracks before we go to the changing of the guards. Tank, Lester, and myself have some friends there that I would like for you to meet." He told me; out of the blue. Without any warning!

"What?" I shrieked. He raised an eyebrow. "Babe?" Ranger's version of what. "How can you say that? I need to change. I need to get my hair perfect. Ahhh!" I almost out of the room when I came back and grabbed Ava.

"What Momma?" She asked me.

"You need to change to." I told her.

"Babe, you both look fine. Beautiful in fact." He proclaimed. I glared at him over my shoulder and left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Ranger's POV-<strong>

Honestly, she looked beautiful. My Babe always looks good in whatever she wears or doesn't wear. Besides it didn't matter what she wore. We really only going to see some of my old Army buddies. I served with these guys for years. Some of them were originally from London and others were just over here from the States helping out. I haven't seen most of them in years and neither have Lester and Tank.

I heard Lester stomping down the hall before the pounding on our hotel room door began. "Let's us in, you lucky bastard." Lester hollered through the door. Rolling my eyes-something I hope Steph never catches me doing-I got up and answered the door. Lester, Tank, and Cal were standing there dressed pretty damn close to what I was wearing.

Lester looked around, a frown written across his face. "Where is Steph and Ava?" He asked me.

"Getting dressed." I replied.

"I talk to her not but ten minutes ago and she said both her and Ava were ready." Tank stated.

I nodded. "They were but then when I told her I wanted to go to the Army Barracks and meet some old colleagues, she had a fit and went to go change." I explained.

I had my back to the bedroom door, so when Lester let out a low wolf whistle and said once again that I was a lucky bastard, I had to turn around and see for myself. When I did, Steph took my breath away.

She kept with the black theme like the rest of us, but her dress had a Bologan print design. The dress featured twisted spaghetti straps so she was unable to wear any bra what so ever since it was a very low cut dress. It actually showed off her flawless B cup breasts to perfection. The dress had a simple silhouette rendered in double layered, with a handkerchief hem. The bottom of the dress came right above her knees but because the handkerchief part of the dress was see through, I could see a sexy hint of her thighs.

On her feet was a classic black heel; one that wasn't too high to break her neck but just enough to show off her sexy legs. She pulled her hair up in a clip and a few sensual curls slipped free and was brushing against her neck. She look absolutely breath taking.

I was glad she picked this dress. I was the one that bought it. If she had any idea what it had cost, she would probably frame it and never wear it again. I couldn't help it. I found myself during the day getting on websites and ordering clothes. I would have them sent to Ella who would then add them to our closets without Steph knowing. I would always just tell Steph that Ella liked to shop. Truth was it was me and I loved shopping for her. Especially clothes I know she would never buy. I loved spoiling her.

"I am one lucky bastard." I murmured in agreement with Lester. The three behind me mumbled their agreement. "Babe, you are extremely stunning." I spoke once again but louder so she could hear me.

"You really think so?" She asked me. Instead of words I walked over to her, took her face between my hands and brought her to me for a fierce, passionate, and possessive kiss. Steph reached up, grabbed my wrists, and let out a sexy whimper of desire. Forgetting about the others in the room, I lost myself in the kiss. Caressing the inside of her mouth with my tongue, nipping on her bottom lip with teeth, and sucking on her tongue was only making me want to kick the others out of the room and take Steph to bed and show her how truly beautiful I thought she was.

A tug on my slacks had me pulling away from the sweet taste of my Babe. I groaned my disappointment and looked down. As I saw my daughter through my lust and passion induced haze, I smiled.

"Yes Ava?" I asked her.

She grinned like she knew what she was interrupting then twirled around. "Don't I look pretty too, Daddy?" She asked me. I pulled completely away from Steph to study my four year old. She was wearing a black and cream plaid taffeta dress. It was sleeveless and had sash tied around her waist. She was wearing matching black flats on her feet and her curly brown hair was hanging down around her shoulders.

"You look exquisite, Ava-Baby." I told her.

"X-X-What?" She was confused and I couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sorry Querida, you are beautiful." I explained.

"Thank you, Daddy." She giggled and twirled. "I love this dress." She giggled once more with glee. She stopped twirling to face Lester, Tank, and Cal. "Don't I look pretty?" She asked them. Cal picked her up first and gave her a hug. "Ava-Bird, you are very beautiful." He told her. Lester and Tank agreed with him and Ava smiled and laughed clearly happy with the praise they were giving her. She wiggled down from Cal's arms and walked over to me.

"I'm ready to go." She declared.

"Me too." I picked her up and wrapped my other arm around Steph. "Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Steph's POV-<strong>

I was really nervous. I knew I shouldn't be, but I was. I was a reflection on Ranger as a man or at least that's how I saw it. I wanted to impress his friends, so I could impress Ranger. I didn't want Ranger to be embarrassed to be seen with me. Ava was just naturally adorable and everyone loved her. So there I wasn't worried.

We pulled up, got out and I was immediately enthralled by the architectural design of the building. It was really impressive. "Is all the buildings in London this impressive?" I asked Ranger.

He grinned and nodded. "London has some beautiful buildings, doesn't it." He more stated than asked.

We walked inside and was greeted by an older gentleman that I knew. "Ethan." I said as I gave him a huge smile. He pulled me into his arms to give me a hug. He pulled back but kept his hands wrapped around my upper arms.

"Stephanie, you are beautiful!" He told me before kissing both of my cheeks. I heard Ranger growl beside me as he pulled me out of of Ethan Amie's arms. "Mine." He told him. Ethan threw his head back and laughed. "You are a lucky man, Colonel." He told Ranger as he clapped him on the back with one hand and shook Ranger's hand with the other.

Ranger gave a big grin. "I know it." He agreed. Ethan looked around at Lester, Tank, and Cal who was holding Ava. He held his hand out at Tank and grinned. "Tank, it is good to see you. How is that shoulder of yours?" Ethan asked him.

Tank took his hand in a firm grip and flashed a smile of his own. "Good to see you too, General. The shoulder is doing good. Working at RangeMan helps me keep the kinks out." Tank replied and I was confused.

"What happened to your shoulder, Tank?" I asked him. He gave me a soft smile that made him look softer somehow. "My last mission went a little south at the end. A bomb exploded and I was far enough away that I wasn't immediately hurt but some shrapnel was hurled through the air and struck a tree branch. The branch fell on me crushing a few shoulder bones. All good now, I just set off the metal detectors at the airport. Which you know that." He said with a bigger smile.

General Amie who had been listening joined in. "But the mission was a huge success." He admitted with a wink in my direction. "Our man, Tank was discharge from United States Army with full honors. He is a good man." He told us all. I put my arm around Tank's waist and squeezed. "Yes he is." I agreed.

"General Amie, our man Tank is a force to be reckoned with, he is." Lester announced as he too joined the conversation.

Ethan raised his eyebrows at Lester. "Captain Santos, how is that player thing working out for you?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

Lester wagged his eyebrows and grinned. "What can I say? I'm lovin' it." He flashed another huge smile. Ethan let out a snort and I couldn't help but laugh. "He always did think he was the perfect player." Ethan stated before bending down to whisper in my ear. "So we'll just let him keep on thinking it." I smiled and nodded my agreement. Lester looked taken back.

"What did you say?" He asked the General. Ethan shook his head and turned to hold his hand out to Cal. "What did he say?" Lester asked me. I too shook my head and watched as Cal switched Ava to his other arm and shook Ethan's hand.

"I don't know you, but by the way you hold yourself, I'm guessing you are some type of military." He commented.

Cal nodded. "Yes Sir. I served in the Navy."

General Amie nodded his approval. "What class are you?" He asked respectfully.

"I made it to Commander before I had to bow out."

Ethan let out a low approved whistle. "That is quite impressive. What is your name, Commander?" He asked.

"Calhoun Powers."

Ethan took on a thoughtful expression for a minute before responding. "Your parents were killed by a drunk driver?" He asked Cal. Cal nodded as a sad look crossed his face. Ethan placed a hand on Cal's shoulder and lowered his voice; but not low enough where I couldn't hear him. "I heard about that from a good friend of mine. What you did for that man was a good thing, Commander. Most man in your position wouldn't have done that." He told him.

Cal nodded. "Thank you." He replied; looking lost at what to say. I saw Ethan give Cal's shoulder a squeeze before turning his attention to my four year old daughter. "Well Miss Ava, it is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance." Ethan took Ava's small hand in his and kissed her knuckles. "I believe the last time I saw you, you were sleeping in your Momma's arms." He gave her a smile and Ava smiled back. "¡Hola! ¿Cómo está usted?" Ava happily grinned.

My mouth dropped open and everyone around me reacted the same way. Ranger looked the most baffled. "Ranger, she is really good. You have taught her well." I told him. He shook his head. "I didn't teach her that." He replied. "Oh well maybe Lester did." I stated. Lester turned around at my statement and shook his head. "I didn't teach her that either." Lester replied just as baffled as Ranger.

We turned our attention back to Ava and Ethan who was still chatting in Spanish. Ethan finally let out a laugh and switched back to English. "Ava, you speak Spanish very well. Who taught you?" He asked her. She shrugged her small shoulders. "I just learned it. I like it." She stated. "Momma said you is Luke's tio. Is that true?" She asked him.

General Amie smiled once again and nodded. "I am Luke's uncle. His mom Maggie is my sister." He explained. Ava pointed over his shoulder and smiled. "It's Luke." She announced. We looked in the direction she was pointing and nodded. It was Luke and he was wearing a huge smile.

"If it isn't my two favorite ladies. Hello Steph." He addressed me first and wrapped me in a bear hug. "It is so good to see you again." He told me once he pulled away. I grinned and kissed his cheek. "It's good to see you, too." I replied back.

"And Ava, how are you? Still eating your glaze donuts?" He teased her. She grinned and nodded. "¡Si! ¡Son buenos!" She told him. Ranger shook his head as though trying to clear his ears. I leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"Did you teach her that?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "No, but I did teach her the word good. It just boggles my mind at where she is learning all this from." Ranger admitted. Lester turned back around. "You've been speaking Spanish to you and around her since before she was born. Why are you so surprised that she speaks it so well? She soaks up everything like a little sponge." Lester voiced.

I nodded. "Ranger, he is right."

"Then why did she just start speaking it?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe because you just started actually teaching her the language." I offered.

"And because you keep talking about Paddington Bear knowing Spanish too." Lester added.

"That could be it, too. She knows now that it's okay to speak it all the time and not just at certain times." I told him.

Ranger gave a slight nod. "I should have spoken up sooner." He replied before walking away from Lester and me and towards Cal, Ethan, Luke, and his daughter.

I frowned as I watched him walk away. He seemed a little ticked off and I didn't understand why. I thought it was great that Ava could speak Spanish so well. Even though she learned a lot of it on her own. Or maybe Ranger is now wondering exactly what he has said in front of her. He did talk some business in Spanish but mostly he just spoke to his family in his native language. And those words were mostly spoken in love and laughter. Two different men joined the conversation between my men, Ethan and Luke, but I still couldn't tear myself away from my thoughts. Ranger motioned me over so I knew I would have to put my thoughts on hold. I also know that I would have to ask him later but for now I walked over to join the little group.

As I walked over to the small gathered group, I looked over the two newcomers. Both men were extremely buff and had military haircuts. They looked as though they belonged working at RangeMan. However that is where their similarities ended. The taller one stood over six foot; coming to stand just an inch over Tank. He had jet black hair and his face was kind. I couldn't see his eyes, but I'm sure they would either be brown or an almost black.

The other one was just about six feet; standing the same height as Ranger. His hair was red as a tomato. He was definitely Irish and I bet he had green eyes. Where the tall one looked kind this one looked hard in the face. He almost reminded of Ranger the first time I met him. He was listening intently and his lips just barely twitched at the corners. It was like he wanted to smile but he wouldn't let himself.

When I reached Ranger's side he grabbed my hand and pulled me closer. "Babe, I would like you to meet Sergeant Cian Bartley." I stuck my hand out to the red head I now knew as Cian and smiled. His lips twitched once again as though trying to smile, but no actual grin crossed his face. I was still surprised to see that his eyes were a bright sea foam green.

"Sergeant Bartley, this is Stephanie." Ranger told him.

He nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Stephanie."

"It is very nice to meet you." I replied back.

Sergeant Bartley brought my hand to his mouth and kissed my knuckles. It wasn't flirtatious, it deemed respectable. I gave him another smile as Ranger brought my attention to the tall one who had the darkest eyes I had ever seen.

"Babe, this is Sergeant Alejandro Cristo." He addressed me before turning to the dark man. "Sergeant Cristo, this is Stephanie." I held out my hand and Alejandro gladly took it and he took placed a lavish kiss across my knuckles. I couldn't help but smile.

"It is a most pleasurable experience to meet you, γλυκά μάγουλα." I had no clue what he called me, but I knew he wasn't American or British. He was from Greece, or so I believed.(sweet cheeks).

"You're Greek." The words came out before I could stop them. I clapped a hand over my mouth but Alejandro just let out a hearty laugh.

"Ναι είμαι, όμορφος. Και πολύ υπερήφανος από το." He replied back in a language I didn't understand but was fascinated by.(Yes I am, Beautiful. And proud of it.)

"What?" I asked confused.

"I agreed. I am indeed from Greece." He replied in a language I finally understood.

"What part of Greece?" I asked.

He slid a finger down my cheek before replying. "I am from Athens, Greece. I must say, γλυκά μάγουλα, that you are very beautiful. You have eyes the color of the deepest part of the ocean. I could lose myself in those beautiful blues and never be lost." He flirted as he stepped closer to me. Ranger growled and yanked me back towards him.

"My woman, Sergeant." He declared as he placed a hard kiss on my mouth.

Alejandro chuckled and gave a slight bow. "Please forgive, Colonel. She is nothing but beautiful. You are a very lucky man."

Ranger nodded. "I know." He then introduced Cal and Ava and all eyes went to Ava as she addressed Alejandro.

"I speak Spanish. What is you speaking?" She asked him.

Sergeant Cristo smiled. "I am speaking my native language which is Greek, πρόσωπο κουκλών." He answered. (doll face)

She frowned. "What did you say?"

"I called you doll face. You remind me of a little porcelain doll my big sister had while I was growing up."

"Oh. You talk funny like our Chesi-Babe." Ava told him.

Alejandro frowned before once again placing a smile on his face. "Oh you mean I talk with an accent."

Ava nodded. "Si. That is what she called it."

Alejandro dropped a kiss on Ava's cheek and laughed. "Colonel Manoso, I have to say it once again. You truly are one lucky man." He replied.

Lester gave a not so soft punch to Ranger's arm and laughed. "Yes he is. Don't you wonder how such a hard ass as Ranger got so lucky as to land a beautiful sexy woman as Steph?" Lester questioned.

Ranger turned and landed a really hard punch to Lester's upper bicep who in return flinched and acted hurt. "Ouch coz. That hurt." Ranger sent a glare in his direction before addressing Ethan.

"General Amie, it is really good to see you again."

Ethan laughed. "I'm sure you can say that as you are not off to another mission. But instead you are here with your beautiful family. You have been truly blessed, Colonel."

Ranger let a smile cross his face as he looked at me than Ava before back to Ethan. "I would agree. I actually brought Steph and Ava here to show them around and to visit more friends."

"I think that is an excellent idea." Ethan agreed.

Ranger took Ava from Cal and followed General Amie. Everyone but Lester followed. I was about to when Lester threw an arm around my shoulder and stopped me. "I do believe you have impressed them all, Beautiful." He informed me.

I looked up at him. "You think so?" I asked.

Lester nodded and started to walk; pulling me along with him. "Any more impressed and Ranger would beating them off with a stick. He's the lucky one, Steph. Don't ever forget that." He told me.

I smiled. "He maybe the lucky one, but I'm the one truly blessed."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Please leave a review.. it makes me want to write even more!<p> 


	23. A Little Loving & Tio's In Love

Disclaimer: Still Not Mine..Just Having Fun...

Warning: Smut! Vulgar Language! BE WARNED!

A Little Loving & Tio's In Love

"Daddy, Daddy! We're here!" Ava shouted joyfully. We had just arrived at the Westminster Abbey and Ava was bursting with so much excitement. She had been wanting to come here since we arrived, but waited patiently for the time to come to get here. She was now tickled pink that we were here.

We were supposed to go to the Changing of the Guards this morning but the time we left the Army Barracks and all of Ranger's colleagues, it had been too late to make it. So we made the decision to go to the Changing of the Guards tomorrow.

"We are here Ava. Isn't it beautiful?" Ranger asked her.

Ava eagerly nodded. "It is."

Ranger turned to his head to look at her smiling face; a frown upon his. "Ava, can you say it is beautiful in Spanish?" He asked her. I didn't understand why he asked her that or why a frown was upon his face but I was curious as to see what Ava said.

Ava flashed a huge smile. "El edificio es hermoso." She said.

Ranger's eyes narrowed before he finally gave a small smile. "Orgulloso del ya, Ava-Bebé." Ranger said to her before kissing her cheek. I was confused. I didn't understand a lick of what Ava said and the only thing I understood of Ranger said was Ava-Baby.

I tapped Ranger's shoulder and looked over at me. "What did she say and what did you say?" I asked him.

Ranger then flashed a full on grin before responding. "She said 'building is beautiful' and I told her I was proud of her."

"She's good at speaking Spanish, isn't she?" I asked. I thought she was but maybe I was more clueless than I originally thought.

Ranger nodded. But I was still wondering why he looked so annoyed. "Why does that bother you?" I asked.

Ranger looked at me with a questioning look upon his face. "It doesn't bother me." He replied.

I shook my head. I was still confused. I opened my mouth to ask another question but Ranger stopped me. "Babe, it doesn't bother me but I'll explain my attitude when we get back to the hotel, okay?" He offered. I nodded but I was still confused.

"Daddy, Quiero ir adentro." Ava announced.

Ranger laughed. "Alright Ava, let's go inside."

We met Cal, Tank, and Lester inside of Westminster Abbey. They had come in first to get a good look around. Ranger was being paranoid all of a sudden and I think it had something to do with the fact that we just left the Army Barracks. It made Ranger go back into combat mode.

Ava wiggled to get down so Ranger set her down and she ran over to Tank. "Pick me up, Tio Tank." She demanded. Tank gave her a smile and lifted her up. Ranger and myself joined them and we started through the Abbey.

"Ranger, give us some more facts on the Abbey, please?" I asked.

He nodded his agreement. "The Library and Muniment Room houses the important and growing collections of archives, printed books and manuscripts belonging to the Dean and Chapter of Westminster." Ranger started out.

"¿Qué?" Ava questioned.

Ranger laughed. "Those rooms hold important documents or papers that tell the Abbey's wonderful history, Ava."

Ava smiled. "Oh, okay."

We continued to walk through the Abbey, Ranger offering important facts on the beautiful building and the rest of oohing and aahing over the beauty of it all. Sometime through the trip Ava had switched from Tank to Lester to Cal and now she was happily tucked into Ranger's muscular arms. Where I believe Ranger would rather have her anyway.

"Papá, tengo hambre." Ava suddenly announced. I had no idea what she had said, but I knew Ranger would enlightened us.

He tickled her tummy and she giggled. "You are, huh?"

She nodded. "I am."

Ranger turned around to face the rest of the us. "Ava's hungry. We should head back to the hotel and eat?" He asked.

We all nodded and my stomach growled, loudly. Ranger, Lester, Tank, and Cal all laughed. Ranger through his other arm around my shoulders. "Come on, let's feed the beast."

* * *

><p>I closed the door quietly behind me and let out a sigh of relief. Ranger looked up from his paper where he was perched on the giant over stuffed purple sofa and smiled. "She finally out?" He asked. I nodded. She was wound up and not at all tired or at least that is what she repeated over and over.<p>

"Yes she is. She didn't want to stop talking."

"She was really excited to visit the Abbey this morning, wasn't she." He stated.

I nodded. "She really was. She told me that Paddington was mad at her for not taking him."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her that Paddington would understand if she told him that she didn't want him to get lost in this beautiful country called London."

"Did that work?"

"It did. She said Paddington forgave her."

Ranger chuckled. "She does have a wild imagination."

I nodded my agreement but my thoughts were elsewhere. I wanted to know why her speaking Spanish was bothering Ranger and I intended to find out. Now.

"Ranger?"

"Babe?"

I rolled my eyes. "Why does it bother you that Ava speaks Spanish so well?"

Ranger motioned for me to come here. I walked over to him and when I got in arms reach, he grabbed my wrist and yanked. I fell off balance into his lap. He straightened me out until I was straddling him so we were face to face. My hands came out to grip his shoulders. I was still wearing the dress I had put on earlier so I could feel the bulge underneath his slacks. I felt my eyes momentarily glaze over but I quickly snapped myself out of it.

"Why does it bother you?" I asked again.

His hands pushed the dress up on my thighs but they didn't move farther. "Babe, it doesn't bother me that she speaks Spanish. It bothers me because I underestimated my own daughter." He answered.

"I don't understand."

"I shouldn't have waited until she was four to start teaching her Spanish. I know I have been speaking Spanish to her since she was a baby, but I thought four would be just about the right age to give her proper lessons."

"I still don't really understand. She speaks it so well. Why should it bother you that you waited until she was four. I could understand if she didn't speak it well, but she does."

Ranger's thumbs began to make circular motions on my thighs and my breathing hitched. "Babe, my family started teaching me Spanish from the time I was in diapers. I learned both English and Spanish from the time I was little. My parents made sure that my family heritage was integrated into my life so I would understand where I came from and where my family came from. I've been so busy with business and other stuff that I completely forgot about teaching her that family is everything." He tried to explain.

"Ranger, she knows that family is everything. She talks to both sides of our families all the time. Everyone at RangeMan is also her family One of her favorite meals is Cuban stew. She speaks Spanish almost as good as you do. Carlos, Ava is not lacking in anything. She's smart, clever, intelligent, bright, and quick to learn just about anything and everything. You've done well with teaching your daughter everything there is to know. And she's still young so there is time to teach her a lot more."

Ranger's hands inched higher until they were completely underneath my dress and very close to the lacy thong I had put on this morning. "You don't think I've been neglecting my daughter?" He asked me.

I shook my head. "No, Ranger I don't." I replied but he still looked skeptical. "Haven't you ever noticed that whenever we go somewhere, she'll always end up in your arms?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Yea so."

I leaned into him to kiss him softly. "She may trust Tank, Lester, Cal, Ram, Hal, and all the other RangeMan but she would rather be in her daddy's arms who she trusts the most. The first thing she always does is ask me what will daddy think or what will daddy want. She is daddy's little girl. She is in no way neglected."

Ranger grinned. "My daughter loves me, huh?" He chuckled. I rolled my eyes. "Yes she loves you very much." I replied.

Ranger's hands slid further up until they came to grip the sides of my thong. He gave a small tug on them and they snapped. My nipples hardened and a gush of wetness came fourth to dampen the front of Ranger's slacks. Ranger growled and I knew he must have felt it. He brought the panties to his nose and inhaled. My eyes widen as I don't believe I had ever seen him to do that before. "You smell so sweet, Babe." He whispered.

I chewed on my bottom lip while I waited to see what his next move was. He was taking his time watching me and my reactions. He tucked my panties into his pocket then slid his hands back underneath my dress. His hands never stopped as they came to whisk the dress of over my head. He threw the dress over the arm of the couch and palmed both of my breasts. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" He asked me. I shook my head as I watched his head bend down to lick one stiff nipple. I inhaled sharply and squeezed his shoulders. He licked the other nipple before sucking it hard into the hot depths of his mouth.

I cried out and he immediately stopped. His hands came up to cup my face and his slips slid over mine for a hot intense kiss. When I was breathing so hard I couldn't manage a word, he pulled away. "Babe, normally I love it when you scream, but these walls are not sound proof. So you need to be quiet, okay?" He asked me. I nodded and leaned in for another kiss. He gave me a hard one before pulling back away and sliding his hands down to cup my breasts once more.

"You have the perfect little pink nipples. Did you know that, Babe?" He asked me before sucking one deep into his mouth. He sucked hard and I felt myself getting wetter with each hard suck. He switched to the other nipple and sucked that one too. With each powerful suck of his mouth I could feel my clit throb in time. I was on fire and I didn't know how much more I could handle.

"Ranger." I moaned and I felt Ranger's mmmmm against my breasts. "Ranger, please." I moaned out once again. He let go of my nipple with a loud pop. "What do you want, Babe?" He asked me. I rubbed myself against his erection and it was his turn to moan.

I begin to tear the buttons on his shirt. "I want you naked too." I managed to say. Ranger grabbed my hands and pulled them behind my back. He then took both of my wrists into one of his large hands and held them there.

"Sorry Babe. That I can't do." He told me before pulling on my hands a little. Not enough to hurt but just enough to arch my back so it looked as though I was offering my breasts to him.

"All for me, Babe? Mmmm I think I will." He muttered before swirling his tongue around one nipple than the other. He then flicked his tongue back and forth over both my nipples before sucking them deep once again. I was writhing in ecstasy and I wanted more. The front of his slacks were soaked from the wetness I continued to let lose.

"Ranger, please let me touch you." I begged.

He shook his head as his tongue slid up my chest, around my collarbone, and to my ear. "I can't do that, Babe." He whispered and I whimpered. "Why?" I asked him; my voice almost inaudible.

"Because driving you crazy with pleasure is your punishment." He told me as he nipped my earlobe.

"Punishment?" I squeaked out. "For what?" I asked.

"For making me want you when I was unable to do anything about that." He explained as his other hand slid down to slide in between my wet folds. I arched up as his fingers brushed my clit. He chuckled softly as his fingers traced the most intimate part of me softly and lightly. "Do you have any idea how much I wanted to pull you into the nearest bathroom and fuck you until you were screaming with pleasure?" He asked me as his teeth glided along my collarbone down to my breasts. He pulled one very hard nipple in between his teeth and bit down gently. I let out a hoarse cry and he pulled back. "Shhhh. You don't want to end our fun, do you?" He asked.

I shook my head and puffed out my chest as much as I could. He took the other nipple between his teeth and bit down; a little harder but not enough to cause too much pain. I whimpered and thrashed my head. He licked the throbbing nipple before pulling away. His fingers were still playing with the wetness gathering between my legs, but he wasn't applying any pressure. "Good girl for keeping quiet. After all we don't want to wake our daughter and end our private time." He told me as he took my mouth in a passionate kiss.

My mind woke up at his words and I pulled away. "Ranger, we need to stop. Ava could walk in on us at any moment." I was frantic. I needed to come in the worse way but I knew I couldn't let our daughter find us in this position.

Ranger jerked on my wrists bringing my attention to his face; to his dark eyes filled with arousal. "Babe, calm down. Ava usually sleeps for almost two hours and she's only been asleep for about 45 minutes. I would never take the chance to let Ava catch us this very intimate embrace. I can see the door and I'm still fully dressed. Just trust me, okay?"

I nodded. "I trust you." I told him.

He smiled. "Good. Now do you why I'm punishing you?" He asked as his tongue once again came out to caress my nipples and fingers began to play once again.

"For making you want me." I answered.

His mouth against my chest, he whispered. "Good girl."

"But I didn't mean to." I told him.

He chuckled. "I know. That's why this is all about you. I couldn't do anything in front of my employees and friends. As I watched you make friends with everybody. Your face shining with happiness and love every time you looked at me. The guys are right." He stated before he went to back to sucking on my nipple. They were so hard, it was almost painful.

"Right about what, Ranger?" I asked.

He chuckled once again and I shivered. His fingers continued to play and tease. His mouth continued to suck, bite, and lick. I was coming apart fast. It wouldn't take much to send me flying.

I knew Ranger could sense that I was close, but he continued to take his sweet time. "Right about what, Ranger?" I asked once more.

He pulled his mouth away from neck. "That I am one lucky bastard." He admitted to me. Before attacking my neck once more. I whimpered and shook. I needed the release so bad.

"Are you ready, Babe?" He whispered into my ear. Ready for what I wasn't really sure but I nodded anyway. His fingers slid closer to the hot opening between my legs and I whimpered again. All of a sudden, he thrust two fingers inside of my pussy and at the same time he bit down hard on my collarbone. As he sucked on the piece of skin he bit, he continued to thrusts his fingers and I flew apart in his arms.

"Carlos." My voice was hoarse from the cries and whimpers that I had been giving so his name came out barely above a whisper, but I felt Ranger shuddered when he heard it. His fingers continued to thrusts as my body continued to squeeze them tight.

Before I was ready, he withdrew his fingers and they went to the button on his pants. I was pulling on my hands hard. I wanted lose. I wanted to touch him. He gripped my wrists tighter. He got the button lose and then lowered his zipper carefully. I watched as he slipped his hand inside his pants and pulled his hard length out. I licked my lips and I heard Ranger groan.

"Playing with fire, Babe." He whispered against my lips. He kissed me hard and long.

"Ranger, I want to touch you. Taste you." I told him.

He shook his head. "As much as I want your mouth on me. I want that tight little pussy squeezing my cock until I come deep inside you." He told me.

Ranger rarely talked during sex letting his actions speak for him, but when he did it was erotic all in itself. The words he spoke never failed to make me hot and even more horny.

I wiggled. "Please Ranger. Now." I demanded. He grunted as he guided his erection to my pussy. He gave a hard thrust and buried himself in me to the hilt. He gave me a minute to adjust to his size before his thrusts started. At first they were gentle and swallow then they started to pick up. I whimpered and moved along with him. My hands still restrained behind me with one of his. His other hand was braced on my hip to help him get leverage to make his thrusts deeper and harder.

"Babe, I'm gonna come inside you and you know what?"

I shook my head. I didn't want to know anything. I wanted to come again. I wanted to touch him. He yanked on my hands and I shook my head again. "What?" I asked.

"Nine months from now, I promise you. You're gonna give birth to another beautiful baby."

I smiled at the thought, but I didn't quite understand. But I didn't want to think about it. "Are you ready, Babe?" He asked me again. I was ready. I nodded. His thrusts became harder and deeper as his free hand came around to squeeze my clit and once again I flew completely apart. The orgasm was long and hard. Ranger thrust one last time and I felt the hotness of his seed burst in me and my eyes glazed over.

I fell forward onto Ranger's shoulder as he released my hands and his arms slid around me to squeeze me tight to him. Our orgasms subsided and our breathing slowly returned to normal. I wanted to ask him what he meant about the baby thing, but I felt the darkness closing in. We had already had sex a lot without protection so I could already be pregnant, so his comment didn't make sense. Or did it? That was my last thought as I felt the darkness take over.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sound of laughter. It was deep laughter and there was several different ones. I knew one of them was Ranger and I heard another small sound that I recognized as Ava's giggles. I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts. I wiggled and instantly realized I was snuggled in the bed in our hotel room. I finally made out the other two males laughing in the other room; it was Cal and Tank. Where was Lester?<p>

I looked around and could see it was daylight. I looked at the clock on the bedside table and groaned. It was 1:17. I had a little over an hour to get myself and Ava ready to go to the Queen's speech. I jumped out of bed and flinched at the twinge of soreness between my legs.

Ranger had carried me to bed after I passed out in the sitting room but I woke up when he placed me on the bed. I pulled him down and rode him like the hot mustang he is. I distinctly remember not too long after, Ava entering the room and Ranger getting up. I smile to myself as I turn on the shower and got in. He thought he was neglecting his daughter. Who knows what took place after I went to sleep and he had to entertain her for a little while.

I made quick work in the shower even taking the time to shave my legs again. Jumping out I toweled off quickly before pulling out the pale pink sundress I planned to wear. I stepped into a matching pale pink thong and strapped my sore breasts into the matching bra.

Before pulling on the dress, I walked back into the bathroom to fix my hair and make up. It was a hot day here in London, so I once again pulled my hair into a clip so it was piled on top of my head. I fixed my make up, making sure to apply several coats of mascara.

After pulling on my dress and a matching pair of pale pink sandals, I walked out into the sitting room where Ranger, Ava, Cal, and Tank were still laughing. I looked around the room and spotted Lester. He was sitting in the one of the green chairs but he on the other hand was not happy. His face red and his body language clearly screamed stay the hell away. They were all still dressed in their black slacks and black silk shirts. I knew Ranger's however was a new pair of pants. That thought made me run hot so I cleared my throat and made my presence known.

"What's going on in here?" I asked. The laughter stopped and all eyes turned towards me. Ranger whistled and stood up. He smiled at me as he crossed the room to stand in front of me. "Babe, you look beautiful." He whispered against my cheek. I kissed him softly on the mouth and told him thank you.

Once he pulled away, I asked. "What is so funny?"

Ava jumped up from her spot on Cal's lap and launched herself into Lester's arms. Instead of acting mad, a smile lit up his face and caught her. "Tio Lester is in love, Mommy." Ava explained. Both of my eyebrows went way up and my mouth dropped open.

"When did Lester meet someone and why is it funny?" I questioned.

"We were coming to your room when we met a certain lovely little house keeper on our way here. Loverboy over there was so interested in watching her walk away that he ran into your hotel room door." Tank explained.

Tio Lester is in love with my Chesi-Babe!" Ava happily clapped her hands and jumped up and down for joy. Lester grunted and I hid a smile.

I walked over to Lester and sat down on his lap next to Ava. He grinned at Ranger as he slipped an arm around the two of us. "Lester, Chesi is a beautiful woman. Do you like her?" I asked him.

He nodded. "I do."

"Then why don't you talk to her?" I asked.

Lester sighed. "I've tried. I become tongue tied every time I do. She looks at me like I've lost my mind and walks away. Oh she does it gracefully, but I always feel dumb. Then today as she was walking down the hall and I turned to watch her go. Her little ass was swaying back and forth and I could feel myself started to get ha_" I clapped my hand over Lester's mouth before he went any further and shot him a dirty look.

I smiled at Ava who grinned back. "Ava, why don't you go into the bedroom and I'll be in a minute to help you get dressed." I told her.

She nodded. She then patted Lester's cheek. "Don't worry Tio Lester, I'll tell my Chesi-Babe that you like her." She told him before climbing down and running to her bedroom. Lester laughed and shook his head. "I love that child." He said.

I nodded. Ranger had sat down earlier in another chair and was watching the exchange between Lester and myself. I grinned at him before I turned my attention back to Lester. "Why don't you let me talk to her? I'll see if she's interested. We're still here for another week and an half. That is plenty of time for you two to get together and get to know each other."I offered.

"Are you sure don't mind, Beautiful?" Lester asked.

I nodded. "Of course I don't mind. As long as you make sure that this isn't one of your conquests. If you try to sleep with her and then leave it there. I'll cut off your balls and serve them to you."

Lester winced. "I promise that she isn't a conquest. I really like her. She's really cute." Lester smiled. "Do you think she would move back to the states if we get serious?" He asked me.

I shrugged. "The only person who can answer that is Chesi herself. I know that Ava would love it, but I don't know."

"Only one way to find out, huh?" He asked.

I nodded. "Exactly." He turned to look at Ranger and that's when I noticed the bright red mark on the side of his face. I could barely make a small scratch on his temple. I traced it lightly with my fingertips and Lester turned back to me. "That's where I ran into the door." He admitted. I started to laugh and his eyes narrowed in a pitiful glare which only made me laugh harder.

Lester started to tickle me and I screeched. He wouldn't let up and I started to thrash about.

"Santos." Ranger's deep voice cut in to my laughter and Lester stopped. I then noticed that my sundress was riding up. I quickly got up and made my way over to Ranger. I leaned down to kiss him and he whispered against my lips. "Seeking out more punishment already, Babe?" He made a tsking sound before giving me a hard possessive kiss.

I pulled away reluctantly. "I'm going to get Ava ready." I told them. I was half way to Ava's room when a knock on our door sounded. I walked over to it and was surprised to find Chesi standing there. She looked extremely nervous as she was chewing on her bottom lip.

"Is Lester here?" She asked me. I nodded and stepped aside as Lester stood up and came to the door. She held out her hand which held a piece of paper. Lester reached out and took it, but before he could say anything, she turned tail and practically ran down the hall. I closed the door at the same time, Lester unfolded the piece of paper.

He let out a whoop of joy. "She gave me her phone number." He finally announced.

"How did she know?" I asked.

"I tells her." Ava's small voice made us both turn around. "You told her?" I asked and she nodded. "When?" I asked.

"I calls her on the hotel phone and told her that Tio Lester liked her." Ava admitted. Lester scooped her up and twirled her around the room clearly happy. I knew then that Lester seriously liked this girl. He would have never acted this happy to receive just one phone number. Ava just might get her Chesi-Babe as an Tia.

* * *

><p>We emerged from Ava's bedroom about thirty minutes before the Speech was about to start. "We're ready." I announced to the room. All eyes turned to Ava who had decided to wear a bright yellow sundress with matching shoes. She had looked through tons of pictures and came to the conclusion that because the Queen is always seen in either pink or yellow that one of those two were her favorite colors.<p>

Since I was wearing pink, Ava went with yellow. They fretted over Ava for a few minutes before Ranger announced it was time to go or we were going to be late for the Speech.

We were headed out the door and my the back of my neck tingled. A shudder went down my back and all of a sudden, I had a bad feeling. My spidey sense has made itself known.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews on my last chapter! I loved them all! Please give me more!<p> 


	24. Queen's Speech & Pixie Park

Author's Note: Thank you to Simicat! I was unable to respond so I wanted to make sure you knew that I very much appreciated your review!

Queen's Speech & Pixie Park

The closer we got to Kensington park where the speech was being held, the more my spidey sense told me to back off and leave. When we actually arrived, it was kicked into overdrive and I thought I was going to be sick. If it was just me going in, I honestly probably wouldn't have thought twice, but this was my daughter we were talking about and I couldn't put her at risk. However I really wanted to go and hear the Queen's Speech because after all, it could be going off for entirely different reason. So I took a deep breath and braced myself.

"Ranger." I called to him as he lifted Ava out of the car and looked over at me. "I need to talk to you, Lester, Cal, and Tank real quick before we go." I told him. He looked at me like he knew what I was going to say but he just nodded.

Once they had gathered around me, I knew I couldn't back out. Not that I would want to, of course. "I..um. I have a bad feeling." I told them.

"Is it your spidey sense?" Lester asked. I nodded.

"Babe, if you think something is going to happen, we need to leave."

I shook my head. "I don't want to leave. The spidey sense could mean anything. I don't want to miss this opportunity. It may not and probably won't come up again."

"Babe, if you have a feeling that something is off, then chances are something is going to go wrong. We need to leave." Ranger told me.

I shook my head harder. "And leave the Queen in danger? Isn't that morally wrong?" I asked him.

He took a small breath which is Ranger speak for letting out a huge sigh. "That's a little evil, Babe."

I shrugged. "But you have to admit it's true."

"She's right, Boss Man. If we think something is going to happen, we should stay and scope things out." Tank agreed.

"I agree to. There is four of us plus Steph. Two of us can keep an eye on Ava and the other three can keep an eye out on the crowd." Lester offered.

"I'll keep my eye on Ava." Cal volunteered.

"I will too. I'm her mother so it would be hard not to keep an eye on her." I said.

Ranger nodded. "Alright. Then Tank, Lester, and myself will keep eye on the crowd and our surroundings."

I gave Ranger a kiss on the cheek and he smiled. "Proud of ya, Babe."

I frowned. "Of what? I didn't do anything." I told him.

He cupped the back of my neck with a large warm hand and brought our foreheads together. "You spoke up and stuck up for what you believe in." He explained.

I kissed him on the mouth and smiled. "Thank you."

He gave me one last kiss before pulling away. "Remember, we're without any weapons so keep all eyes and ears open. If anything happens to Steph or Ava, they will be no saving any of you." Ranger warned before walking away; Ava still attached to his hip. Something told me he wasn't going to put her down.

I glanced at Tank, Cal, and Lester. "He didn't mean that." I told them. Or at least I hope he didn't mean it, but I was pretty sure he did. By the looks the guys were giving me, they didn't believe me anyway.

We followed behind Ranger and into the crowd. There was a huge stage set up with a podium in the center. There was several chairs behind the podium and one them was fit for a Queen. Even though the Queen was no where in sight, there was secret service men everywhere. I couldn't believe how close we had gotten to the front of park where the speech was being held, especially seeing as how packed this place was.

Looking around I noticed a huge yellow, pink, and blue ribbon in front of a pretty nice playground. I nudged Ranger who raised an eyebrow. I nodded my head in the direction of the playground and when his eyes came to focus on it, he grinned. "The speech is about a new playground for the kids." He said and I nodded. "I think so too." I agreed.

"¿Papá, cuánto más largo?" I heard Ava ask. I had no idea what she said once again, but it was said in her whiny voice, so I was pretty sure she was tired of waiting.

I heard Ranger chuckle. "Soon, Querida. It will start soon." He told her. "Where is Paddington?" He asked her. Trying to occupy her. The back of my neck began to tingle again, but I ignored it.

Ava let out a sigh. "He said he didn't want to come." Ava told him.

Ranger cocked his head to the side. "Why not?" He then asked.

"He's afraid of big crowds." Ava explained. I rubbed the back of the neck and looked around. Not seeing anything, I turned my attention back to Ava and Ranger.

Ranger nodded. "Oh I see. Like Abuela Rosa?"

Ava nodded. "Just like Abuela Rosa." Ava agreed.

Ranger grinned. "What else is Paddington afraid of?" He asked.

Ava tapped her little finger to her chin. "Exercise." Ava said. I laughed and Ranger did too.

"Exercise, huh? Like your momma?" He asked.

Ava nodded. "He's afraid of losing Momma too." Ava added. I gave a little shiver and looked around. I swear it felt like someone was watching us. Cal, Tank, and Lester were behind us; staking out the crowd. They were listening to the conversation but staying out of it.

Ranger gave her cheek a soft kiss. "Kind of like I'm afraid of losing Momma?" He asked.

Ava nodded, but was silent. Ranger ran a finger down one of her cheeks. "What else is Paddington afraid of?" He asked.

Ava touched Ranger's hair and grabbed a silky strand. She twirled it around her finger, but she kept quiet. "What else is he afraid of, Ava-Baby?" Ranger asked again.

Ava sighed. "He's scared of losing you, Daddy. He loves you." Ava said and I heard Ranger inhale sharply.

"I love him too, Ava. He's not going to lose me, I promise." Ranger told her.

Ava continued to twirl his hair before turning her big brown eyes on him. I wondered what was going through her mind. Normally she had no problem speaking her mind so this behavior was a little different. "I love you too, Daddy." She told him. My heart melted. I loved the relationship Ranger had with our daughter. I was hoping we could count on that when she got older. I could always hope.

"I love you, Querida. Very much." Ranger kissed her cheek and Ava kissed his back. We all sat in silence while I looked around the crowd. I swear I could feel someone watching us, but that was crazy. We were thousands of miles away from home and no one knew us here.

"Daddy?" Ava's voice turned my attention back to her.

"Yes, bebé?"

"Puddin'ton is afraid of países del tercer mundo." Ava said. I was startled when Ranger threw his head back and laughed. He laughed so hard, everyone around us was staring. I had no idea what she said, but I wanted to know what made him laugh so hard.

Afraid his laughter subsided, Ranger gave Ava a loud smacking kiss on the cheek. "He is, is he?" Ranger asked. "Like Lester is?" He asked. At hearing his name, Lester looked over and frowned.

"What am I?" Lester asked.

"Países del tercer mundo." Ava told him.

Lester frowned harder. "I am not." He denied. I wanted to know what she said. Lester and Ava continued to argue and I looked at Ranger. He was staring straight at me so I frowned. He returned it then nodded. Leaning over to me, he whispered. "She said third world countries." Ranger told me.

I glanced over at Lester who was whispering in Ava's ear. Ava giggled and nodded. I laughed. "Third world countries, huh?" I asked him.

"It's cause Daddy always tells him he gonna send him to one." Ava explained. And quite well.

Lester was going to say something else, but Tank spoke up. "What am I afraid of, Ava-Bird?" He asked. Ava smiled and wrinkled her nose.

"The mats!" Ava declared. We all laughed except Tank. His eyes narrowed and he shook his head.

"I am not." He too denied the claim.

Ava nodded. "Are too! You always say that Daddy is your big com-compe." She made a sound of frustration and Ranger jumped in.

"Do you mean competitor, Ava?" He asked.

Ava grinned and nodded. "That's it. Daddy is your big competitor." She teased the big guy. She didn't get the word exactly right but it was so adorable.

Ranger ticked Ava's belly. "He's scared of your daddy, isn't he?" Ranger asked her. Ava nodded. "He is, Daddy."

I hear Tank mumble something about 'I'll show you scared once we get back to the states' under his breath. I laughed momentarily forgetting about the strange feeling that was coming over me.

I continued to look around me out at the crowd, but nothing stood out. There were lots of people here. Ranging from ages of little bitty babies to older people. All waiting for the Queen to come out and start her speech.

Cal moved up beside Ranger and whispered something low into his ear. Ranger shook his head. "I'll keep her with me for now." He replied. Cal nodded and continued to look around. I knew Cal asked Ranger if he wanted him to take Ava but Ranger had refused. I looked around and noticed dozens of little children but most of them were standing beside their parents instead of being held. Ava would rather be in her father's arms in large crowds. She too was afraid of them. I doubt she would ever admit it, but she was. Not that Ranger minded. He loved it.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, and Children of all ages. Our Queen will be here in just a few short minutes. Please be patient." The young man at the microphone stated. Everyone got super quiet as we waited. I wanted to watch her approach the small stage. This was a once in a life time experience and I wanted to remember it all. Except for this nagging feeling of being watched. Rubbing the back of my neck, I looked around once again.

"Babe?" Ranger's voice was full of worry. I didn't want that, but I knew I had to tell him.

"I just have this feeling of being watched." I told him. He too looked around.

"Babe, I don't see anything suspicious."

"I don't either." Lester added. Cal and Tank also agreed.

I shook my head. "I don't understand it, I just feel it." I told them.

Ranger nodded and rubbed the back of my neck with his free hand. "We're here Babe. Nothing is going to happen."

I nodded. "I trust you." He kissed my forehead and smiled.

"Look!" Ava shouted. We all turned to the front of the crowd where the stage stood. The Queen had just emerged from a carriage and she had dozens of men flanking her sides. She was all dressed up along with a few children that followed her out of the carriage. They all took their seats on the stage and waited.

A one man stood up to the microphone to announce the Queen's arrival. Her three little grandchildren had also came with her. The Queen stood up and walked to the microphone.

"Momma, she's wearing yellow. Like me! I knew it was her favorite." Ava announced very loudly. It was loud enough and we were close enough that the Queen herself looked over at us and smiled at Ava. Ava squealed with glee and waved. The Queen gave her a little wave and faced the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are here today to dedicate our new playground." She moved her arm to indicate the huge playground next to us before continuing. "Our new playground is a long time coming. We needed it and thanks to everyone here today and to Great Ormond Street Children's Hospital, we now have our new playground. We are going to cut the ribbon and then all our children here today will get to play. This new playground is dedicated to us by the Great Ormond Street Children's Hospital. Since the hospital owns the rights to Peter Pan, our new wonderful playground will be named Pixie Park."

Everyone cheered and clapped. The Queen waited for it to become quiet once again before speaking. "Now I need a young volunteer to help cut the ribbon." She announced. All the little children raised their hands while jumping up and down. The Queen glanced over the crowd; a smile on her face. Her gaze finally came to rest on Ava's smiling face and she pointed. I could feel Ranger tense beside me and I placed a comforting hand on his arm. "Let her go." I whispered softly. His teeth were grinding together but he gave a slow nod.

"What is your name, little girl?" The Queen asked.

Ava's little eyes went wide with excitement. "Ava." She told her.

The Queen smiled. "An old English name. Come Miss Ava and cut the ribbon for us." She held out her hand and Ranger reluctantly placed Ava on her two feet. Ava went running towards the Queen after placing a kiss on her Daddy's cheek. She placed her hand into the Queen's and the Queen led her over to where the ribbon was. I reached for my camera that was in my pocketbook and started to take pictures.

They handed Ava a pair of scissors and Ranger tensed up even more. I swear I thought he was going to break. "She's okay Ranger." I reassured him. He nodded, but it didn't help. I continued to snap pictures but the tingling feeling in the back of my neck was beginning to irritate me. I looked around me and I still couldn't see anything or anybody that would be a threat to me or any of us.

I clicked the shutter button as Ava slid the scissors through the ribbon. Her small face was lit up with a smile and she was almost shaking with excitement. I shouldn't be but I was surprised to see how much she looked like her daddy. If anyone from Trenton was here, they would know immediately that Ava was Ricardo Carlos Manoso's daughter. There was no doubt.

The Queen bent over to Ava who then whispered in her ear. The Queen smiled and nodded before standing up straight. "Pixie Park is now open to our public. Please come let your children play and enjoy our new park." The Queen announced. Ava caught Ranger's eye and I saw Ranger nod out of the corner of my eye. She went off running towards the park and climbed onto a swing. I took pictures of laughing, smiling, and talking with the other children. Tank, Lester, and Cal walked over to the playground to keep an eye on Ava. We followed as I continued to take pictures.

She went from the swings, to the jungle gym, to the monkey bars, to several other different pieces of equipment. I started to feel nauseous as I continued to take pictures. My gut was churning and the back of my neck was tingling. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Ranger?" I called his name, but they all answered.

"What's wrong, Babe?"

What is it, Bomber?"

"We're here, Beautiful."

"Do we need to leave?" Tank asked. I nodded. We needed to go. Something was seriously wrong.

"I'm going to get Ava." Ranger said as he started to walk off. That's when I noticed him. I called Ranger's name but he didn't hear me so I called out again. "Carlos!" I called out. That he heard. He turned around and I pointed off to the side. Ranger turned to look at the man I was pointing to. He was standing not but a few feet from my daughter. We all ran after Ranger as he continued to head towards Ava.

The man in question noticed me pointing at him and my worst nightmare came to life. The man wearing a blue baseball cap, red jacket, and blue jeans slid his arm around Ava's waist and yanked her to him. Ava's blood curdling scream coursed through the air and everybody stopped. Ranger came to a halt in front of the man holding our daughter. His blank mask was firmly in place and his body was tense with rage. We came to stop right behind Ranger. I moved up to stand beside him.

"Let her go." Ranger demanded. If that voice had been directed at me, I would have listened. Unfortunately, this man wasn't listening. When I caught the gleam of a knife, my breathing became swallow and my vision got spotty. I took several deep breaths and looked around. The Queen had disappeared along with most of the other children. There was however several secret service men standing around; on guard. But with no weapons on them, my hope was on Ranger.

"Why should I?" The man spat out.

"Let her go." Ranger ignored his question.

"No! If I can't have my daughter, why should you get yours?" He asked Ranger.

I felt Ranger's body tense a little more. He was in for the fight of his life. I thought maybe I could help. "What happened to her daughter?" I asked.

He glanced over at me and his eyes widen in surprise. "Who the hell are you?" He asked.

"I'm Steph. That's my daughter, Ava." I told him. I winced as his arms tightened around Ava and she whimpered. Ranger growled and stepped closer. The man took a step back. "Don't you come any closer or I'll kill her." He threatened.

I held my hands up in surrender. "We won't. Just tell us your name?" I asked.

"Jory." He answered.

"What happened to your daughter, Jory?" I asked.

"My ex-wife took her from me." He retorted. His voice was full of hurt.

"What happened?" I could feel Ranger looking at me but I ignored him.

"The courts decided that my ex would be a better caregiver than I would ever be. Even though she doesn't take care of Josephina. She doesn't want to feed her or dress her or even love her. The courts decided she would be better off with her mother than me." His voice was hard and he was angry. But at least he loosened his hold on Ava. I could tell that Ava's eyes were on Ranger's and I hoped he kept her calm while I tried to talk this guy down.

"I'm sure you can see her, right?" I asked him. Unfortunately it was the wrong thing to ask.

His grip tightened and I saw the tip of the knife nipped Ava's soft baby skin. She squealed in pain and Ranger stepped forward. "Let her go." I was scared. I was terrified. I tried to hide my surprise when I saw Tank, Lester, and Cal come up slowly behind Jory. I was really shocked when I saw Cian Bartley and Alejandro Cristo right beside them. Maybe this could all be over. The secret service men were standing back and I wondered if my Merry Men had something to do with that.

"No. I was a good father just like you are. So if I can't have my daughter than neither can you." He yelled at us. He took another step back and suddenly before I had time to even react, Jory was yanked backwards and Ranger planted a fist into Jory's face and took Ava in his arms almost at the same time. It all happened so fast I couldn't wrap my head around it. They had wrestled Jory to the ground and Ava was thrust into my arms. "Take her." Ranger ordered. My arms went around my daughter who was shaking violently while Ranger walked off.

I thought for a minute he was mad but when I looked around Ava, I noticed Tank and General Ethan Amie-where the hell did he come from-holding Ranger by his arms. Ranger was struggling to get lose and he was demanding to be set free. I continued to comfort Ava as she cried in my arms. She needed her father and she needed to get away from here.

The London Police had arrived and were headed towards Jory who was being held in a death grip by Lester and Cal. Ranger was slowly making his way towards Jory even though he was dragging Ethan and Tank with him. "Usted bastardo estúpido. Usted es afortunado yo no le destripa con su propio cuchillo."(1) Ranger hissed at the man who had hurt our daughter.

I had no idea what he said, but he was madder than I had ever seen him before. He continued to growl out words in Spanish. I watched as the London police arrested Jory and took him away. General Amie said something low to Ranger who immediately quit struggling to get away. He took a deep breath and nodded. Ranger said something to the General who replied. I wish I could hear them, but all I could make out was Ranger's blank face. They said a few more things to each other before he looked over at me.

I continued to rock Ava as he slowly advanced on us. He stopped in front of me and gently swiped his finger across my cheek. It was then I realized that I too was crying. "Oh Babe." He managed to whisper. I could see the fear and pain in his eyes.

"Daddy." Ava's little voice cut in and I lost it. Ranger lifted us both up in his arms and headed towards our rental. I clung to my Batman and Ava clung to me. Ranger moved easily as the crowd had dissipated. We reached our rental and Tank was there to open the door as Ranger slipped in; still holding us both close to him. He had one hand in my hair and I could see that his other hand went to Ava's hair.

He whispered soft words of Spanish as Lester, Tank, and Cal climbed into the vehicle. "Where to?" Tank's voice cut in.

"Hospital. Ese bastardo cortó a mi hija. Ella necesita conseguir comprobada hacia fuera."(2) He replied back. I understood the first word. I knew Ava had gotten nicked by his knife and I was glad we were headed there. The adrenaline high I was experiencing was coming down; hard and fast. Holding Ava in my arms I knew she was safe even though she was still shaking and crying.

As the tension slowly left Ranger's body, I fell into a heavy sleep.

* * *

><p>1. You stupid bastard. You are lucky I do not gut you with your own knife.<p>

2. Hospital. That bastard cut my daughter. She needs to get checked out.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Ranger's POV next chapter...I need reviews to continue...just a little blackmail.. :)<p> 


	25. Ava's Request

Disclaimer: Only characters that are mine are Ava, Chesi, Alejandro, Cian, and General Amie. The rest is Janet's and I'm playing. I will return them unharmed.

Ava's Request

Ranger's POV-

I was pissed. And judging by the way Tank continued to look at me through the rear view mirror, he knew I was pissed. I guess he thought that at any minute I would explode. He was right. I was on the edge of losing control and I wanted to kill someone. I wanted to kill that son of a bitch who dare hurt my daughter. I could feel the blood pumping through my veins and I needed to lose some of this edginess I had coursing through me. The only way I knew how to do that was to take someone to the mats or go on a take down. Or have wild, hot, and hard sex. But right now, none of that was a solution.

I knew I needed to calm myself down and focus on the fact that both Steph and Ava were safe. But I was too pumped up to keep that in mind. As soon as I found out that Ava was going to be okay, we were going to be on the first plane back to Trenton.

I felt Steph go lax in my arms and I knew she had fallen asleep. Ava's eyes were wide open but they too were drifting close. I knew she would be out before we reached the hospital. Which I believed was a good thing. That way when they examined her, she wouldn't put up a fight. I finally felt her body go limp and she too was out. Cradling my girls in my arms, a hand through each of their hair; I made myself relax. It would all be okay.

I couldn't put the blame on anybody but myself. When Steph's spidey sense went off, I should have grabbed my family and left. I put my own daughter in danger and my Babe too. Who I knew was pregnant. It hadn't been confirmed but I knew she was. Call it a gut feeling. So I put my entire family in danger all because Steph wanted to hear the Queen's speech. I should have high tailed it back to the damn hotel.

Hearing a whimper come from Steph, I made myself relax. I didn't realize I had tightened my hold around them. So buried deep in my thoughts, I didn't even realize that our driver had pulled up in front the hospital.

I whispered Steph's name until she roused. She made a little mewling sound and opened her eyes. "Babe, we're at the hospital. Ava is asleep and I kind of want to keep her that way." I explained. Steph nodded and tightened her hold on Ava. I gently lifted Steph off my lap and put her in Lester's lap who was sitting next to us.

"I'm going to get out and grab Ava." I told Steph; keeping my voice low. She nodded once more; keeping silent. I opened my door and climbed out. Tank and Cal were already there waiting for me. I turned around and went for Ava. Steph passed in my arms and I lifted her gently. Her head came to rest on my shoulder as we were chest to chest. Supporting her with one strong arm underneath her bottom, I offered my other hand to help Steph out of the car.

Lester gave her a kiss on the forehead before she grabbed my hand and climbed out of the vehicle. Once Steph was out, Lester got out and we walked into the hospital together.

* * *

><p>A knock on Ava's hospital room door brought me once again out of my thoughts. All I could keep my mind on was that man holding a sharp piece of steel to my daughter's throat. The doctors did a full examination including x-rays and they declared that Ava was fine. They gave her a tetanus shot as a just in case emergency. They explained that the knife could have been dirty so the shot was just a precaution. Since he had been holding her so tight, they performed x-rays and nothing had been broken. Bruises were already forming around her waist where he had held her tight to him, but other than that she was fine. Even the nick on her neck had been shallow and caused no lasting damage.<p>

The real damage had been to my frame of mind. It appeared that no matter where we were or where we went, something adverse was always going to take place. Even thousands of miles away from home and we still managed to find trouble. I was taking my family home as soon as possible. I was taking them straight back to RangeMan and locking them both up.

The knock sounded again so I got up to answer it. Ava and Steph were both in the same hospital bed sound asleep. Ava thankfully slept through the entire ordeal with her mother by her side. The nurses blatantly told me that I was too uptight to go in the back with Ava. So I stayed behind with Tank, Lester, and Cal. Now my two babes were resting well.

I opened the door to find Tank standing on the other side. "Talk." I barked out. I wasn't interested in anything but my Babe and my daughter.

"Officer Kent Abbott is here. He has already spoken to all of us and he understands what happened this afternoon at the park. He just needs to talk to you about whether or not you wish to press charges." Tank said.

I nodded and stepped out of the room; shutting the door behind me. "Yes I wish to talk to this Officer Abbott. I am going to press charges. That bastard deserves to be locked up." I stated as I clenched my fists tight.

"I know Lester and Cal admitted to not only myself but to Officer Abbott that they wanted to kill this Jory Silas. It took all of their control not to beat him to death for harming Ava the way he did." Tank stated as we walked to the waiting room where Officer Abbott was.

"It was a good thing they didn't beat the shit out of him. Then we all would be staying a lot longer in the process that they would have been arrested and charges brought up for a beating a man." I stated as fact and nothing else. If I was honest with myself I wished they would have beaten him to death.

We entered the waiting area and I had to confess that I was surprised to find General Ethan waiting along with Lester, Cal, and I'm assuming Officer Abbott. It now occurred to me that the General was there at the park with Sergeants Cristo and Bartley. They must have been there to listen to the Queen's speech and allied to help when Ava's terrified screams broke through the children's laughter at Pixie Park.

I cleared my throat and all eyes turned to see who entered the room. I gave a slight nod to my men and faced Officer Abbott. He offered a tight smile that I was unable to return. I offered my hand instead. "I'm Ranger Manoso." I introduced myself. "You must be Officer Kent Abbott." He clasped my hand and pumped it eagerly. "Nice to meet you Mr. Manoso. I'm sorry that it had to be under these circumstances." He presented himself.

I nodded my agreement. "I want to press charges against Jory." I stated.

Officer Abbott made a note in the little pad he was carrying. He nodded. "We will press charges against Jory Silas. Can you tell us how you were able to retrieve the little girl before he was able to do more harm?" He asked me; out of curiosity more than professionalism.

I shook my head. "I'm unable to describe how I was capable of getting to him." I said and he gave me a look that read he didn't understand. So I went with a different tactic. "Are you a father?" I asked him.

"Yes Sir I am." He replied.

"Then imagine it was your daughter he had trapped in his arms with a knife to her throat. Would it matter in what manner you were able to get her free?" I asked him.

Officer Abbott shook his head. "No Sir, it would not." He made another note before apologizing once again.

I shook him off. "Is the Queen well?" I asked. I became aware that the Queen had disappeared when ever Ava screamed when Steph informed me of this. She wanted to make sure the Queen was okay. And I knew once Ava awoken she would too.

Officer Abbott looked taken back by the question but he recovered quickly. "Yes Sir, she is. The guards managed to get her to safety. And her grandchildren also." He replied. I nodded. "Good to hear. Anything else, Officer." I asked.

"No I think that will be it. If we need anything else, we'll get in contact with you at your hotel." He said. We said our good byes and he left.

I faced General Amie and my men after watching Officer Abbott walk out of the room. I took General Amie's hand in a friendly man hand shake. "General, what do I owe this visit?" I asked.

"I'm sorry to be here under these circumstances as Officer Abbott is. I'm glad to hear that you and your men were able to extract Ava from the clutches of Jory Silas."

"Thank you, General."

"How is she?" He asked.

"She's fine physically. The nick to her neck was shallow and she received a tetanus shot. They performed x-rays and nothing was broken. As far as mentally, I have yet to know since she hasn't woken up." I explained.

"She hasn't woken up since falling asleep in the car on the way over here?" Lester asked; clearly worried.

I nodded. "The doctor said that was perfectly normal. Her body was simply allowing itself to heal in the best way it knows how." I answered. Although of course it wasn't his daughter he was talking about. But Steph was with her and I knew that if anything was to happen than Steph would contact me immediately.

"Are you sure?" Cal asked. I knew he was worried because he would never doubt anything I said.

"I'm sure, Cal. Ava will be fine." I told him. If not, Jory wouldn't be safe; not even in prison. He nodded his understanding.

"General, I want to thank you for your involvement. Sergeant Cristo and Bartley as well."

The General nodded. "Of course. I will pass the word along."

I nodded. "Am I safe in saying that it was you that had something to do with the secret service men backing off and letting us handle the situation?" I asked.

Ethan nodded. "When I saw Ava, I knew you and your men would be able to get Ava back safely. I advise them that you were highly trained in this situation and to let you handle it. And if something did go wrong in the hands of the secret service men, they would have had to face your wrath. They immediately backed off." He explained.

I was glad that he had became involved and talked to the secret service men. However if something bad had happen than the only person to blame would have been Jory Silas and no others. Well except of course for me. "Thank you." I simply replied.

He nodded. "So it was completely random?" Ethan then asked.

Tank nodded. "It was. He was upset his ex-wife had received custody of his daughter and to make matters worse, he was no longer allowed to see her." Tank answered.

Lester snorted. "Big surprise there. That man was fucking crazy." Lester exclaimed.

I raised an eyebrow at Lester before nodding my agreement. "He was. He better be thankful he's still alive." Lester said; his teeth clenched tight. I clasped his shoulder and squeezed. "She's okay. I promise. You guys can all see her as soon possible." I told him. He nodded and did something that was rare; especially in front of the other people. He pulled me into a hug.

I swallowed back the tears that sprung to my eyes and returned the hug. I knew what Lester was trying to say in silent communication. He was just as affected as I was. Maybe not as much, but he was. Ava was his niece. His flesh and blood. He had to watch the same horrible scene unfold just as I did. However, he was unable to retaliate in light of what country we were in.

If we had been in Trenton, Jory would have gotten his ass royally handed to him and Trenton Police Department would have looked the other way. After all this was not only my daughter; who they feared and respected, but Steph's daughter; who they loved and admired.

Lester pulled back and turned completely away. I knew by his body language that he was having trouble holding back his anger and his fear. "Again, thank you General. I'm going to go check on Steph and my daughter." I told him and shook his hand.

"Give Steph my best."

"I will. Please tell Sergeants Bartley and Cristo that anytime they decide to, there will be a position waiting for them at RangeMan. Always." I told him.

He nodded. "I'll tell them. I'm sure they'll appreciate that." He replied. I nodded once again before saying good bye and heading back to the room that contained my girls.

* * *

><p>I closed the door quietly as I entered the room. Steph was awake and sitting up. She was so entirely focused on Ava, she didn't hear me enter the room. I cleared my throat once again hoping I didn't startle her. She looked over her shoulder at me and smiled. I smiled back as I walked to her side.<p>

"Has she even made a move as to wake up?" I asked; hopeful.

Steph shook her head. "No she hasn't. She's not even dreaming." Steph commented.

"She's resilient. Like her momma." I replied. Steph sent me a look before turning back to Ava.

"I just hope she still wants to see more of London." Steph hoped. I was about to burst her bubble.

"It doesn't matter." I stated.

Steph's head whipped around to look at me. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean as soon as Ava is awake and able to move around, we are going to be on the first plane out of London. If I have to I'll have the RangeMan jet come over." I told her.

She gave me a dirty look that had me stepping back. "We aren't going anywhere unless Ava wants to go home and even then I'm going to try and talk her out of it." Steph told me.

I raised my eyebrow and her dirty look just got dirtier. I pulled her away from Ava's bed side so as not to wake her. "Babe, that bastard had our daughter. Put a cut on her neck and bruises around her waist. I can't get Ava's face out of my head as that bastard held a knife to her throat. She was so scared and helpless. I was helpless. All I could think about was getting my hands around his throat and squeezing the life out of him. I still want to. How does a man do something like that to another man's child?" I wondered out loud.

"Carlos, remember how you felt when I left for North Carolina with Ava?" My head snapped up when at first she said my name but then bringing that up. I gave a shudder of horror. I remembered. All too well.

I nodded. "I do, but what does that have to do with this?" I asked.

"Imagine that I took her away and you never seeing her again. Ever. Can you even begin to imagine how that would feel?" She asked. I took a deep breath. I couldn't. When Steph was gone for those weeks, it was the worst feeling ever. Not just because Ava was gone, but Steph too. I couldn't envision life without Steph or Ava. Would I do anything to get them back? I nodded to myself. Yea I would.

"I can see doing something drastic to get Ava back, but hurting a child? Steph, that's just wrong." I knew she knew this, but what more could I say.

Steph wrapped her arms around my waist and I returned the embrace. "Ranger, I'm not saying what he did was justified, but now you understand what frame of mind he was in. He just lost it. He didn't even know what he was doing. Couldn't you hear him screaming as they dragged him away?" Steph asked me.

I shook my head. "He was screaming for his daughter. I felt sorry for him. Does that mean I forgive him and his actions? No it doesn't. He had better hope he never gets released from jail and comes to Trenton, because I would kill him myself." Steph stated.

I shook my head. I heard the words, but Ava's face was still front and center in the mind. Her sweet face filled with horror would haunt me for the rest of my life. "Babe." I tried to explain but I couldn't even begin.

"I know I'm having a hard time too accepting the reality of what happened. But I don't want to leave London on a sad note. I want to leave happy and full of good memories." Steph replied.

"At least back home, I know you'll be safe." I told her.

"Safe?" She questioned and I nodded. She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Ranger, there is a quote that I heard somewhere and it goes something like this. A Ship in the harbor is safe, but that is not what ships are for." Steph quoted to me.

I cocked an eyebrow in question. "Explain."

She once again rolled her eyes. "It means that yes Ava and myself would be much safer locked up at RangeMan for all eternity, but our lives were not meant to waste away but to enjoy. Let us enjoy that life. Don't keep us in the harbor." Steph pleaded with me.

Before I could answer, Ava's soft voice broke through the room. "Mommy." She called out and Steph rushed to her side.

"Hey Ava-Baby. How are you feeling?" I was hoping that Ava said she was great and ready to go home. I was hoping that she would have completely forgotten the events that took place that afternoon. I wasn't hopeful enough.

"Mommy, who was that bad man?" She asked.

"His name was Jory." Steph answered.

"What did he hurted me?" She asked. Because he was a horrible excuse for a man and he needed to be killed.

"Oh sweetie, he was hurting himself and he wasn't thinking." Steph tried to explain. No shit he wasn't thinking.

"Why was he hurted?" She asked. Because he was crazy.

"Because he wasn't able to see his daughter anymore and it hurt him." Steph told her. I could understand why the courts wouldn't allow him to see his daughter.

"Why wasn't he?" Ava asked.

"Sometimes daddies are unable to care for their daughters as they should. So other people who are looking out for the child make sure those daddies stay away." Steph explained.

"So he hurted me cuz he was mad?" Ava asked.

Steph nodded. "He was mad and hurt that he couldn't see his little girl."

"Can he hurt me anymore?"

I should have let Steph handle it, but I couldn't help but jump in. "No Querida, he will never be able to hurt you ever again. I Prometo." I told her. (promise)

Ava nodded. "Will he be able to hurt anybody else?" She then asked.

Steph and I smiled. "No, Ava. He will be going to jail so he may no longer hurt anyone else." Steph answered.

Ava nodded once again. She was quiet for a minute before almost jumping up and into Steph's arms. "Is the Queen okay?" She asked.

I laughed and so did Steph. "The Queen is fine, Ava." I told her.

"Prometo?" She asked.

I smiled. "I promise." I told her.

"I wanna go back to the park." Ava announced.

I cringed. "Ava, I thought we should go back home." I tried to explain.

Ava shook her head. "No we can't." She protested.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Cuz we gotta go watched the guards change and saw the dinosours." Ava told me.

I could feel Steph watching me; waiting for me to decide if we were leaving or staying. "Please, Daddy." Ava's sweet voice begged me. How could I refuse my daughter? I couldn't.

I nodded. "Alright, we'll go see those guards change and the dinosours too." I told them both.

"Yay!" Ava shouted. She kissed my cheek before kissing Steph's. She sat back down and grinned at me. I couldn't help but smile back. "We gotta go to the zoo too and take Chesi-Babe." Ava announced.

"We do, huh?" I asked.

She nodded. "We do. We gotta gets Tio Lester with my Chesi-Babe." She replied.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Cuz we matched markers." Ava said. I threw my head back and laughed. How could I turn down that request?


	26. Distance Doesn't Matter

Author's Note: Thank you so much for all the reviews! Getting reviews makes me want to keep writing and encourages me to put out the chapters a lot faster. Thank you again!

Distance Doesn't Matter

"Oooo Momma, she's coming! Hurry Hurry!" Ava was practically shouting down our hotel room in excitement. I laughed as I made my way down the hall way. Chesi was coming up today to talk to Ava about her attempt at matchmaking. Chesi and Lester had their first date last night and Ava was wound up and enthusiastic about spending the afternoon learning all about it.

"¡Momma, prisa!" Ava shouted.

"Ava-Baby, English please. I don't speak it as well as Daddy does." I told her. Okay, I really didn't speak it at all. But I was going to learn.

"Sorry, Momma. But please hurry."

Since Chesi was coming over for tea with Ava and myself, the boys went out and were doing something. I really had no idea. They would probably check out a couple of local bars or clubs; if they had those in London and I'm sure they did. Even though it was in the middle of the afternoon, I was sure the guys would find something to do.

I stepped into the sitting room and gave a little swirl for my daughter. "How do I look, Ava?" I asked her. After all this little afternoon had all been planned by her. Miss Ava was the queen at giving tea parties.

"Momma, you is beautiful." She declared. I had decided to wear an Indian Summer Eyelet Dress or should I say Ava decided I would wear it. It was a white, rhinestone-enhanced v-neck, and it was sleeveless. It also had a charming eyelet flower pattern and Ava thought it would be perfect for our tea party. Since Ava loved going barefoot at her tea parties, this one would be no different. I had pulled my hair up in a ponytail as to keep it out of my face.

"Thank you, Miss Ava. You look very beautiful too." I told her and she did. She had picked out a white cap sleeve dress. Delicate white ruffles trimmed the square neckline, bodice and bottom hem and pretty bows adorned both the left bodice and right sleeve. She too had her hair pulled back in a ponytail and she was barefoot. She did look absolutely gorgeous and the white in her dress made her Cuban skin just pop. I hoped Ranger got home before she took it off because I knew he would love her in that dress.

"Gracias, Momma." She said. I knew what that was.

"You're welcome, Ava." I told her back; kissing her forehead. A knock sounded at the door and Ava almost killed herself trying to answer it.

"Who is it?" Ava asked sweetly.

I heard Chesi giggled on the other side of the door before answering. "It's me, Chesi."

Ava laughed and opened the door. "Chesi-Babe, you is dazzling." Ava exclaimed. I had to say she really did. I was a little surprised upon seeing that she too was wearing white. I wondered if Ava said something to her about that. Her dress was a sleeveless all over lace design with a scooped neckline. The straps over her shoulders were wide and it too had a flower design. Chesi however had her blond hair falling down around her shoulders.

"Thank you Miss Ava. You're quite lovely, yourself."

Ava giggled. "Come in my Chesi-Babe. But no shoes, please." Ava told her politely.

Chesi came in and slipped off her matching white flats. "Hi Miss Stephanie." Chesi greeted me.

I smiled. "Hi Chesi, but please call me Steph." I insisted.

Chesi nodded. "Thank you, Steph."

I shook my head. "No thank you for coming. You have made our day." I told her.

She laughed. "I think Ava and you have made my year." She admitted before blushing. I couldn't keep the smile off my face. She really liked Lester and that made me very happy. I wanted him to be happy. Okay, I wanted them both to be happy.

"Tio Lester likes you really a whole lot." Ava told her. She grabbed a hold of Chesi's hand and pulled her into the dining room that was set up like a small tea party.

We were really lucky in the set up of our dining room. Claridge Hotel has tea every afternoon downstairs in their dining room. However for this special day, Ranger had it all arranged so our tea party would be set up in our hotel room. Claridge's hotel had quite the selection when it came to tea. We had over thirty different selections of tea, a array of finger sandwiches, several different types of pastries, and raisin and apple scones with something called Marco Polo jelly and Cornish clotted cream. It all looked so delicious and yummy and I couldn't wait to dive in and try everything.

"I really like him too, Ava." Chesi told Ava; her voice barely above a whisper. I guess she was afraid Lester might hear her even though he wasn't in the hotel. Her mouth dropped open upon entering the dining room. "Wow, you two really out did yourself." Chesi exclaimed.

"We did it all for you, Chesi-Babe!" Ava bellowed.

"Well thank you very much, Ava-Honey."

We all settled down into our seats at the table and poured ourselves some tea. I was seriously impressed with the colors and decorations of our tea set. The cups, saucers, and plates were mint green and white striped. The silverware was sterling silver and had a calla lily design on the handles. The serving trays were also done in sterling silver with the same calla lily design. To top it all off was a beautiful bouquet of calla lilies in the center of the table in a crystal vase. Claridge's really did an excellent job in decorating our little tea party.

We had several minutes of silence before Ava spoke once again. "I love your name, Chesi-Babe! I wanna name my little sister after you." Ava said and Chesi looked at me before back to Ava.

"Thank you, Ava. I like your name very much too." She told Ava before turning to me. "Is a congratulations in order?" She asked.

I shook my head and smiled. "We're trying, but nothing yet." I explained. She nodded and turned back to Ava.

"Ava, your name means bird in Latin, doesn't it?" Chesi asked. Ava eagerly nodded her head.

"That's why Mommy named me that. She wanted to be wonder woman when she was my age." Ava explained and felt my face grow hot.

Chesi let out a small laugh. "She did, did she?" She asked and Ava nodded. "Yep! She wanted my name to mean something." Ava said.

"Well, I would say she succeeded." Chesi smiled.

"Gracias, Chesi-Babe!" Ava responded. "What does your name mean?" Ava asked.

"My name is an old English term for landing place for chalk or limestone or what is called a seaport." Chesi explained.

Ava cocked her head. "Why were you named that?" She asked. I had to admit I was wondering too. It might just be where her family liked the name or even a family name.

Chesi laughed. "Chesi is an old family name that has been passed down from generation after generation."

"Why?" I should have known Ava wouldn't have been satisfied with that explanation.

"I'll tell you, but it might be a little boring." She warned Ava.

Ava shrugged. "I'll be the judge of that. Explain." Ava demanded and I have never had more of harder time keeping the laughter from escaping. I couldn't wait to tell Ranger about that.

Chesi smiled and took a drink of her tea. "Back in the early 1900's, my many-great Grandfather met a beautiful young English girl. He immediately fell in love with her. But her parents forbade her to ever see my Grandfather as he was a very poor man. So they would meet in secret." Chesi stopped to take another drink of her tea. I glanced over at Ava and grinned. She had abandoned her tea and scones and was hanging on every word. She had her head propped up by hands with her elbows on the table.

"Every Tuesday evening at nine o'clock sharp, my Grandfather would meet his beloved at the beginning of the Chelsea Bridge. Together, they would walk the length of the bridge. They continued this every Tuesday for several months until one day my Grandfather's beloved became with child. Her parents were furious and sent her away." Chesi stopped talking and looked over at me; a question upon her face. I nodded my approval and she continued.

"So the next Tuesday they met again and she told him everything. My grandfather was a very lowly man, but he loved her and he wanted to do the right thing. They got married and agreed to raise the baby together." Chesi paused and took another drink. Ava was still hanging on to her every word. Her eyes wide with wonder.

"It was stormy night and she went into labor. They went to go to the hospital; both of them full of excitement. They got onto the Chelsea Bridge and were going across when they hit a patch of water. My Grandfather lost control of the vehicle and they crashed into the side of the bridge. My Grandfather was killed instantly, but his beloved made it to the hospital where they delivered the baby. His beloved was dying slowly and they wanted to know what she wanted to name her new baby daughter. She managed to say Chelsea before she passed on." Chesi finished.

"What happened to Baby Chelsea?" Ava asked before slipping her tea and munching on a scone.

"My Grandfather's beloved; her family took the baby and raised her as their own."

"What was your Grandfather's name?" Ava asked.

"Simon." She replied.

Ava grinned. "I like that name."

Chesi smiled. "I do too, but no one else in our family is named that." She responded.

Ava nodded. "What was her name?"

"Addy." Chesi answered.

"Addy? I like it." Ava told her.

Chesi smiled. "Me too."

Ava grinned. "So if you and Tio Lester has a girl, you named her Chesi?" Ava asked.

Chesi blushed and shook her head. "Probably not since my name is Chesi." She answered.

Ava nodded. "Tell us about your date with Uncle Lester!" Ava demanded.

Chesi laughed. "He picked me up and I was wearing black sheath dress. He gave me a bouquet of pink and yellow roses which I put into water. He took me to a very fancy restaurant called Restaurant Gordon Ramsey."

Ava interrupted with a giggle. "That was my idea." Ava told her. "We went to the one here and it was so yummy. Mommy moaned all through dinner."

I blushed and gave Chesi a grin. She returned it before turning her attention to Ava. Chesi gave her a smile. "He told me and it was a very good idea too. The restaurant was gorgeous and the food was delicious!"

"What did you eat?" Ava asked.

"I had a lemon sole fillet and Lester had the lamb." Chesi told her.

"What about dessert? You can't eat dinner without dessert!" Ava explained. Yes, she was definitely my daughter.

"I had chocolate for dessert."

"Mmmm, was it good?"

Chesi nodded. "It really was."

"Did Uncle Lester eat dessert? Cause if he did, then I gotta tell Daddy so Uncle Lester has to work out more."

Chesi laughed. "He did, but it was a small dessert." Chesi confirmed.

Ava nodded. "I'll tell Daddy." She said and Chesi smiled. "Where did you go then?" Ava asked.

"Then we went to Kensington Gardens to visit Pixie Park."

"You did?" Ava asked with disbelief.

Chesi nodded. "We did."

"That bad man hurt me there but we went back the next day." Ava explained touching her neck. The small spot on her neck still had a scab but it was healing nicely. It had just been three days since that day in the park. Ava had woken up with nightmares that night and the next but hasn't had any since then. We were all affected deeply by what happened that day, but I think it affected Ranger and Lester the most. Neither would talk anymore about it, but it was just a feeling I had.

That same night after we had went to bed, I woke up after a couple of hours. Ranger was missing from our bed. I got up and went to look for him. I found not only him but Lester in Ava's room watching her sleep. I crawled into Ranger's arms and went back to sleep after a few minutes. I woke up when I felt Ranger stand up. He told me to go back to sleep, that it was only 0500 hours. I looked around his shoulder to see Lester getting up too. Neither man had slept that night. You could see it in their faces. However they wouldn't talk about it.

Chesi nodded. "Lester told me what happened. He said you were very brave." She responded. I watched her face. Her eyes were full of sadness and something else. Whatever took place between Chesi and Lester at Pixie Park had also affected Chesi.

Ava was quiet as she sat there looking at Chesi. "Uncle Lester would make a good daddy. I love my Uncle Lester." Ava informed her; Ava's voice quiet and full of warmth. Chesi blushed and nodded. "I do believe you're right, Ava." She agreed.

Ava touched the mark on her neck; sadness in her eyes. Both Chesi and myself waited to see what Ava's next words were, but we never found out. Noises at the front door had Ava running for the door. By the time she got there, the door was open and the men filled the doorway.

"Daddy!" Ava shouted before launching herself in his arms. Ranger caught her swiftly; swinging her up and into his arms. She planted a loud kiss on his cheek which he returned. "Did you have fun?" She asked. I followed closely behind Ava, giving Ranger a kiss on the mouth.

I turned to watch as Lester made his way over to Chesi who had stood up and walked over to join us. He leaned down and whispered in her ear and she blushed. I more saw his body move than heard the chuckle that went through him at Chesi's blush. He kissed her softly on the mouth before giving her another one on her forehead. It felt nice to know that Lester found someone he really liked. I just hoped it all went well when we left.

"What do you think, Mommy?" Ava asked and I snapped my head around to look at her.

"About what?"

"I wanna go to the zoo." She told me.

"I think that is a great idea, Ava." I agreed.

Ava nodded. "Uncle Lester, Uncle Cal, and Uncle Tank is coming too." She said. I nodded.

"Chesi too!" Ava shouted. I turned to see what Chesi's response would be and found myself grinning when I saw Lester's arm thrown around her shoulders and her tucked into his side.

Chesi smiled and nodded. "I would love to come. If it's okay, of course." She agreed. Lester bent down once again and whispered in her ear. She blushed even harder and Lester smiled. "Chesi is coming." He shouted out as he unhooked his arm from Chesi and grabbed Ava from Ranger. He twirled her around and around until Ava began to beg Lester to stop.

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful day. It was in the lower 80's but the breeze was blowing and there was no humidity. It was a perfect day to spend at the zoo. It was already later in the afternoon since we decided to go the same day as our tea party. Chesi wanted to go home and change clothes but then Lester once again whispered in her ear and she changed her mind.<p>

So here we were, all dressed in our tea party best. Ranger was wearing black jeans with a dark green Henley t-shirt. Lester was wearing blue jeans with a black t-shirt. Both Cal and Tank were wearing black jeans with dark blue button up shirts. All four men looked extremely handsome.

Ranger paid our way in and off we went. "Where to first, Ava?" I asked her.

"I want Chesi to pick." Ava told us.

Chesi looked surprised but quickly recovered. "The big Asian cats were always my favorite." Chesi offered.

Ava grinned. "Yay! Kitties!" We made our way over to the Asian Cats where we watched the lions and tigers; laughing at their antics as they rough housed with each other. We then made our way over to the monkeys then to the gorillas. Ava walked in between Lester and Chesi holding each one of their hands. As we went through the Giants of the Galapagos, Butterfly Paradise, B.U.G.S, Penguin Beach, and the Rainforest, Ranger and myself walked behind the small group.

I watched as Lester lifted Ava up and supported her with one arm and wrapped the other around Chesi's narrow shoulders. She was just a couple inches shorter than him, but so much more smaller. I watched as he would point things out with the hand that was thrown around her shoulders and then whisper in her ear. He would often turn to Ava and tell her something or even show her something, but as we continued to walk, the scene in front of me was always the same.

I nudged Ranger and he glanced over at me. "Are you watching Lester?" I asked. He nodded. "What do you think?" I then asked. Ranger looked back over at me and smiled.

"My cousin is in love." He replied before facing forward once more.

I frowned. I thought so too, but how was it going to work. "How is that going to work?" I asked; voicing my thoughts.

Ranger gave a slight shrug. "If he really does love her, then the distance between them won't matter." He replied.

I thought about that as we walked on towards the reptile house. I believed the distance would matter. It wasn't just a couple of states separating them, but an ocean. That was a big difference. I wanted Lester to be happy, but I didn't want him to permanently move to London. I wanted him to stay in Trenton. I hoped that wasn't selfish, I just loved Lester like a brother. He was a major part of our lives and I think it would do some serious damage to us all if he moved far away. Even if it was in a wonderful place such as London.

At the same time, I was beginning to love Chesi and I believed she would make a wonderful addition to the RangeMan family. But would she leave all she knew behind to come live in Trenton with Lester? Could or should Lester even ask her to? Lester had plenty of money so they could always come back to visit London at any time, but then again they could always come back to visit Trenton if they stayed in London.

I let out a sigh. Ava loved her Uncle Lester and I knew she would have a harder time than us all to adjust being without him on a daily basics. She was becoming to love and adore Chesi and I knew she would just love the idea of Chesi coming to live at RangeMan. Again, this distance would be a major obstacle to overcome.

Ranger's voice drug me back to the present. "What?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter the distance, just watch." He said as he pointed to them both. Lester had sometime passed Ava to Tank and she was laughing at something he said. But my eyes were on Lester and that look I had seen a thousand times before. Only that look I had only seen coming from Ranger.

Lester had one hand on Chesi's hip; drawing her in close. His other hand came up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear; remaining at her neck, his thumb caressing the skin there. She blushed and said something. Lester smiled and responded back. Whatever he said it made Chesi smile. He leaned down and gave her a long passionate kiss. Chesi arched into him and returned the kiss. Ava's loud giggle made Lester pull away; his face flushed red which matched Chesi's.

He said something to Ava before tickling her tummy. Chesi watched Lester as he teased Ava; her eyes shining with love. Maybe distance didn't matter.


	27. Ava Bird & Lester

Ava-Bird & Lester

"Ranger, are you sure you want to do this?" I asked him. He gave a slight nod of his head before turning and walking out the door. I gave up. If he wanted to go then we would go.

We would be leaving London in two days. Today we were going to The Natural History Museum to see the dinosaurs and back to Pixie Park. This was where I got a little confused. I knew Lester went back there with Chesi, but he wouldn't talk about it. Ranger wouldn't talk about it either. He just announced this morning while he was dressing that we were going to Pixie Park. Just the three of us. That really had me stumped.

Not that I didn't trust Ranger indubitably because I did. But Ranger clued me in this morning that it would be just Ava, him and myself all day. Lester was spending yet another day with Chesi. While Tank and Cal got everything ready to go back home then they were going to explore a little on their own. I knew since it would just be the three of us that Ranger wouldn't let himself relax at all. Hence the reason why I didn't understand why we were going back to Pixie Park.

I knew that day was still bothering Ranger. He believed that he froze on the spot and that was why his daughter got hurt. He also believed that he should have immediately left when I told him that I had a bad feeling. We all continued to let him know that he didn't do anything wrong. If we had left than another innocent child would have become the victim and maybe not as been as lucky as Ava. He agreed with that, but it didn't make him any happier or make him feel any less guilty.

He said he wanted to take Ava back there to see how she reacted. She seemed fine and well adjusted to it all however every now and then if you caught her just right, we would see her rubbing her fingers over the mark on her neck or looking at the now faded bruises on her stomach. I believed that was what was bothering Ranger the most. He thought she was holding something in. Whether it was anger, sadness, fear, or worry; we didn't know.

Ranger said he thought that Ava was still worried or upset about what had happened. I asked him why she wouldn't tell us then. His reply was simple. She takes after him in the emotional department. She takes after me there too. I would rather go in denial land than confront my true feelings. Probably the reason why I was with Joe for so abnormally long.

So now I was getting ready for our day at the museum and the park. Both Ava and myself were matching at Ava's request. We were wearing dark blue jeans with navy blue RangeMan button up shirts. We agreed we would wear sneakers that were white and our hair pulled back in matching pony tails. I didn't have a clue as why Ava wanted us to match but she did. Ranger was wearing black slacks and light olive green silk shirt with Italian loafers. He looked extremely sexy especially since he left his hair down around his shoulders. I shivered with instant arousal just thinking about him. He really knew how to get me going.

Lately we had been going at it like bunnies. Once in the morning, once at Ava's nap time and at least twice at night when Ava went to bed. I was exhausted and worn out. I knew Ranger felt the same. But we just couldn't seem to help it. It seemed like a switch got turned on when ever we were alone. Sometimes it was fast and furious or hard and long and other times it was soft, slow, and easy. I've come more in the last few days than I have my entire life. I was getting all the Ranger induced orgasms I wanted and more. I was loving it.

"Ava-Baby, come on! We're leaving." I called out. I heard a muffled _in a minute_ and I rolled my eyes. She was just like me.

Ranger had went to Tank's room to let him know where we would be. He should be back here any minute. Speaking of which, I turned as I watched the door open and Ranger entered smoothly and without making a sound.

"Babe?"

"I'm ready. We're just waiting on Ava." I told him.

"I'm ready." Ava announced. We turned to greet her and Ranger let out a bark of laughter. I sent a glare his way. "What?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Matching outfits?" He questioned.

"What's wrong with that?" I asked with a little attitude. He grabbed the back of my neck and jerked me towards him. Brushing a kiss across my lips, he murmured. "I think it's sexy as hell that you would do anything to make Ava happy. You will be generously rewarded later." Holy hot flash! Another pair of panties ruined at Ranger's lust filled words. I moaned as his mouth sealed over mine; giving me a preview of what would take place later in our bedroom.

* * *

><p>Ranger's POV-<p>

I was ready to leave. I have had enough of bugs, fossils, building volcanoes, live animals, and dinosaurs. However Ava and Steph were bonding over all this and that was the only reason why I stayed and joined the chaos. There were little kids everywhere running around like they were hyped up on sugar. I was glad Ava wasn't like that. We always tried to keep the sugar to a minimal.

As I watched Ava with Steph as they learned about something else, I knew that decision was a good one. Ava always sucked up every little piece of information she could. She spoke Spanish well and often now that she knew it was okay to speak it at will. She would often go back and forth between the two languages; confusing her poor mother.

She would start preschool this upcoming August. Once we got back to the states, it would be Ava's fifth birthday then my birthday and then Ava would be starting school. At Steph's pleading, I finally agreed to let Ava go to a private preschool not far from RangeMan. There was over a dozen cameras on sight that Steph or myself could check up on Ava at any time we wanted. Since RangeMan installed the cameras, I was pretty sure all of RangeMan would be checking up on Ava all the time too.

It was going to be hard for not only Steph but myself to let Ava go to school. I already knew that I was going to put a guard on Ava everyday. If Steph let me get away with it, of course. I had a feeling that she would fight me on this but I only wanted Ava to be safe.

After what happened at Pixie Park, I had to be sure that Ava was ready to go to preschool. If she showed any signs at all that she wasn't ready or that she didn't want to go, then I would make sure she didn't. And that was why we were going back to Pixie Park this afternoon. I wanted to see Ava's reaction when she was confronted with the place that gave her the marks on her neck and stomach. She insisted that she was fine and even acted so, but as her father I had to make sure.

I knew Steph thought that I was pushing the issue, but something was bothering me about this whole thing. That rarely happened. So I knew I had to confront it and that meant confronting Ava too.

"Daddy!" I heard Ava shout. I looked down and she was tugging on my slacks. "Yes Ava?" I asked.

"We sawed the dinosours. And Mommy said it was time to go to Pixie Park." She informed me.

I nodded. "Are you ready to go then?" I questioned her.

She nodded. "I wanna go see Peter Pan." She shouted; full of excitement.

"Let's go see Peter Pan then." I told her. Maybe my daughter really was okay.

* * *

><p>Steph's POV-<p>

We have been here for almost an hour watching Ava play at Pixie Park. The park wasn't empty but it wasn't busy by any means. Ava dashed from one thing to another laughing and giggling. Ranger stood beside me looking completely perplexed. It was quite a sight to see the man of mystery or batman looking baffled and puzzled. It was also hilarious. I was enjoying every minute of it.

Ranger's phone vibrated in his pants and I left him so he could answer it. Ava was coming towards me so I took the opportunity. "Ava, I wanna talk to you." I told her.

She nodded. "Push me, please." She offered as we made our way to the swings. Ava got settled in one of them and I pushed her gently.

"What's wrong, Momma?" Ava asked me. She knew whatever it was that I wanted to talk to her about was important. Her posture was straight and her face serious. Sometimes I wondered if my daughter was growing up too fast. I glanced over at Ranger who was still on the phone; his eyes on us.

"Ava, does it bother you to be here at Pixie Park?" I asked; not sure where to start the conversation.

She shook her head. "No." She answered like her father.

I fell silent. I didn't know what else to say. She seemed fine with what happened. So who was I to continue to push her on it. I gave the swing another soft push. "Do you have any questions about what happened?" I asked.

"Did that man go to jail?" She questioned after a few minutes.

I nodded. "He did." And there he would remain for quite sometime.

"He loved his little girl." Ava stated.

"Yes he did." I agreed.

"He made Daddy very mad." Ava said. I looked up at Ranger once more who was still looking at us and nodded. He was still on the phone.

"Yes he did make Daddy very mad." I agreed once more.

"He made Tio Lester cry." Ava told me. That I didn't know and I had no idea how Ava knew it.

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"I called him from the hotel phone. He was crying when he answered." Ava stated calmly. I wasn't quite sure what to make of this. Maybe she just imagined Lester crying. Like maybe his voice had been full of sleep when she called.

"Are you sure?" I questioned just wanting to be sure.

Ava nodded. "He told me he was crying. I asked him why. He said he was crying for me." I felt tears well up when she finished talking. I had no idea about any of this. Before I could say anything else Ava continued to talk. "He told me that he came back here to try and understand. But understand what, Mommy?" She asked me.

I glided more than walked to crouch down in front of Ava. "He was scared Ava, just as you were that day. We all just want to make sure that you're okay." I told her. The back of my neck went to tingling and I knew Ranger had ended his phone and he was now behind me.

"I'm fine, Mommy. I promise. He was a bad man but he's gone now." She sounded so sure that I couldn't help but believe her.

"Ava, are you sure?" I heard Ranger ask her from behind me.

"I'm sure Daddy. Now I have a cool scar to tell stories about." She told us. Both Ranger and myself started laughing. Our little girl was fine. Ranger's phone went to vibrating once more; halting our laughter. I turned and watched him hit the ignore button. I tried to raise my eyebrow but only succeeded in looking stupid. Ranger chuckled.

I nodded towards the phone. "Who was that?" I asked.

"Lester. He has something he needs to tell us. So we need to go back to the hotel." Ranger said as he lifted Ava in his arms.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Only Lester can tell you. So let's go." Ranger stated as he grabbed my hand and we started to walk towards our vehicle. Now I was worried about Lester.

* * *

><p>"No! No you can't!" Ava screamed before running into her bedroom. Ranger followed her as Lester let out a sigh of defeat. I felt bad for him. He was obviously struggling with what to do now. But he needed to do what was best for him.<p>

"Lester, she'll understand once she comes to terms with it. She loves Chesi. She's just afraid." I told him. I had really never seen her that upset before and I didn't think Lester had either; especially at him.

He nodded. "Maybe I shouldn't."

I sat down on his lap and one arm came to rest on top of my legs while the other went around my back. "You need to do what is right for you. You really like this girl and I believe the feeling is mutual."

"I didn't think she would be this upset." Lester admitted.

"She doesn't fully understand. Once you talk to her. Really talk to her, she will. She's emotional like I am. Once she's had a chance to calm down, go talk to her. Don't just give in. Remember you need to be happy to." I told him.

Lester nodded. "I'll try, but I can't handle Ava's tears. I'll cave in and give her whatever she asks of me." He told me. I laughed.

"Whatever you do, don't do that." I told him sternly. Hearing a door shut I turned to see Ranger walking towards us. He pulled me up and out of Lester's lap.

"Go talk to her. She needs her Tio Lester." Ranger ordered him.

Lester nodded, got up, walked to her door and let himself in.

* * *

><p>Lester's POV-<p>

I let myself into Ava's temporary bedroom and shut the door. She was lying face down with her face buried in her pillow and one arm curled around Paddington Bear. I smiled at that. Chesi told me that Ava had a London soul. I asked her what that meant. She said that Ava was naturally drawn to London and everything in London. I could agree with that.

Ava had taken to London like a fish to water. She loved visiting the old buildings and shopping in the malls and even seeing the Queen. Her new favorite stuffed animal was even her Paddington Bear. Her favorite stories were also of Paddington. Because of her love of London, I was hoping she would understand.

"Ava." I called her name quietly; hoping that the rhino went to sleep and sweet Ava remained behind.

"Go away." She mumbled into her pillow. At least she didn't scream at me.

"Ava, I wanna talk to you."

She turned her head towards me and glared. Awww, so much like her mother. "I'm mad at you." She told me.

I nodded. "I know you are, but this is very important." I explained.

She sat up in the bed and I sat down. "I don't like you anymore. You wanna stay here without me." Ava said as tears streamed down her cheeks. I quickly gathered her in my arms and hugged her tight. It broke my heart to hear that she didn't like me anymore but I knew it was just the anger speaking and not my little Ava-bird.

"Querida, I am not moving here. I'm just staying a little longer than you." I explained.

"Why?" She murmured into my shirt which was now soaked with her tears.

"I wanna stay behind and get to know Chesi a little more. Remember your Chesi-Babe?" I asked her already knowing the answer.

She nodded against my chest before replying. "Why can't Chesi come with us?" I knew this question would come up so I was prepared with my answer.

"Well for one, I'm already here in London. And I want to get to know all of Chesi's family and friends. I can't do that back home. I want Chesi to get to know me." I explained to her.

I waited for Ava to respond to that, but she seemed to be taking her time. I wonder what was going through her head at times like this. Like the other night when she called me at 0100 hours. I had just gotten back to the hotel after my second date with Chesi. My mind had been going ninety miles an hour all night. I was trying to wrap my mind around the feelings I had for Chesi and how they come on so fast. Ava and the nightmare of that day still haunted me, but I pushed it away after spending the night in Ava's bedroom.

After coming in from my date, I spotted Ava's Paddington Bear on my pillow and promptly bursts in tears. Running the last couple of days through my head, I only cried harder. I had face down so many bad guys that I never even blinked anymore. I hated to say it, but even hostage situations had stopped bothering me. I detached myself from the situation as not to feel anything. All that went out the damn window when I caught sight of Ava in the clutches of that man. Remembering the terror on Ava's face, I cried harder. My phone rang just a few moments later and I wasn't at all surprised to hear Ava's sweet voice. She told me she knew that I would need Paddington or Puddin'ton as she called him, so she left him for me. She asked me if I was crying and I told her yes. She then asked me why I was crying and I told her I was crying for her. She told me she was fine and she told me she loved me. I told her that I loved her too. She then said not to worry, that everything would be okay. I asked her how she knew that. Why I asked, I didn't have a clue. But she simply replied, because I had her Chesi-Babe now. With that said she hang up on me, giving me more to think about. I never pictured myself as a family man; having a wife and children never seemed to be in the cards for me.

When Steph found out she was pregnant, my world did a complete turn around. I was scared that my cousin who I had respected my whole life, wouldn't step up to the plate and become the father this child needed. I was shocked and honestly, a little disappointed when he did.

Right before Steph told us she was pregnant, she had began to hang out at RangeMan headquarters a lot more; hanging out with all of us. I had started to spend a lot more time with her and I found myself slowly falling in love with the Bombshell Bounty Hunter. So I was hopeful that I could move in and be that father for Ava. Carlos however stepped up and did the right thing. I now know that it would never have worked out for Steph and myself. She was too far gone in love with Carlos and he with her. So I went to the back burner and just watched them together.

He continued to earn my respect when he remained involved in every aspect of Ava's life before she was even born. Then after this precious bundle of joy came into the world, all of RangeMan was wrapped around her little heart. Carlos was there every step of the way after she was born too. First word, first step, first lock of hair that we cut off; he loved every minute of it.

I then realized if he could do it, then so could I. Oh I would continue to be the player that everybody knew I was, but deep down I wanted what my cousin had. A beautiful woman that loved me for me and a family to call my own.

My first glimpse of Chesi and I knew I had found her. She looked like an angel standing in the hall with her uniform on and her hair falling around her shoulders. She looked over at me and blushed furiously when I smiled at her. I wanted her then and I still want her now. I could have bought Ava Disney World after she called Chesi telling her that I liked her. And Chesi gave me her phone number. After one date with Chesi, I knew she was the one for me. She got along with Steph and Ava adored her and she fit right in with the guys; the guys being Cal, Carlos, and Tank, but I knew the rest of RangeMan would equally love her.

Smiling to myself, I couldn't help but thank my lucky stars that I had a sweet little person in my life such as Ava. She loved just her mother; with her whole heart. If it wasn't for her than I wouldn't have Chesi in my life. I was determined to marry the little English girl and bring her back to Trenton, but that would take time. Time I was more than happy to give.

"You're gonna come home, right?" I heard Ava finally ask.

I pulled back away from her so I could look at her. "Ava-Bird, I promise I will come back home to RangeMan. To you." I promised her.

She nodded. "And you'll bring Chesi-Babe too?" She asked. Oh I really hoped I was able to, but that required a lot of paperwork, a job for Chesi, and most important her love for me.

"I'm gonna try my best, Querida." I told her.

She nodded. "Te amo, tío Lester." She said before throwing her small arms around my neck. My heart squeezed tight in my chest with her words. I inhaled her fresh little girl scent and I swear what smelled like Bulgari shower gel. I smiled. She must use Carlos' shower gel too.

"Te amo también, princesa." I replied back. And I did. I loved this child more than anybody else in this world. She was my flesh and blood; if only through my cousin, she was still blood. I was glad and relieved that Chesi loved her too. Which reminded me.

"Ava, I've got something for you." I told her. She pulled away from me and sat down in my lap.

"What?" She asked.

I grinned. "Well it's not really from me. It's from Chesi."

That made Ava grin from ear to ear. "My Chesi-Babe buyed me something?" She wondered out loud.

I gave her a grin and ruffled her hair which made her glare at me. "She did." I told her as I handed her the tiny pink and purple wrapped present with the giant sparkling silver bow.

"Oooo pretty." Ava admired. Now, Ava wasn't like most children. She didn't tear into the gift like most children would have. She gingerly lifted one corner than another. She continued her slow assault on the pretty colored paper until she held a small jewelry box in her hand. I knew what it was since I was there when Chesi picked it out. I even offered to pay for it, but when she sent me a death glare I took that as a no and backed off.

Chesi had told me that she had been trying to think of a gift for Ava for the past couple of days, but was unable to think of something. Then by accident I mentioned Ava's nickname for us RangeMen was Ava-Bird and she sprung into action. We went straight to a favorite jeweler of Chesi's and she told him what she wanted.

Ava opened the small box and gasped. Inside lay a white gold tiny bird pendant with peridot eyes; her birthstone. On the front of the pendant it read: 'Ava-Bird' and on the back of the small little bird read: 'love your Chesi-Babe'. The jeweler had done an excellent job getting the writing on the small object so well with no mistakes. I knew immediately that Ava would love it.

"Uncle Lester, I love it!" Ava shouted before launching herself once again into my arms. I laughed and hugged her to me.

"I'm glad you like it. Chesi will be happy too."

She pulled back and handed me the box before flipping herself around to present me her back. I smiled. I knew what she wanted so I slipped the pendant and the matching white gold chain out of the box and slipped it around her neck.

"How come Chesi didn't give it to me?" Ava asked. I asked the same question.

"Since Chesi works here and we're guests in the hotel, she is unable to give you anything. So she had to give this to me to give to you very discreetly.

I could tell Ava was thinking as I slipped the clasp on. When I was done she turned to face me. "So it's a secret?" Ava asked me. I smiled and nodded. "Yes a secret, but only while we are here. Once you get back home, you can tell everybody." I told her.

"Yay!" She shouted gleefully. I laughed and kissed her cheek. She smacked a loud one on mine before climbing off the bed. And boy did I mean she climbed off the bed. I couldn't keep the smile off my face as she wiggled down until her feet touched the floor. I always knew she was small, but damn. I didn't realize just how small.

"Come on, Uncle Lester. I wanna show Mommy and Daddy." She yelled.

I got off the bed and ran towards her. She screamed and ran out the door. Yep, I loved my life. And it was only getting better.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Please leave a review... let me know how I'm doing..<p> 


	28. Good Bye London!

Author's Note: I want to send a shout out to My Chesi-Babe! She is and continues to be a huge inspiration for me. Chesi, without you this story wouldn't be what it is right now. Thank you for allowing me to continue to bounce ideas, plot and scheme with you! You're the greatest!

Warning: Small Spoiler Alert for Book 13!

Good Bye London

I didn't know if I was ready to leave. I let out a sigh of relief. I had finally admitted it or at least to myself. Now if I could only say it out loud to myself and to everyone around me. I snorted. Like that was going to happen. I knew why I didn't want to leave. This place was free of the 'Burg'. The day after the incident in the park, the newspaper came out and told in great detail what happened. They didn't stretch the truth or add little made up details and even the witnesses had stuck to the truth. It was nice and different.

The people were incredible, the food was delicious, the malls were awesome, and the sights to see never got boring. Ava loved it here too. The only problem or problems was Ranger and the Merry Men. Ranger had survived immensely well without any weapons, but I knew he was itching to shoot a gun after two solid weeks without one. I even over heard him on the phone with Bobby scheduling a take down once we got back. I did not resist the urge to roll my eyes when I heard this. He was burning with the need for some violence.

Tank was longing for Lula or so I believed. He never admitted it, but he has been on the phone a lot more lately and he was also whispering. So I was pretty sure he was talking to Lula. Cal was ready to see his family and go out partying. I over heard him telling Tank and Lester that he needed to get laid. Okay, so his words were a little more vulgar but I'll just stick with that. Ava told me just yesterday that even though Lester was staying behind and she was going to miss him, she was more than ready to see Abuela and Abuelo Manoso, Granny M, and Grandma and Grandpa Plum.

"Babe?" Ranger's worried voice broke into my thoughts and I glanced over at him. I told him I wanted a minute alone and came out to stand on our balcony. I wanted a minute to say good bye to this beautiful country.

"I'm fine, Ranger." I told him; a bite to my words. I didn't mean for it to come out harsh, but I wanted just a minute alone.

"Babe, you've been out here for almost an hour. We were just getting worried." He informed me. I had no idea I had been standing out here for an hour.

"I'm sorry, Ranger. I had no idea how much time had passed." I apologized. His arms slipped around my waist from behind and he pulled me to him. I relaxed against his chest and took a deep breath.

"Talk to me, Babe." Ranger requested. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. The first scent that hit me was Bulgari and the manly smell of Ranger. Fresh baked bread hit my nose next making my stomach rumbled. I heard and felt Ranger chuckle behind me. I opened my eyes and took another breath.

"I don't want to leave yet. If ever." I finally admitted out loud and to someone besides myself.

"Babe, you know I would follow you anywhere, but I don't know if I can survive living in London." He told me. It was the whole weapons thing that was getting to him.

Another breath and Ranger's soft kiss to my neck gave me more courage. "I know and I would never ask you to. I just wish Trenton was a little more like London." I explained.

"In what ways?" He asked as his mouth moved against my neck. I rolled my head back and gave him easier access. He moaned and dragged his teeth gently along the column of my neck.

"The food, the people, the shopping stores, the crime rate and most important there isn't any 'Burg' here." I said as I let out a ragged moan when Ranger sucked a small piece of skin into his mouth. He ran his tongue along the same small patch before responding.

"Babe, I'm sure London has its own version of the 'Burg'. It's just a matter of where it's at." Ranger stated before going back to kissing and sucking on my neck.

"Maybe it's just the principle." I responded; my voice low and throaty.

"Do you want to stay longer?" He asked as he abandoned the assault on my neck.

Did I? We had seen almost every major sight in London they had and enjoyed every minute of it. We got to go to the Crown Jewels, the Tower of London, Westminster Abbey, the changing of the guards, and we even got to hear a speech given by the Queen. The Natural History Museum and the London Zoo was just a bonus. Not to mention all the shops; food and other places that we went to. And Pixie Park was even a bigger bonus for all of us. We learned a lot about ourselves and our daughter.

But on the negative side, I missed my family. I wanted to see my mom, my dad, and Grandma Mazur. I missed Connie, Lula, and Mary Lou. But I really missed the rest of RangeMan, most of all. I missed their laughter, their jokes, their love for Ava, their nicknames for me, and I miss their faces and their sisterly kisses. I missed being around them. I missed being able to talk with them. It has only been two weeks, but it felt like longer. So did I want to stay longer?

I shook my head. "No, I'm ready to go back home. I'm just really going to miss London." I told him.

"You sure? We will stay longer if that's what you want." He offered.

I shook my head. "No, I'm okay. I'm ready to go back home." I confirmed. "To RangeMan." I added.

"Babe." He said; clearly amused. I didn't understand the amusement so I couldn't refrain from asking.

"What?"

"You're ready to go home to RangeMan?" He said it with a question in his voice so I nodded. "Who is at RangeMan?" He then asked. I turned in his arms and circled mine around his neck. "My family is at RangeMan. Every last one of them is family and I miss like crazy." I explained. "I miss my family too, but I see the guys more often so I miss them a lot." I added.

He brushed my lips gently with his. I moaned and closed my eyes. I gave a small shiver of excitement. He didn't make any further contact, but with Ranger, he didn't need to. "Is everything ready?" I asked; completely breathless since Ranger continued his sensual assault on my neck.

He nodded against me. "All packed and loaded in the rental. We're just waiting for Chesi to get here to say good bye." He answered against my neck.

"Is Lester staying here at the hotel or is he going to stay with Chesi?" I asked before nipping his Adam's apple with my teeth.

He growled low in his throat and nipped the side of my neck in retaliation. "He down graded to a one room bedroom on the first floor." Ranger responded.

I gave a shiver of desire as Ranger continued to lick and suck on the side of my neck. "That's good, right?" I asked. I don't know why I asked, but something in Ranger's voice made me think it wasn't a good thing.

"Chesi's area is the third floor suites so Lester is not happy." Ranger answered back. He moved my t-shirt aside and kissed my shoulder. My head fell back and I momentarily forgot what I was going to say. Ranger continued lick and suck his way across my shoulder to my collarbone then to my other shoulder. When his hands began to pull the shirt from my pants, I pulled away completely. I took a couple steps away from him and took several deep breaths.

Ranger had a look of satisfaction on his face which only made me glare at him. I shook my head and thought about what he said. It took only a minute when it came back to me. "Why did Lester switch rooms then?" I asked.

Ranger took a step towards me and I took a step back. I knew if Ranger touched me again, I would lose it and we didn't have much time. Ranger grinned but he stopped moving. "He didn't know it at the time. He was going to switch back but Chesi told him that a two bedroom suite was too much for one man and that she could still come see him when possible." He replied.

I nodded in understanding. "He'll be okay." I stated. Ranger raised an eyebrow. Whatever he was going to say was cut off by Ava screaming that Chesi had arrived. "Well, I guess we should go say good bye to Chesi and Lester before we leave." I said as I walked to the sliding glass doors. I heard Ranger's phone vibrate and I turned to see if he was going to answer it.

He looked at the screen then at me. "I'll be right in, I have to take this." He told me and I nodded. He looked serious so I knew the phone call was important. I left Ranger out on the balcony and joined the group. Cal and Tank were each perched in one of the straight back chairs while Lester, Ava, and Chesi sat together on the huge purple sofa.

They all looked up when I entered and smiled. I returned their smile. "Hi Steph. Are you excited about going back home?" Chesi asked.

I nodded. "I am but I'm also sad that I'm leaving London." I told her.

"Awww. It does get ya, doesn't it?" She asked.

I nodded and sat down in an empty chair. I felt so flipping tired. I rubbed my temples with my index fingers and took several deep breaths.

"Beautiful, you okay?" Lester asked. I looked over at him and grinned. He was sitting next to Chesi and they were touching from shoulder to hip to thigh. He had an arm around Chesi's shoulders and Ava was sitting in his lap.

I nodded. "I'm fine. I'm just tired and dreading the long plane ride home." I told him. He watched me for a minute before nodding.

"How long are you planning on staying?" Cal asked Lester.

"I was thinking about a month. Ranger said that was fine as long as nothing came up and he needed me at RangeMan." Lester answered.

Cal nodded. "It has been pretty quiet around the office lately." He replied.

"Uh huh." Ava joined in.

"How would you know, Miss Ava?" Tank questioned her.

"Cuz I talked to Uncle Diego and he said there was five break ins in one day." Ava stated as she held up one hand and wiggled all five fingers.

Tank raised that ever famous eyebrow in question. "When did you talk to Uncle Diego?" He asked her.

"Yesterday."

"How come you didn't came get me or daddy?" I asked her.

"Cuz it was too early." She answered. Lester snorted and Chesi giggled.

"What time did Uncle Diego call, Ava?" I questioned.

She shook her head. "He didn't call. I called him." She stated with a smile.

I nodded. "What time did you call him?" I tried again.

She shrugged. "It had a four and a five and an eight on the clock." She smiled.

My eyes widen and my mouth dropped open. "You called Uncle Diego at five in the morning?" I asked and she nodded. Okay if it was five here then that meant it was about one in Miami. I groaned. Poor Diego. "Why were you up at five in the morning?" I questioned. She shrugged. "I was awake." She replied as if it was no big deal.

"Did you wake Uncle Diego?" Not that it really matter.

She shook her head. "No he was awaked too." She answered.

"Who else have you called?" I asked not believing what I was hearing. My daughter making long distance phone calls without our knowledge.

She tapped her finger to her chin and shrugged. "I called Uncle Bobby, Uncle Ram, Uncle Hal, Abuelo Manoso, Grandpa Plum, and Lula." She answered and I couldn't keep the shock from my face.

"Ava Marie Manoso, you should not be calling people in the middle of the night." I scolded her. She pursued her lips. "Why?" She asked.

"Because people sleep in the middle of the night and that includes you, Young Lady." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I sounded like my mother.

"But that's when everybody's at home, Momma." She told me.

"Ava, come here." I crooked my finger in her direction. Lester helped her off his lap and moped her way over to me. I lifted her up in my lap and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "You have to stop calling people in the middle of the night." I started off.

"I would agree, Ava Marie." Ranger's voice broke in and we all looked over at him. The look on Ranger's face had Ava lowering her head and her lower lip puckered out. "I just talked with my brother, Ava and do you know what he told me?" Ranger asked as he walked over to crouch down in front of Ava and myself. He placed his fist underneath her chin and lifted her head so her eyes met his.

"No more late night phone calls, Ava Marie. Do you understand?" Ranger all but demanded.

"Yes Sir." She replied.

"We'll talk more about this later but for now, no more phone calls." He repeated and she nodded. "You need to go spend time with Uncle Lester and Chesi before we leave." Ranger told her. She nodded her head again and Ranger lifted her off my lap and put her on the floor. She kissed his cheek. "Lo siento, Papá." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"La apología aceptada, pero usted todavía está en apuro una vez que conseguimos el hogar." Ranger returned and kissed her forehead. She looked a little confused but nodded and walked over to Lester and Chesi. Lester ruffled her hair, picked her up and tickled her. She giggled with glee and her future punishment was forgotten.

"What did she say?" I asked.

"She apologize and I accepted that apology, but I told her she was still in trouble once we got home." He answered.

I nodded. "Was that Diego on the phone?"

"It was."

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

He let out a small breath. "We'll talk about it on the plane ride home." He informed me.

"Yea, okay. She's been making quite many a phone call." I told him.

"I know. It was Diego that called at first, but then my credit card company called and wanted to know if the charges on the card were legit. I asked him what charges and got a very big bill from this hotel. I approved the charges than called the hotel. Several hundred dollars was racked up from Ava using the phone at night. She's called at least a half dozen different people."

I couldn't keep the smirk off my face and I couldn't stop the laughter. Ranger turned to me and smirked himself. "The little minx is too damn smart for her own good." He commented. He leaned over and planted a hard kiss on my mouth. "She takes after her Momma." He murmured against my mouth.

I smiled. "Is that a bad thing?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

><p>"Ava-Baby, we have to go." I told her for the third time. At this moment she was wrapped around Lester, crying into his shirt.<p>

"Querida, I promise I'll be back before you know it." Lester reassured her once again. We had been here repeating these same words over and over. Ava wasn't ready to say good bye yet. My heart was breaking for her, but I knew she would see Lester again and Chesi.

"Promise Tio Lester." Ava made him promise once more.

He kissed her cheek. "I promise." She kissed his cheek in return and launched herself at Ranger.

We all said good bye to Lester and Chesi and boarded the plane. I sat in a window seat and Ranger sat beside me. Tank and Cal were sitting behind us. We buckled ourselves in and waited for take off. Ava continued to sob her little heart out in Ranger's black t-shirt. I hated that she was this upset, but there was nothing I could do to reassure her that Lester was going to come home. I was also a little sad that Ranger had went to bad ass Ranger; dressed out in cargoes, t-shirt, and boots. But he was ready to land in Trenton.

Ava had dressed to match her father and two uncles. I was wearing a pair of black jeans and blue t-shirt. I wanted to be different. Who was I kidding? I was different, but it was a good different and it made me happy.

I glanced over at Ranger and Ava and frowned. Ava was still crying and Ranger was soothing her in Spanish. I had no idea what he was saying, but I knew Ava did and that was all that mattered.

My mind was on Ranger's phone call from Diego. Diego was Ranger's brother and he ran the Miami office. Diego knew that Ranger was on vacation and wouldn't have called if it wasn't important so I couldn't help but worry. Ava's birthday was in a week and I had a lot to do. Then less than a week later was Ranger's birthday and then Ava started school.

Rubbing my temples once more I could feel another headache coming on. I took two aspirin before we left the hotel and I thought it was starting to go away, but it was coming back with a vengeance.

"Babe?"

I looked over at Ranger and smiled. Ava had finally cried herself to sleep and at the perfect timing. We had just taken off. "I'm fine." I told him. He frowned. "I'm fine, I promise." I repeated. He nodded and I went forth with my questioning.

"Why did Diego call?" I asked.

Ranger let out a small breath and shook his head. "To inform me of several things. Ava's phone call being one of them. Apparently she has called several times in the past two weeks since being in London. Yesterday was the first time he was awake or able to answer the phone."

"He told her there were break ins?" I questioned. That didn't sound like Diego.

"He did. She asked why he was up so late and he told her because work was getting in the way of his sleep." Poor Diego. No wonder he blabbed. He was too tired to censor his words.

"Didn't he find it odd that she called him so late?" I know I would have.

"He did and he asked. She replied that she couldn't sleep. He asked her how come she didn't wake us up." That was sweet of her but she still should have.

"What did she say?" I asked.

"Because we are old and need sleep." I laughed. Only Ava would come up with that.

"I bet Diego thought that was funny." I replied.

"He did."

"What else did he have to say?" I asked dreading the answer.

"In the past two weeks there has been over a dozen break ins. Five of them occurring in one day." I shook my head. I couldn't believe it. That was quite a lot and it could have a major impact on Ranger's business.

"Five in one day?" I questioned. He nodded. "And all of them in the last two weeks?" He nodded once again. "Isn't that a little odd?" I asked.

"Diego called because he believes it's an inside job."

My mouth dropped. "What? Why?" I was beyond baffled. I hated to hear that. Ranger was a hard strict man when it came to RangeMan, but he was fair and good to all his employees.

"Someone he fired a couple of weeks ago took it bad and he believes the kid is going over the accounts that he knows doesn't have cameras. He paid the kid a visit and the kid denied doing anything wrong."

"But Diego believes different." I replied. If Diego believe that it was this kid, then it was this kid. Diego didn't accuse anyone if he wasn't sure.

Ranger nodded. "He does. He wants me to come down, pay the kid a visit and help smooth over some ruffled feathers."

I nodded. "When are you leaving?" I asked. I hated when Ranger left for any period of time, but I would support him no matter what.

"I told him I couldn't leave until Ava's fifth birthday and after we got her registered for school."

"So you'll be leaving in about two weeks?" I questioned.

"Yes. I'll be gone for probably about a week maybe two." I nodded. That wasn't too bad. If I kept myself busy, I would never notice his absence. I snorted. Yeah right.

"Okay. Anything else?" I wondered.

Ranger nodded. "Diego said that Julie has been showing up around RangeMan looking for a job. Wanted to know what to do."

"And?" I didn't see the big deal there. Julie was a good kid.

He shrugged. "She's sixteen. I told him to interview her and give her a job if he thought she could handle it."

I knew there was more. "And?"

Ranger looked over at me with a smile. "He's scared of Rachel." That was silly. Rachel was a sweetheart.

I laughed. "Why?"

Ranger shook his head. "I haven't a clue. He wanted me to talk to her so I called her real quick and asked. She said as long as Julie didn't try to be lazy and get paid for it then she didn't mind." Of course she wouldn't mind. Rachel was very open minded.

"I didn't think Rachel would mind. She's pretty cool. Every since Scrog, Julie has shown more of an interest in RangeMan." I commented.

Ranger nodded. "She has and I'm glad she is. I want her to." He replied.

"Me too. Anything else?" I asked.

Ranger shook his head. "That was all Diego wanted." That was good then.

"What about the phone bill?" I asked.

Ranger chuckled softly but stilled quickly when Ava moved against him. "Let's just say that Ava will never be allowed a cell phone." He replied and I couldn't help but laugh. That would never happen. I knew already that Ava loved to talk and as soon as she could she would be begging for a cell phone.

"That bad?" I questioned.

"It was over a couple of thousand with the rooms, the phone bill, room service, a few things from the gift shop that was charged." He told me.

I almost hyperventilated at that and Ranger started laughing. I didn't see the amusement at all. That was a lot of money and Ava would be punished for making so many calls. I felt Ranger's hand on the back of my neck and he squeezed.

"Breathe Babe. It's no big deal." He said as he continued to squeeze and rub my neck.

"It is too. How could you act so nonchalant?" I asked him; still trying to get my breathing to return to normal.

"Babe, I have told you many times that money is not an option for me. I love spoiling you and Ava. And I will continue to do so until the day I die. So let me. Please." He told me. I knew he added the please because I could never resist him saying please. I nodded. "With that said, Ava will have a punishment for calling and bothering people in the middle of the night." He added.

I nodded once again. Yes she would. I hated my sleep being interrupted so I didn't want her to do that to others. "What do you think the punishment should be?" I asked him.

"No phone for a week." Ranger replied.

My eyes went wide yet again. Was he serious? Ava loved talking on the phone to any and everybody and all the time. No phone for a week would kill her. It was perfect. "That's perfect." I laughed. She would learn to stay off the phone unless she asked first.

Ranger nodded. "I thought so too when I thought of it." Ranger agreed. I rolled my eyes and playfully punched his arm.

He grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckles. He gazed down at Ava before returning his eyes back to me. "Did you get all of the party supplies?" He asked.

I nodded. "Party Paddington is underway." I told him. Ava had mentioned she wanted her party to be of Paddington Bear. With the gift shops in London, there was plenty of party supplies that was all Paddington. Plates, bowls, napkins, decorations, and little party favors. I was super excited for her fifth birthday party. Even if she was growing up too fast.

"Did you make sure you bought plenty?" He asked. I nodded. "Each item came in a package of ten so I bought five packs of each. That should be enough. Don't you think?" I asked.

Ranger nodded. "Should be. If not, we'll order them over the Internet." He replied fixing that problem.

I nodded and changed the subject. "Can you believe she's starting school?" I asked in amazement. I really couldn't believe how fast she was growing up. It still felt like yesterday that she was born and depended entirely on me and Ranger.

Ranger shook his head. "Speaking of which, I want a body guard on her." He told me.

"When?" I asked.

"Everyday that she goes to school, I want one on her." He informed me. No way! She needed normal and a body guard everyday at school was not normal.

I shook my head. "You can't do that." I told him. "Why?" He asked. I let out a sigh of frustration. "Because she needs to live at least a little of a normal life, Ranger. She already has twenty uncles that can kill in twenty different ways, going to a private school where her dad had over a dozen security cameras installed and now you want to put a body guard on her." I questioned in disbelief.

Ranger nodded. "I do." He replied simply.

I shook my head. "I forbid it." I told him. His eyes narrowed ever so slowly and his jaw clenched tight. "What do you mean you forbid it?" He asked me; his tone forceful. I had pissed off Batman. Uh oh. That look he was giving me was scary.

"Come on, Ranger. She doesn't need a bodyguard. It's a secured building with lots and lots of cameras." I pleaded.

Ranger sat there for a minute and just looked at me. I had no idea what was going through his head, but I could tell he was thinking really hard about it. I wanted Ava to have a chance at normal life because I knew once she started dating, that was out the window.

After a few minutes Ranger finally nodded. "Fine, no bodyguards for now. But if I believe she's in danger than she'll be getting them by the dozen." He replied. I nodded. That I could agree with and was happy knowing that. "I'm good with that." I told him.

He nodded and leaned his head back on the seat. I leaned my head back and begin to think. There was so much to do in the next two weeks that I was having a hard time wrapping my head around it all. Ava's birthday party, Ranger's birthday, school registration, school clothes shopping, and ooooo I almost forgot about Kloughn. I glanced at Ranger and tapped his shoulder. He looked back at me.

"What do you have planned for Kloughn?" I asked. A huge devilish smile crossed Ranger's face and I shivered. He had something dirty planned. I had to know. "What?" I questioned.

"Already have it planned out, Babe. You and Valerie will be having a spa day. While I take Ava over to Kloughn's and let him watch all five girls." He replied. I didn't get it. What was the big deal about that? I didn't know if I wanted Kloughn to watch Ava even if it was for one afternoon.

"I don't get it." I told him.

"Did I mention that I was bringing Cal, Ram, Hector, Bobby, and your dad with me?" He asked and I shook my head. He gave me his wolfish grin. "We aren't going to leave. Cal, Ram, Hector, Bobby, Frank and myself will be staying there and watching his every move." He replied.

I laughed. Kloughn was already scared to death of Ranger and every RangeMan there was. He was also scared of my father. Having them there watching his every move would have Kloughn pissing in his pants. I couldn't wait.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: They were suppose to be back in Trenton, but this chapter took a little turn and wrote itself. I'm not sure when I'll be posting again since this week is Thanksgiving and I have a lot on my plate. But I will try with everything I possess to post again before the week is out! Happy Thanksgiving!<p> 


	29. Spidey Sense & I Hate You

Spidey Sense & I Hate You

Ranger's POV-

"Enter." I barked out harshly. I have been in my office for only an hour and so far I have been visited by Bobby and Hal. Who knew who was at the door now, but I had a lot of paper work to catch up on and these constant interruptions were not helping.

The door opened and Ram walked in. "You got a minute, Boss?" He asked me. I let out a small sigh and Ram's eyebrows went way up and he started backing out of the office. I shook my head and motioned him in with my hand. He stepped forward and shut the door.

"You have ten minutes. Talk." I ordered.

"I just wanted to inform you that everything was okay and I'll never be late again to work." He informed me. Now one would think that since I was the boss I knew what he was talking about, but I had not a clue what one of my best employees was referring to.

"Explain."

He looked surprised before his blank face slid into place and I lifted an eyebrow to that. "Ava didn't tell you?" He asked clearly puzzled.

I shook my head. "Tell me what, Ram?" I questioned. I was seriously curious right about now and that was a new feeling especially when it come to my employees.

"Well, Ava called me the other night. It was very late and I was up. I couldn't sleep because of what was going on and I had been late to work twice in the last two days and I was stressing." Ram stated and continued to ramble. I pinched the bridge of my nose and wondered when my employees began to ramble.

"Ram." I called his name and he stopped talking. He looked at me with a bewildered look on his face.

"When did Ava call you?" I asked.

"About a week ago." He answered.

I nodded. "What time."

"It was about midnight." He replied. I let out another sigh and tried to think. If it was midnight here than it would have been about five in London. I was starting to think that Ava had my internal wake up in the morning clock.

"You were awake?" He nodded. "Why?" I asked.

"I was worried about letting you down because I had been late to work twice in row then I got a phone call so I couldn't go back to sleep." He confessed. Now this was interesting. I had put Bobby and Ram with Hal in charge of RangeMan while the rest of the core team had been in London. I knew that along with Cal and Santos that those five were thick as thieves. I also knew that as long as any of those five wasn't putting anyone in danger that they wouldn't rat each other out. So if Bobby knew that Ram had been late, he wouldn't have told me if it had been a valid reason. So why Ram was worried about letting me down when any other time I wouldn't have known bothered me.

"Why were you late, Ram?" I asked. I was worried what the answer was going to be. If Ram had taken up with drugs or alcohol, I wouldn't hesitate to fire him but it would bother me immensely.

"Um, my mother had a heart attack a little over a week ago and I've been with her at the hospital and worried about my dad and_"

I stopped him there. "Ram, stop." He stopped abruptly and looked at me. His blank face remained in place but I could tell by his body language that he was upset and worried about his job."You have nothing to be sorry for. Your mother needs to be your main focus right now. RangeMan second all the way. Understood?" I told him and he nodded.

"Yes Sir. It's just that I've never been late but I just couldn't help it."

I nodded. "You are an excellent employee and I value you and your talents. Don't worry about being late. Is your mother going to be okay?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "The doctors aren't really sure. They don't have a lot of hope especially now that she has had a second heart attack." He answered. I felt physically sick. My mother was one of the most important people in my life and I couldn't imagine being in Ram's shoes. I got up from my chair and rounded my desk. Perching myself on the corner of my desk, I had to ask.

"Did Ava call after your mother had the second one?" I questioned. I had a feeling with the first two visitors I already had this morning, I knew the answer.

Ram nodded. "She did. I had just gotten the call that she had another one and I was getting ready to head over there." He answered.

"What did Ava tell you?" I asked. But again I had a feeling I already knew.

Ram gave a small sad smile. "She assured me that everything was going to be fine. That you would understand and you would help as much as you could." He replied.

"Did you tell her what was going on?" I asked because it would be very weird if he didn't.

Ram shook his head. "I didn't tell her exactly. She asked me why I was up and I told her that I had a lot on my mind and I was worried about a few things. She preceded to tell me that everything was going to be fine." He answered.

My daughter was three for three. I wonder what else she had in store for her mother and myself. "Everything on our end is fine. Rest easy. Just worry about your mom. You said the doctors aren't hopeful." I stated.

He nodded then let out a breath of frustration. "That's what they say but I believe it's because she doesn't have the best insurance there is and they just don't care. They don't make a lot of money and I try to help out as much as they'll allow me too, but it isn't much. I told the hospital that I would pay cash if I had too, but they seem uninterested." He said clearly upset.

I grabbed a pen and a note pad. I jotted down my sister Celia's phone number and handed it to Ram. He took it gently but with a confused look upon his face. "My sister Celia is a very prestigious heart surgeon in Miami. She'll either bring your mom there or she'll come up here. Either way she'll help as much as she can. I'll call her to give her a heads up, but I want you to call her and set everything up."

Ram looked shell shocked at my statement. He started to shake his head slowly. "Sir, I appreciate it I do, but I don't think my parents will be able to afford this." He said as he finally managed to finish the sentence. I stood up and walked over to him.

"Family discount, Ram. Don't worry about it." I told him. He shocked look turned to confusion and I added. "No charge, Ram." I clarified. His look of confusion went back to shocked and he nodded.

"Sir, thank you very much. I don't know what to say." He said.

I clasped his shoulder in a tight grasp. "Ram, you are one of my best employees. You have done quite a bit for me, RangeMan, and my family. I'm happy to do it." I told him.

He nodded. "Thank you Sir." He said once more.

I nodded my head, let go of his shoulder, and put my blank face back on. "Now if you tell anyone about this conversation, I'll have to kill ya." I told him. He gave a slight smile.

"Yes Sir."

I nodded my head towards the door. "Now get out." I told him. He nodded his head in acknowledgement, mumbled thank you once more, opened my office door and walked out.

I sat back down at my desk and let out a sigh. I picked up the phone and dialed Celia first. She answered out of breath so I told her in a few short sentences the reason for my call. She said she would be extremely happy to help and she would be awaiting his call. I agreed to call her soon to talk more about family and we hung up.

With that out of the way, my thoughts went back to Ava and her phone calls. We hadn't yet told her about her punishment because of everything that was going on. By the time we touched down in Jersey, she was out like a light and slept for quite some time. She then woke up crying and calling out for Uncle Lester. We didn't understand that because she had never done that before, but we thought because he was so far away she was scared. So we called Lester and put her on the phone. She talked to him for about an hour before finally hanging up. That was last night and we still haven't talk to her.

Both her and Steph had been sleeping a lot more lately. Steph I knew it was because she was pregnant, even though she didn't know it yet and Ava was sleeping a lot because of all the sleep she missed out on when talking on the phone in London. Which brought me back to the present. I had a hunch that Ava's phone calls were more than just her getting bored.

I knew I needed to talk this out with someone before I went to Steph so I picked up the phone and dialed my second in command.

"Speak." He barked into the phone.

"My office. Now." I equally barked and hung up on the phone. I heard his office door open then close. I heard his footsteps coming towards my office before my office door swung open.

"Walking a little heavy footed, aren't we?" I asked.

He raised an eyebrow and sat down in the chair across from my desk. "A lot on my mind. What's up?" He asked. I furrowed my eyebrows trying to think of where to start with what my gut feeling was telling me. I figured the beginning was as good as any.

"I've had three visitors this morning. Bobby, Hal, and last Ram and all them had one thing in common."

"Phone calls from Ava?" He asked.

"Two things then." "They each received a call from Ava at the time that something was amiss." I told him.

"Explain." He said, but he didn't look all that surprised. That had me even more curious, but I shrugged it off and explained what I meant.

"Bobby came first he wanted to know what kind of gift he could get Ava as a thank you. I asked him what he meant. He assumed Ava would have told me but he guessed not. He said right after we left he was thinking of proposing to his long time girlfriend. He had bought the ring and had it all planned out but he chickened out at the last moment thinking she would say no."

"Bobby said all this?" Tank questioned.

I nodded. "Yes and shut up and let me finish." I told him before continuing. "He said that about 2200 hours his time, his phone rang and it was Ava."

"That would be about three in the morning in London." Tank stated and I nodded.

"Ava asked him what was wrong and he told her. He was afraid his girlfriend would say no if he asked. Ava told him to go for it and he did; that same night. His girlfriend said yes. He was happy and wanted to do something for Ava for the encouragement." I finished Bobby's story.

"Okay. Why is that a big deal?" Tank asked me.

"It isn't." "My next visitor was Hal. Hal said that Ava called him the day after what happened at Pixie Park." I told him.

Tank furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Why did she call him?" He asked.

"That's what I asked him. He said she called him in the late afternoon probably around her nap time. He just had a bad take down, was pissed off and was laying in the emergency room with a stab wound to his right arm."

Tank nodded. "I talk to him that day. He didn't mention Ava's phone call."

I gave a slight shrug. "He said she told him that everything would be okay and he would get his guy."

"He did. The next day." Tank offered the facts.

I nodded. "I know this." I told him.

"It all make sense now that I've heard about her calls to Bobby and Hal." Tank stated.

I held up my hand. "I'm not finished yet." I told him. He motioned for me to continue and I then told him Ram's story. Once I finished I waited for Tank to say what he was going to.

Tank nodded. "Lula said that Ava called her not long after we arrived in London." Tank started. "Lula was crying and really upset. She been up most of the night. Ava called her and asked her what was wrong. Lula in a state of distress admitted that she was afraid that I would meet someone in London, fall in love, and never come home. She confirmed that Ava soothed her over and assured her that I loved her and couldn't live without her." Tank explained.

My brows furrowed in complete confusion. My daughter was picking up on other people's emotions when she wasn't anywhere near them. Now normally I wouldn't find this odd. After all Steph was famous for her always on cue spidey sense. But how would Ava know which person to call? It could have been over several dozen different people so how could she even began to guess which person?

"Didn't Ava say she called both your dad and Steph's dad?" Tank interrupted my train of thought. I wasn't in the room at that time, but Steph had told me that Ava called them.

I nodded. "She did."

"Why don't you call Mr. Plum or Ric to see what was said?" Tank offered. I should do that and I was going to especially before I talked with Steph, but I had other things to do at this moment.

I shook my head. "I'll have to call later. I have tons of paperwork to do before lunch. I promised Steph and Ava I would join them on seven." I explained.

Tank nodded. "Gonna ground her?" Tank questioned with a grin upon his ugly face.

"We're going to talk to her about it. Let her know the consequences of what she was doing. So yes, we are going to ground her." I answered.

Tank nodded some more. "When is this punishment of Kloughn's going down?" Tank asked.

That made me smile. That was going to be a lot of fun; messing with Kloughn. The man just had it coming. He was such an idiot. "This Saturday. I've already scheduled the spa that day for Steph and Valerie."

"What exactly did you scheduled? There is a million different things they could have done at the spa." Tank wondered.

"I told them that it didn't matter. Whatever the girls wanted to give it to them. I didn't name specifics."

Tank nodded. "What exactly do you have planned for Kloughn that day?"

I gave a small shrug. "Just intimidation. Get some work done for Valerie. I couldn't believe what Steph told me." I stated.

"What did Steph tell you?" Tank asked.

"That Kloughn said that taking care of kids is all women's work. Steph said after she talked on the phone with Valerie, she's now pretty sure that means housework too."

Tank made a tsking sound and shook his head. "That man is a dumbass." Tank replied.

I nodded. "Yes he is."

* * *

><p>Steph's POV-<p>

"Babe, that stuff will kill ya." Ranger told me with a smile in his voice. I stuck out my tongue and he arched a brow. "Playing with fire, Babe." He warned me. Who wouldn't want to play with Batman. Anytime he wants to play, I'm completely up for it.

I smiled. "Promises, promises." I teased him.

The sound of Ava's little footsteps halted Ranger's next words, but I knew whatever it was would have been good. Oh well, maybe next time. Ranger showed up about ten minutes ago and I was already eating. Ava had been asleep at the time. She was sleeping quite a bit lately, but Ranger assured me that she was fine. It was just from her lack of sleep in London so I let it go.

Ava entered the kitchen and a frown immediately crossed her features. "You started without me." She stated sadly.

Ranger held out his hand. "We are sorry, Querida. We didn't want to bother you while you were napping." Ranger explained.

"But I wanted to eat with you, Daddy." She pouted.

"We're sorry, Ava. But we're not through eating so you can finish with us." Ranger told her.

She shrugged. "Okay." She said as she looked at my plate than Ranger's. "What's to eat?" She asked. Ranger was of course eating a salad with grilled chicken and Ella had brought me fettuccine alfredo. I knew Ava wouldn't want either dish.

I got up, rounded the island and grabbed Ava's plate out of the microwave. I placed it in front of her and she lit up with a smile. "Pizza!" She happily shouted before digging in. Both Ranger and myself laughed and went back to eating. Ava perched herself on Ranger's left leg with his arm around her waist as he ate with his right hand.

I watched them with a feeling of utter wonderment. Five years ago I never would have envisaged myself being in an exclusive relationship with Ranger and having a daughter that was not only the best of Ranger and myself, but was a well-behaved, loving, sweet, and a very smart child. Not only that, but I was good mom. My daughter loved me and respected me. I couldn't wait to add another little member to our family.

We finished eating and I cleaned up the lunch dishes. Once that was finished, we turned to Ava. She was sitting on the chair that was pulled up to the island and she was staring at us with a frown upon her face.

She knew she was in trouble, but I wondered if she knew what for. "What?" She pondered. She was thinking hard, but she was coming up with nothing. We decided to help her out.

"Ava Marie, do you remember what we discussed in London?" Ranger asked her. Her small brown eyes widened at his words and she realized what our conversation was going to be about.

"Yes Sir." She admitted. She looked so forlorn that I had trouble keeping the smile off my face. Her punishment wasn't going to be that bad, so really she had nothing to worry about.

"Your mother and I have decided what your punishment is going to be." Ranger stated. Ava nodded and Ranger continued. "You are not allowed to use the phone for a week starting tomorrow morning when you wake up." He told her.

Her eyes widened than narrowed. "Which phone?" She asked. I snorted and the corner of Ranger's lips twitched. I knew he was trying not to smile.

"All phones, Ava. The apartment phone, my cell phone, your momma's cell phone, any of your uncle's cell phones, RangeMan phones, Grandma and Grandpa Manoso and Grandma and Grandpa Plum's phones or anybody else's phone. Understood?" He confirmed.

She was concentrating so hard I was fighting to keep the grin off my face. "So not even Lula's phone?" Ava asked.

"Not any phone, Ava Marie." Ranger stated once more; a little firmer. She glanced at me with a help me look and I shook my head. "I agree, Ava." I told her.

She pursed her lips, clenched her jaw, and her little knuckles were white from holding her hands into a tight fist. "That's mean." She said.

Ranger left his position of leaning against the counter to walk over to her. He lifted her up and placed her on the counter. He planted a hand on either side of her and kissed her forehead. "Ava, we are not trying to be mean. You need to learn that you must ask permission to use the phone first. And when you do something that you aren't suppose to, there is consequences to your actions." Ranger tried to explain.

She looked a little confused. "But I hafta to call Tio Lester in London." She pleaded with Ranger. What she didn't know is that Ranger would not cave. He's tough. Me, I'm more of a softie.

"You can email Lester in London until next Friday. Then you may call him." Ranger informed her.

Her frown deepened. "I wanna call him. I hate email." She stated; her voice wavering with tears.

Ranger shook his head. "I'm sorry, but it is not up for discussion, Ava." Ranger told her.

Her arms crossed over her chest and her lower lip went out in a pout. "I want down." She told him. Ranger nodded. He picked her up and sat her on her feet. She sent Ranger and me a glare and planted her hands on her hips.

"You're mean. I hate you." She yelled at us both before running off into her room. We both flinched when we heard the door slam shut to her room.

"Where the hell did she learn that word?" Ranger asked; clearly upset.

I shrugged. "She's a little girl. She's mad. I said it all the time when I was little." I told him.

Ranger shook his head. "I don't care. I don't like those words coming from her." He admitted.

I put my arms around his waist and squeezed. "Just wait. She'll come back and say she didn't mean it. It's just her first punishment and she doesn't understand why it's wrong to call family. No matter what the time." I told him.

"Maybe I should forgo the punishment." He wondered. I didn't know what to say. Ranger always sticks with what he says so this was really different. I knew it had to be getting to him especially now that Ava told him she hated him. Those words always get to ya.

"That will only teach her that if she whines or throws a fit, then she'll get her way." I gave his waist a squeeze. "Trust me, Carlos. I told my dad I hated him all the time. She'll get over it. I promise." I tried to reassure him.

He nodded. "I hope so." Who knew that three little words coming from a pint size little girl would have Batman feeling unsure of himself and his actions. I hope she recanted those words and soon.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Happy Thanksgiving! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Leave reviews please!<p> 


	30. Look At This

Look At This

Ranger's POV-

Glancing at the clock once again, I couldn't help but let out a sigh of frustration and sorrow. It was just a few minutes past 0100 hours and I couldn't sleep. This rarely happened to me and I could remember the last two times I was so distraught that I was unable to sleep. Both times involved Steph and my feelings.

The first time was when Steph came to me and told me she was pregnant. I felt like I had been kicked in the stomach then ran over. Then when she told me the chances of it being mine were more than Morelli's, I felt a deep sense of relief come over me. We went and had the tests done to determine which one of us was the lucky one. Morelli had a smirk on his face the whole time like he just knew that the child would be his. Those nights before I found out for sure were the longest I had ever experienced. Not knowing and hoping that I would get my Babe all to myself and not have to worry about Morelli anymore had been the worst feeling ever. When the results came and I was the father, I was overjoyed and relieved.

The second time was when Steph took off with Ava with a mad man lose in Trenton. Sleeping without Steph beside me and Ava down the hall had been hard and something I never wanted to experience again. The ignorance I played in Steph leaving was something that I regretted everyday. Lying awake at night and imagining the horrible things that could happen to Steph and Ava kept me awake all night long. That first night I slept with Steph and Ava once they had returned from North Carolina was a little slice of heaven on earth.

Now the third time in almost five years I find myself once again awake and unable to sleep because of my emotions. Every time I shut my eyes I saw my sweet little Ava with her hands on her hips, screaming I hate you once again. Those ugly words should never have come from my little girl. Her face squinted in anger and her eyes filled with sadness, those three little words had brought me to my knees. I never would have thought that a four year old pint size half Cuban half Jersey princesa would have been able to do that just like I never thought a blue eyed curly haired brunette Jersey Burg girl could have had me changing my beliefs on relationships.

I knew that Ava didn't mean it and she probably didn't even understand the full brute of what her words meant or what they did to me. Steph had said that when she was little she said them all the time, but this would be the last time Ava ever said those words to me or her mother. I would make sure of it.

Hearing a creak in the hall way, I sat up and went for my gun. I knew the apartment was secure but with my family I never take any chances. Throwing back the covers and easing myself out of bed, I heard a small voice call out to me.

"Daddy?" Her voice was hoarse like she had been crying but since it was so low, I couldn't be sure. I slipped my gun back in the nightstand and sat up.

"Ava, what are you doing up?" I asked her quietly.

She finally pushed back our bedroom door and entered the dark space. She looked so adorable wearing a small black RangeMan t-shirt that Ella specially got for her to wear to bed. It hung past her knees to gently caress her ankles. Her dark curly hair went wild around her head and she rubbed her eyes. "You woke me." She told me. I frowned. How did I wake her up? I had been awake for quite some time, but I never got up and I have not moved.

"How did I wake you up, Ava?" I asked her. She padded over to me and climbed into my lap. She tapped my forehead. "Your thoughts woke me." She claimed. My frown went deeper. Cuddling her into my chest, I rocked her. "What do you mean, my thoughts woke you?" I asked her.

She kissed my cheek then rubbed the same spot. "I'm sorry Daddy." She told me; her voice once again wavering with tears.

"For what, Ava?" I asked. I knew what she was talking about but I wanted to hear her say it.

"I don't hate you, Daddy. I love you." She told me. Those words squeezed at my heart and I smiled.

"I know you do Ava, but those words really hurt." I told her trying to get her to understand.

"I'm sorry, I was mad. I like talking on the phone." She told me. I hugged her to me and kissed her forehead.

"I know you do, but you can't keep calling people in the middle of the night." I informed her.

"Why? They was hurting."

"Ava, how do you know they were hurting?" I asked her.

She shrugged. "I just do."

I nodded. It wasn't really an answer but I guess it's hard for a four year old to explain exactly what she was feeling. So I asked a different question that I was wanting to know. "How do you know who to call?"

She gave another shrug. "I just closed my eyes and whoever I see, I call." She explained.

I smiled to myself at her answer. I still didn't understand but I guess to a four year old it made sense. "What you said to Hal, Ram, and Bobby made them feel a lot better. Did you know that?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I just called and tolded them. They all thanked me." She said.

"How did you know what to say?" I asked trying to get a few answers.

She shrugged again. "I just do."

I resisted the urge to argue with her. Somethings can be hard to explain or even understand. I guess it was just one more thing she inherited from her mom. One more thing to love about her. I smiled and went a different way.

"What was said between you and Abuelo Manoso?" I asked. I knew if I called my father, I would end up scheduling a personal trip down there with Steph and Ava to visit. Something we didn't have time for at this moment.

"He was upset with Tia Lucia?" Ava told me. I frowned. Lucia was my baby sister. She was just twenty two years old and out exploring the world and herself. The explanation changed day after day.

"Why was he upset?" I asked.

She shrugged. "He said I was too young to know."

I nodded and cringed. So I would need to call him to find out. I wonder how long I could put it off. If it was Lucia, probably not long before Papá called me to get advice or my help.

"What about Grandpa Plum?" I asked.

She grinned at me. "Grandma Plum." She responded and I nodded. Enough said. Steph's mother could make any sane person go berserk and want to kill someone. My famous self control was the only thing that continued to keep me from killing that woman or sending her to a third world country.

I saw my daughter yawn and knew the conversation was coming to an end. "Alright Querida, let's go back to bed." I told her.

She nodded. "Can I sleep with you and Momma tonight?" She asked.

I nodded in return. "Just for tonight." I told her. She giggled and scrambled out of my lap. I got us both arranged underneath the covers. Agradezca a dios I was wearing a pair of black silk boxer shorts and Steph was wearing my black RangeMan shirt. (Thank God).

Once snuggled securely under the covers she had to ask. "Am I still punished?" She asked me. I grinned. Should I recant the punishment since she apologized for those hateful words she used. No I should not. She needs to learn.

"Yes Ma'am. One week, no phone." I told her.

She let out a sigh and nodded. "Okay." She said. "Te amo, papá." She added quietly. I kissed her softly as her eyes drifted close.

"Te amo también, mi hija dulce."(1)

* * *

><p>"Daddy, is you coming?" Ava asked me. I hate lying to my daughter but if I knew I told her I was then she would tell her cousins and then Kloughn would know. I wanted my arrival to completely take him off his guard.<p>

"Not today Ava. Momma is going to drop you off at Aunt Valerie's house to spend time with your cousins while your Momma and Aunt Valerie go to the spa." I told her. A frown marred her pretty features.

"I wanna go to the spa with Momma." She whined.

I shook my head no. "Today is Momma's day with her sister. You can go next time." I told her.

That lower lip pushed out even further. "I don't wanna go to Uncle Al's." She whined some more. I didn't want her to go either, but she wouldn't be there long before RangeMan and myself showed up.

I turned so I was looking at her. We were in the kitchen eating breakfast while Steph was in the bedroom, getting ready. Ava was sitting at the kitchen table eating a bowl of fruity pebbles wearing a pair of blue jean shorts and a Hello Kitty t-shirt. Her pink matching sneakers were swinging underneath her. Steph had pulled her hair back in matching pigtails with pink ribbons. She looked adorable.

I was wearing my usual RangeMan combat black. We all were so that way when we show up at Kloughn's, he'll all but shit his pants. He was going to learn to keep his damn mouth shut if I had to beat him until it was required to wire his jaw shut. But I thought this way was easier, less messier, and no paperwork or jail time.

"Ava, you're going and you will be fine." I told her firmly. She squinted those eyes at me but I sent my look that I reserved only for her when she's in trouble and she quickly nodded.

"Yes Sir." She replied before going back to her cereal.

I sat down and started to eat my breakfast as Steph came waltzing in the room. Waltzing could be the only way to describe the way she came into the room. She seemed like she as walking on air. She was dressed in a pair of grey yoga pants and a light pink cami top that didn't cover much. I narrowed my eyes catching sight of that barely there top. She greeted Ava with a hug and a kiss. Ava smiled and kissed her back.

"Shouldn't you put on more?" I asked. Steph looked up at me before glancing down at her outfit.

She shook her head; a look of confusion on her face. "No, it's perfect. Besides we won't be wearing much once we get there. Probably just a robe." She said as she walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

I didn't like the top and I made a mental note to burn it once she took it off for the day but for now I knew I wouldn't be able to argue with her. But what I was going to argue was her choice of breakfast. "Babe, you need to eat more." I told her and she turned her burg glare on me. So I added. "Please."

The glare went away, but she shook her head. "No, water is enough for now. My stomach feels queasy enough without adding food to the mix. I'll just eat later." She told me. Her morning sickness must be slowly starting which reminded me that I really needed to have her schedule a doctor's visit so she would know that she was pregnant.

I nodded. "Just please remember to eat a little something later." I asked of her.

She grinned. "I will, I promise." She informed me. "But right now we have to go." She said as she turned to Ava. "You ready, Ava?" She asked. Ava nodded and jumped up. She ran over to me and I got up to bend down to her level.

"Behave, Ava." I told her.

She smiled. "Yes Sir." She replied back.

"Love you."

"Love you too." She gave me one last kiss before running back to the front door. I stood up and strode over to Steph.

"Behave Babe." I teased her.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes Sir." She teased back. I growled low in my throat. Yes I would most certainly love to hear those words in bed. Dominating Steph in the bedroom was completely erotic. She loses herself in the passion and the moment that I get off just watching her come over and over again.

She laughed as she kissed my cheek. "Don't get shot."

"Don't go crazy." I replied back. I kissed her forehead before she turned and walked out of the kitchen. I heard the door open and close and then the elevator do the same. I had about thirty minutes before I headed over to Kloughn's. Steph knew what I had planned, so she had made a couple of requests in Kloughn's punishment and I intended to deliver.

* * *

><p>"Where's Mr. Plum?" Cal asked me.<p>

"He got a last minute run up to Newark. He wouldn't make it back in time so he said to go ahead and terrorize the bastard as much as we could for him." I answered.

Cal nodded. "Too bad. He would have had a lot of fun."

I nodded in agreement. We had just pulled up in front of Valerie and Albert Kloughn's two story house. Cal, Ram, Hal, Hector, and myself were dressed in combat gear; black cargoes, black RangeMan t-shirt, a gun tucked in the back of our waistband and another tucked in our boots.

"Men, remember what we discussed?" I asked. They all nodded their affirmative and we headed to the front door. I gave two firm knocks and the door opened a few minutes later. Kloughn's mouth dropped to the floor and his eyes went as wide as saucers.

"I-I-Is everything okay?" He asked.

"May we come in?" I asked playing the gentleman. He quickly nodded still playing the fish and stood back.

We entered the apartment and my lip curled involuntarily. The living room was all we could see but it was enough. The carpet had fully disappeared under mountain after mountain of clothes. Every surface was littered with trash; empty juice boxes, soda cans, candy bar wrappers, snack cake wrappers, water bottles, and two pizza boxes. There was dirty diapers piled high in an over flowing trash can. Dirty bottles on the floor and a few on top the television. Crayons, coloring books, markers, legos, and barbies littered the floor where the clothes were not.

I looked over at my employees and by the looks on their faces, they were feeling the same as I was. They were disgusted. I didn't even want to think of what the rest of the house looked like if this was just the living room.

Once we entered the house and came to stand in the living room, Kloughn went a little wacko.

"So...um. What brings you down..over here?" He asked.

I ignored the question. "Where are the girls?"

He looked taken back by the question but snapped out of it. "T-They're upstairs playing." He answered.

I nodded. "Playing what?" I asked.

Once again his eyes widen. "Um.. I-I-I don't know." He answered.

"So you're watching five little girls from the ages of three to sixteen, one of them who isn't even yours and you have no idea what they're doing?" Cal asked; his voice filling with more disgust and a little rage.

Kloughn gave a very small nod. He seemed unsure of what to say. "They're upstairs in their rooms." He commented.

I saw Hal roll his eyes and he headed towards the stairs. "I'll go check on 'em, Boss." He informed and I nodded. I also knew that he would let us know what the interior looked like up there. I moved from my position and walked around. I came to a door and opened it slowly. It was the kitchen or so I thought. Both sinks were full of dishes that had who knew what caked on them. The floor of the kitchen looked like somebody had thrown a bucket of dirt on it. The refrigerator didn't fair much better. I was pretty sure there was a table underneath the pile of clean clothes and clean dishes. Valerie must have done those before she left.

Shaking my head in repulsion, I walked back into the living room. How could any man allow his wife and children to live in this filth was beyond my comprehension. I wouldn't have allowed it. I would never force housekeeping on Steph, so if I couldn't have afforded Ella, I would be glad to do it myself. This was dangerous to live in and Valerie knew it. I could see the spots where she had started cleaning before probably being distracted by one of her four girls.

I watched as Ram opened a door and heaved. One could only think of what was behind that door. I walked over to where Ram was and looked in. It was the bathroom that in all honestly, I should just blow it up. There would be no way in hell you could have gotten me to even step foot in the bathroom.

Hector came to stand beside me and he shook his head. "Este hombre vive como un cerdo. ¿Él ama su esposa y niños?" (2) He asked me. I shrugged and shook my head.

"Si él lo hace, él tiene un divertido y cogido encima de la manera de demostrarla."(3) I replied.

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and turned to look at Hal. One look on his face and I knew I had my answer. I nodded to my men and they immediately spread out. Kloughn looked around at each individual man; a look of horror and fear on his face.

Cal made a tsk tsk sound and kicked a few articles of dirty clothing. "Look at this. A real man does laundry." He said with a grimace.

I nodded. "I don't mind doing laundry." I agreed.

"Me either." Ram spoke up.

Hector nodded. "Cualquier cosa para mi amor." (4)

"I do my girlfriend's laundry sometimes." Hal commented.

I looked over at Kloughn and fought hard to keep the smile off my face as he began to pick up clothes and lug them to the kitchen. A few minutes later, we heard the washing machine start up. Kloughn came back in and grabbed another handful of clothes and took them to the kitchen.

I nodded to Ram and he gave a small grin. He waited until Kloughn came back into the living room before speaking.

"Look at this. A real man would clean up this trash and make sure it's taken to the road." Ram said with a sneer.

I turned away to hide my smile when Kloughn's eyes went wide and he started picking up trash. After a few minutes, he went to the kitchen and grabbed a trash bag. Within ten minutes the living room was devoid of all trash. We heard him in the kitchen gathering up more trash. He then passed by us and went upstairs. I few minutes after that he came back down with another huge trash bag filled to the brim. We watched in silence as he took five big black trash bags to the road.

As soon as he entered, Hal spoke up. "Look at this. A real man would be happy to clean up these toys."

I nodded. "I clean up after Ava all the time. She's learning though." I added.

Kloughn quickly began to pick up the toys and put them in the toy boxes that lined the living room wall. He tripped a few times over the barbie dolls but managed to right himself before falling completely. Hector looked more amused than the rest of us.

Two hours later, the entire house was completely cleaned and every surface sparkled and shined. Kloughn was a mess. His hair was matted with sweat, his face red from the heat of the water and his actions. His clothes stained with bleach, soap, dirt, and sweat. We were getting ready to leave when Ava came flying down the stairs.

"Daddy!" She yelled out.

I caught her easily and lifted her up in my arms. "Daddy, what are you doing here?" She asked. We had actually managed to our presence quiet so the girls would stay upstairs.

I grinned. "We came to talk to Uncle Al." I told her.

She nodded. "Daddy?"

"Yes Ava."

"What is fuck?" She asked me. I controlled my emotions but only because Ava was in my arms. I didn't want to scare her. My men around me were not as lucky at concealing their emotions for the tension and rage swirled around me. I took a glance over at Kloughn and he looked downright terrified. He should.

"Ava, that is a very bad word. Do not speak it ever again. Do you understand?" I asked her; my voice leaving no room for questions.

She nodded. "Yes Sir." She agreed.

"Good girl. Now I want you to go upstairs and say good bye to your cousins, okay?" I told her. She quickly nodded once more and I set her down. She took off like a streak of lightening. I turned to face Kloughn taking care to mask any and all emotion so what showed was my deadly blank face. I had not planned on scaring him shitless to get my point across but hearing _that_ word come from my four year old daughter had me changing my mind.

He visibly paled and went to shaking. I advanced on him slowly; taking my time. He swallowed hard and I thought he was going to pass out.

"What kind of man are you?" I asked. He blinked several times unsure of how to answer. I shook my head. "You tell your own children; your girls that taking care of a baby or any kind of housework is woman's work. You leave your wife, the woman you say you love, to care for a sick baby on her own while you go off and play. You let your woman do all the work while you sit on your ass and watch television. Again I ask you, what kind of man are you?"

"I-I-I have to work." He blurted out finally. I shook my head.

"That doesn't give you any right to make Valerie do everything else. I'm telling you here and now that from now on, you will do your share of the housework and taking care of your children. That does include Angie and Mary Alice. I know those two aren't yours by blood, but by marrying their mother you accepted them and that responsibility. Do you understand me?" I wasn't screaming but the tone of my voice left no room for any argument.

He nodded almost violently. "Girls are here." Ram alerted me. I nodded my acknowledgement and continued.

"My daughter loves your girls and because of that, she will be allowed back over here, but I'm telling you now, keep your big mouth shut. Quit telling your kids that you stick hard ons in pussies and saying the word fuck. I know you aren't exactly the brightest bulb in the bunch, but I do know that you aren't completely stupid." I spat out the last little bit and he nodded once more.

"Yes Sir." He agreed to what I was saying. I barely took a few steps back when the door open and in walked Steph and Valerie. Both girls stopped at the entrance to the living room and gasped.

"What happened?" Valerie asked quite loudly.

I shrugged. "Kloughn insisted that he must clean up while you were gone." I told her. I would let him have that little bit of dignity. She flung herself into Kloughn's arms and he caught her with a grunt. I watched as Steph walked over to me and slipped her arms around my waist.

"You are a wonderful remarkable man." She told me. She knew better than anyone else.

I grinned. "If I am then I owe it all to you." I said before sealing my mouth over hers.

* * *

><p>1. I love you too , my sweet daughter.<p>

2. This man lives like a pig. Does he love his wife and children?

3. If he does, he has a funny and fucked up way of showing it.

4. Anything for my love.

* * *

><p>Reviews are welcomed!<p> 


	31. Happy Birthday Ava!

Author's Note: Thank you for the continued reviews... I hope everyone is enjoying the story because it isn't over yet!

Happy Birthday Ava!

Steph's POV-

"I'll tell him, Val I promise. Thanks!" I laughed as I hung up the phone with Valerie. I couldn't believe how Kloughn was acting. It was a riot.

"What's so funny?" Ranger's low voice had me jumping out of my skin. I turned around to glare at him, but I took my time looking at him. He was wearing a pair of black detailed Chinos that molded to his thighs and that nice bulge between his legs. A short sleeve utility shirt in aubergine clung to his biceps and showed off those abs to perfection. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail and in his ears a pair of diamond studs.

"Make some noise, will ya?" I told him.

He chuckled low. "Need to be more aware of your surroundings." He teased with a smile. Oh how I loved that smile.

I rolled my eyes. "Yea yea yea I know I know, but I'm at home and don't need to be." I clued him in.

He laughed out right. "Alright I'll let it go if you tell me what was so funny with Valerie."

"She wanted to know what you did yesterday."

He shrugged. "We didn't do anything. He did it all."

I nodded. "Mmmmm okay." Not believing a word of it.

"Why?" He asked his voice of suspicion.

I grinned. "She said that every since we left yesterday, he has been acting really different." So different he seemed like a completely different man.

"How?"

"Every time she goes to do something like cooking dinner, cleaning up dinner, giving the kids a bath, putting them to bed, or cooking breakfast, or getting them ready for today." I stopped to laugh as Ranger was giving me a look of 'Babe'. I held up my hands in a 'what' gesture.

"Babe."

I laughed even harder. I couldn't help it. He looked so lost and interested in what I was saying at the same time. He started to advance on me and I stopped laughing; holding my hands up in mock surrender. "I'm sorry. I'll continue. I can't afford any more interruptions." I told him and I really couldn't.

Ava's birthday party was today and everything was ready. We were having it at my parent's place, in their backyard. We did it that way because it was going to be a big surprise when she got there because it was a Paddington Party. She didn't know that. I was finally ready after spending all morning getting that way. I didn't need Ranger to remove the white tiered skirt with the baby blue flowers applied to it or my matching baby blue button up short sleeve blouse. On my feet was a pair of blue high heeled sandals. My hair was pulled up in a clip with tendrils curling all over. I was indeed ready and intended to stay that way. My make up was even done.

"She said that every time she would start something, he would take over mumbling something about a real man being able to do anything." I explained.

Ranger threw his head back and laughed. He laughed and he laughed until finally tears were streaming down his face. I had no idea what was so funny, but I didn't think I had ever really seen Ranger laugh so hard that he cried. It was truly a sight to see and I'm glad I was witnessing it. When Ranger finally stopped laughing he explained to me what they did.

When he finished I began laughing myself. I couldn't believe they did that. I guess it was better than beating Kloughn to a bloody mess. Ranger grinned. "I wanted there to be something left of him so he would be of some use to Valerie." Ranger explained. I glared. Damn ESP. Ranger laughed some more. "It's written all over your face, Babe." He told me. I nodded.

"Now who else have you been talking to this morning?" He asked.

I furrowed my eyebrows trying to think of who I was talking to before Valerie besides the first person I talk to. Oh yea. "I was talking to Cal. He had gotten something for Ava and didn't think to ask us if it was alright. He wanted to be sure so I told him it was." I explained.

Ranger raised his left eyebrow. "What is this gift he got her?" He asked.

I giggled. "Something we talked about before and agreed when she turned five, she could. I promise you'll like it." I told him.

He nodded. "If you say so." I couldn't stop the grin that spread across my face as Ranger looked truly lost.

I smiled. "I say so." And I did. Ranger would love it and so would Ava.

"I thought the guys were going in together and getting her all that stuff for school?" He questioned.

I nodded and placed a finger over my lips. "Shhh. They are, but Cal wanted to get her something extra special." I explained.

He nodded.

"Mommy! Daddy! Look at me." Ava came bouncing into the room looking just beautiful. Ella had said she was going to get her all fixed up so I could focus on other things. Ella assured me she would look beautiful, not that I had any doubts of course. She really did look beautiful.

She was wearing a lavender birthday cake tutu dress. The dress had a comfy cotton knit tank top with full tulle skirt. A birthday cake was appliqued with swirly and minky fabric birthday cake, beautiful rosettes, hand placed crystals and grosgrain ribbon candles, five for her age! The layers of tulle were so full and gorgeous! The tulle skirt was fully lined with a super silky satin. I had picked it out myself and she worn it perfectly.

On her feet were a matching pair of lavender crystal ballet slippers. They even had ribbons they tied around her ankles. Her hair was pulled back into matching pigtails with lavender ribbons tied in her hair. We didn't want to over do her hair as we have bought her a special party hat. It too was lavender with fur lined around the bottom and a tuft of it on top. In lavender writing with crystal accents it read 'Birthday Princess.' That was to be given at the party.

She twirled around for us and we just watched her. She was growing up so fast and I hated it. I wasn't ready for that yet. But yet I couldn't believe I was ready for another one. Good thing I had a doctor's visit schedule for tomorrow. I had just taken a home pregnancy test this morning and it came up positive. I almost fell off the toilet. I righted myself, cleaned up, and immediately called my doctor. I couldn't wait for tomorrow to find out for sure.

I really I should have known. No I haven't been throwing up or at least not yet. But I had been a lot more tired, my breasts sore, and I was a lot more hungry than I normally am and that is saying a lot for me. But I wasn't disappointed or upset or even sad. I was elated, happy, anxious, excited and ready to shout it to the world. I was having another baby and I couldn't be happier.

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Ava! Happy birthday to you!" We all finished singing and Ava blew out her candle shaped as the number five. We were unable to put any candles on her big cake as it was probably about four feet tall. We had found a local bakery that specialized in giant 3-D cakes. So in honor of Ava's birthday, we had one done in Paddington bear. He was life size and he was perfect.<p>

When Ava ran around to the back of the house and saw all her decorations and party favors, she had a fit. She ran from each thing and oohed and aahed over it before going to the next one. She was the hit of her party and everybody loved her.

"Mommy, I made a wish!" She declared quite loudly.

"You did?" I exclaimed.

She nodded eagerly. "I wished for a little brother or sister." She told me. I smiled at her and I heard Ranger chuckling behind me. Neither one of them had no idea.

"Well ya never know, Ava-Baby." I replied. She lit up at that and I was so happy I was going to be able to make her birthday wish come true.

"Cake! Cake! Cut the cake!" People-mainly RangeMan- were chanting around us.

Ranger cut them a look that I barely caught and all they all went quiet. My mom came out the back door with a knife and stack of Paddington plates. "I've got the plates for the cake." She called out.

As she begin to cut it, Ranger leaned over and whispered. "Your mom wanted to know when we planned on getting married."

My eyes went wide and I clenched my jaw. "What did you tell her?" I asked.

"I explained to her that once we got Ava registered for school, I had to go to Miami for business but once I got back then we would seriously discuss it, because I wanted you to have my name and be mine in every way." He answered.

I smiled and almost burst into tears. "I want the same thing. I can't wait for that. I have some good news too." I wanted to keep it a secret until I knew for sure, but I was so happy I wanted to share it.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm pregnant." I whispered into his ear. His grin got wider before planting a hard kiss on my mouth.

"I knew you were. I was going to schedule you an appointment to be sure, but I had a strong feeling." He admitted to me. My mouth dropped.

"How long have you known?" I asked.

His mouth brushed against my ear and he whispered. "Since that day I took you on the sofa in our hotel living room." His voice was husky and I shivered in delight. He chuckled softly. "Babe, you have no idea how much I love you."

I smiled. "As much as I love you." I answered.

He grinned. "Maybe more."

* * *

><p>"Alright Ava, this one is from us." My mom told her as she handed her a large wrapped box. Ava grabbed it from her hands, thanked her then squealed with glee.<p>

She already opened a pair of cream colored miniature high heels from Lula which made Ranger frown and made me burst out laughing. Ava loved them beyond words as she jumped up and down and threw herself at Lula. Lula blushed and hugged her back.

Then Connie had given her a matching cream colored cami style dress. The dress had a full skirt and tiny blue flowers etched in lace of the skirt. Ava had indeed loved that too and gave Connie a huge hug.

The next gift had been from Mary Lou and her family and they gave her a gift certificate for Build A Bear. Ava was overly delighted with that gift too. She came and gave it to me and told me to save it. That was for her new baby brother or sister. That touched a deep spot within me. She's already being the best big sister.

She then opened Granny Mazur's gift and I had to say I was surprised by that one. She got Ava a twenty five dollar gift certificate for Toys R Us, but she also gave her a small jewelry box. It was two turtles. One turtle had a big old floppy flowered hat on her head with pearls around her neck and both of them had brightly red colored toe nails. When you opened the larger turtle it plays 'You Are My Sunshine' and it read' Grandma's Little Sweetheart' on the inside against the turtle shell. It was feminine and delicate and pretty. Ava loved it.

Now my parents handed her their gift and Ava ripped off the packaging. She squealed even louder upon opening the contents. My parents had gotten her an easy bake oven. I groaned a little louder than I meant to and Ranger chuckled.

I glared at him. "What? I just hate that they have already started in on Ava baking." I told him as I let out a sigh of disgust.

"Relax, Babe. She's just like you. She'll be wonder woman too." He assured me and I nodded. I felt a little better about that. I turned my attention back to Ava. Valerie handed her another box and told her this was from all of them. Ava thanked her and tore into the box. She laughed and giggled when she discovered book after book. Everything from Bernstein bears to Dr. Suess to holiday classics. Valerie had went all out.

"Mommy! Daddy! Books!" She yelled out to us. We smiled at her. "Alright. I guess we have lots to choose from tonight, huh?" I teased her. She laughed and nodded. I looked over at Valerie and mouthed thank you. She smiled back and I couldn't keep the grin off my face.

Ranger walked over to Ava with a giant box in his arms. "Ava, this is from Abuelo and Abuela Manoso and Abuela Rosa. It is also from Tio Diego, Tia Lucia, Tia Celia and all of your other tios and tias and primos." He told her.(cousins)

She ripped into the box and once again squealed, giggled, and screamed with joy. She pulled out shirts, pants, shorts, skirts, shoes, socks, and pajamas galore. I wasn't surprised. They did this every year, but I was surprised when she jumped up and twirled around while screaming. She ran over to me and thrust a package in my hand.

"Look Mommy!" She demanded eagerly. I took the package from her hands and was shocked. Ranger's parents and family had bought her a Leap Frog Explorer. It was the get ready for Kindergarten bundle. It would teach her letters and numbers, writing and reading and even math.

"Wow Ava this is awesome." I told her.

She grinned. "I know!" She shouted with glee. I couldn't help but laugh. Ranger joined us. "What is it?" He asked.

"A video game for learning." I told him.

He nodded. "That would explain this." He said as he handed me another package.

"What is it, Momma?" She asked me.

"It's more video games for your Leap Frog Explorer." I told her. She squealed again and ran off.

Ranger grimaced and I laughed. "She's gonna lose her voice if she keeps that up." He said. I nodded. "Maybe." I agreed with a smile.

Ava took her seat back as Tank handed her another package. "Ava-Bird, this is from all of us at RangeMan." He told her.

She ripped off the pretty paper so fast my head was just spinning from watching. She pulled out Hello Kitty everything: a bookbag, pencils, notebooks, erasers, folders, and a pencil case. She threw herself into Tank's arms who gave her a giant squeeze. "I love it, Uncle Tank." She told him and he passed her to Hal who she hugged then to Ram then to Hector and so on and so forth until every last RangeMan got a hug. When she finally made it to Cal, he handed her a very small package. She took it carefully and unwrapped it slowly; staying in his arms.

Her little mouth dropped open and awed at the small gift. "I love them Uncle Cal. They look like Daddy's." She told him. He nodded and kissed her cheek.

"I thought you might think that. I'm glad you like them." He replied.

"I love them Uncle Cal. Thank you very very much!" She exclaimed; kissing his cheek loudly. She handed the box back to Cal. "Give them to my mommy, please." She asked nicely and Cal agreed. She wiggled down and started to run off.

"Ava." I called her name. She turned back to look at me. "Make sure you tell everyone thank you, understand?" I asked her.

She nodded and smiled. "Yes Momma." She agreed and ran off.

Cal walked over to me and handed me a small box. Ranger looked over his shoulder. "Cal, this are gorgeous." Nestled in the small velvet blue box was a small pair of diamond earrings.

He blushed. "Thanks." He said as he pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to me. "This a gift card to get her ears pierced at the same place I bought the earrings." He explained.

I gave him a hug. "Cal, this is so sweet. I can't wait to get her ears pierced now." I told him.

He smiled and kissed my cheek. He then turned to look straight at Ranger. "There's actually a small gift in that box for you too." Cal said.

Ranger looked confused as he pointed to the small earring box. "That box?" He asked.

Cal nodded. "They may be small but there is a tracker in both earrings." He told Ranger.

Ranger's eyes widen. "Really?" Cal nodded. Ranger clasped his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "Thank you, Cal. I really appreciate that." He told him.

I agreed. "We both do, Cal. Thanks." I gave him another hug before he walked off to join a group of RangeMan.

Ranger slipped his arms around me from behind and kissed my neck. I snuggled into his embrace. "We have the greatest daughter." I announced.

Ranger chuckled. "We do, don't we?" He responded. I nodded. "And soon we're going to have another one." I replied. Ranger nodded.

"Daddy, Daddy! Look!" Ava came running over and shoved a book at Ranger. He crouched down, took it from her and smiled.

"This is Italy, Ava." He replied.

She grinned and nodded. "I know! I wanna go there!" She announced to the entire party before grabbing the book and running off. He stood back up and looked at me; shock crossing his features. "I want a boy." He finally told me.

I laughed. I agreed but I wanted to know why he wanted a boy. "Why?" I asked.

"Because when he's old enough to wanna go on vacation, he'll choose somewhere local or maybe even a football game or something." Ranger stated.

"Or maybe he'll want to go do something such as the Running of the Bulls or an actually bull fight." I suggested.

Ranger eyes widen to saucers. "Heaven help me."

* * *

><p>"Ava, are you ready?" I asked her. We had just returned from the party and we were ready to give Ava part of her present from us. Ella had set it all up for us while we were gone.<p>

She nodded eagerly. "I ready!" She shouted.

We laughed as we opened the door. Ava gasped loudly as she looked around her room.

"I love it!" She finally shouted in glee and jumped in the bed. We had her room re done completely in Hello Kitty. The dresser, bed, and night stand were still the same, but everything else was Hello Kitty. From her lamps, to her rugs, the pictures on her walls, the socket coverings, the bed spread and sheets, her special Hello Kitty rocking chair, and extra blankets. She had several new items on her bed such as more clothes, shoes, slippers, and Hello Kitty dolls.

"You like it?" I asked her. She jumped up in the bed and jumped into Ranger's arms. He caught her, laughed and twirled her around the room. I was glad she liked the room. Ranger and myself talked quite a while before finally deciding what to do for her birthday.

Ranger sat down with Ava in his arms. I sat down next to them. This next birthday gift was hard for us to agree to but we eventually did agree upon it.

"Ava, we have one more gift for you." Ranger told her.

Her little eyes went wide and she giggle. "Really?" She asked.

Ranger nodded. "We do, but this gift is very important, okay?" He told her. She looked confused and he was confusing me too.

He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and handed it to Ava. She accepted it with eager hands. "I get a cello phone." She gasped in delight.

Ranger laughed. "No, you don't get a cellular phone. We're going to allow you to call Tio Lester for your birthday." He explained.

She looked so overjoyed and happy that I couldn't stop grinning. I was glad we decided to do this. "But just for tonight, Ava and only this one phone call. Once you hang up, you're still grounded." Ranger explained.

"Okay Daddy." She agreed. She kissed his cheek and gave him a hug. "Te amo." She told him.

"I love you too, Ava." He said.

She stood up and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I love you, Mommy." She said.

"I love you too, Ava-Baby." I told her.

Ranger stood up and walked over to me. "Call Tio Lester and tell him we said hi." Ranger told her.

She nodded. "I will." She replied before plopping back on the bed and dialing Lester's number.

* * *

><p>Lester's POV-<p>

I let out another sigh and looked at my watch. It was getting late and I was ready to go to bed. Looking to my left, I smiled as Chesi was already half way there. She had her head laying on my left leg as I caressed the hair back from her face.

However I knew Ava would be calling at any time I wouldn't miss that phone call for anything in the world. I loved my niece and her beautiful Momma, but I wasn't ready to return to Trenton.

Sliding my finger down Chesi's satin soft cheek, I let out another sigh. When Carlos called to inform me about Ava's punishment and the agreement that she could call me on her birthday, he also told me he wanted me to come back to Trenton. He was leaving for Miami the day after Ava's registration for school. He told me he would feel better if I was back and looking out for Ava and Steph.

He told me it was not an order and to think about it and I told him I would. But I knew I would do it. Carlos has done a lot for me and I would never hesitate to return that. When I told Chesi about going back and taking her with me, she refused. Not because she didn't care me because she said she does, but because she doesn't want me paying for her trip.

I told her that was silly. I wanted to pay for it seeing as how it was my idea for her to come along. She refused and I was devastated. She did say however that she would come to Trenton to visit once she saved enough money to come and that included her hotel bill too. When I told her how stupid I thought that was, I instantly realized my mistake.

She didn't blow up and get mad at me. No, she gave me a sad smile and changed the subject. I told her I was sorry that I wasn't calling her stupid, but after all she rarely ever goes home anymore. She either stays with me at the hotel or I spend the night with her at her place. Either way, we normally slept together. We haven't had sex yet. She wanted to wait and because I truly love her I agreed with that. Not that I would force her of course, but I was happy to wait for her.

But I did not want to go back to Trenton without her. I think it might kill me to leave her behind. We still had a lot to talk about. My phone vibrated and I answered it.

"Hey Ava-Bird! How are you?" I answered with a smile on my face.

"Hi Tio Lester! ¡Soy grande!" She happily told me. (I am great)

I laughed. "I'm glad to hear that, Ava. Did you have a nice birthday?" I asked.

"I did. I loved my party! Puddin'ton was there!" She said. I was pretty sure she meant that it was a Paddington the Bear party but who knew.

"He was, huh?"

"Si."

"What did you get?" I asked knowing full well little Ava got spoiled rotten.

She was silent for a minute and I knew she was thinking. "I gots a video game, highed heels, clothes, an oven, school stuff, books, Hello Kitty stuff, earrings, and you!" She told me. I had to think for a minute and try to figure out a few things on her list. I would first start with the video game because I knew Carlos wouldn't allow video games and I seriously didn't think Steph would either.

"Who got you the video game?" I asked.

"Abuelo and Abuela Manoso and familia." She answered. Okay so that meant our side of the family got her the video game. Now that was really odd.

"What did your dad say about the game?" I asked.

"I donna know. Momma said it was okay cuz its a froggy like my other one." She told me. A froggy like her other one? Huh? What does she have that has a frog on it. Oh yeah.

"You got a Leap Frog Explorer." I told her. It was the newest video game for young children. But instead of blowing things up, they were learning.

"Duh, that's what I said." She giggled.

"I'm sorry you did." I apologized. What next? She said high heels? For Ava? "Who got you the high heels?" I asked.

"Auntie Lula." I chuckled to myself. Of course she did. I wonder how Ranger was handling that. I couldn't wait to ask him that. Now she said an oven. She had to have meant an easy bake oven, right?

"So who bought you the easy bake oven?" I asked hoping I was right.

"Grandma and Grandpa Plum." She answered. I thought I was right and that does not surprise me. Of course Steph's mother would get her that. Sometimes that woman drove me batty. Speaking of Steph's family.

"What did your Granny Mazur get you?" I asked.

"A jewelry box with turtles." She said. She pronounced jewelry wrong but I still understood her.

"What jewelry do you have besides the necklace that Chesi got you?" I teased her.

"Tio Cal gots me earrings." She told me with attitude.

"He did, huh?"

"Yep and Daddy says I can tracked now." She said and I had to admit; that one had me stumped.

"That's good." I replied.

"When is you coming home?" She asked me.

I let out another sigh. "It won't be long now. I promise." Sooner than she thought. I would have told her but Carlos hadn't told her he was going to Miami yet and I knew he would want to tell her.

"Good. Is Chesi-Babe there?" She asked me.

"She is. Did you want to talk to her?" I questioned.

She giggled. "Yes."

"Okay. Hold on." I put the phone against my chest and bent down as far as my body would allow. "Baby, wake up. Please wake up for me. Ava's on the phone." I told her. I put my hand underneath her shirt to touch bare skin and she jolted awake. I smiled and apologized then handed her the phone. She thanked me softly before putting the phone to her ear.

"Hi Ava-honey! How are you?" She asked her. I smiled to myself. Chesi was perfect for me. I hope she realized that.

"I'm good too. Did you have a nice birthday?" I heard her ask. She laughed at Ava's answer and I closed my eyes. I loved her laugh. I loved her smile.

"Oh that's wonderful, Ava." She exclaimed in that accent that turned me on. But then everything about my Chesi turned me on. In no time flat. I really would be lost without her in my life. How I was going to explain that to Chesi was something I didn't understand.

I now know how Carlos felt with Steph. Having those feelings and not exactly sure how to get them across to that person. I've told her how much I can't live without her. I've told her that I love waking up to her beside me and I love knowing that when I came back to the hotel after sight seeing and shopping that she was there waiting for me or vice versa. I've told her I love her laugh and her personality and her smile and her sense of humor. I've told her that I love the way she crinkles her nose when she giggles and I love her giggle too because it is so different than her laugh.

I've done everything but tell her that I love her. Mental fucking head slap! Oh my gosh how stupid can I get. I've done everything but tell her that I loved her! What a dope I am. I felt like an idiot. I focused back on the conversation just in time for Chesi to hand me back the phone.

"Hey Ava!"

"Hi! I have to go now." She told me and I felt relieved. I wanted to talk to Chesi.

"Okay, I'll see ya soon Ava."

"Te amo, Tio Lester." She said and I grinned.

"I love you too, Ava." I told her. We said good bye and hung up. Chesi turned to face me. Before she could react I grabbed her, yanked her to me and sealed my mouth tight over hers. I kissed her with the passion I felt and with all the love I had. When we finally pulled away she was breathing hard and her face was flushed.

"Chesi Baby, I love you. I love you more than anything else." I told her.

Her eyes went wide and I felt my heart squeeze tight. "Oh Lester I love you too." She finally said and I felt the whoosh of air I had been holding leave my lungs. I yanked her to me yet again and kissed her. It was going to be a long night.


	32. Pictures, Strikes, & School

Pictures, Strikes & School

"Babe."

"Don't Carlos, please." I interrupted him. "I really wanted to do this for you." I told him. And I was dying to know what he thought of them.

He grinned at me. "Babe, I'm not protesting. These are gorgeous and you are sexy as hell. But I know this had to be hard for you to do." He replied. It really was at first, but once I got into it, I had a lot of fun. The woman that did it made me feel relaxed and at ease.

I nodded. "They were, but for you I would do anything." I told him. I loved him. It didn't matter what others thought as long as he approved.

He continued to flip through them; a smile on his face. "The person who did them?" He asked. I knew he wanted to know if a man took them.

I grinned. "A straight woman who was really nice." I told him. I grinned when his body relaxed.

He nodded his approval and continued to flip. He came to one of my favorites and tears came to his dark eyes. "Oh Babe. I have to say this one is my favorite." He said as he picked my favorite out of the bunch.

I smiled. "Mine too." I told him.

"When did you have this done?" He asked me. I thought back for a minute. It was right after we got back from London so ...

"Not quite a week ago. It was the day after we returned from London. That's why we look so tired." I told him.

When we returned from London I knew Ranger's birthday was coming and I had no idea what to get him. I saw these beautiful pictures in a magazine of a mother and her child and I wanted that done for Ranger. So I contacted the photographer and she came right out. It was her and her assistant who was also a hair and make up artist. She made not only myself feel comfortable but Ava too.

"Babe, you look both beautiful. She captured you both so well." He continued to flip through one by one, over and over. I thought she did too. I was so happy with the results.

"These are just the proofs?" He asked.

I nodded. "They are."

"So I choose which ones I want and we order bigger sizes?" He questioned.

I nodded. "Yes that is what she said." I told him. I was anxious to see which ones he wanted.

"Babe, I want them all." He said as he continued to stare at each one. What?

"The proofs are ours so you just pick out your favorites." I explained. I was sure he misunderstood me.

He shook his head. "I want them all in the biggest size they offer. We can hang them in our bedroom and two of them in Ava's. The proofs I want to keep with me." He replied back.

"Really? You like them that much?" I asked really surprised. I didn't think he would like them this much.

"Babe, no one has ever done anything like this for me before and knowing how much you hate being naked in front of other people." He paused and flipped to the next one. "Babe these are so incredible." He stated once again completely in awe.

I wasn't really actually naked in any of them but some of them I posed provocatively. There was seven different poses in all. The first one was me in Ranger's black RangeMan t-shirt laying face down on our bed. I wasn't up and down on the bed, I was sideways. I had my head resting on both of my arms and my curls were spread out all around me. One of my blue eyes was peeking out beneath my hair. The shirt had risen up so a hint of my booty was showing and I wasn't wearing any underwear.

The second pose and one of my favorites was me standing in our closest. I had Ranger's black Armani silk shirt on but it was completely unbuttoned. My hands were fiddling with the bottom of the shirt so it hid my doodah but it showed my belly button and a hint of my breasts. I had my head down with my eyes on the camera. I looked seriously hot.

The third pose and I believe Ranger's favorite was me standing in front of Ranger's gun safe in the closet-dressing room. I was completely naked here, but I was holding Ranger's Glock in my hands and _it_ was covering my doodah this time. The way I held my arms in front of me pushed my breasts together so I had cleavage but didn't show my nipples. This time my hair was piled high on top of my head with curls bouncing around my face. I had a 'come fuck me' look on my face.

The fourth pose was of myself in the bathroom. I had a black towel draped around me and I was holding it in place with one hand. My hair was a hanging around my shoulders and it was a little wet and my other hand was above my head near the shower rod and I was playing with a set of handcuffs. I had my lower lip between my teeth and a coy smile across my face.

The fifth pose was of myself and Ava in our bedroom. Both of us were wearing RangeMan t-shirts. We were snuggled up together underneath the covers and a copy of Daddy Kisses was in my hands. When Katrina, our photographer snapped the picture Ava was looking at me and I was looking at her and we were both smiling. That one was also Ranger's favorite.

The sixth pose was again Ava and myself in our bedroom. Again we were both wearing RangeMan t-shirts but we laying down snuggled up together. Ava had just fallen asleep after taking so many pictures and her face was completely relaxed. My eyes were half close but I was gazing at our daughter while she had her head on my chest. The love for my daughter shining on my face.

All the pictures were done in black and white except for my eyes. She made sure the blue in them popped out. Ava had pink ribbons in her hair and that stood out too. Other than that it was all done in black and white. They looked gorgeous.

"Okay. What do you want now?" I asked wanting to be sure.

He handed me the first four. "I want these on canvas in our bedroom." He then handed me the next two with Ava and myself. "I want three of these on canvas print. I want one in our bedroom, one in Ava's room and one down in my office. Both of you are covered and no one outside of RangeMan will see them anyway. I love them and I want everyone else to see them."

"Okay. I agree with you. There are very modest." He leaned over and gave me a quick kiss. Then handed me the seventh and last one. "This one I'm sure every employee of RangeMan will want, but for now order two in canvas print and I'll ask the guys. I want one in my office and one in the hallway on five." He explained. I grinned and nodded.

The seventh one was just of Ava. She was sitting behind Ranger's desk. She had her hair tied in pigtails with bright pink ribbons. She was wearing a black t-shirt with RangeMan embroidered in bright pink. She had a grin on her face, a RangeMan pen in one hand and a cell phone in the other. The only color was the ribbons and RangeMan on her shirt. She looked just like her father.

Ranger put the proofs on the night stand beside him. It was late and his birthday was coming to an end. He just spent the day with us, he didn't want to make a big deal. Ava colored a picture for him and that was his birthday gift from her. My gift to him was the pictures and of course my new found pregnancy.

We went to the doctor on Monday-the four of us and it was proved that I am just a shy of a couple weeks pregnant. Ava was now so excited that she was going to be a big sister. She declared that she wanted a little brother and Ranger agreed. He wanted a son. So I was hoping I could deliver with that request.

I watched as Ranger put the down the proofs and turned to face me. "Babe, it amazes me everyday how much I love you. I couldn't imagine my life without you in it." He said as tears slipped slowly down his cheeks. "You have made me the man I am today. Thank you, Babe." I couldn't Batman was crying.

I touched his cheek softly. "You have made me the woman I am today so thank you, Carlos." I replied back. He really had. Without him I wouldn't be the woman I am or the mother that I am. I would be living in hell in the 'Burg'.

He pulled me on top of him and kissed me softly. "I love you Babe."

"I love you too." I answered instantly; my own tears streaming down my cheeks. I really did love this man with all my heart. He was my everything.

* * *

><p>Ranger's POV-<p>

Walking up the stairs to our apartment, I smiled once more to myself. Steph's gift to me for my birthday was amazing. The photographer caught Steph's attitude, shyness, and personality perfectly in every pose. I continued to take the pictures out of my desk and looking at them. Just looking at them turned me on to the point of pain. I really meant what I said to her. She was my everything and I loved her.

I walked through the apartment door and Ava came barreling towards me. I lifted her up in my arms. "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Guess what? Guess what? Guess what?" She bounced with joy in my arms.

I grinned and tickled her tummy. "What? What? What?" I played along. However I knew what she was so excited about. Today we were going to her new school and registering her for Kindergarten. She started Monday and I still couldn't believe my daughter was starting school. And that it was less than a week away. So I knew she was ready to go and I had just under an hour to get ready.

"I gonna sleep over with Lisa." She announced. I froze halfway to the kitchen. What did she mean she was going to sleep over with Lisa. Lisa who? I knew she wasn't spending the night over at Kloughn's.

"Do you mean with Aunt Valerie and Uncle Al?" I choked on his name. I preferred Kloughn. Since he was one.

She nodded as I placed her on the counter in the kitchen. "Yep. They invite me so I go." She said.

"Did your mother agree to that?" I asked hoping to hell she didn't.

"Did I agree to what?" Steph asked as she came into the room.

"Did you agree that Ava could go to your sister's house for a sleepover?" I asked unable to keep the disbelief out of my voice. She took one glance at the look on my face and her eyes widen. She knew I wasn't happy with that decision.

She nodded. "I did and we'll talk about this in the car, I promise. But you have less than thirty minutes to get ready for tonight. So please." She asked almost begging. I knew she was stalling, but she wasn't getting out of this one.

I nodded. "In the car. And I'm not going to forget." I warned her in a low tone as I walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Steph's POV-<p>

I climbed into the Porsche Cayenne knowing that Ranger was pissed off. I didn't understand why he was upset. He never minded before when she spent the night with relatives. So what was the difference now. I knew that he had a little problem with Ava around Kloughn, but that shouldn't stop us from letting her be around her aunt and cousins.

I turned to Ava after Ranger strapped her in. "Ava, put on your headphones." I told her.

"Okay, Mommy." She agreed as she grabbed the headphones and slipped them on her ears. I turned the movie on through her personal DVD player. "Yay! Toy Story!" Ava giggled with joy. Toy Story was one of her favorite movies.

I waited until Ranger pulled out and we were on the road. "Ranger, what is wrong?" I asked him. He looked so damn sexy in his black Armani slacks and olive green silk shirt. His pissed off attitude only made him more sexy.

"You agreed to let Ava sleep over at someone else's place before asking me." He informed me. I didn't know what to say. I didn't think I had to have his permission to let my daughter sleep over at my sisters.

"I didn't know I needed your permission." I replied.

"When it involves my five year old daughter, you do." He answered. My eyes crossed and I felt my blood began to boil. I was headed towards full rhino mode and since we just pulled into the parking lot of Ava's new school it was a bad time.

"So you don't trust me with _our_ five year daughter?" I almost bellowed. I couldn't believe this. It hurt thinking that Ranger didn't trust me with our daughter.

He hesitated. "I didn't say that." He replied. Why did he hesitate? Only one reason why he would.

"How can you not trust me?" I asked. I seriously didn't understand why he didn't trust me. I have never given him any reason why he shouldn't trust me with my daughter; with our daughter. But his hesitation proved that he didn't and that pissed me off. He pulled into a parking space close to the front door. Stupid Ranger and his stupid parking karma.

Ranger put the car in park and turned it off. "Babe, that is not what I meant." He started to say. I waved my hand in front of his face to cut him off.

"No, but it was what you were thinking." I smarted off. I yanked open my door and got out.

"Babe." Ranger's voice sounded exasperated. I ignored him. I opened the back door to the Cayenne and gently eased Ava's headphones off.

"Come on Ava." I unbuckled her car seat and lifted her up.

"I wanna walk, Momma." She told me. I gave her a smile and kissed her cheek.

"Yes Ma'am." I said as I put her on her feet. I grabbed her hand and we walked towards the school.

"Babe." I ignored him and kept walking.

"Steph." I continued to ignore him and kept walking towards the school.

"Stephanie." When I heard him call my full name I stopped. His voice was low and pissed off. I had pissed off Batman. Oh shit.

I turned to face him as I opened the door. "What?" I hissed out.

"We will talk about this. Now." He all but demanded.

I shook my head. "No, we'll talk about it later after the registration." I told him. I turned to walk in the school. Ranger grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"No. We need to discuss this now." He barked out. I rolled my eyes and tugged on my arm. I didn't want to talk to him right now. I was hurting and wanted to play dumb and forget all about the fact that he didn't really trust me with our daughter.

"You must be Mr. Manoso and oh you must be Ava." A woman's voice behind us brought our attention to the front door. A woman with red hair and blue eyes was standing there in front of us. She had a huge smile on her face. I held out my hand and smiled.

"Hi I'm Stephanie." I introduced myself. She shook my hand quickly and turned to Ranger with a flirtatious smile. Strike one for Miss Flaming Red Head. "You must be Mr. Manoso. I'm Cherry Williamson." She introduced herself. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at her name. Good God! Her name matches her hair. Ranger took her hand, nodded, and grinned. I swear she swayed from side to side. Strike two evil bitch. I didn't care if I was being childish. I may be pissed at him, but he was my man.

She bent down to Ava's level. "You must be Ava. Aren't you beautiful? You look just like your daddy, you do." She giggle again as she took Ava's small hand. Ava looked up at me with a look of panic. I nodded to let her know it was okay and she turned back to Miss Strawberry or Cherry. Whatever. Ava was polite and said hi and shook the lady's hand. She stood back up and smiled once again at Ranger. I glared daggers at her.

"Please come in and let me introduce you to the room mothers and our volunteers." Miss Too Damn Cheerful smiled and giggled. She placed her hand on Ranger's arm and smiled. Strike three Miss Carrot Top.

Ranger took Ava's hand and led her through the school. I caught up so I could walk beside Ranger. As Miss Red Head continued to walk ahead of us. She introduced us to two females that ogled Ranger and admired Ava and ignored me. What a great night. We continued our walk with Miss Thing ahead of us talking about this and that.

Ranger leaned over to whisper in my ear. "We are going to talk about this as soon as possible. You're wrong in what you're thinking, Babe."

I ground my teeth together and shook my head. "I don't want to talk to someone who doesn't trust me." I spat out and walked faster.

Ranger grabbed my hand and yanked me backwards. "Yes you will." He hissed at me. "You heard what you wanted not what I said." He stated; his voice flat. Yeah well I didn't think so. I tried to yank my arm away and he held fast.

"I would like to introduce you to David Meyers." Miss Cheerful's voice interrupted our a little spat and we turned to face them. David Meyers was a man about my age and my height with brown hair and blue eyes. He was handsome in a domestic kind of way. I yanked on my arm once more and Ranger released me.

I held out my hand and smiled. "Hi. I'm Stephanie Plum." I said as David took my hand and gave it a firm shake. Ranger stepped forward. "Ranger Manoso." He offered his name and hand.

David took his hand. "I'm David." "It is a pleasure to meet you both." He commented. He looked down beside him and patted the little boy's head standing next to him. "And this is my son, Nathaniel." I smiled at Nathaniel and held out my hand. He looked exactly like his daddy. Brown curly hair and blue eyes.

"Nice to meet you Nathaniel. Can I call you Nathan?" I asked. He eagerly nodded his head and smiled. "Hello Nathan, I'm Steph." I told him with a grin. He smiled back. "Hi Steph." He replied.

I pulled Ava forward. "This is Ava." "Ava, this is Nathan." I introduced the two kids and they hit it off immediately. I stood up and directed Ava's attention to Mr. Meyers. "Ava, this is Mr. Meyers." I told her. She smiled and held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you." Ava replied. David took her hand smiled back. "Nice to meet you, Ava." David said politely.

Miss Red Hair shooed the kids off to play before turning attention to David and Ranger. "David here is one of our most popular room fathers. His wife died a little over a year ago and since then he has attended all of Nathan's school functions and volunteered at every event." She explained and we both nodded. She then turned to Ranger and placed her very well manicured hand on his arm; her fingers caressing the silk covering his arm. Strike four wicked witch of I'm gonna stick a foot in your ass. Keep racking 'em up.

"Mr. Manoso here installed our state of the art security system and we have round the clock surveillance." She explained. "For free." She added very loudly. She pointed out what each camera would catch. The poor book bags would be a lost cause seeing as how they were not monitored.

I barely caught David rolling his eyes before smiling. "Thank you Miss Williamson, but I must go." He told her. I felt relieved when she grabbed his arm and began to walk away with him.

Ranger then grabbed my arm and yanked me towards the kids bathroom. Before I could protest I found myself pressed against the door to the bathroom.

"Now Babe, I want you to listen to me." He demanded. I rolled my eyes and pursed my lips and nodded. "I trust you hundred percent with our daughter. I have no doubt whatsoever in my mind that you would protect her with your life and do everything you can to make the right decisions for her. I'm sorry if I made it seem like I didn't trust you. Please forgive me." He said softly. I couldn't help but melt at his words. I knew deep down that he trusted me, but it just hurt to think he didn't.

I reached up and kissed him softly. "I'm sorry, Carlos. I know you do. It just hurt something awful to think that you didn't trust me with our daughter." I admitted to him.

He took me into his arms and kissed me gently. "I'm sorry Babe. I really am. I do trust you with Ava." He replied kissing me again. He pulled away and grinned. "Now with that said, I really don't want her spending the night over at that house with Kloughn. He's a loose cannon." Ranger told me.

I started laughing. I couldn't help it. If he only knew how much of a loose cannon he was he would be laughing too, but that wasn't the reason for my laughter today. Ranger stood there looking confused before I finally gathered control of myself.

"We really need to talk more." I stated.

"I thought we did." He wondered.

I grinned. "Valerie called and said that Kloughn had to go out of town to visit relatives. She knows how much you can't stand him so she offered for Ava to come over tonight to spend with Lisa and Allie." I told him.

Ranger looked perplexed. "What about Mary Alice and Angie?" He asked.

I giggled. "Staying with friends." I replied.

"So Kloughn won't be there while Ava is there?" Ranger asked.

I nodded. Sometimes the smallest things that got thrown out of proportion.

Ranger laughed and pulled me into his arms. "Babe." That one word said it all.

* * *

><p>I know I'm posting faster...but I still love reviews.. They make me happy and I'll continue to post more!<p> 


	33. Breakfast & Emails

Breakfast & Emails

Steph's POV-

"Come on, Ava." I hollered for my daughter.

"Jus a minna, Momma." She called back to me. She sounded rushed and I didn't understand why. She should be ready considering I was the one that helped her get dressed.

"Ava, we're gonna be late." I told her. I heard her bedroom door shut and then heard her little feet encased in shoes come running down the hall. I threw my water bottle away as she entered the kitchen door way.

"I ready." She said as she smiled at me. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail with one of Ranger's leather ties. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans with a ecru colored long sleeve top that was decorated with a soft brown Chestnut pony and the words 'Little Munchkin' printed on it. On her feet was a pair of junior wellington boots. Those too were a soft brown and they were trimmed in pink. Since it was a rainy August morning, the boots and shirt were perfect.

The shoes and the shirt arrived in the mail along with a few other items the day after Ava's birthday. They were a gift from Chesi and Lester. Ava absolutely loved the boots and the pony shirt. Okay she loved everything that was in the box. She also said that she wanted Tio Lester back. With Chesi-Babe of course.

What she didn't know was that yes we were going to breakfast at Chuck's Cafe, but that Lester had gotten back from London this morning. Ranger had left earlier to pick him up and they went a head to the restaurant. Ava was super excited about going out to breakfast with her Daddy. She had no idea what surprise was in store for her.

* * *

><p>We entered Chuck's Cafe and Ava's eyes went wide with delight. "Tio Lester!" She shouted and ran over to him. He caught her and threw her up in the air. She giggled and laughed. When she came back down her arms went around his neck and she squeezed tight.<p>

"Tio Lester, you're back." She stated.

He nodded. "I am." He answered.

"I misses you, Tio Lester." Ava told him as she planted a kiss on his cheek.

He kissed her back. "Missed you too, Ava-Bird." He replied.

I walked over to him and he pulled me into his arms to give me a hug. "We're glad to have you back, Lester." I told him. And we really were. We had missed our favorite uncle. Or Merry Man in my case.

He grinned. "I'm glad to be back with two of my favorite girls." He stated as he gave Ava another hug.

She pulled back and frowned. "Where is my Chesi-Babe?" She asked. Uh, oh. I knew that was going to be a problem.

Lester let out a sigh and walked back to the table. He sat down at the table across from Ranger and settled Ava on his lap. I slid in next to Ranger. I kissed Ranger on the mouth and grinned. He smiled back. "You okay?" He asked me and I nodded. I was feeling great!

I focused my attention on Ava and Lester. I was wondering how Lester was going to explain this one.

"Chesi is still in London. She was unable to come back with me." He tried to explain.

"Why?" Ava asked.

"Because she needed to take care of some things before she can come to Trenton."

"Like what?" She was running her uncle through an interrogation and Ranger was laughing his ass off. Lester threw him a glare to and turned back to Ava.

"Well... she needed to put in her notice at work so they would know she was going to take a vacation, tell her family and friends that she was going to go on vacation, she had to pack for her vacation, and most important she has to have a visitors' visa to come on her vacation." He answered. I laughed at the way he said all that. He said way too much.

"What is that?" Ava asked.

"What is what?" Lester questioned.

"A visa." Ava told him. I had a feeling that was what she meant.

"It's a little piece of paper that says she is allowed to come into the US." He answered.

"Why?" Oh the endless supply of whys. I nudged Ranger and he took my hint.

"Ava Marie, enough with the questions." Ranger told her. I knew by the look on Lester's face that he was missing Chesi something awful and grateful to Ranger for interfering.

She frowned at her father; pushing her lower lip out in a pout. Ranger shook his head. "Not gonna work." He told her. She then glared at him. He gave her his you're gonna get in trouble face and she picked up her menu quickly. I hid my smile behind my hand. I couldn't help it. She was so stubborn like me. I loved it. But with one look from Ranger, she knew when to quit. Too bad I didn't.

I opened my menu and glanced through it quickly. I knew almost instantly what I wanted so I closed my menu and put it down. "Ava, do you know what you want?" I asked.

She pursed her lips and nodded. "I do, Momma." She told me. Of course she did. She was like me in the department. Always ready to eat. Where she put it, who knew? I didn't bother asking what she wanted. She knew what she was allowed to eat so I didn't worry.

"Do you two know what you are ordering?" I asked the boys. They both nodded. That's good then as soon as the waitress gets here I can order because I am hungry. Starved in fact. I glanced around the small cafe and noticed the waitress. She signaled she would be right with us and I nodded.

I watched the interaction between Lester and Ava. Those two were so close. Just as Ava and Cal were. I think Ava made friends as easy as she did because she has such wonderful influential people in her life. Her father, her grandparents from both sides along with aunts, uncles, and cousins. She has Tank, Lester, Cal, Ram, Hal and of course the rest of RangeMan with Ella and Luis. Those two were great people. Then she has Lula, Connie, Mary Lou and her kids. Even Mooner and Dougie have introduced her to some great old shows. And now Chesi has come into our life and she was a great influence on Ava. Speaking of which... I wonder why Lester came back so early. And without Chesi.

"Lester, how come you returned from London so soon? I didn't think you would be back before at least another two weeks." I asked him.

He nodded towards Ranger. "Since he's going to Miami, he wanted my help here in Trenton to look after things." He stated.

I turned to glare at Ranger. "Things or people?" I asked but interrupted before he could answer. "I can not believe you would drag Lester all the way from London so he can look after Ava and me. There is plenty of RangeMan here to do that." I told Ranger. He opened his mouth to speak but I turned away from him.

"Poor Chesi. How did she take you leaving to come back to Trenton?" I asked. She really liked Lester so I had a feeling she was probably upset.

Lester sat Ava on the seat next to him and frowned. "She didn't take it well at first, but she's know she's coming to Trenton. I think that helped a little. But I still miss her and I'm hoping she misses me." He said as he took a drink of water.

"I miss my Chesi-Babe." Ava stated sadly as the waitress came over to take our orders. She looked at Ranger than Lester; lust in her eyes. Too bad, girl. Both men were taken.

"What can I get ya?" She asked us.

"I'll have the Chuck's family favorite omelet with the biscuits and gravy and the one pancake." I told the waitress. She gave me a dirty look and jotted down my order. Hey I was pregnant and I could eat what I wanted.

"Querida, what would you like for breakfast?" Ranger asked Ava.

She tapped her finger to her chin then grinned. "The strawberry crepes." Ava told the waitress. I grinned. She saw the huge picture of strawberry crepes in the menu. I should have known she would have chosen that. She loved them. The waitress quickly jotted down Ava's order and turned to Ranger.

"What can I get ya?" She asked; smiling.

"The veggie omelet: no cheese, no hash browns, plain toast and the pancake." Ranger told her. She glanced at him for just a minute for jotting down what he told her.

"Oooo, can I get your pancake? I know you won't eat it." I asked Ranger. The blond waitress glared at me and I smiled.

"Babe, where do you put it all?" Ranger asked me. I shrugged.

"The more I eat the happier the baby is." I told him.

The waitress interrupted. "What can I get you, Handsome?" She asked Lester with a bigger smile than before.

Lester never even looked up. "Chuck's Mexican omelet with chorizo, the stuffed french toast with mixed berries, and an order of the chocolate chip pancakes." Lester told the waitress. She looked a little taken back but jotted everything down.

"What would you all like to drink?" She asked: her eyes still on Lester.

"I'll have a coke and she'll have chocolate milk." I told her as I pointed to Ava. The waitress wrote that down.

"Water." Ranger said.

Lester nodded. "I'll have water too."

She nodded as she wrote. "It'll be out shortly." She told us and walked away.

I grinned at Lester. "She was checking you out, Santos." I teased him. I knew he didn't care. Who would when he had Chesi. It made me happy that he was so in love with Chesi that he wouldn't even check out another woman.

He shrugged. "I don't care." He said. I grinned. I knew it.

"Yeah, he don't care cuz he got my Chesi-Babe!" Ava exclaimed.

I laughed. "He does?" I asked her. Ava nodded. "Yep! Tio Lester loves Chesi-Babe!"

Lester turned to Ava with a smile and tickled her. "You know Ava, I really do love Chesi. And I have you to thank. So thank you Ava-Bird. You're the best niece ever!" He told her.

She threw her arms around his neck and squeeze. "You're the bestest uncle ever!" She declared. Lester hugged her back before kissing her cheek.

She sat back down after a minute of hugging Lester and went back to reading the book she had brought. That child and her books. I smiled knowing that it was my fault she enjoyed reading so much. Since she was born I have read to her all the time. Ranger would too. I was glad she still enjoyed it.

I looked around the restaurant and wondered where the hell the waitress had went to. I was hungry. My stomach growled; loudly.

Ranger chuckled and I elbowed him in the ribs. He pretended to be seriously injured and I rolled my eyes. "Babe, I believe it is time to feed the beast." He said. I nodded my agreement and it suddenly occurred to me that we never told Lester about the second pregnancy.

"Hey Lester! Guess what?" I said.

He wiggled his eyebrows and winked. "I'm guessing that my cousin knocked you up." He teased me.

I laughed and nodded. "You guessed right!" I told him.

"Momma, what is knock up?" Ava asked. I couldn't help but smile. Leave it to Ava to pick that part of the sentence to pay attention to.

Ranger sent a deadly look in Lester's direction and he mouthed an apology. "It's just another term for having a baby." I told her honestly. She nodded and went back to her book. I grinned at Ranger. "Problem adverted." I told him softly.

He nodded but sent another deadly look at Lester. "Sorry, Coz." He apologized before turning to me. "Congratulations, Steph. You look beautiful. Pregnancy most certainly agrees with you." He said.

"Awww... thanks Lester." I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

The waitress showed up and brought us our food. She glared at me as she placed the food in front of us and then she couldn't resist running her finger up Lester's arm. He shook her off and glared at her. I had to admit, she had a lot of guts. Good thing Chesi wasn't here to knock her on her ass.

"If you need anything just holler." She told us or should I say she told Lester.

"Thank you. We will." I told her; dismissing her at the same time. Hey I had to defend Chesi's man.

She gave me a little smirk and walked off. I rolled my eyes and dug into my food. I ate with gusto as I watched Lester offer to cut Ava's crepes. She nodded and pushed her plate over to him. He quickly made work of her crepes and pushed her plate back to her. She too dug in with zest. The food here was so good. My own omelet was fluffy and full of meats and veggies. Oh and the cheese. Mmmmmm.

I heard Ranger growl and Lester groan. I looked up and both men were staring at me. "What?" I asked around a mouth full of food. Ranger shifted in his seat and Lester grinned and shook his head. "You really enjoy your food, Beautiful." Lester commented. I blushed.

Swallowing my food, I sat down my fork. "I can't help it, but the food here is so good." I told him.

Ranger reached over and rubbed his hand across my tummy. "No morning sickness yet, Babe?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Nope! Not at all. This child is going to be a boy. I can already tell." I told him. And I hadn't been sick. I was so thankful for that. I hated being sick. Even if it was for a reason like pregnancy.

He grinned. "Why do you think that?" He asked. I knew he was asking not because he was upset by that thought, but because he was curious as to why I thought that.

"Because so far I have been able to eat whatever I want and whenever I want. With Ava I wasn't able to. From the beginning to the end of my pregnancy with her I had to be super careful with what I ate." I explained. I shrugged. "That and I just feel it." I added.

Ranger and Lester both grinned. "Your father will be very happy. He needs a grandson awfully bad." Lester said as he took another big bite of his food.

Ranger nodded his agreement. "Yes he does and he told me at Ava's birthday party that he wanted a grandson. Or else he added." Ranger stated with a laugh.

My father really did need another little boy running around. He was out numbered by us girls. I would even go as far as to say that Kloughn only added to the girl side. He wasn't much of a manly man. Sometimes I wondered how Valerie went from Steve to Kloughn. I shook my head. Made no sense. I shrugged and rejoined the conversation.

"Yes my dad does need a grandson so I'm pretty sure that he will be happy because I know I'm having a boy." I told them.

"Good. No one will bes messing with my toys." Ava threw in. All of us turned to look at her. She giggled. "What?" She questioned. We shook our heads and went back to eating. She really did crack me up. Sometimes she was so like me it scared me. Other times she was the spitting image of her father. Even now her dark hair, dark eyes, and dark coloring stood out amongst the light colored clothing she wore. I was proud to call her mine.

The rest of our breakfast was spent in silence as we continued to eat. The waitress came over and refilled Lester's glass of water until I thought he was going to explode with water. Ranger had to get her attention to fill our glasses and when he finally did, I thought the waitress was going piss her pants. The look he gave her had me quaking in my shoes. When Ava nudged Lester and whispered, 'Daddy's not happy' did I realize that even she noticed Ranger's mood changes. That made our waitress go scurrying from our table. Lester chuckled and continued to eat.

When Ranger finally signaled for the check, she practically came running to our table. "Is this together or separate?" She asked.

Ranger raised an eyebrow. "Together." He told her. She nodded quickly as she slipped the check under Lester's arm. Lester looked up and glared at her. She smiled anyway and ran off.

Ranger held out his hand. "Give it to me, Les." He told him. I smiled. I liked it when Ranger used Lester's first name and not his last. I knew it was because Ranger was relaxed enough that he was enjoying himself.

Lester handed him the small piece of paper without looking at it and returned to his food. Ranger began to chuckle and I looked over at him. "What's so funny?" I asked him. Ranger handed me the check and I looked at it. Seeing nothing usual, I looked at Ranger with a look of confusion.

"Turn it over." He told me and I did. I glared at the check and then turned to glare at the waitress. Lester looked up and noticed the glare. "What is it?" Lester asked me.

I showed him the check. "Brittney gave you her number." I told him.

His lip curled in disgust. "Damn. I don't want to play nice and turn her down." He said with a frown. I would hope he wouldn't want to talk to her. He's with Chesi, dammit. He gave me a smile. "Will you please turn her down for me?" He asked.

I grinned. "I would be delighted to." I told him. I went to get up and Ranger stopped me. He handed me three twenty dollar bills. "My treat, Babe." He said and I rolled my eyes. Like he would ever let it be my treat.

I walked to the register with the money and check in my hand. Brittney was standing behind the register with a frown on her face. I gave her a huge smile and handed her the money with the check. She took both and I went to turn around.

"This was for the muscular man sitting across from you." She called out; holding the check with her name and number on it.

I turned to face her and shook my head. "He's not interested." I told her with a smile.

She glared at me. "Are you fucking them both?" She asked me with a sneer.

I glared at her. Women like her pissed me off. She assumed because _I_ told her he wasn't interested that I was having sex with them both. When in reality the man she was hitting on was in another relationship. A healthy and happy one.

"Whether I am or not is none of your business, but for your information that man is in another relationship." I told her.

She curled her lip. "So am I so that doesn't matter. I just want him in my bed." She admitted.

I stepped closer to her and she backed up. "He's not like that. He's a one woman-man so back off. He's dating one of my good friends and I would hate for her to have to kick your bony ass." I told her, trying to keep my voice low, but not really succeeding.

When it looked as though she wasn't going to say anything to me I turned around and walked back to my table.

Ranger had a smirk on his face when I returned. "Problems, Babe?" He asked knowing full well what took place.

I smiled. "Not at all." I said.

Lester stood up and kissed my cheek. "Thanks Beautiful."

I slipped my arm around his waist and gave him a hug. "You're very welcome." I told him. "I would hate to have to kick your ass for Chesi." I added.

He laughed. "I would be happy to let you kick my ass if I even thought of cheating on my Chesi." He admitted.

I patted his cheek gently. "You really love her don't you?" I questioned.

He nodded. "I do."

I smiled. "Good." I told him. I was happy for Lester. For awhile there I was afraid Lester was losing himself. I could tell he was getting tired of the player game and wanted a real relationship. I just hoped that this one didn't kill him.

"Are you ready to go, Babe?" Ranger asked. I turned to smile at him. He held Ava in his arms and she looked about half asleep.

I nodded. "When is your plane leaving?" I asked.

He glanced at his watch. "At noon." He answered. I grinned. I knew he didn't deliberately use military time because I didn't understand it half the time.

"Okay then. Let's go." We all left leaving a glaring Brittney behind.

* * *

><p>"Daddy, when is you coming back?" Ava asked Ranger.<p>

"As soon as I can, Ava-Baby. I promise. But I have a lot of work to do in Miami." Ranger told her.

"Can we go?" She asked.

Ranger shook his head no. "No, Querida you can not."

"Why?"

"Because you have school, Ava. You have to go to school." He explained.

"Why?" She said once more. I smiled at Lester who was watching the exchange with a grin. She was always so full of questions. Ranger started explaining the effects of a good school. She wrinkled her nose.

"I wanna come wif you." She said with a whine.

Ranger kissed her cheek. "I know you do, but this time you can not. You need to stay here and keep Momma company while I'm gone." He told her.

She started chewing on her bottom lip then nodded. "Okay. If you say so." She countered.

Ranger chuckled and gave her a hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her nose against him. "I say so, Ava." He told her.

"Usted sea una buena muchacha para su Momma." He told her; still hugging her tight against him. I understood Momma and girl. That was it. I really needed to learn Spanish. Maybe I would start while Ranger was in Miami.(1)

Ava pulled back and planted a loud smacking kiss on his mouth. "I will, Daddy." She replied back.

"Te amo, Ava." He told her.

She grinned. "I love you too, Daddy." She responded. He gave her another hug and passed her to Lester.

Ranger then held his hand out to Lester who took it in his own. Ranger pulled him into one of those man hugs. "Take care of my babes, Les." He told him. Lester nodded. "I got your back, Coz. I'll protect them with my life." He replied. Ranger nodded. "I know." He said as he pulled away. They did a man high five thing and Lester walked back to the truck.

Ranger almost yanked me off my feet as he pulled me into his. Holding me tight to him, he whispered. "I love you, Babe."

I squeezed him tight. "I love you too, Carlos." I replied.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, Babe." He told me.

I nodded against him. "I know. But please don't rush. We'll be fine. Just focus on your company right now. We have all of RangeMan looking out for us." I told him. "We'll be fine." I said once more. He pulled back and nodded. He smiled as he brought his hands up to slide in my hair. He brought my mouth up to meet his and gave me the most passionate kiss I had ever had. Or so I thought. He kissed me like a man possessed. He kissed me with his teeth, tongue, and lips. He sucked, nibbled, bit, and licked at my mouth. I moaned and he growled. I felt my knees give out and he let go of my hair and slid his arms around me to hold me up.

When he finally released the hold he had on my mouth, my brain was mush, my panties were soaked, and I was completely speechless. He smirked when he noticed what condition I was in and I weakly slapped his chest. He chuckled and hugged me once more.

"Don't go crazy." He said as he slowly released me.

I smiled. "Don't get shot." I replied back as I stepped away. He gave me one last hard kiss before turning and running to the plane. He turned back to us when he got inside and waved. I waved back thinking how much has changed since I found out I was pregnant with Ava. He was still the same bad ass Ranger, but around Ava, me and RangeMan he was a caring and sweet man. He loved with his whole heart and he loved me.

* * *

><p>Later That Night-<p>

"Good night Ava." I called to my daughter as I shut her door.

"Good night, Momma." She said back. I walked away and down the hall to Ranger's office. We came back home and spent the rest of the day, just the three of us. Ava, Lester, and myself played Monopoly and Ava won. We played Candyland and Ava won. We played Chutes and Ladders and Ava won. Lester and Ava played Connect Four and Battleship and Ava won. Okay so maybe we were letting her win, but her happiness was all we cared about. We ate dinner together and we had Ava's favorite. Yeah we had pizza. But it was Ella's pizza so it was healthy and it was yummy.

Lester had finally said good night and went back to his apartment. He said that Chesi should be getting home from work and he wanted to call her. I couldn't help but tease him, but I was so happy for him. Chesi was good for him. She would support him when he needed it, loved him no matter how he acted, need him and want him at all times, and never put up with any shit he may try to dish out. Oh yeah, Chesi was perfect for him. She was perfect for RangeMan too.

I turned on Ranger's personal computer and wanted for it to boot up. I haven't been able to check my email since Ava's registration. I bet I had tons of emails. I shrugged. I didn't care. I would rather spend time with my family.

Entering my user name and password, my eyes went wide when I had over hundred emails. Damn! I was popular. Let's see... No I didn't have trouble sleeping. I didn't have erectile dysfunction. I didn't have a cock so I didn't need a cock enlarger. I snorted at that. Damn what sells today. I didn't want to watch any porn so I deleted those.

Seeing an email from proud father at yahoo dot com, I opened it. Staring back at me was a short little message.

Hi. Hope you don't mind. I took your email address from your daughter's registration.  
>We're not really suppose to do that... so shhhhh. LOL. Just kidding.<br>I thought I would tell you that you have a wonderful daughter.  
>She's very polite. <em>You're<em> a wonderful _mother_.

That was the end of the email. It wasn't signed. How weird is that? And you're and mother was in italics. That was odd. I deleted the email without responding at the same time I felt a chill go down my back.

* * *

><p>Sorry it took so long...reviews are welcome!<p>

1. You be a good girl for Momma.


	34. Lots Of Problems

Lots Of Problems

Steph's POV-

"Ava, you look beautiful." I told my five year old daughter. "Perfect for your first day of school." I added. She giggled and twirled. She was wearing a white and pink striped skirt with a matching pink Baby Phat shirt. We topped off the outfit with matching pink flats and a white ribbon was holding her hair in a ponytail.

Ava stopped twirling to face me; her hands in fists on her hips. "Daddy is missing me." She said. I wasn't going to argue when I knew he did, but I didn't know what prompted her to say that.

"Why do you say that, Ava?" I asked.

"Cuz he's not here." She replied back; rolling her eyes. Oh of course. I should have known. She just went with the obvious. I was thinking outside the box. Silly me.

"Don't worry, Ava-Baby. You can call daddy tonight and tell him all about your day." I told her. She nodded.

"Okay. Let's go." She said. I smiled and ushered her out the door. Riding down to the garage, I was thankful for having such amazing friends. Since I wanted Ava's first day of Kindergarten to be as normal as possible, Lester agreed that I could drive Ava myself and they would just follow us. Ava was super excited for her first day and I hope it went just the way she wanted.

The doors to the elevator opened and Ava and myself stepped out. Lester and Cal were already waiting on us. Ava flew at Lester and gave him a hug. "I'm all ready for school, Tio Lester." Ava told him as she kissed his cheek. She leaned over to give Cal one and he came closer to give her access. She smiled at Cal and he grinned back.

"I see that. You are very beautiful." Lester told her. She grinned.

"Just like your Momma." Cal added. I gave him a smile. How sweet was he? I loved my merry men.

"Thank you, Cal." I said as I walked over to him and kissed his cheek. I swear I thought he blushed.

"Don't I get one of those too?" Lester asked me. I gave him a smile and went to lean in to give him one.

"I give you one, Tio Lester." Ava told him as she planted a loud smacking kiss on his cheek.

He tickled her and she laughed. "Thank you very much, Ava-Bird." He said.

I still leaned over and gave his cheek a kiss. "There ya go. One from each of us." I told him.

"Be still my heart." He said as he placed a hand over his heart. I rolled my eyes. I patted each one of their manly chests.

"Come on guys. We gotta go." I told them. They reluctantly agreed and we went to our separate vehicles. Ava was chatting and giggling the whole way there.

* * *

><p>I unbuckled Ava from her car seat and helped her out of the car. "Momma, we're here." She said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the front door. I opened the front door and Ava skipped a head of me. Miss Red Head herself turned around and smiled at Ava.<p>

"Good morning, Miss Ava. How are you?" She asked her.

Ava gave her a small smile. "Hi. I'm ready for school." She said as she pointed to her new outfit.

Miss Williamson smiled. "Well yes you are. Now say good bye to your Mommy and Daddy so you can go to class." She told her. I frowned. Ranger wasn't here so why would she said that.

Ava picked up on that too. "Daddy's gone." She said before turning to me. I hated that she worded it like that since he wasn't technically gone gone. He was just out of town, but I chose to ignore it. I crouched down and gave her a kiss.

"Have a good day, Ava." I told her. I wanted her to have the best first day possible.

She smiled. "I will." She replied. She sounded so sure. I hoped she was right.

"Love you." I told her. I needed her to hear those words, but more I needed to hear them back.

"Love you, Momma." Those words always clenched around my heart tight. She kissed my cheek and turned around. She gave me one last wave good bye before running off to her classroom. I bit my lip trying to keep my tears away. I would cry when I got home. Besides didn't all mothers cry when their children went off to school. Especially on their first day.

I went to turn around and Miss Cherry Cola Red Hair's voice stopped me. "Where is Mr. Manoso?" She asked me. I wanted to tell her it was none of her damn business where Mr. Manoso was. And that Mr. Manoso was happily married and well satisfied, but two things stopped me. We weren't married which I was going to take care of as soon as possible. I wanted a ring on my finger and one on his that told everyone that he was mine.

And of course Miss Flaming Tart was my daughter's Kindergarten teacher so I had to play nice with her. So no matter what she said or did I had to play nice with her. But next year all bets were off. I was going to tell Miss Tomatoes that she could shove it up her ass and that Carlos was mine.

"Hello, Miss Williamson. I just dropped Nathan off and I wanted to stop to see if there was anything that needed to be done for parent-teacher conference." A male voice that I knew was familiar interrupted us. I turned to find a very happy David.

Miss Tart gave David a huge smile. "Oh David, you are always on the ball. Parent-teacher conferences are over two weeks away." She told him with a flirty smile. I rolled my eyes. She was probably just looking for a free ride with any available male. Ouch, that was a little mean. I shrugged. I didn't care.

He waved a hand as to dismiss her comment. "You know I love helping. Anything for Nathan." He replied before turning to me. "Stephanie right?" He questioned.

I smiled and nodded. "Right. And David, how are you?" I asked him trying to be polite when all I wanted to do was get the heck away from Miss Two-Face Tart.

"I'm doing great actually and you?" He replied.

"I'm doing just fine. Just getting ready to go to work and make this day pass by a little bit faster." I told him. I'm sure he knew what I meant with his only child starting Kindergarten.

He nodded his understanding. He went to open his mouth but words halted his. "But I really must go. It was nice chatting with you." I told him.

"I understand. I'll be around." He answered. I said good bye to David and Miss Red before turning and leaving the building. As soon as I got out of the building I was hit head on by a small blond. I made a little oomph sound before crouching down to face the little blue eyed blond.

"Hi. I'm Steph. And you are?" I asked her.

She giggled. "I not pose talk to strangers." She said with a smile. She was probably about the same age as Ava.

"Katie, what I told you about running off." I heard a male voice call out. I stood up and faced her father. I knew without a doubt it was her father because they looked exactly alike all the down to the cute dimples in their left cheeks.

He immediately pulled his mini into his arms and gave her a bear hug. "You scared me, Katie. You shouldn't do that to Daddy." He chastised her. She apologized and returned his hug. The man stood up and held out his hand. "Thanks. She's always running off." He said.

I shook my head, but accepted his hand. "No thanks necessary. I didn't do anything, but I do know how kids are." I told him.

He nodded. "You have at least one, correct?" He asked. I released his hand and he dropped his.

I nodded. "I have a little girl about Katie's age. And pregnant with what I'm hoping is a little boy." I told him.

He let out a laugh. "Are you sure you want boys? I have three of them and they wear me out." He replied.

I couldn't stop my eyes from widening. "You have three boys?" I wondered.

He nodded with a grin. "I do. Three boys and one girl. I love each one of them more than I ever thought possible." He stated and I started to think. Was this proud father. He didn't seem like he knew me and he sure as heck didn't seem like he had ever met Ava.

"You sound very proud." I commented; hoping for any signs that this man is the one that emailed me.

"I am very proud of my four heathens. I have some bad awful heartburn sometimes but they are completely worth it." He explained.

I smiled. This man didn't write me the email. If he did he would have said something I'm sure. "Well I'm sure we'll meet again as our daughters are probably in the same class." I told him; trying to get away.

"I'm sure we will. I'm Mark by the way." He replied.

I grinned. "Sorry. I'm Steph."

"Nice to meet you, Steph." He said and I replied with the same. We said our good byes and I walked back to Cayenne. I gave a little wave to Lester and Cal and they waved back. I knew I was going to get teased by them both for almost being plowed down by a five year old. Then they would tease me about flirting with another man. That is not what I was doing even if he was a very good looking man. One that I'm sure was not the one that sent me that email.

* * *

><p>My day was spent performing searches and doing payroll for RangeMan. It was coming upon three in the afternoon and I was ready to see my little girl. I wanted to know how her day went and hopefully she would want to return tomorrow.<p>

I knew that on several occasions where I would not want to return for my second day of school. I always claimed that the teacher hated me or I wouldn't need school when I got older or even go as far to say that if I had to return to that much hated place that I would just die. Needless to say none of that was true. I just hoped that my daughter enjoyed her first day.

I walked in to my daughter's classroom and found her sitting at her desk. She had a piece of paper in front of her and she was staring at it. I noticed Miss Cola was sitting behind her desk so I walked over to my daughter's teacher. She looked up at me as I approached; a frown upon her face.

"Hi." She said softly.

"Is something wrong with Ava?" I replied back just as quietly.

Miss Williamson gave a small shrug. "She won't complete the assignment. I told her she had to complete it before she could leave for the day." She told me. That made me frown. I didn't like that my daughter was already misbehaving on her first day of school, but I really didn't like that she wasn't allowed to leave. That just wouldn't float. They wouldn't like it if they had twenty or so big men dressed all in black come storming in here to get Ava out. I shook my head. What the hell was I thinking?

"What was the assignment?" I asked thinking maybe it was just something that Ava was having a hard time comprehending.

"To draw a picture of someone or something you love." She answered. Now I was really confused. Why would Ava have a hard time doing something such as that? She had plenty to choose from.

"Is that all?" I asked; my tone showing my concern.

Miss Williamson shook her head. "Ava is a very well behaved and extremely happy child. She gets along with everybody and has made friends with all her classmates. She pays attention in class and participates in every activity. So I'm a little concerned that she would refused to do this. When I asked her why she just told me that she couldn't. That she was unable to, but she wouldn't give me any other reason." She explained.

I was so giddy that Ava did so well for her first day, but I was worried that she refused to do this assignment especially since it was so easy. I was also happy that Miss Williamson seem to actually be a very good teacher.

"Can I talk to her?" I asked knowing full well that if she told me no I would have anyway.

She nodded. "Of course." She told me.

I walked over to Ava and sat down beside her. She glanced up at me and tears sprung to her pretty brown eyes. "Ava-Baby, what's wrong?" I asked as I pulled her into my arms.

"I can't go home, Momma." She told me through her tears. I guess she thought that since Miss Williamson told her she couldn't leave until she completed that assignment, that meant she couldn't even go home. I needed to fix that.

"Ava, of course you can go home. Miss Williamson is just wondering why you couldn't do your assignment." I explained. She sniffled.

"I just can't, Momma." She replied.

"Ava, why can't you?" I asked.

"Cuz I can't." She whined.

"All you have to do is draw someone or something you love." I told her thinking maybe she didn't fully understand the assignment.

She nodded. "I know that. That's why I can't do it." She drew out.

"What do you mean, Ava?" I asked. She was starting to confuse me just a little.

"Cuz I don't know who to draw." She told me. I heard a sharp intake of breath behind me and I turned to see Miss Williamson standing there. I turned back to my daughter.

"Ava, you have lots to choose from." I told her.

She nodded and sniffled. More tears flooded her eyes. "I know, but I can't pick." She stated and it just dawned on me. It wasn't that she didn't have any to choose from but that she had too many to pick. I could have laughed but since I knew my daughter was stressing I just smiled.

"Who did you first think of?" I asked.

"You and Daddy." She replied back quickly. "But I love Tio Lester and Tio Cal too. And Chesi-Babe. And Tio Tank. And Grandma and Abuela." She continued on and on so I interrupted her.

"Why don't you just go with your first choice." I suggested.

She frowned. "Cuz that might upset Tio Lester and Chesi-Babe and Tio Tank and_." She started and once again I interrupted.

"Ava, they won't be upset I promise. They all know that you love them. Okay?" I tried to explain.

"You sure?" She asked clearly skeptical.

I kissed her forehead and gave her a hug. "I'm sure." I told her. She gave me a huge smile and moved off my lap. She immediately picked up her first crayon and set to work. My first problem has been solved. Whew.

* * *

><p>I was getting ready to knock on Lester's apartment door when I heard him swear and loudly. Seeing as I had Ava with me and that she heard it too, I didn't know if I should knock or call him first.<p>

We were suppose to have dinner with him that evening in his apartment no less, but now I was thinking he wasn't up for company. "Momma, Tio Lester is mad." Ava told me. I looked down at her and nodded.

"He is that." I replied. Hearing another very bad word come from Lester, I made up my mind. "Why don't we go back upstairs and I'll call him." I told Ava. She nodded then shrugged. We turned to leave when my cell phone rang.

I went to look at it but before I could, Lester's door swung open. Lester was standing there with the phone to his ear. He took it away and hit the end button as my phone shut up.

"I was hoping to catch you before you left seven." He said. I just bet he was. For the first time I was early. How bizarre was that.

I shrugged. "Sorry. Ava was ready to come see you. And me too." I told him. He looked seriously upset. His face was flushed from what I was guessing was anger. His hair looked like it had been through its own personal tornado. His clothes were disheveled and wrinkled and one of his boots was completely unlaced while the other one was not. Lester was not a happy camper.

"Tio Lester, is you okay?" Ava asked him. She let go of my hand and walked up to him. He crouched down to her level and shook his head.

"No Baby, Tio Lester is not okay." He replied before pulling her into his arms and hugging her to him. She wrapped her little arms around his neck and squeezed.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. He stood up and backed away from the door. I stepped in and he closed the door. Okay so it was more like he slammed it shut, but it was closed and that was all that mattered.

I followed him into his living room where he took a seat on the sofa; Ava still in his lap. She sat back and watched him. I sat down beside them and hoped that whatever was wrong, we could fix it.

"You wanna talk about it?" I asked him. He fiddled with the ribbons on Ava's shirt and shrugged his shoulders. Whatever it was had him really tore up. I had never seen Lester like this in the seven or so years since I've known him. I didn't like this Lester and I wanted to fix it. By the look on Ava's face so did she.

"Tio Lester?" Ava's small voice made Lester look up. What I saw shocked me to my core. He had tears in his eyes and they were slowly making their way down his cheeks. I had never seen Lester cry like he was now. "You sad." Ava stated and Lester nodded. "Why?" She asked.

I waited because I knew if anybody could get through to Lester it would be Ava. His niece. His friend. His sometimes partner in crime. He moved to put Ava on her feet. "Ava, can you please go get me and your Momma a bottle of water?" He asked her. She quickly nodded and ran from the room.

Lester stood up and grabbed a tissue. He made quick work of his eyes and nose. "I can't believe I lost it." He stated. I couldn't either. I was hoping he would talk about what was bothering him because he needed to. He couldn't leave this bottled up inside waiting for it to burst out.

Ava came running back to the living room with two small bottles of water in her hands. She handed one to me and I thanked her. She then handed the other one to Lester who had sat back down.

He lifted Ava and sat her back on his lap. He took a deep breath. "I just got off the phone with Chesi." He started. Ava cocked her head to the side, but didn't say a word. She waited like I did. "She was fired from her job." He said. I let out a sigh. I knew what the problem was now.

"Why was she fired?" I asked. Chesi was an excellent house keeper. In fact she was perfect. There had to be some sort of mistake with that one.

I heard Lester growl and knew the reason why was probably what pissed him off. Ava patted his cheek and he took a breath. "A woman that Chesi works with reported her for _dating_ me." He grounded out. "Apparently it's against the rules for the hotel staff to get _personal_ with the guests." He stated. I had a feeling if Ava hadn't have been here that dating and personal would have been bad words. "And it's my fault." He added.

Ava laid her head against his chest and kept quiet. I didn't know why she was staying quiet, but I was figuring she had a reason. "Why is it your fault?" I asked him. I knew it wasn't. It didn't matter what the reason it wasn't his fault.

"The woman that reported her asked me out while we there and I turned her down. I already been on a date with Chesi and I knew that she was the one and I didn't want to jeopardize any chance I had with Chesi. Well, it seems as though she caught Chesi coming out of my room one morning." He stopped and shook his head; a small smile on his face. He looked over at me. "I remember this morning. It was the morning after I told Chesi that I loved her and she told me that she loved me. We stayed up all night and_" He trailed off and I nodded. I got it. They ended up having sex all night and I was betting Chesi left the room looking truly and well... loved.

"Lester, it is not your fault. That woman was just bitter and angry." I told him hoping he would believe it.

He shook his head. "I'm mad that she got fired when it wasn't her fault, but I'm upset because she's not coming to Trenton now." He stated; his teeth grinding together.

My mouth dropped and my eyes widen. "What? Why?" I asked. Ava even sat up with tears coming to her eyes.

"I want Chesi-Babe." She said. I should have known that was going to upset her. She loved her Chesi.

Lester pulled Ava into his arms so her head was flat against his chest. "I know you do, Ava. I do too." He rubbed her back and she settled against him. She didn't fall asleep, she just laid there like she was waiting.

I touched Lester's arm and repeated my question. "Why?" My voice low.

"She says she can't afford it until she gets another job and before you say it, I already asked. She turned me down." Lester stated. I nodded. I wasn't going to suggest Lester pay for it because I knew Chesi would have turned it down. She was like me there.

Lester looked over at me. "I miss her, Beautiful. I miss her something awful. We haven't even been away from each other that long, but my heart is already hurting from being away from her. And she told me that if I showed back up there, she would refuse to talk to me. She said that right now Carlos needed me and that I needed to be here. She said family comes first and while I agree, I don't want to be away from her any longer." He said shaking his head. He dropped his head to rest against Ava's and let out a sigh. "And besides she is family. In my heart she's my family and as soon as I can she'll be my wife." He added.

He was hurting and I had no idea what to say to him to make it better. In fact I was pretty sure there was nothing I could say to make it better. The little English girl had wormed her way into his heart and she was there to stay.

I snuggled up against him and he wrapped an arm around me to pull me closer. I finally heard the small sniffles and I glanced over at my daughter. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and her eyes were red. She was crying for her uncle; for his pain and the fact that he was hurting. She was crying for her Chesi-Babe.

I hated that two of my favorite people were hurting and I couldn't fix it. I didn't even know what to say them. Lester was so in love with Chesi that he couldn't stand the thought of not seeing her and now he was facing that possibility. I'm sure he knew that eventually he could go back to London or that Chesi would make it here, but in his mind I knew he wasn't thinking clearly.

Ava suddenly sat up and touched Lester's cheek. "It'll be okay, Tio Lester. You see. Everything will be okay." She stated. She sounded so sure that even I wanted believed her. Lester kissed the tip of her nose and smiled. He wanted to believe her too. "Thanks Ava." He replied. She nodded, kissed his cheek, and turned to look at me. "I wanna call Daddy." She demanded.

I nodded but Lester spoke up before I could say anything. "Let's go eat dinner and then you can call your dad." He told her. She narrowed her eyes then nodded. Lester laughed and stood up with her in his arms. He helped me up and together we walked into his kitchen. I didn't know why Ava wanted to call Ranger all of a sudden, but I was interested.

Another problem but no solution. Could this day get any worse? Oh my gosh why did I say that? Or think it? Now I knew it would.

* * *

><p>"Alright Ava, go brush your teeth then you can call Daddy." I told her. She nodded her okay and ran to the bathroom. I put away the game that we had dragged out and went into Ranger's office.<p>

We ate dinner with Lester than watched a movie. Gnomeo and Juliet was a very cute kids movie. An animated twist to Shakespeare's classic Romeo and Juliet, it was the cutest little movie. Ava really enjoyed it.

We had came back upstairs and it wasn't quite eight yet so I knew Ranger probably hadn't settled down for the night. Usually when he was working in the Miami or Boston offices, he was always up late with one problem or another. So Ava and myself sat down and played Candyland. We went through it twice and Ava won both times. I didn't let her win either. I was starting to think we really never let her win, it just seemed that way. She was a winner, a doer and she never gave up.

I booted up Ranger's computer then hit the Internet button. I had a strange urge to check my email and it was driving me insane. I didn't know why but the reason that I was contemplating was scaring me. I was afraid I had another email from proud father and while they didn't seem stalkerish, they still gave me chills.

I signed into my email and sure enough I had another one from proud father. I took a deep breath and clicked it.

Ava looked so pretty today and very put together.  
>You take such good care of your daughter.<br>You're a good mother.

That was all it said. Damn. I heard Ava come running back down the hall and I quickly deleted the email. Another problem that had no solution but only more problems that would add to it. Should I tell Ranger or wait? Should I tell Lester, Tank, or anyone? I shook my head. He's harmless. Just harmless...


	35. Diego's Idea

Diego's Idea

I signed into my email just hoping that my inbox would be empty. But sure enough I had another email from proud father. Maybe this guy had a little crush on me and it was harmless. Hey, I could hope. After all, I haven't had a stalker in years. I took a deep breath and clicked it open.

Ava looked so pretty today and very put together.  
>You take such good care of your daughter.<br>You're a good mother.

That was all it said. Damn. Why couldn't he give me more of an insight to who he is or something. How is he getting so close to Ava? Is he one of the fathers to Ava's classmates or he is a teacher or principal? Could Ava be in trouble around this guy or is she completely safe at this school? She had to be safe. After all, Ranger had cameras all around the classrooms, the hallways, the cafeteria, and on the play grounds. So Ava had to be safe.

I heard Ava come running down the hall so I quickly filed the email away with the other one. Another problem that had no solution but only more problems that would add to it. Should I tell Ranger or wait? Should I tell Lester, Tank, or anyone? I shook my head. He's harmless. Just harmless, but if I continued to received more emails than I would tell Ranger. I nodded. I would.

"Momma, ready to call daddy." Ava called out as she reached Ranger's office door. I smiled as I took in her curly dark hair tumbling around her shoulders and one of her new outfits. It was a two piece pajama set and it was so adorable. The bottoms were pink and navy striped while the top was solid white with pink cuffs around the wrists. In the middle of the shirt it had a pink and navy striped heart. Dad was applied in pink above the heart while the word me was below the heart. Next to the heart was the letter s. So it look to read Dad loves me. Her abuela and abuelo got it for her on her birthday.

"Ava, you look beautiful." I couldn't help but tell her. She really did. It still amazed me that this child was a product of Ranger and me and our love for each other. She really did have the best of both Ranger and myself.

She smiled. "I know, Momma." She agreed and I couldn't help but smile. She was something. "Can we call Daddy now?" She asked.

I nodded and held out my hand. She took it and I led her into the living room. "Take a seat on the sofa, Baby. And I'll call him." I told her and she crawled up on our giant sofa. Grabbing my cell phone, I hit speed dial one.

"Yo." Ranger answered.

"Yo yourself, Batman." I replied back.

"Babe." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"How is everything down there?" I asked. I really hoped everything was going as he wanted since I knew the quicker he wrapped things up, the sooner he would be home. I hated to be selfish but I really detested being away from him for so long. I knew Ava did too.

"So far so good. Paid a little visit to the kid that Diego thought was breaking in our clients' homes and he sang like a canary." Ranger stated with pride.

I smiled. "That's great! Proud of ya." I told him; using his words for me on him. And I was very proud of him. He always got his man.

I heard Ranger chuckling. "Babe." He replied. I could hear the thank you in his voice and it was enough for me. I loved his way of communication; sometimes.

"So what's next?" I asked hoping he was coming home.

"I need to show my face to smooth some ruffled feathers and make sure everything is up to date. But then I'll be home." He answered. I had a hard time holding back the scream of joy that wanted to come forth, but I kept a tight lid on it.

"That's great. I'm glad that all is going good there. Tell Diego I said hey." I told him. I heard some muffling in the back then Ranger came back on.

"He said hi." I almost laughed. I couldn't believe Ranger actually told Diego that I said hi. I was for sure he wouldn't actually tell him that, but I was glad he did. It's the little changes that matter.

"Good. Now as much as I hate to stop talking to you, I have a little girl that wants to talk to you." I told him. I really hated to say good bye, but Ava needed to get to bed and so did I. Eight in the morning came awfully fast when you've had no sleep.

I heard Ranger chuckle once again. "I want talk to her too. How was her first day at school? I hate that I'm missing it." He admitted.

"I know and we do too. Her first day went well, but I have a feeling she's gonna wanna talk to you about Lester." I told him.

"What he do now?" Ranger said; humor in his voice.

"Well, it isn't what he did. It's more of what he's going through." I replied. He was going through so much right now. The poor love sick fool. Us love sick fools have to stick together.

"What is he going through?" Ranger asked.

"He talk to Chesi and she was fired from the hotel. So now she isn't coming to Trenton." I gave him the short version. Since Ava was hopping from foot to foot wanting to talk to her daddy.

"Why?" He asked. Figured we would eventually go back to the one word answers and questions. At least he didn't demand to know.

"Because she can't afford it and she refuses to let Lester pay for it." I explained. I really admired her for that too. It was at least one thing we had in common.

"If Lester can afford it, why shouldn't he pay for it?" Ranger questioned. I rolled my eyes. Of course Ranger wouldn't understand. He's a guy. I let out a sigh of irritation.

"Because she doesn't love or want him for his money. She wants to pay her own way." I told him. Ava pulled on my shirt and I looked down. "Momma, I wanna talk to Daddy." She whined. I leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Give me just a minute, Ava." I told her and she nodded.

"No one thinks she does. But she should let Lester pay for it so they can see each other." He said and I knew then he just didn't understand.

"If I was in Chesi's position, I would do the same as her." I told him. And I would have. I wouldn't accept Ranger's money or Lester's.

"Babe." Ranger said. I rolled my eyes. That was his 'I would have paid for it' Babe.

"Ranger." I said back. I heard him chuckling. I knew he wouldn't change his mind about this so I just gave up for now. But I would try again. For Lester. For Chesi. "Alright, well Ava wants to talk to you." I told him.

"I'll call ya tomorrow Babe." He promised.

"Love you." I said as the tears began to clog my throat. Okay I was not going to cry.

"Love you too, Babe." He replied.

"Don't get shot." I said as Ava began to once again pull on my shirt.

He chuckled. "Don't go crazy." He countered back. I smiled as I handed the phone to Ava. I hated being so far away from Ranger. But I knew he was coming back so I knew it was all going to be okay.

* * *

><p>Ranger's POV-<p>

I chuckled and Diego raised an eyebrow at me. It was a family trait. Or a RangeMan trait as most if not all my men can do the same. I shook my head at Diego and he laughed. "Don't go crazy." I told Steph. Diego's face once more took on a look of confusion and I shook my head in refusal of acknowledgement.

Ava's voice then came over my cell phone and I smiled. "Hi Daddy!" Ava almost shouted into the phone.

I smiled. "Hi Ava-Baby. Did you have a good first day of school?" I asked her.

"I did, Daddy. I drawed a picture of you and Momma cuz I loved you." She told me.

"You did, huh?" I said and she made an uh-huh sound. "I can't wait to see it, Querida." I told her and I really couldn't. I hated that I was missing her first few days of school.

"I love school, Daddy. It's fun." She told me and I felt a weight lift off my shoulders. I wanted her to like school because she was going whether she liked it or not, but it made it easier if she did.

"Querida, I am very glad to hear that you like school. Are you ready for tomorrow?" I asked. She made another uh-huh sound and then giggled. The giggle was adorable so I couldn't refrain from asking her what it was for.

"Why are you giggling, Ava?" I questioned her.

"Nate said I was pretty and Mista Meyers agreed." She told me and two things went through my mind. Who was Nate and Mister Meyers and why were they telling my daughter she was pretty? I knew she was so there I had no doubt, but I didn't want to strange men telling my five year old daughter this. So who was I gonna have to kill?

"Who is Nate and Mister Meyers?" I asked Ava.

"Nate is a boy in my class and Mista Meyers is his daddy." She explained and I felt a little better but not all that much. She was only five years old and she already had boys telling her that she was pretty. I rubbed my chest when I felt unfamiliar ache settle there. Felt like heart burn. Damn, only in kindergarten and she was already giving me heartburn. Steph never gave me heartburn. Mmmm, if Diego wasn't here I would have probably checked for gray hairs.

Isn't that great? I've been with the woman who attracts crazies, blows up cars, funeral homes, and buildings and never once did I get heartburn. My five year old's first day of kindergarten and I already had heartburn and was worried about gray hairs. Yep I needed a boy.

I swallowed hard. "Do you like this Nate boy?" I asked; holding my breath.

"Eeewww. Boys are yucky, Daddy." Ava stated and I felt the breath I was holding whoosh out. Diego looked at me once more in confusion and I shook my head. I needed to keep that thought in my child's head.

"You're right, Ava. Boys are yucky. All of them." I told her. Diego started laughing and I threw my pen at him. That only made him laugh harder. I gave him my deathly blank face and he glared back at me. Damn, I should have known that wouldn't work on my brother.

"Not all them, Daddy. My tios isn't yucky." She explained. She had a point. My men were all family to Ava and they would be happy to kill a fella if they got too near my child.

"You're right, Querida. Your uncles aren't yucky." I agreed with her. But I bet when she got older she was going to hate her uncles for being so over protected. I would deal with that when the time came.

"Tio Lester is sad, Daddy. You have to fix it." Ava said. Her turn of the conversation threw me for a minute. Then I remembered what Steph told me so I was immediately back on track.

"How can I fix it, Ava-Baby?" I asked her. After all I hadn't a clue. If Chesi wouldn't accept Lester's help then what could I do.

"I don't know, I'm just a kid." She said with a little attitude. "Tio Lester is really sad. He was crying, Daddy." Ava went on to say. Damn. Santos and crying didn't go well. My cousin rarely cried. If he was I knew he was seriously hurting. But I couldn't promise anything.

"I hate that he was crying, Ava. I'll see what I can do, but I'm not making any promises." I told her. She giggled and laughed and if I knew my daughter well she was dancing in a circle; giddy with glee. I knew if I didn't pull through she would be upset, but that couldn't be help. Disappointments happened in life and she would have to understand that.

"Thank you, Daddy!" She exclaimed and quite loudly.

"Just remember, Ava. I can't promise anything." I repeated once more.

"But you're Batman." She sobered instantly. I was going to have to talk to Steph about that. I loved that Steph and my daughter thought I was Batman but I wasn't and I couldn't always do as they asked.

"Ava, I'm not Batman. I am just a man." I told her.

"But.." She whined and I immediately interrupted.

"Ava Marie, stop. I told you I would try to help but I can't promise anything." I told her again. Sometimes I forgot that she was only five. She was so smart that it was easy to forget.

"Yes Sir." She said and I smiled. She was a good girl too. A perfect combination of Steph and myself. But I really needed a boy. He could help me keep our girls in line. Because I had a feeling I was going to need all the help I could get.

"Good Girl." I said. "Now time for you to go to bed." I added with a smile.

"Okay Daddy. Te amo." She replied back with no argument. Another way she was like Steph. She loved her sleep.

"Te amo también." I told her. I then told her good bye and hung up the phone. My brother immediately started in on me.

"Boys are yucky, huh?" He teased; a smile on his face.

"When it comes to my five year old daughter, damn right they are." I told him and he laughed.

"I'm so glad I have no kids. No worries." He said. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. My brother was a player just like Lester is. Or should I say just like Lester was. After all Lester had fallen in love. Maybe there was hope for my brother. I watched as he picked up a newspaper and began to leaf through it muttering to himself or to the paper, I'm not sure which. Mmmm, maybe not. But I needed his help and his advice.

"Got a question." I started. His head peaked out over the paper and he raised an eyebrow. I motioned towards the paper and he frowned. I replied back with my own frown and he put down the paper. I didn't care if he didn't like it, I wasn't going to be talking to a paper.

"What's on your mind, pequeño hermano?" He asked and I fought the desire to slap my brother upside his head at his little brother remark. I knew I was younger in age but I was not little. In any way, shape, or form.

"Lester's in love." I told him. Diego popped up straight from his lounging position in his office chair.

"What do you mean Lester's in love?" He asked. "Lester is pro at bein' the playa. He can't be in love. You must be mistaken." My brother informed me.

I snorted. "I'm never wrong. He met her in London. Name is Chesi. She's good for him." I told him. Which was true. Chesi was good for Lester. And she only had eyes for Lester. According to Steph, that was a very good thing when working at RangeMan. I wanted to know what she meant by that, but I didn't ask because something told me I wouldn't like the answer.

"Wow! It sounds like even you like this girl." Diego commented.

I nodded. "I do like her. Steph likes her and Ava loves her." I told him.

He nodded in approval. "If Miss Ava likes her than she must be the real deal." Diego stated. I raised an eyebrow. He shrugged. "What? Ava's a great judge of character. If she likes Chesi and Steph likes her than I like her." Diego added. I raised an eyebrow. So it didn't matter what I thought?

"It doesn't matter what I think?" I questioned him. No one ever questioned what I thought or what I said. My family included.

Diego snorted. "Of course it matters, hermano. I was just saying. Your two girls are amazing. Hell, if I wasn't a permanent player, I just might steal Steph for myself." He said. I knew he was teasing but I couldn't stop the growl that rose and erupted from deep within. Diego threw his head back and laughed. He so laughed so hard and so much, that it was beginning to piss me off.

"What the hell is so damn funny?" I asked my brother.

He shook his head and got his laughter under control. "I just never thought my big and bad mercenary brother would fall in love with a little white girl from the 'Burg'. You've come a long way." Diego stated. I didn't know what to say. I knew I had come a long way from the man I was and still am, but to hear someone else say it, was a little weird even to my ears.

I nodded but didn't comment. "Chesi was going to come to Trenton to visit, but some how she got fired and now she can't come." I explained the situation further.

His eyes narrowed in confusion. "Why can't she? Lester doesn't seem the type to not pay for it." Diego wondered.

I couldn't stop the snort. Diego raised that eyebrow again. "He offered and she refused." I told him.

Diego smiled. "I like her already." Diego stated. Okay I was confused. Why would that matter? It was apparent I had lost my blank face and was showing my confusion when Diego rolled his eyes and explained his reasoning. "Carlos, you never had to worry if a woman was after you or your money." He stated.

I interrupted. "What makes you say that?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "Since you've never had more than a one night stand, you wouldn't have to." He replied.

I narrowed my eyes. "I had more than just one night stands before I met Stephanie." I countered.

Diego made a tsking sound. "Name one." He demanded. I wanted to slug my older brother for doubting my word but I couldn't help but admit that he was right. Before meeting and getting together with Steph, I only had one night stands. I never wanted that possibility of becoming attached to a female. But I did and I have never been happier.

I nodded. "Okay. Fine. I've never had more than one night stands before. So I've never had to worry about a woman wanting me for my money because she didn't know I had any." I admitted.

"Exactly. Although I like Chesi for just that reason, she should let Lester pay her way here." He said as he picked up his newspaper once more.

"Yes, but that isn't an option so what can I do." I thought out loud. I didn't know if there was anything I could do. If Chesi wouldn't accept money from Lester, I knew she wouldn't accept money from me.

"Why don't you hire her?" Diego questioned. I didn't know what to say. Hire her as what? "As a nanny, pequeño hermano." Diego added. A nanny? Would that work? I knew Steph was trying to keep Ava's school experience as normal as possible and with a newborn that was going to be tough. Business in Trenton was booming and we were super busy so I wasn't going to be able to help as much as I did with Ava. Even though I knew I wanted to. A nanny would come in handy. And Ava already loved her.

"You know I think you might have a good idea." I told him. I actually rolled my eyes when I saw the smug look on my brother's face. I made a mental note to make sure I didn't give him any more compliments anytime soon or his already over inflated ego would explode.

He flicked up his newspaper in front of his face. "I know I do. If Steph and Ava already like her then you've already over come at least two hurdles. If not a few more." He told me before focusing back on his newspaper.

Damn, he was right again. Since Ava loved Chesi than she wouldn't have a problem with her coming to help out with her or the new baby. Since Steph liked her than it would be easier to convince her to let Chesi come and help for awhile until something more permanent came along.

I glanced over at Diego who still had his nose buried in his paper. I glanced at the clock on the wall. Shit, it 2100 hours so I knew in London it would be 0200 hours. So it was way too late to call her. I would have to wait until morning. I would call her and ask her what she thought. Her becoming our nanny would help both of us out and make everyone happy. If she agreed I would do a full back ground check. I would perform it myself. Since Lester loved her and she would probably end up becoming family, I didn't want anyone else looking at the private information that I would find. Considering this was my family she would be with day in and day out and she would be alone with them, I had to make sure she was safe. For my own piece of mind.

I stood up and stretch the kinks out of my body. I was going to bed to get ready for tomorrow. I was ready to call Chesi so I could have good news for not only Ava and Steph, but for Lester who deserved a hell of a lot of happiness in his life.

I heard Diego cluck his tongue and I couldn't resist asking. "What?"

He put down his newspaper. "Just glad that I am not seriously involved with any woman." He stated. He pointed to part of the paper; hitting the thick parchment. "Says here that a man almost beat another man to death because he found he was stalking his wife. The man was stalking his wife all because she was nice to him one day at the grocery store. He was sure they had a full fledged relationship so he began to stalk her." He explained the article that I remembered reading myself.

The stalker had it in his head that the woman was completely in love with him and they were meant to be. The husband caught him close to their house and he beat the man almost to death. I shrugged. "He got off easy." I stated out loud.

Diego's head snapped up to look at me. "What would you have done if it was Steph?" He asked me.

Since this was my brother I knew I could speak the truth. "I would have killed him after I tortured him." I said with no remorse. No one messes with my Babe.

Diego never even flinched. "Me too." He agreed. I nodded my good night and I left his office.

* * *

><p>Ranger's POV-<p>

Stepping out of the shower, I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my waist. I then grabbed another and began to dry off. It was just past 0600 hours and I was ready to call Chesi. I was anxious to see how she responded to my request. I was hoping positively, but it could go either way.

After drying off, I headed into my Miami closet and grabbed a pair of cargoes, a black RangeMan t-shirt, and black socks. I quickly dressed then laced up a pair of combat boots. Pulling my hair back with a leather tie, I headed towards the kitchen.

I grabbed a plain yogurt, an orange, and a bottle of water then sat down. I had found Chesi's number this morning and already programed it into my phone. She answered on second ring.

"Hello." Her voice was hoarse and it sounded as though she had been crying. A lot.

"Chesi?" I wanted to make sure before I said anything more.

She sniffled. "Yes. Who is this?" She asked. She sounded unsure, a little frightened, and sad.

"This is Ranger." I started to tell her my given name but she interrupted.

"This is Lester's cousin." She stated; her voice pitched.

"Yes." I agreed.

"Is Lester okay?" She asked clearly in a panic. Damn I haven't thought about that.

"Yes Lester is fine. I'm calling on behalf of myself." I assured her. I heard her take a deep breath.

"Oh okay. Thank God." She said a little more relaxed. "Can I help you?" She asked. Her voice was so low, I could barely make out what she said. I wanted to know why she was so upset when she first answered.

"Are you okay?" I asked. Completely unlike me to even care if another person is upset, sad, or angry, but I already considered this girl a part of our family. Just like Lester would protect Steph with his life, I would do the same for Chesi.

She sniffled before blowing her nose. "I'm fine." She said quite forcefully. Yeah, she sounded just great. I knew she was lying but I didn't call her on it. "How can I help you?" She asked once more.

I cleared my throat. "I have a business proposition for you." I said as I took a bite of my yogurt. She was quiet for a moment and I thought I had lost the connection. "Chesi?" I questioned.

"What kind of business proposition?" She finally asked. She was skeptical and I knew it. Only problem was I didn't know how to approach her with my proposition. So I blurted it out.

"I need a nanny." I said and I felt like an idiot. The great Ranger Manoso blurting his thoughts instead of handling this with care. She probably thought I was losing my mind.

"I don't need a pity job, Mr. Manoso." She replied; her voice made of steel. I had pissed her off and I didn't want that.

"I'm not offering you a pity job, Chesi. I really will need a nanny." I tried to explain.

She snorted. "I don't understand. Ava is going to school. Why would you need a nanny?" She asked me. Then it occurred to me that she must not know that Steph was pregnant. I was for sure that Lester would have told her, but with everything going on I guess he never had a chance.

"I'm sorry. I was sure Lester would have told you."

"Told me what?" She interrupted.

"Steph is a few weeks pregnant." I told her.

She gasped. I had shocked her. "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know that. Congratulations." She said with a little more joy than I'm sure she was feeling.

"Thank you." I replied. "Now will you do it?" I asked once more taking another bite of yogurt. She got quiet again and I could almost see and hear the wheels turning in her head.

"When would you need me and what would the job imply?" She asked. I had thought about this a lot last night and I believe I finally had the answer.

"You would need to be there for Steph. Anything she needs. Whether it's to change a diaper or help get Ava ready for bed or school or feed the new baby when that time comes. When Steph takes Ava to school in the morning or picks her up you will need to stay behind to watch the baby. But again it would be anything that Steph needs." I explained a little bit.

"Okay." She said softly.

"As for when I would need you here I was thinking about five months from now. Steph would be about six months pregnant and things would start getting a little hard on her." I stated as I finished my yogurt.

"I have a question." She requested; her voice still soft.

"Ask anything you want, Chesi." I told her. I didn't want her to have any doubts. I was doing this for her, but I was also doing this for Steph and myself too.

"Are you doing this for Lester? Or does he know?" She asked. She seemed almost scared of the answer and I wondered why.

"Lester does not know. Steph doesn't even know yet." I admitted to her.

"What if Steph doesn't want a nanny?" She asked me. I had thought of this too, but I was pretty sure when I told Steph that it was Chesi that I had hired then Steph wouldn't mind.

"I think she'll agree with it when she knows it's somebody she knows and trusts." I told her. That was truth at least. I had a feeling Steph would be against it until I told her who I hired.

"Can we keep this from Lester for now?" She asked; her voice even quieter than before.

"We can if you tell me why?" I asked her. I didn't like keeping things that concerned my cousin from him when I thought he deserved to know. If his girlfriend decided to come to Trenton to become our nanny, then Lester needed to know.

She sniffed and when she finally spoke, I could tell she was doing it through tears. "I want to do it. I really like Steph and I adore Ava. But I don't want to tell Lester just in case it falls through. I don't want to disappoint him." She explained.

That I could understand but I wasn't going to let anything fall through. Now that I had my mind set on Chesi being our nanny, she was going to be our nanny. "I can accept that, Chesi." I told her.

"Thank you, Mr. Manoso." She replied.

"Call me Ranger, Chesi." I insisted and she agreed. "Now, I am going to do a full back ground check and get everything in order such as your work visa and your plane tickets." I told her.

"Oh Okay. Thank you so much." She said.

"De Nada. If you have any questions just call me." I told her then preceded to give her my cell and work numbers. She thanked me several more times before I finally hung up the phone.

I thought that went really well. When Chesi answered the phone she was sad and upset and when hanging up she was happy and looking forward to the future. I couldn't wait to share my news with Steph. I was sure she was going to be excited.

But for now I had to finish breakfast and get out of here. I had a full day a head of me. I had a background check to run and people to see. Things were looking up.

* * *

><p>Please leave a review..<p> 


	36. Oh Crap!

Well Crap

Steph's POV-

Ugh! I was so hoping that these emails were flukes. A lonely man that just had a small crush and he would quickly get over it. That maybe he would meet another woman and leave me alone. I was seriously wrong. I re-read the email once more and let out a sigh of irritation.

You are beautiful.  
>You are perfect.<br>The Perfect Mother...

I didn't get it. I didn't get the email or the words he was implying. Why would it matter what kind of mother I was? Not that I cared of what this guy's opinion of me was. Because I didn't care. Only Ranger's opinion of me counted. Not anybody else. Okay I cared what my parents thought and the Merry Men thought of me too, but Ranger's thoughts was the most the important and I knew he thought the world of me. Sometimes I wondered why he did, but as long as he loved me I didn't care. I loved him no matter what his past brought on and how he acted so we were mutual.

Okay enough of that thinking. I needed to concentrate on this email and the man behind it. This makes the fifth email I have received and the first one that was purely focused on me. Before they were always telling me what a good mother I was. How well dressed, well behaved, or how polite Ava was. He even commented on the healthy foods we were feeding her. How does he know this? That was one of my concerns. Along with Ava's safety. Now I'm worried that I now have another stalker, but Ava's safety still remains. That was the last thing I needed; another damn stalker. But I didn't what happened to me as long as my daughter was safe.

Ranger should be back tomorrow sometime. As soon as I call him, I'll know for sure. So far he has been gone for three days and we have barely had time to talk to each other. Ava went to bed this evening without talking to him. He had texted and told her that he was super busy and he would call her in the morning. She was upset but she did understand. She knew her daddy had a tough job and sometimes it took him away on trips, but he would return. She didn't like it which she had made it known, but she understood.

It was almost midnight now and Ava had been asleep for almost four hours. I had put off checking my email until now. I didn't want to receive anymore and I most certainly didn't want to read anymore of them. I also didn't want anymore damn stalkers. I wanted my life to be normal. Especially since I didn't do bounty hunting anymore. I just didn't think it was fair. Now I needed to burden Ranger once again with the fact that I had another stalker. Which meant he would bleed more money trying to keep me safe. It just wasn't fair. I hated that Ranger was going to lose money trying to keep me safe.

The Batman theme song pulled me out of my thoughts and I answered my phone. I needed to hear a soothing and familiar voice.

"Yo!" I spoke into the phone.

"Babe." Ranger replied back and I knew immediately he was tired. His voice sounded low and husky.

"Ranger, you sound tired." I said and when he let out that low chuckle I knew I was right.

"I am." He admitted.

I hated that he was so tired, but once he got home tomorrow he could take the day off and relax. Maybe even sleep a little. Then I could join him while Ava was at school. And I could get reacquainted with the love of my life.

"When you get home tomorrow you can rest, Ranger." I told him. He let out a small sigh and a bad feeling came over me. "You aren't coming home tomorrow, are you?" I asked him.

"No Babe, I'm not. Too much is going on down here that I have to be here for." He responded.

"What's going on?" I asked; concerned.

"I have been going through the files these last few days and this office is seriously behind. There is about thirty something high dollar skips that if they aren't picked up by this up coming Monday then RangeMan is going to lose that money. Most of them are very dangerous or have violent backgrounds. I want them off the streets as quickly as possible."

"How come the office is so far behind on skips?" I asked.

"They are overloaded in everything, Babe. There is about fifteen contracts for the installment of a security system that have been signed in the last month and they haven't been installed. Then the clients that were robbed are upset that I haven't shown my face in such a long time that they're threatening to break their contract."

"Can they do that?" I questioned.

"In all RangeMan contracts it is stated that if the client is not fully satisfied than yes they can break the contract. Normally if a client tried to do this I would take them to court, but in this case the judge will side with them. So I need to talk to each and every client, redo their contracts to make them happy. So I can keep their contracts."

I felt horrible. Ranger was loaded down with all this extra work and I felt as though it was kind of our fault. He rarely went to Miami anymore since he wanted to remain here with us. Maybe we should schedule more trips to both Miami and Boston on a regular basis.

"Babe, I'm really sorry. I hate being away for so long and I don't like missing Ava's first days of school." He spoke again since I had been quiet for so long.

"Ranger, I understand. You have to be there." I reassured him.

I did understand. He had a job to do and I would support him through it no matter what, but now I wasn't so sure if I should share those emails with him. After all there were just emails and there wasn't anything Ranger could do whether he was here or in Miami. I knew if I told him then he would want to rush back here and rescue me. I needed to let him put his job first. But I hated that he was going to be gone for so long.

"How long are you going to be there?" I asked.

He let out a sigh. It wasn't going to be soon I guess. "Babe, I honestly don't know. Between installing security systems, redoing contracts, and picking up skips, I have enough to keep me busy here for at least two weeks." He answered me before yawning.

"Why is the Miami office so far behind?" I asked again.

I knew it wasn't because they weren't doing their jobs. Since Diego was in charge of that office there probably wasn't much playing going on in the office. Diego was just as strict as Ranger. He was determined and single minded too.

"Diego fired one then three up and quit for no reason. Plus two more went on a mission for the government. One of those men was the company medic and since physicals were schedule at the end of last month and they weren't done, the men are having to make actual doctor's appointments which is taking longer."

"So short on staff and bad timing, pretty much." I stated.

"Yea. I'm coming home, Babe. I'm just not sure when."

"No worries, Ranger. We miss you and I know you miss us, but you'll be back soon." I told him. "Now, you need to go to sleep. You have a busy day tomorrow." I added.

He chuckled. "Babe."

"Ranger."

"I love you."

I smiled. "I love you too."

* * *

><p>The Next Day-<p>

"So Daddy's not coming home today?" Ava asked me.

I shook my head. "He's not coming home today."

"Why?"

"He's really busy right now trying to get the Miami office under control. They are over loaded with work and under staffed."

She went to chewing on her lip and just nodded. We were on our way to her school and I just finished telling her that Ranger wasn't coming home today. I thought she was going to be more upset, but I got the quiet Ava instead. I wasn't quite sure what to make of that. I thought she would be more upset about Ranger not coming home and have a little more to say about it. But nope, she was quiet as a mouse.

I looked over at her and smiled. She was wearing a pair of black jeans and a purple shirt that said 'Daddy's Girl'. Her hair was cascading down around her shoulders and she looked down right adorable. She looked so much like her father and I loved it.

"You okay, Ava-Baby?" I asked.

She nodded and I turned back to face the road. "I miss Daddy." She stated as we pulled up in front of her school.

I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and gave her a grin. "I know you do, but he'll be back before ya know it. I promise." I told her.

She nodded; her lower lip puckered out. "Are you ready for school?" I asked. She nodded but kept silent. If she remained like this after school, I would have to have Uncle Lester or Uncle Cal snap her out of it.

I got out of my vehicle and help Ava out. We waved to Uncle Lester and Uncle Cal and we walked inside. I went with her to her classroom and Miss Williamson was there talking to another mother.

A little girl I recognized waved to Ava and smiled. "Hi Ava." She called out.

Ava turned and smiled back. It didn't quite reach her eyes, but I doubted the other girl knew that. "Hi Katie." Ava replied back. I waved and smiled at Katie who in return did the same.

I squatted down next to Ava and gave her a hug. "You have a good day at school." I told her.

Ava nodded and kissed my cheek. "I will, Momma."

"Love you."

"Love you too, Momma." She replied. "Tell Daddy I love him." She added.

I gave her a smile and nodded. "I will, Ava-Baby."

She gave me another quick hug and ran off to join Katie. I looked around but I didn't see Nathan. I watched as Ava and Katie sat down at the same table together and began to talk. They giggled and laughed, but that sadness remained in Ava's dark brown eyes. She really was a daddy's girl.

I walked out of the classroom and walked to my vehicle. I hated that she was missing her father, but she would soon learn that adults had responsibilities that couldn't be ignored. She was smart and I knew she would learn quickly, but I really hated that she was hurting so much. I climbed into my car and drove on auto pilot back to RangeMan.

* * *

><p>That Night-<p>

I just put Ava to bed and I was going to check my email again. I was seriously really totally hoping for an empty inbox. Clicking on my email, my hope deflated and I knew I was screwed. I had another one from proud father.

Perfect Mother, I missed you today.  
>You were late. I hope you're okay.<br>I was going to leave you a pretty rose on your car  
>But it seems that you have two weird men following you.<br>I informed the police since no one should be following my love.  
>I'll keep watch for you.<p>

This email gave me all kinds of bad vibes. I didn't like it. He informed the police because Lester and Cal were following me. He apparently didn't know who I was or who Ranger was. If he didn't know who we were than that meant trouble. I needed to call Lester.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I'm seriously sorry this is so short and that the next chapter is nothing but fluff. We have had a lot going on this week. I will write another chapter soon and I promise to make it longer! But review and I'll get it out faster!<p> 


	37. If

Author's Note: Nothing But Cute Fluff! I found this children's book the other day and Loved it!

If

Steph's POV-

I smiled as I entered the apartment; holding a brown package in my hand. I knew what this was since Ranger told me he had sent it. Ava was doing so well at school he wanted to give her an incentive. She was going to love it.

"Ava, come here." I called out to her. I opened the package as she came running down the hall way dressed in a Minnie Mouse dress. We had just got up from her last day of school well until next Monday that is.

"What Momma?" She asked as she came to a stop in front of me. I sat down on over stuffed sofa and pulled Ava into my arms. I handed her the huge brown colored book and she took it gently.

"What is this, Momma?"

"Daddy sent it."

Her mouth dropped and her eyes went wide. Ranger had been gone for almost a week and she really missed him. His absence was taking its toll on her. Way more than I ever that it would.

"He did?" She wondered out loud.

I nodded and smiled. "He did and you wanna know the best part?"

She looked at me. "What?"

I laughed and opened the first page. Ranger's voice filled the quiet living room. "Ava, I love you and miss you so much. I hate that I'm not there to tuck you in so I hope this story helps a little." The book went quiet as Ranger quit talking and I swear I thought Ava was going to burst in tears.

"I love it, Momma." She shouted.

I laughed. "I knew you would. So let's listen to it together." I said and she snuggled against me. The whole book was in Ranger's voice so it was kind of a gift for me too. We turned to the next page.

_If._

That was the title and I didn't quite understand it, but I guess it had its reasons. Ava turned to the next page.

_I wish I was there. I wish I was with you._  
><em>I want to play the games we play and do the things we do. <em>

_I am not there now. This is just one of those days._  
><em>But know that we can be together in many different ways.<em>

_Think really hard and imagine I am there._

_Imagine I am holding your hand._

_Imagine I am stroking your hair. _

_Imagine I am doing the things I really wish I could._

_Know that I want to do them. _

_If I was there I would._

The book went quiet and Ava turned the page.

**_Hug You!_**

_If I was there right now_  
><em>do you know what I do?<em>

_I would stretch my arms out really wide _  
><em>and then wrap them tight around you.<em>

Ava turned the page.

**_Tell You I Love You!_**

_If I was there right now,  
>do you know what I would say?<em>

_I would say that we should be together every single day. _

_I would tell you that I love you  
>and you make my heart feel light. <em>

_I would tell you that I love you  
>each and every single night. <em>

Once more the book went quiet and Ava turned the page.

**_Smile!_**

_If I was there right now,_  
><em>do you know what you would see?<em>

_You would see me smiling ear to ear _  
><em>because you were smiling with me. <em>

I was starting to understand why this book was called If. Ava turned the page once more. She was snuggled in close with a huge smile on her face.

**_Laugh!_**

_If I was there right now, _  
><em>do you know how hard we would laugh?<em>

_We would laugh until our sides hurt, _  
><em>like we were going to split in half.<em>

_You would tell me funny stories, _  
><em>and I would listen with both ears.<em>

_I would laugh until my eyes were wet_  
><em>and filling up with tears.<em>

Ava waited a minute before turning the page. I wondered what she was thinking. What she was feeling...

**_Dance!_**

_If I was there right now, _  
><em>do you know how wild we would dance?<em>

_We would dance like we were crazy people, _  
><em>and we wouldn't even glance to see who was watching us,<em>  
><em>or what the watchers might say.<em>

_We would dance until our worries flew off, _  
><em>and our cares just ran away.<em>

Tears began to well up in my eyes. Ranger's voice was soothing and comforting and he spoke exactly like he would if he was here and reading it out aloud to Ava. Little Miss Ava was soaking this all up. Ranger did a wonderful thing for his daughter and that made me very happy. Ava turned the page.

**_Sing!_**

_If I was there right now_  
><em>do you know how loud we would sing?<em>

_We would sing really loud and really long,_  
><em>like the birds all do in Spring.<em>

_We would sing the songs we like,_  
><em>and the songs we love,<em>  
><em>and the songs we hardly know.<em>

_And I would want to hold you tight, _  
><em>and never let you go.<em>

I could hear the tears in Ranger's voice as he read the last lines. He didn't need to be here with us for me to see the love shining in his face. I could hear it in his voice. Ava finally turned to the last page.

_I am not really there right now._  
><em>I'm in the pages of this book.<em>  
><em>I hope in your mind that you can see me.<em>

_Close your eyes and look..._

_Do you see me...?_

_I see you..._

Ranger's voice stopped for a second and then it came back. "Good night, Ava. I love you." Before it was silent once again.

Ava was quiet as she brushed her teeth and washed her face. She was quiet as I tucked her in. She told me she loved me and I replied back with the same. As I was closing the door to her room, Ranger's voice filled her bedroom. She fell asleep listening to her daddy.

* * *

><p>This is an actual child's book. It comes pre-recorded or you can record your own voice. It is called If. Unfortunately I didn't get the author's name. When I do..I'll let you guys know! I promise another update soon that is a lot longer!<p> 


	38. The Secret Is Out

Author's Note: Please forgive me. These past two weeks have been beyond crazy. Everything that could have went wrong..did. I'm hoping that this chapter along with any future chapters make up for my absence. Oh and by the way...the last chapter contained a children's book that I once again wanted to speak of. The book is called _If_ and the author is Frank Boylan and it was illustrated by Mary Manning.

The Secret Is Out

Ranger's POV-

I leaned back in my chair and held the phone against my ear. This is the second time in the last few days I have called this particular English Rose. What I found out during the background check had me thinking different possibilities for Chesi. Almost everything I had found checked out perfectly, but coming across a certain part of her life, I found myself shocked and awed at the same time.

"Hello?" She answered; her voice was shaking and unsure.

"Chesi." I stated not asked. I knew it was her.

"Yes. Ranger?" She admitted that she was Chesi but she was surprised to hear me calling so quickly.

"Lester is fine. I'm calling for business reasons." I reassured her quickly.

I heard the breath whoosh out of her and smiled to myself. I knew she was going to be worried and I wanted to put her mind at ease. I knew her being so far away that she was bound to be worried when the boss and cousin of her significant other was on the phone.

"Good. I haven't had a chance to talk to him today so that makes me feel better." She stated. "How can I help you?" She asked politely.

I was getting ready to tell her the reason for my call when I heard waves crashing in the background. To my knowledge, she didn't live anywhere near the ocean so my curiosity got the best of me and I had to ask. I would thank Stephanie personally once I got back home.

"Are you near the ocean, Chesi?"

She let out a small sigh. "I am. I am at Lulworth Cove right now. I'm visiting family. I wanted to see them all before I left." She answered. I could hear the smile in her voice.

I wasn't really sure where that was nor had I ever been there. "Where is that located?"

She giggled or what sounded an awful lot like a giggle. "It's near the village of West Lulworth on the Jurassic Coast World Heritage Site in Dorset. That's in Southern England." She answered quickly. I couldn't keep the smile off my face as she rambled on. "The cove is one of the world's finest examples of such a land form. And it is a tourist location with over one million visitors a year. It is also close to the rock arch of Durdle Door and other Jurassic.." She stopped suddenly and I heard her mumbling under her breath.

She was nervous and I had not a clue as why. However before I could say anything she spoke back up. "I'm terribly sorry, Ranger. When I'm nervous, I ramble." She admitted quietly.

"Why are you nervous, Chesi?" I just had to ask. I hadn't given her any reason to be nervous so once again I was curious. Thank you Babe.

"I'm nervous that you're going to change your mind about me coming to the States to be your nanny. I haven't told Lester yet but I'm really excited about coming." She said. Her voice was so soft that I had a hard time hearing her.

"No worries, Chesi. I still want you to come to the states. In fact after reviewing your back ground check, I want you to come sooner." I told her.

"Sooner? Why? I don't understand." She asked.

"You forgot to mention that you have several degrees in business and International Relations. Both of which would be an asset to my company."

"Oh yes. I went to the London School of Economics which is kind of like Harvard here in London." She informed me; her voice holding a little bit of surprise.

I smiled. I knew how prestige the London School of Economics was. That was why I wanted her in Trenton as soon as possible. I knew by reading her file that she would be an amazing asset to RangeMan Inc.

"Do you speak another language or should I ask how many different languages do you speak?" I asked having a feeling that she spoke several.

"I speak four fluently. Spanish, French, English, and Italian. Lately I have been trying to learn German but I find it very difficult." She stated.

I whistled a note of approval. "Chesi, you would be forever helpful here at RangeMan. It would require traveling around the US mostly just to Boston and Miami, but I think this job is perfect for you."

She was silent for a moment and I had to wonder what was going through her mind. She had to be excited but anxious and nervous too. I could just picture those wheels turning in her head.

"So I can come to the US sooner?" She asked; her voice filled with what I was believing to be hope.

"Yes Ma'am. As soon as we get everything situated then you will be on the first plane to Trenton." I answered.

"Well Mr. Manoso, you had better tell me what my responsibilities will be." She stated in a very business like voice. I smiled. Yep, she was perfect for my playboy cousin.

* * *

><p>Steph's POV-<p>

"Come on, Ava. We're already late." I told my five year old daughter as I helped her out of the vehicle.

"It's your fault, Momma." She just had to inform me.

Not that it wasn't my fault because it was. After receiving that email, I had a hard time falling asleep. I tried calling Lester, but he was out on a take down and was unable to answer the phone or so I was told. So instead of calling Tank or Cal, I just let it go at that moment. Not that I didn't intend to tell Ranger or at this moment, Lester because I was going to.

Then after finally falling asleep around three or so this morning, I woke up and immediately threw up. And I do mean immediately. I didn't even make it to the bathroom. I guess stressing over stalkers and having nightmares about said stalkers will do that to you.

Then to make matters worse, we had no body guards. No one was following us this morning so I was a little more worried than usual with the stalker running around. I didn't honestly think anything would happen, but I was anxious to get Ava into her classroom and to get back to RangeMan.

Walking into Ava's school, I looked around trying to find the cameras that were precisely placed around the corners of the hallways. There was one that showed the entrance to the school, but I was sure it wouldn't go far into the parking lot or at least where I park normally. Maybe I should change that. But then I usually have body guards so my moving to a different parking place is ridiculous.

There was a camera every few feet in the hallways so it they watch the entrance to several class rooms at one time. They wanted to be able to see who was going in and out of the class rooms at all times. Then one of those cameras caught the entrance to the cafeteria and another one was able to catch the entrance to the auditorium or the gym as they called it.

There was another camera in the main office and each class room had a camera placed in the corner up high to capture what was going in the class room. The only thing that the cameras were unable to watch was the children's book bags way in the back. The principal of the school said he was more interested in what was going on in the actual class room and not their book bags. I didn't fully agree but it did make sense. I wanted to know if Ava was being treated appropriately not her book bag.

I stepped inside her class room and nodded hello to her teacher. She was slowly beginning to grow on me as long as Ranger wasn't any where around. When he turned up, Miss Williamson turned into a perky idiot. However she was an excellent teacher who did focus on Ava and not her father. That earned her huge points with me.

I crouched down to Ava's level and kissed her cheek. "Be good today, Ava-Baby."

She nodded and smiled. "I will, Momma."

"Love you."

She wrapped her arms around my neck and squeezed. "Love you." She replied back against my neck. She pulled back, kissed my check, and ran to the back of the class room. I watched as she hung up her book bag before turning to give Nathan a hug. She really liked Nathan. She turned back to look at me and waved. I waved back and she quickly turned away. She was headed towards a normal life and that pleased me very much. Now if only her mother and father had a normal life.

Not that I regretted my life because I don't. I'm glad that I became a bounty hunter and even happier that I met Ranger. I don't regret getting back together with Joe; although continuing our unhealthy relationship I do regret. I should have realized quicker that we weren't met to be but then again everything that happens does for a reason.

I waved good bye Miss Williamson and walked out the door. I had a client meeting to go to this morning for Ranger since he was out of town. I wasn't exactly looking forward to it because I'm always afraid that I'm going to make a bad impression on Ranger's clients and then they'll drop RangeMan. I want to make Ranger happy and losing clients wouldn't do that.

As I got closer to my car I stopped walking. There was a white envelope and deep red rose underneath the windshield wiper. I looked around me but the parking lot was empty almost deserted. That frightened me a lot. I backed up going towards Ava's school pulling my cell phone from my pants pocket as I went. I guess calling Lester would work just as good as now as any other time. I hated having bad news.

"Shit." I muttered to myself before emptying the contents of my stomach once again.

* * *

><p>Ranger's POV-<p>

"That's it, Chesi. Do you have any more questions?" I asked.

"No I think I'm all questioned out." She laughed.

We said our good byes before hanging up the phone. We now had everything worked out from what time she was going to start work to what time her plane was going to arrive in Trenton and who was going to pick her up. She wanted to surprise Lester with her arrival so even though he was going to pick her up, he was only going to know that it was a client and not his girlfriend.

I had to admit that she was elated and it was rubbing off on me. I was pleased that she was excited to be in Trenton and working for RangeMan. I was tough on my employees but I treated them fairly and they did receive a lot of benefits. So I expected quite much from my employees and they always delivered. They rarely ever let me down.

I looked up as my office door opened and Diego stepped in. He never did know how to knock. I gave him a frown and he chuckled. My looks never did work on him.

"Hermano." He said with affection as he sat down on the sofa in my office.

I raised an eyebrow. "Aflojándose apagado, Diego. Tsk Tsk y aquí pensé siempre que usted era mejor que ése." I teased him in Spanish.

He let out a full belly laugh, but it was laced with acid. "I don't even know the meaning of the word, Hermano. I don't slack off. I work my ass off for this company." He replied back in English. I had pissed him off with my comment and that wasn't my intention.

"No disrespect was intended. I know you don't slack off, Diego. What to tell me what's bothering you?" I asked him. He was normally the level headed one, not the quick tempered one. I had more control than him, but he had quite a bit of restraint.

He shook his head in disgust and let out a snort. "We're so far behind, Carlos. I feel as though this is my fault. I should be handling your company better." He stated.

I couldn't believe my brother was worried about this. I didn't blame him for the Miami office being so far behind. I knew the reason they were behind. Business was booming and booming big. I was satisfied by this information and I wanted it to continue.

"Diego, that is not your fault nor do I blame you. I have looked through each and every file. The business for security is increasing and dumb ass criminals are still running. If I had any doubt on how you were running this company, I would have fired you long ago. Make no mistake about that. But you are not. I am proud of the way you handle the Miami office." I told him.

"¿Nos entendemos?" I asked; just to make sure.

His dark eyes met mine and he nodded. "We have an understanding, Hermano. Gracias." He said as he sat up and leaned his elbows on his knees.

"Da nada." I reassured him. He still didn't look convinced.

He gave a smile and changed the subject. "Did you get everything settled with Chesi?"

I nodded. "I did. All I have to do now is call Lester and tell him that he'll be picking up a client at the airport on Tuesday."

Both of his eyebrows went up. "Tuesday? So quickly? What happened to the nanny position?" He asked.

"I discovered that Chesi has several degrees that would be an asset to RangeMan so I wanted to get her in Trenton as quickly as possible. When the new baby is born, she can either continue to work at RangeMan or help Steph with Ava. Either way, I'll be happy." I explained.

Diego nodded. "Does Steph know she might have a nanny?" He questioned.

I shook my head. "No she doesn't."

"Aren't you worried it might piss her off?"

I shook my head again. "Should I be?" I asked. Because if I should be then everyone was going to be surprised because I wasn't worried. Steph adored Chesi and so did Ava. If Steph did refuse the help of a nanny, I didn't need to worry because Chesi could just continue to work for RangeMan. I just didn't see Steph refusing Chesi's help for any reason.

Diego shrugged. "I just thought hiring a nanny without her permission might set her off, but you know her better than I do."

I grinned. "Damn straight." He laughed at that and settled back in his chair.

"So when are you going to tell her?" He asked.

I had thought about that for quite some time over the last few days and I finally came to a conclusion. "On Monday when I surprise her and Ava." I answered him.

"You're going home on Monday?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow.

I nodded. "I've met with lots of clients over the last few days and planned to meet a few more before Monday. Plus we have caught almost every skip you had on file. I'm pretty sure you can handle the rest on your own. I'm ready to see Steph and Ava." I said truthfully.

Diego nodded. "I don't blame ya. Steph is wonderful and Ava is something else." He commented before adding. "So you're going to surprise them?"

"I am. When Steph picks up Ava from school, I'm going to be there waiting for them both."

He laughed. "Such a romantic." He teased as he pressed his hands over his heart and let out a dramatic sigh.

I threw my phone at him which only made him laugh harder. I couldn't help but join in.

* * *

><p>Steph's POV-<p>

I blew out another breath and glared at Lester. I was seriously getting tired of him and his big mouth. So I kept the stalker quiet longer than I should have, so what. I know this and I feel guilty as hell. I didn't need Lester reminding me of this every second.

Lester and Cal came running to the rescue when I called after receiving the envelope and red rose. There wasn't anything found on the car besides those two items so Lester followed me throughout the day and Cal stayed at Ava's school and did surveillance. I had a bodyguard with me the entire day, but Lester didn't talk to me much at all. When it was time for Ava to get out school, he followed me there. I went in and picked up Ava. When we came back out I climbed in my car and Cal took Ava with him. I didn't argue with either men when the suggestion was made because both of them were still pissed that I had kept the stalker from them for so long.

The letter stated that my date with him went really well and he was super excited for our next one. And our first kiss was really sweet too. I think it took every ounce of Lester's control not to snap when reading it. He stated that this guy was delusional and that was one of the worst kind of stalkers. According to Lester and Cal that is.

So Cal took Ava with him to get ice cream while Lester followed me back to RangeMan and up to seven. As soon as we entered the apartment, Lester started in on me and he hasn't let up.

"What were you thinking, Stephanie?" He ground out in between clenched teeth. "You or Ava could have been seriously hurt or Dios, you could have been killed." He added with terror lining the edge of his voice.

"It was only emails, Lester." I tried to calm him some what, but I had a feeling it wasn't working.

"You should have told us, Steph. Keeping this a secret was wrong." He said with disappointment. I hated that tone of his voice.

"You're right, Lester. What I did was wrong, but could we just drop it. You know now and we can figure out who this guy is." I pleaded with Lester. I realized how stupid I was to keep this from Ranger and the guys, but denial land is a hard place to find. Once you get there, it is a hard place to get out of.

Lester nodded and pulled me into his arms. I went willingly and gave him a squeeze. He pulled back to look into my eyes. "Let's go look at those emails." He said and I nodded in agreement, but I was regretting it. Lester was going to be pissed.

* * *

><p>Lester's POV-<p>

I ran my fingers through my hair once more and resisted the urge to punch a hole through my cousin's apartment walls. It was hard, but I did resist. Steph had over a dozen emails from this sick fuck and he had to be a father. I know the email was proud father, but after reading the emails I knew for sure he was.

He commented a lot on how well Ava was taken care of and how good a mother Steph was. She was a good mother, but keeping this a secret was something that none of us were likely to forgive anytime soon. She put both her and Ava in terrible danger. I knew her denial land was a place she went to often, but in this occasion she should have stayed the hell away from the denial.

"Why haven't you told Ranger or hell, even one of us?" I asked her. She knew she could always come to one of us and we would always be there for her.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I tried to tell Ranger one night, but he was real busy and I knew if I told him then he hop on the first plane back to Trenton. Right now he's really needed in Miami. The same night I tried to call you and you were on a take down and couldn't be reached. I haven't a had a chance to talk to either of you since." She explained easily so I knew she was speaking the truth.

I nodded my understanding. That explains Carlos and myself, but what about the rest of RangeMan. "How come you didn't tell Cal or Tank or any body at RangeMan, Steph?" I questioned her. I hated giving her the third degree, but I needed to know.

"Tank has enough to worry with now while Ranger is gone and I honestly didn't think about telling Cal. I'm really sorry, Lester. I just thought this guy was a little crazy and that he would go away."

My eyes widen at her statement and I wanted to laugh. This stalker of hers was delusional. He believed that him and Steph had a relationship and in his mind they were serious and if anything was to mess with his train of thought, he could become violent. Steph always managed to find the crazies, I guess this time was no different.

"Beautiful, this guy is not going to go away as you put it. He is beyond delusional. We need to find out who he is so we can watch him. And if he makes the wrong move, then we'll arrest him."

Steph nodded and then let out a sigh. She looked up at me and gave a small smile. "I believe I know who it is." She said and I crouched down in front of her. She was sitting in the chair in Carlos' office in their apartment. I couldn't believe she actually knew who this guy was. I was hoping she was right.

"Who is it and why do you think it's this guy?" I asked.

"His name is Mark and his daughter is in Ava's class and he three older boys." She started and I nodded. "The email is proud father and he admitted to me that he was a proud father." She continued and I felt myself deflate a little.

"Steph, any father that is any kind of one is going to say and be happy to admit that he's proud of his kids. The chances of this guy being your stalker are seriously slim." I told her.

Her small frame collapsed in the setback that she was feeling. I felt the same myself. "But we have to check it out, right?" She asked hopefully.

I nodded. "Of course we will. We have to check every angle."

She let out a sigh of relief. "I have one more question." I motioned for her to continue. "Can we wait until Ranger comes back before we tell him?" She asked.

I wasn't sure how to answer her question. I knew Carlos needed to be told, but now that I knew I could keep an eye on her and Ava. I would also clue in the rest of RangeMan, but the question still remained, should I tell my cousin that the woman he loved had a stalker?

"Please Lester. If you tell him, he'll rush home and once again he'll neglect his business because of me." Steph begged.

I shook my head in disbelief. Could she really think that? My cousin isn't the type to neglect his business or his family. To him family always came first. No questions asked.

"Beautiful, he isn't neglecting his business nor does he ever think that." I told her. She didn't look convinced but before I could go further my phone started to ring. I grimaced when I saw that the caller was Carlos.

"Hey Coz." I answered. Steph's eyes widen and I could see her visibly start to panic. I motioned for her to calm down. I wasn't sure if I was going to tell him or not, but there was no need for her to get herself worked up.

"Santos, I got a job for you." Carlos stated. He sounded a little weird, but not a bad weird just weird.

I rolled my eyes at Steph as she continued to violently shake her head no. She glared at my eye roll. I turned my back on her so I wouldn't laugh at her antics.

"Anything." I told him. Which was true. I would do anything for my cousin. He has saved my life more than once.

"A client is requesting that we pick up a family member of his on Tuesday. He'll be out of town until later that evening and the plane is going to arrive early in the morning. I would like for you to pick them up."

That wasn't too hard. In fact it was down right simple. Even though Tuesday was my day off, I would still be happy to do it.

"Da Nada. No problem. What time is the plane due in?" I asked.

"At 0935 hours. I told him that you would be wearing your RangeMan uniform."

I nodded more to myself since Carlos wasn't able to see me. "No problem. Is the person male or female?" I asked.

"Not quite sure. Client said she so I'm going to say female."

"10-4. I'll take care of it."

"Good. I've a few things to do before I can call Steph." He said and I thought that was a little weird. He normally wouldn't tell me what he was doing but I guess we can all act out of character every now and then. I did however know that if I told him that Steph was here in front of me, he would know something was wrong. Steph always comes directly upstairs and spends the afternoon with Ava. Or at least that's what she had been doing so I didn't want to spook Carlos in any way.

I wasn't going to tell Carlos at this time. He had a lot on his mind as Steph had said and I didn't want her getting worked up for no reason. When Carlos returned home, hopefully we would have this bagged and out of the way.

We said our good byes and I hang up. I turned around and barely had time to brace myself as Steph launched herself into my arms. "Thank you so much, Lester. Ranger has enough on his plate right now without having to worry about me or Ava. I don't want to add to it." She told me.

I pulled away to look into her eyes. "Don't make me regret my decision. If you receive any emails or any more gifts, let me know." I all but ordered her to.

She nodded enthusiastically. "I will I promise." She reassured me.

I nodded. I believed her. "I'm going to talk to Hector. I'm pretty sure he might be able to track this guy down through his IP address." I told her. She nodded. We really needed to find this guy. Before Carlos arrived back in Trenton.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Again..I'm sorry!<p>

P.S. I got a bottle of Ranger's shower gel for Christmas... WOW!


	39. Monday

Monday

For me, this weekend went by too fast. I wasn't ready for Monday to come. Monday brought another school day which would bring on another email or gift from my latest stalker. I wanted to stay in denial for as long as possible and this weekend I had been able to do just that. Since I hadn't received any emails over the weekend, it was simple to ignore it.

I spent Saturday with Ava at the apartment. We played games, watched movies, and read books until I couldn't stomach anymore. I enjoyed it quite a bit though. Ava loved it and spent most of Saturday laughing so hard I was sure she was going to pee her pants. Lester came up for dinner where we had pizza for dinner and ice cream sundaes for dessert. Lester had brought the ingredients for the sundaes and he went a little crazy. He brought three different kinds of ice cream; chocolate, vanilla, and cookies and cream. Then he brought chocolate sauce, caramel sauce, whip cream, sprinkles, nuts, gummy bears, cookie pieces, m & m's, strawberries, and cherries. He even brought bananas so if we wanted a banana split, we would have the bananas. Ava loved it and had a little bit of everything.

Then after we cleaned up we ended up in the living room where Lester and Ava had a dance competition. I think Lester had initiated the dance contest so Ava could work off that sugar buzz she had going. I was very thankful for that. Ava had the won the contest hands down after an hour long match between uncle and niece. Thirty minutes and after reading **If** twice, Ava passed out.

Sunday morning came bright and sunny. Ava and myself had cereal for breakfast and we ate it in front of the television watching cartoons. We then got up and took showers. We dressed in our best and went to church with my mom, Valerie and her girls. I normally don't go to church unless it's mass but I'm trying to teach my daughter some morals. So we went and she loves going. And Lester came with us since I did have a stalker, but my family doesn't know I have a stalker. We kept that quiet. After church we all went out to lunch at the restaurant where we had Ava's fourth birthday party. They remembered us and treated us well. Ava enjoyed it most of all.

After lunch we went in our separate vehicles but met back up at the mall. Valerie stated that all of her girls needed new clothes so we went to each and every kids store where Valerie bought quite a bit. I even picked up a few outfits for not only Ava but for my nieces as well.

Once we got there, we found out that Quakerbridge Mall had finally put in a Build-A-Bear store and with Ava's urgent requesting, we went. When Lester realized that Valerie wasn't going to buy her girls a bear, Lester volunteered to buy each one of them their own bears; outfit included. I should have already realized, but it then occurred to me that Lester was going to make a great father. He was so patient with each girl as they picked out their bears and even more patient when it took them forever to pick out an outfit with shoes and hats.

Ava had found a palace guard outfit and immediately went to work building the little bear into a London guard. Lester thought it was so cute that he went a picked out another bear that was lighter in color, then Ava helped him pick out a very fancy dress to put on her. He then bought a crown for the bear to wear. He told Ava that her guard had to have a Queen to protect. Ava laughed in agreement. He spent a small fortune there that day, but he said it was worth it. The girls enjoyed every minute of it and it was rare for them to get something like a build a bear of their own.

After spending all afternoon at the mall, we went back to my mom's. The kids went outside to play and Lester went with them while Valerie, Mom, and myself fixed dinner. Okay so I didn't really do much but I did help. I cut up any vegetables and stirred anything that needed to be stirred. Dinner was stuffed pork chops, mashed potatoes and gravy, green beans, and rolls. Dessert was my favorite; home made pineapple upside down cake.

Once we got back to Haywood, Ava talked to Ranger on the phone for the better part of an hour about her day. At one point she went back into her bedroom and came back several minutes later with a grin on her face and a secret in her ear. She was tickled that Ranger shared something with her and not with anyone else. Ranger assured me that it was nothing bad or really nothing for me. But he knew that Ava would get a kick out of it. I wasn't worried, but with Ava's constant giggling and laughing, maybe I should be. But I really wasn't.

We learned early Saturday morning that proud father's computer source was a local internet cafe that didn't believe in cameras. Hector fixed that for them for free. He put up a small invisible camera in the corner to watch everyone on the computers. We also found that all the information that proud father gave to set up the account was indeed fake. I was a little annoyed but I wasn't surprised.

Monday morning brought nightmares Sunday night and me racing to the toilet as soon as I woke up. Ava asked me why I was sick and I told her it was something pregnant women in the beginning of their pregnancy do. She asked why? I told her it was my body's way of getting ready for it, but we all know it's because men suck. I don't know how but it's a man's fault that women throw up in pregnancy. Ava went with my explanation and I'm sure she would have asked more but Ella arrived with breakfast, so she let me be.

This morning also brought on dizziness, nausea, and the feeling of being off balance. Just walking into the kitchen, I felt as though I was going to fall flat on my face. At times the dizziness came so quickly that my vision would go blurry. I didn't understand this feeling but if didn't change by morning, I was going to schedule a doctor's appointment for as soon as possible.

So here I am Monday morning, dropping off my daughter at school. Ava dressed herself this morning in a pair of khaki flare style jeans with a brown shirt that had 'Natural Beauty' written in big pink block letters. On her feet was a pair of pink glitter high tops that Lester picked out and bought. Her hair was pulled back in matching pig tails and she looked beautiful. She definitely takes after her father.

After kissing Ava good bye and wishing her a good day, I turn to leave but Miss Williamson's voice called out to me. I faced her with a smile-that I wasn't feeling-on my face.

"Miss Williamson, how can I help you?" I asked her.

She gave me a slight smile. "I wanted to talk to you and Ava's father about Ava."

I frowned. "Is Ava okay?" I asked. I was worried. Was Ava getting into trouble? Was she not making friends? Was she not doing her work?

Miss Williamson's smile brighten. "Oh Ava is wonderful. She is such a delight to have in my class. In fact, I really don't even want to bring this up but the principal insists that I do."

That statement had more worried than before. "I don't understand." I told her and I really didn't.

Miss Williamson turned and glanced over at Ava, Nate, and Katie then turned back to me. "Ava is exceptionally smart and she whips through her work. Mr. Tyler, our principal wishes to put her in first grade but we need your permission first. I hate to lose her, but she is not being challenged enough in kindergarten." She explained to me.

I was shocked. I was surprised. I was giddy as hell. I nodded and smiled. My baby was smart. I always knew she was but I had no idea she was this smart. I couldn't wait to share this Ranger. He was going to be overjoyed too.

"Carlos is out of town right now. But I'll talk to him tonight so we can set up a time to meet with you." I told her.

She nodded. "That's great. Mr. Tyler will also be there for the meeting."

I nodded my understanding before saying good bye and walking out of the school. I couldn't believe it. The school wanted my baby to skip kindergarten altogether and go to first grade. However I seriously didn't think Ava was going to be happy about leaving her friends behind and having to make new ones. That thought made me frown. How come they couldn't have discovered this before Ava got into this class and made tons of friends? Before she got settled into her routine. Maybe this was a good thing and maybe Ava would love it. Yeah right.

* * *

><p>Ugh! I hate having bodyguards. I so hate it! I can't do or go anywhere without having to clear it with my bodyguards first. I know right now I need one. But I can truthfully say that if it wasn't for Ava, I would have so ditched my guards by now. But I knew by putting myself myself in danger wouldn't be any good for Ava.<p>

Getting out of the vehicle, I gave a little finger wave to my guards. They laughed and waved back. It was Hal and Manny and they knew I hated having guards so they tried to give me as much space as possible. I was forever thankful for that.

With Hal and Manny by my side, my day went well and it went by fast. I spent most of the day behind a desk doing searches and looking over contracts. Every time I stood up or if I was on my feet for too long I got dizzy and my vision would go blurry. I hadn't thrown up since this morning but I was scared to death that I was going to. The nausea was getting bothersome and I was getting worried.

But for now I was here to pick up my Ava-baby. I was super excited to get home and to call Ranger. I couldn't wait to tell him what Miss Williamson had told me. He was going to be as happy as I was.

Entering Ava's class room, I smiled as she was talking to Nate and Nate's father, David. She looked up and saw me. She gave me a wave. "Hi Momma!" She shouted out; making Nate and David turn to look at me. I walked over and greeted David.

"Hi. How are you?" He asked.

I smiled. "Pretty good and you?"

He smiled in return. "Good."

I turn to Ava. "Are you ready to go?"

She nodded. "I am. I had a good day, Momma."

I grinned. "That's good." I told her.

A hand on my elbow made me stop and turn around. I came face to face with a smiling David. "Can we walk you out?" He asked.

I nodded. "Of course." I replied. He was Nate's father and Nate was Ava's best friend besides Katie so I always made sure I was kind to him. I didn't want any reason to have him upset with me. I didn't know what kind of father he was, but I didn't want to jeopardize Ava's friendship with Nate.

We walked outside together, David by my side and Ava on my other side; her hand in mine. She was talking a mile a minute about her day when she tore her hand from mine. My attention was on her so I didn't know what she was looking at. Before I could ask her what was wrong, she answered my question in one word.

"Daddy!" She shouted with glee and went running. I turned in the direction she went running and I felt my chest go tight with love and tenderness. Ranger was home. Ranger caught Ava easily in his strong arms and twirled her around.

"Daddy, you're home!" She giggled.

He rained kisses all over her face. "Yes I am."

"For good?" She asked.

Ranger gave a nod. I knew he didn't want to say for good because he might at anytime go out of town again but it can be hard to tell that to a five year old.

I ran into his arms and gave him a hug. He pulled back and shook his head. "I want a proper hello, Babe." He teased with his 200 hundred watt smile.

I matched it with one of my own. "My pleasure." I said before reaching up and giving him a kiss. He turned it into a possessive and passionate kiss within seconds and I found myself drowning in it. His tongue danced with mine and his teeth nibbled on my bottom lip.

Ava's giggling had Ranger pulling away and he was laughing. Ranger was in a good mood and I was going to spoil it. Damn.

* * *

><p>Ranger's POV-<p>

"Miss Williamson and Mr. Tyler want to meet with us about what?" I asked.

Steph had already explained it twice, but for some reason my brain wasn't wrapping around it. Could my daughter be that smart? Any parent always wanted to believe that their child was brilliant, but how many parents actually got what they wanted. I grinned. Of course, I always get what I want.

"Miss Williamson said that Ava gets bored quickly and she finishes her work faster than the other children. The principal believes that Ava would fare better in first grade." Steph said once more.

"Did you talk to Ava about this?"

Steph shook her head. "I just found out this morning. But I don't think Ava will like it."

"Why?"

"Because she's made friends and she's comfortable with this class and her teacher."

I nodded. That was true on both accounts. Ava told me everyday on the phone how much she loved her friends, Nate and Katie. She also continuously told me how much she loved Miss Williamson. She was a little too over the top and in your face for me, but if Ava loved her then I could like her I guess.

"Why don't we meet with the teacher and the principal before telling Ava. And in the end, we'll let Ava decide." I suggested.

Steph nodded. "I agree." She stated before standing up. "Carlos, I have something I need to tell you and show you." Steph started out. She looked tremendously upset and I had a feeling.

"You have a stalker." I said and her face with lack with surprise.

"How did you know?" She asked; clearly astounded. I didn't know how she could be surprised. I'm surprised it took this long before she had another one. And Brit didn't count as he was my stalker not hers. He just went after my loved ones.

I walked over to her and took her into my arms. "Babe, how long have we known each other?" I asked but interrupted before she could answer. "How many stalkers have you had in those years?" I questioned.

She frowned. "Good point." She said. "So you aren't mad?" She asked.

I shook my head as I kissed her forehead. "Not at you, Babe." I reassured her. And I wasn't. I hated that she had another stalker. They always seem to attracted to her. Not that I could blame them. My babe was beautiful inside and out.

However with a stalker came a lot of questions and very little answers. I just hoped she took the proper precautions.

"Who all knows?" I asked.

"I told Lester and Cal, but I'm sure all of the Merry Men know now." She answered. I was glad she told Lester, but a little confused as to why not Tank, but I would ask that later.

"When did it start?"

"Ava's first day of school." I was a little taken back. A whole week and she never told me.

"How come you didn't tell me in the beginning?" I asked.

She shrugged in my arms. "I knew if I told you than you would leave Miami and come straight back to Trenton. I didn't want you losing any more clients because of me." She looked so sad; so deflated that I had to set her straight.

I hugged her to me tightly before cupping her face in my hands. I brought her eyes to meet mine. "Babe, you could never make me lose clients. Please understand that. I'm not losing clients. The Miami office is behind because Diego is over ran with new contracts and a lot more skips. Please don't ever worry about that. You are right. I would have come straight back home because you and Ava are so much important. You will always come first." I tried to explain to her.

She nodded. "He emails me. The ip address linked back to a internet cafe where Hector put up cameras for any future emails he may send. And all the information he put in was fake." She stated.

"I thought as much, Babe. Most stalkers cover their tracks pretty well." I told her.

"I still have something to show you." She said.

I nodded in return. "What is that?" I asked.

She pulled away and walked down the hall. Ava was already in bed fast asleep. She had been a complete live wire from the moment I picked up her and Steph at her school. She wanted to eat at Pino's in celebration and I didn't have the heart to tell her no so we ate at Pino's. Much to my surprise, Steph didn't look all that happy about eating at one of her favorite places.

Steph sat down and booted up my computer before facing me. "His email is proud father so I know he's a dad and his child goes to Ava's school and is probably in Ava's classroom. At first he was all the time saying what a good mother I was but in the end, he started in on me and him being together. He thinks we're a couple."

I took several deep breaths trying to keep my control in check. This guy was a father and he picked out my daughter's mother to obsess over. He was delusional. I didn't like that. I wanted to get my hands on this sick son of a bitch.

"Oh he sent another email." She exclaimed.

I leaned over her and read quickly; my vision going red the more I read.

YOU BITCH! YOU CHEATED ON ME! YOU BETRAYED ME!  
>I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU. YOU'RE JUST LIKE ALL THE OTHER BACK STABBING CUNTS OUT THERE!<br>YOU WILL PAY, YOU NASTY SLUT. YOU WILL PAY!

I was pissed. I was infuriated. My fists were clenching with the need to hit something and I was fast losing control. I needed to head to the gym. I need to work out some of this anger I had building up.

"Babe." I wanted to tell Steph before leaving. I wanted to make sure she was okay. Because I was not.

"Babe." When Steph didn't respond the first or second time I called her name, I turned the chair around and crouched in front of her. Her eyes were glassy and she was pale. Too pale. I gave her a little shake trying not to panic.

"Steph." I called to her a little louder. She still didn't answer.

I took her hands in mine and found them very cold. "Stephanie." I called once more. She swayed forward before throwing up all over me. I stayed crouched, shocked that she had done that, but my shock was short lived. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she slumped to the floor.


	40. A Little Bit Of Happiness

A Little Bit Of Happiness

Ranger's POV-

"Babe." When Steph didn't respond the first or second time I called her name, I turned the chair around to face me and crouched in front of her. Her eyes were glassy and she was pale. Too pale. I gave her a little shake trying not to panic.

"Steph." I called to her a little louder. She still didn't answer.

I took her hands in mine and found them very cold. "Stephanie." I called once more. She swayed forward before throwing up all over me. She managed to miss my face by inches. I stayed crouched, stunned that she had done that, but my shock was short lived. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she slumped to the floor.

"Babe!" I shouted. Grabbing my phone, I dialed 911 as I pulled Steph into my arms.

"911. What is your emergency?" The operator came on; her voice loud and clear.

"My fiancee is a little over a month pregnant and she just threw up all the over the place then passed out. I need an ambulance at RangeMan Inc which is located on Haywood Street." I told the lady. I was trying my best to remain calm but the longer Steph remained out of it the more I was beginning to panic. My famous self control was being thrown out the window.

"We're dispatching an ambulance now. ETA is twenty minutes. Please stay on the line." She told me. She was sadly mistaken. I had a medic in the building. He was next on my call list.

"I can't do that. I have a medic in the building that I need to call." I didn't wait for her response. I just hung up and immediately dialed Bobby's number.

"Boss?"

"I need you on seven. Steph collapsed after throwing up."

"10-4. I'm on my way. Any blood?" He asked me. I could hear him moving as he opened and closed doors. He was on his way to me.

Did he say blood? "What do you mean blood?" I questioned my medic.

"She's pregnant, Boss. Is she bleeding? Is she having a miscarriage?" He asked as I heard a loud crash.

I pulled away to look down Steph's body. I didn't see any blood. I felt relieved at that. "No blood." I stated.

"No bleeding is good. It means she hasn't lost the baby and we're going to keep it that way." He said before he hang up. Seconds later I heard the apartment door crash open. I knew how he got up on seven now. I didn't care. As long as he saved Steph.

* * *

><p>Steph's POV-<p>

Oh my gosh I hurt. I hurt all over. My throat hurts and my sides hurt. Oh and my head is pounding. Why am I hurting so bad? What was I doing when I blacked out. Ranger had surprised Ava and me had her school. We didn't know he was going to be back. We went out to eat at Pino's before heading home. We had put Ava to bed and I_. Oh my god! I told Ranger about my stalker. I was showing him the emails and I just received a new email.

Oh my gosh, I threw up on Ranger. Oh poor Ranger. I can't believe I threw up on him. And then I don't remember anything. My hand went to stomach automatically and I hoped I was still pregnant. Did I lose my baby? What if I lost our baby because I was too stupid to speak up about my stalker. I choked back a sob. I lost our baby. Oh my gosh I lost our baby.

I felt warm strong hands frame my face. "Babe, calm down. The baby is fine. Open your eyes." I heard Ranger's voice so I opened my eyes and his blurry form stood in front of me. I blinked a few times before he finally came into view.

"Carlos, I lost our baby because I was stupid and didn't say anything about my stalker." I cried out. Ranger wiped the tears that I didn't know were there. He pulled me against him and slowly rocked me.

"Babe, the baby is fine. You're okay."

My baby was fine. I was okay. "Our baby was okay. Our baby was okay." I couldn't stop saying it over and over. "My baby is okay." I said again in wonderment.

"Yes Babe. Our baby is just fine. His little heart beat is strong. I got to hear it when they first brought you in."

I was jealous of Ranger. He got to hear the baby's heart beat. I wanted to hear the baby's heart beat. But if the baby is fine then what happened to me. Why did I get sick. Why did I pass out?

"What's wrong with me, Ranger?" I asked.

I felt his lips grazed my forehead. "Babe, there is nothing wrong with you physically. You got too stressed out too fast and your body reacted in the best way it knew how to protect our child. The doctors did every test known to man and they determined that you are healthy and the baby is healthy."

I let out a sigh of relief. "The baby is okay and I'm gonna be okay?" I asked slowly.

I felt Ranger nod against me. "You need to take it easy for the next couple of weeks. Your blood pressure was way too high."

I pulled away to look into his eyes. "I'm sorry, Ranger. It's all my fault. I should have told you about the stalker when he first appeared. I should have went to the doctor immediately when I woke up this morning feeling sick. I should have called you. I should have told you." I broke into tears again.

Ranger pulled me roughly to him. "Babe, calm down. This is not your fault. Blame this on your stalker. I do. But please calm down before you stress yourself out again." His fingers were stroking through my hair and I felt myself relax into his arms. I felt so incredibly sleepy. I wonder how long I have been out. Where is Ava?

"Ranger, where is Ava?" I asked.

"She's with Cal." He replied.

I nodded. So Cal was at our apartment but there was sun coming through the window so it was no longer night time or Monday. "Ranger, what is today?" I asked.

"It's Tuesday morning. Cal stayed with Ava last night while I brought you here. He then got her up and ready for school this morning. He took her to school."

"Did he tell her where I was? Was she okay?" I asked. I was wondered about my baby girl. I hadn't ever been away from her and I didn't like that I was now.

"He told her that you had to go the hospital to check on the baby. By the time she woke up this morning, I already found out that you were okay so Cal told her that you were fine and that she could come visit you after school." He put my fears to rest but I still didn't like being without my daughter.

"Babe?" Ranger's deep voice filled the hospital room.

"Yea."

"How come you just didn't call Bobby?"

Mmmmm, I didn't think about Bobby. Over five years I've lived at RangeMan with Bobby as an on site medic but I didn't think of him when I woke up feeling sick and dizzy.

I shrugged. "I just didn't think about him. Maybe because he's not a regular OB-GYN. I can't give another reason. I'm sorry. I just forgot." I was sad. It might have saved this heartache.

Ranger gave me a squeeze. "No need to apologize, Babe. It doesn't matter. You're fine and our baby is healthy. We're gonna be okay."

I nodded against his hard chest. My baby was healthy and with Cal around I knew my Ava-Baby was safe. We would catch my stalker and there would be hell to pay. I would make sure of it. I was a mother on a mission. I would just let Ranger do all the work.

* * *

><p>Lester's POV-<p>

I knocked on the door and waited for the signal to go in. The door opened and I was staring into the dark eyes of my cousin. I gave him a huge smile and I swear his lip curled.

"What do you want?" He snarled at me. I knew it had to do more with wanting Steph to himself than me actually visiting.

"I'm here to see Beautiful. After all we all know that she's only one step away from leaving you for me. And we do know that she would be better off with me." I teased him.

"Don't you think Chesi would object to that?" He asked and my current mood went way down south. It went so far south it was picking peaches in Georgia. I threw up my blank face and walked around him.

I focused on Steph and gave her a smile. "How are you feeling, Beautiful?" I asked walking up to her and enveloping her in a huge bear hug.

"I'm fine, Les. Just tired and missing my baby." She answered against me.

Carlos planted a open palm slap on the back of head and I pulled away to throw him a dirty look. "What the hell?" I growled at him.

"You're squeezing her too hard. Let her go." He informed me and I immediately let go. I tucked a curl behind Steph's ear and smiled. "I'm sorry, Beautiful. I didn't mean to hurt you." I told her.

She playfully slapped my chest. "You didn't hurt me." She threw a thumb in Carlos' general direction. "He's just jealous."

I nodded my head in understanding and flashed another wolf smile. "All men are jealous of me especially when I go near their woman. I could easily take any woman I wanted." I teased her.

I watched as both her eyes and my cousin's eyes narrowed. Steph frowned. I knew what they were thinking so I changed the subject. "I was thinking of picking up Ava and letting one of the other guys pick up the client's relative." I said.

Carlos shook his head. "I want you at the airport."

I let out a small sigh. "I need to keep my mind occupied, coz. I know if I spend the day with Ava that will happen for me. Ava keeps me on my toes." I told him hoping he would change his mind. I had too much going through my head and I needed a distraction before I lost my control.

I felt Steph's small hand on my arm and I turned my head to look at her. She had a frown on her face. "What's wrong, Les? And don't say nothing because something is obviously bothering you."

I sat down in the chair next to the bed and put my head in my hands. I felt like screaming and yelling. I felt like punching and hitting something. Hell, I even felt like crying. I knew something was wrong but I just didn't know what. And to top it off I was scared of the answer.

"Lester?" Steph's voice broke through my thoughts softly. I looked up at her. I wanted what my cousin had and I thought I had found it. But I was afraid that I was wrong. I was terrified that I had lost her.

"I've been trying to reach Chesi since last night and she has her phone turned off. And as of two hours ago her voice mail box is full."

"Did you two have an argument?" Steph asked me. I glanced over at Carlos. He had his blank face on so I didn't know he was thinking. I turned back to Steph.

Shaking my head I answered. "No we didn't. In fact the last time we talked, we both hung up laughing. I just don't get it. I'm worried."

"Les, I'm sure everything is fine. Maybe she had an interview this morning so she turned off her phone so she would get plenty of sleep so she could be well rested."

I knew what Steph was trying to do but it wasn't helping. My mind had done went with a thousand different possibilities on what was wrong with Chesi. I didn't like any of them. All of them were bad and some were down right scary.

I looked back to Carlos. "So can I please delegate the responsibility of client pick up to Cal, Ram, or Hal. I know they would do a great job." I tried again.

He shook his head. "I want you to pick up the client's relative." He ordered. "I'm not changing my mind." He added.

I blew out an angry breath and stood up. "Today is my day off, Ranger. I could just refuse you. I'm upset and pissed off. I need a distraction. Ava always makes me feel better. So why put me through this hell. I'm just asking this one time."

"I'm not changing my mind." He said again.

"Damn it, Ranger. What the hell is wrong with you? You know what? It's my day off and I'm refusing to go." I told him; my voice cold. I was pissed and I was only getting more pissy the longer I looked at him.

His blank face never wavered. "I'm not telling you to do this as your boss. I'm asking you to do this as a favor for your cousin." He said his voice low.

He had me there. He knew too. I wouldn't refuse him asking as family. He had me backed into a corner and he knew it. I nodded. "Fine." I said softly. I leaned over and gave Steph a kiss on her forehead. When I pulled back she met my eyes. She knew what I was feeling. "Take care of yourself, Beautiful and if you need anything just call me." I told her.

She nodded. "I will." She replied as she grabbed my hand. She gave it a squeeze. "Love you Les."

I pulled her into my arms and gave her forehead another kiss. "Love you too, Beautiful." I replied.

I pulled away and walked to the door. Carlos' voice stopped me. "After you return from the airport, if you still want to pick up Ava, I'll arrange it." He told me. I glanced over at him; keeping my face blank. I didn't say a word as I walked out.

* * *

><p>The airplane was late and I was sick of waiting. I wanted to walk out without waiting for the client's relative. But that would mean taking a chance on losing a client of RangeMan and that wasn't a chance I was willing to take.<p>

My cousin was a lot of things including egotistical, arrogant, a hard-nosed business man, and an ass. But he was also a great boss, thoughtful when he wanted to be, and a great husband and father. I know he wasn't yet Steph's husband but that didn't matter. When it came to the curly haired blue eyed brunette he would lay his life down to protect her. He would go to the ends of the earth to make sure she had whatever it is she wanted. He was the world's greatest father besides my own father and my uncle Ricardo.

The one thing I never wanted to do was disappoint Carlos Manoso. He would have done this for me no matter what he was feeling or going through so I could do it too. I didn't want to be here though. There was happy couples every where and it was getting old.

I never thought I would want the whole family unit thing. I had always been a player. For as long as I could remember I had a different girlfriend every week. I was never satisfied with just one. I mean who wanted to settle down with one when there was hundreds of beautiful sexy women out there. I was positive that I was a confirmed bachelor and I would always remain that way. I was wrong.

The first time I laid eyes on Chesi, I was hooked. She had this sweet smile that drew me in from the very beginning. She was shy but sexy at the same time. She had the prettiest green eyes that sparkled like emeralds when she laughed. And her hair, mio dios, I loved her strawberry blond hair. But it wasn't just her sweet figure or her angel face that I loved. It was her attitude, her sense of humor, and her personality. We had a few common interests that kept us in conversation, but we the differences to keep each other guessing.

She didn't take my shit either. She knew when I was joking and teasing. She stood up to me when I needed it. She let me have my way when I needed it, but we could also compromise when it came to that. The chemistry between us was explosive. I wanted her all the time. Not just for sex but for her; her smile, her voice, just her. I needed her.

So last night when I tried to call and discovered her phone had been turned off, my heart rate went up. I managed to tap it back down but as I continued to call and received the same results, I began to panic. I went to bed assuming the worst, but I never fell asleep. My mind went through different scenarios of what could have happened to my Chesi. I know it would have been late in London, but it has never stopped us before from chatting well into the morning.

When my alarm clock went off at 0500 hours, I picked up my cell phone and hit re-dial. When I was hit head on with the same results, I headed to the gym. I continued to call throughout the morning but her phone was turned off. I gave up as I pulled into the hospital parking lot. Good thing since her voice mail box was full. I was worried and it showed. I told myself that I would pick up Ava and spend the day with my favorite niece. To get my mind off of my worry and my cryptic thoughts. But I still had to this favor for Carlos.

The little airport lady came over the intercom to announce that flight 126, the one I was waiting on, I had finally arrived. I was dressed in my RangeMan uniform as Carlos had requested so I just stood there and waited.

I watched as the old, the young, and the very old stepped into the airport. My mouth dropped open as a familiar face stepped into my line of sight. She had a smile on her pretty angelic face and the hottest outfit I had ever seen her wear. I wanted to throw a blanket over the sea foam green sundress and drag her cute little ass back to my apartment.

She caught sight of me and her smile widen. I now knew why Carlos insisted I came. I would thank him later. For now I wanted to concentrate on my Chesi. She came running towards me and I opened my arms. She flung herself at me and I caught her against my chest. I squeezed her until she whimpered; hating myself that I hurt her. But I only pulled away enough to catch her mouth with mine. She complied by opening for my tongue. I kissed her until both of us were so out of breath I thought I was going to die from lack of oxygen.

I pulled away to look into her eyes. They were sparkling with tears but I knew she was happy. I knew right then what I wanted. "Marry me, Baby. Marry me and make me the happiest man on earth. I love you Chesi and I want you for keeps. So please Baby, say you'll marry me." I was almost begging but after the last eighteen hours of not knowing where she was or if I would ever see her again, I couldn't let her go. She was my everything.

She looked surprised for all of two seconds before she smacked her lips against mine. "Yes yes yes! I'll marry you. I love you, Lester." She agreed. I couldn't believe she agreed. She was going to be mine forever. I couldn't wait.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I don't remember describing Chesi in any previous chapters so if I did and I'm not accurate, I'm sorry.<p>

For my own Chesi-Babe.. :) this chapter was for you. I hope it made you happy. :)


	41. Apologies & Surprises

Apologies And Surprises

Lester's POV-

"Not that I'm not ecstatic that you're here, but what brings you to Trenton?" I asked. "Besides me of course." I added with a smile.

I hadn't asked any questions as I helped Chesi collect her luggage. And it was quite a bit of luggage too. By the sight of all her bags and suitcases, I was pretty sure she wasn't going to be leaving Trenton any time soon. She could try of course, but I wasn't letting her leave. I didn't care what the cost. She had now agreed to be my wife so nothing was gonna come between us.

Chesi giggled and leaned her head back against the black leather interior. She looked tired or maybe a little worn out. She was gonna need a lot of sleep because I was going to personally wear her out myself. I had missed her terribly and I didn't want to let her out of my sight. I was too afraid she was going to disappear.

"Ranger called me and asked if I would like to help Steph with Ava once the new baby arrived. I happily agreed. I was missing you so much and I adore Ava so. I liked Steph too so I didn't think there would be a problem helping out."

"Steph is barely two months pregnant. Why so early?" I couldn't help but ask. Not that I cared. She could have been here three months ago and I would be delighted. Although we hadn't known each other then. But why bother with details.

"He told me that he would do the necessary back ground checks and I agreed. He called me the next day when he discovered that I had several degrees in business and International Relations. He wanted me to come work at RangeMan and as quickly as possible. He claimed that I would be a great asset to RangeMan. He also said that once the baby was born that I could work at RangeMan and help Steph or just do one or the other. It was my choice and Steph's of course." Chesi explained.

I had already been ashamed of myself about the way I acted and behaved towards my cousin. Now I felt even more abashed about how I acted. I knew I needed to apologize as soon as I saw him again. Which was going to be fairly quickly as I also had some gratitude to extend towards my much loved relative. He may not like it but he was going to get it.

But we had an almost hour drive back to Trenton and I had many more questions. "Why were you working at a hotel if you have all those degrees? Sounds to me like you could have any job you wanted. And I know you're smart enough."

I didn't want her to think that I was embarrassed to have my future wife working in the hotel business because I wasn't, but she could be working anywhere she wanted with those degrees. As I said before, she was so incredibly smart, talented, sweet, loving, and kind that any intelligent employer would want my Chesi working for them. Not to mention that she was such a people person that everyone just naturally gravitated towards her.

"I had my internship there. I learned the in and out of the hotel business. After that I just really enjoyed it. The people came from all around the world and I had fun learning about different cultures. Sure, I had to deal some nasty buggers, but those were few and far between." She answered.

I always loved her accent and hearing her speak it but when she threw in English words with that sexy little accent, I found myself responding. I would grow hard in an instant and this time was no different. She knew it too, but she never did it on purpose. She was too sweet for that. Unless we were in bed and then watch it. She was a wildcat.

So I just shifted in my seat and ignored it. "So Ranger offered you a job at RangeMan dealing with the clients?" I questioned.

She nodded; her small face studying my profile as I drove. "He did and he told me that I would get to travel a little bit for RangeMan. So I'll get to visit different states and take in different sights. I'm most excited about that." She exclaimed.

I glanced over and gave her a pout. "What about working with me?" I asked; putting a whine in my voice.

She giggled again and I couldn't help but smile. I loved her giggle. "That's a given, duck."

I couldn't stop my eyebrows from furrowing. I wasn't sure if she said dook or duck, but I didn't get it either way. "What did you just call me?" I asked. It was the first time she had ever called me anything besides Lester or Les.

She giggled once more. "I'm sorry. I called you duck. It's British slang meaning love or dear. It's not a bad thing." She cleared up for me.

I nodded. "It sounds sexy as hell coming from you." I told her and she blushed. I wiggled my eyebrows and she giggled again. I loved making her giggle. I loved making her smile and laugh. I never wanted to see her sad or crying. I honestly believed it would kill me. I glanced back over as she settled her head back against the seats and closed her eyes. I always thought falling in love would be the end of existence as I had known it. I was dead wrong. Falling in love was only the beginning of my existence.

* * *

><p>Steph's POV-<p>

"Ugh! I want out, Ranger! Before I go insane!" I said and quite loudly. I hadn't been in the hospital for long, but I was going crazy. I hated hospitals. Everything from the white walls to the perky nurses all the way down to the horrible smell that seem to envelope you when entered any hospital.

Ranger hadn't left my side since I woke up so I had such delightful company but I wanted to see my daughter who was still in school. I wanted my bed and my pillows with Ranger's intoxicating and very sexy smell invading my senses. I wanted to be wrapped up in Ranger's arms not watching him across the room while he was on the phone dealing with clients and work. I said I had delightful company and I was right. He was delightful to look at. _He made me horny as hell just watching him. He didn't even have to do anything but sit there and look pretty and I was ready to jump on him and ride him until the sun went down._

I shook my head clear of my thoughts as I heard Ranger coughing. I focused my attention and him to notice that he looked severely uncomfortable. _Shit, did I say that out loud?_ When Ranger nodded I groaned. _I knew I hated hospitals. They made me say stuff that I didn't want heard out loud._

By now Ranger had his head thrown back and he was laughing so hard I thought he was going to choke. I curled my lip in disgust. "Laugh it up, Batman. I won't be in this bed forever. In fact I think I'm gonna kick your ass right now." I threatened as I started to get out of the bed.

Ranger's laughter ceased immediately and a stern look came upon his face. "Don't even think about it, Babe." He stood up and came over to me to stop me from getting out of this bed of evil.

I flopped back onto the bed and let out a groan of frustration. "I wanna go home, Ranger." I whined. I knew I was being a pain in the ass, but I really hated hospitals.

Ranger took my face in between his large palms and his thumbs caressed my cheeks. "I know you do, Babe. And you will be able to go home soon. But they want your blood pressure to return to normal before they release you. That isn't going to happen unless you relax. I promise when Ava gets out of school, Cal is going to bring her here along with dinner. She can stay for as long as you want her to even if that means dragging another bed in here for her to sleep on. So please Steph relax for me." Ranger pleaded with me and I felt guilty.

I nodded. "I'm sorry, Carlos. I'll relax I promise. Hearing that Ava is coming will help a lot." I told him.

Ranger placed a gentle kiss on my mouth then smiled. "I have something I want to tell you."

His blank face had melted away so I could plainly see that whatever he was going to tell me wasn't bad or terrible. That alone comforted me, but I was still a little nervous about this news he had. I just nodded for him to go on.

"I sent Santos to the airport because he knows the client."

I interrupted him before he could go further. "You were really mean about that. If Lester knew the woman, why didn't you just tell him? Then he wouldn't have minded." I told him which was true. Ranger was an ass towards Lester and vice versa. But I did know that if Ranger had told Lester that he knew her then Lester would have been happy to go.

Ranger's smile got bigger. "He's picking up Chesi." He said and I couldn't stop the squeal the slipped out. Ranger started laughing as I launched myself into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him the biggest hug possible. His arms came around me to return the hug.

"Lester is gonna be so happy that you managed to talk to Chesi into coming over for a visit." I told him once I pulled back.

A frown crossed his handsome features and my spidey sense went haywire. "Babe, she isn't coming for a visit."

I shudder under the force of my spidey sense tingling and I frowned. "She isn't? I don't understand."

"I hired her, Babe."

"Hired her?" I really didn't understand now. He had me more confused than ever. But my spidey sense had went away.

Ranger nodded. "I know that you want Ava to have a normal school life. I thought once the baby arrived, Chesi could help with Ava. Taking her to and from school and helping her get ready. When you want to spend time with Ava, Chesi could help with the new baby." He explained.

I sat back down on the bed. I felt that I should have been upset that he did this without consulting me first, but I couldn't find it within me to be mad. I thought it was brilliant. I liked Chesi and I had no problem with her helping me with Ava or the new baby. In return Lester got what he wanted too. He got Chesi.

"Babe?" Ranger's voice broke through my thoughts and I focused on his eyes.

I smiled and I show Ranger's body relax. "I love it. I think hiring Chesi is a great idea. We all like her, Ava adores her, we all trust her, and it will make Lester beyond happy." I told him.

Ranger gave me his 200 watt smile. He felt proud of himself. Well he deserved it. I was so proud of him. He did a great thing for everyone involved but most important he did a great thing for Lester. She could be with me during the day helping with Ava and the baby and in the evening... well I didn't want to think about Chesi's evenings. I'm sure Lester would keep her busy. Mental head slap! That was so not a picture that I wanted in my head.. Ever.

"Why is she coming so early? Not that I'm upset that she is coming so early, but why?" I asked.

"I did the necessary back ground check and found that she has several degrees in business and international relations. She also speaks three other languages besides English. I discovered that she would be an asset to RangeMan. So she's going to work for RangeMan until the baby is born. Then you and her will decide where to go from there."

I couldn't stop the smile that came across my face. "Ranger, I love it. But I am going to have to do everything I can to talk Chesi into helping me once I have the baby." I informed him. I was serious. I adored Chesi almost as much as Ava did.

Ranger chuckled and pulled me closer to his warm body. "I'll let that decision lay with you and Chesi." He agreed. I knew he would see it my way. I squealed again as the thought once more hit me that Chesi was coming to stay and live at RangeMan. Ava was going to be so excited.

I jerked out of Ranger's arms. He looked startled and I smiled. "Let's get Ava out of school early. She'll be so excited to see Chesi. We shouldn't make her wait until three in the afternoon. Go get her." I pleaded with Ranger.

He cocked an eyebrow. "I thought you wanted her to have a normal life at school?"

I nodded. "I do and she will. I got out of school early myself once or twice or a couple dozen times for several reasons. It's a part of life. Come on, Ranger. She'll be so excited to see Chesi."

He nodded and I knew I had him. "I'll call her school and tell them that Cal is picking her up early for a personal reason. Then I'll call Cal."

I was so excited I almost didn't hear the knocking on the hospital room door. Ranger walked over to the door and opened it slowly. When it completely opened it revealed Lester who had the biggest smile I had ever seen on his face.

"Thank you, Carlos. Thank you so fucking much." Lester said before pulling my sexy Cuban in a full out bear hug. Ranger stood there tense for a whole three seconds before returning Lester's grip. I had never seen any such reaction come from either man so I knew I was witnessing something special. And I was touched that I got to see it.

Lester pulled back and clapped Ranger on the shoulder. "I'm sorry I had such an attitude with you. I'm sorry I got angry. You never do anything without a reason so I should have known. But thank you for what I think is the greatest gift anyone could have ever given me."

Ranger nodded. "You're welcome. I hope you'll accept my apologies for my attitude." Ranger simply stated.

Lester threw his head back and laughed. "I know it must have been hard for you to apologize and for that I'll accept it. But it wasn't needed. Chesi made up for it all." He said and Ranger nodded.

Lester stepped aside and Chesi stepped up beside him. "Hi Ranger." She smiled at my man who smiled back.

"Chesi. How was your trip?" He asked.

"Good."

Lester stepped up and wrapped his arms around Chesi's waist. I watched as she leaned back into him and blushed. Her whole face was lit up but so was Lester's. They really did make such a cute couple.

"We have some great news." Lester told us.

"What?" I asked.

"I asked Chesi to marry me and she agreed." He said and I squealed again. I jumped out of the hospital bed that I had completely forgotten I was even in and ran towards Chesi and Lester. I wrapped both of them in my arms and squeezed them tight. Lester and Chesi both returned the hug before Ranger gently pulled me back. It was then both Chesi and Lester snapped out of it.

"Oh Steph, you should be resting. I'm terribly sorry. How incredibly daft of me to pull you out of bed when you should be relaxing. Please forgive me." Chesi apologized and I couldn't stop from giving her another hug.

"No worries. I'm fine. My blood pressure is just a little high, but this is great news not bad news. I'm so happy for the two of you." I told her.

"I'm so excited myself. He completely took me by surprise. I wasn't expecting it." She admitted with a smile.

Lester squeezed her from behind. "I wasn't taking a chance of her getting away."

I reached up and kissed Lester's cheek. It wasn't easy with Chesi in between us but I had to. "Congrats, Lester."

He smiled. "Thanks Beautiful."

I returned his smile before turning to Ranger. "Now we have to get Ava here."

Ranger nodded and pulled out his phone.

* * *

><p>Cal's POV-<p>

I threw my phone on the passenger seat beside me and let out a huge sigh of ugh! I didn't complain about having to pick Ava up from school because it was Ranger, Steph, and Ava. I would do anything for those three, but I really didn't want to pick Ava up. Why? Two little words. Miss Williamson.

This morning upon dropping Ava off at school, that woman came up to me like a bull coming out of a chute. She came on to me like she had no morals and continued until I practically ran out of Ava's class room. The only reason why I'm not going to report her to either Ranger or the school board because of how Ava greeted her. Ava loves her teacher and I would hate to tear that away from her.

Nor did I want to face Miss Williamson again. She was pretty in her own way, but I'm old fashioned. I want to come on to the woman and ask her out. Not the other way around. She was a little too strong for my taste. She was young too. I was guessing she was at least ten years younger than me but I could be wrong. She was just too in your face for me.

But upon Steph's request, Ava was getting out of school early. I didn't have any idea that Chesi was coming all the way from London but I was pretty sure Lester had a coronary when he saw her. They had been talking non stop since Lester left London and being away from her was taking its toll on the former player.

I was happy for Lester. So happy in fact I wanted it for myself but it was not going to be Ava's teacher. She was too rail thin too. I would be afraid I was going to break her during sex. She had no fat or muscle either I'm sure.

Entering Ava's school I squared my shoulders and pulled myself up to my full height and I was ready to face the pit bull of the women world. I knocked on Ava's class room door and all these tiny sweet faces looked my way. I focused on Ava whose entire little face lit up with a smile.

I turn to look at Miss Williamson and I was barely able to maintain my blank face. She had the look of someone who just received the greatest Christmas gift ever. Boy she was in for a surprise. She wasn't getting me.

"I'm here to pick up Ava." I told her.

She nodded and turned to Ava. "Get your stuff, Honey." She said and turned back to me. I fought the urge to back up as she came forward.

"Is everything okay?" She asked me.

I nodded but kept quiet. I didn't want to be rude, but I also knew that Ranger, my boss, wouldn't be happy if I was discussing his family with other people. So I kept quiet which didn't seem to make Miss Williamson happy. She pursed her lips and glanced over at Ava who was running towards me. I crouched down and braced myself for Ava's sweet weight as she flung herself in my arms.

I picked her up; back pack and all. I nodded to Miss Williamson who now looked extremely sad. I hated making any woman sad, but I wasn't what she was looking for.

"Tell your teacher good-bye, Ava." I told her.

She waved her hand and smiled. "Bye." She called out as I walked away. Miss Williamson returned her greeting as I continued to walk towards the front door.

"Is everything okay, Uncle Cal?" Ava asked me softly. I looked her in the eyes and nodded my head.

"Everything is fine, Ava. No worries, Baby. I promise." I reassured her.

She nodded and kissed my cheek. Just like always my heart melted. "I love you, Uncle Cal."

Who could resist that? I couldn't. I kissed her cheek as I placed her in the car seat. "I love you too, Ava-Bird." I told her. Yes, I wanted what Ranger and Steph had and what Lester and Chesi would have eventually.

* * *

><p>Steph's POV-<p>

"Mommy! Mommy!" I looked up when I heard Ava's sweet voice calling my name.

I smiled as Ranger lifted her up and placed her on the bed beside me. I wrapped her up in my arms and squeezed tight. I missed my baby girl so much. I never wanted to be separated from her again. I didn't think I could handle it.

"Momma, are you okay? Uncle Cal said you were."

God bless Uncle Cal. I planted a loud smacking kiss on her mouth and nodded. "I'm fine Ava-Baby. Just got a little tired from not resting enough." I told her; trying to keep it simple so she would understand.

"You should sleep, Momma." She informed me. Of course the small one is always right.

"You're right, Ava and I will from now on. I promise."

She grinned. "Good." She said before looking at Cal. She then turned back to me and grinned.

"Miss Williamson likes Uncle Cal." Ava informed me.

My eyebrows went up and so did Ranger's. We both looked over at Cal who was shaking his head violently. I couldn't help but laugh at the look of pure terror upon his face.

"Is it true?" I asked him.

He walked over and covered Ava's ears. "That woman is a barracuda. She doesn't know when to stop. So please for the sake of being Ava's favorite uncle, change the subject." He pleaded with me.

I grinned. "If you promise to tell me everything later."

He nodded and sunk with relief. "I promise."

I nodded and he let go of Ava's ears. Ava looked at Cal with a funny look on her face. He kissed her cheek and smiled. "Later Ava-Bird." He told her.

"Bye Uncle Cal." She called out and waved as Cal left. We called out our good bye to Cal and he waved without stopping. He didn't want any more questions about Miss Williamson and I couldn't wait to find out why. But for now I wanted to see Ava's face when she saw Chesi.

"Ava, we have a surprise for you."

Her dark brown eyes widen and she grinned. "What?" She asked with excitement.

"Come in guys." I called out loud enough so I knew Lester and Chesi would hear me. They did and walked in through my room door. Ava's mouth dropped for maybe a second before breaking out in a grin.

Ranger helped her down and she ran over to Chesi. "My Chesi-Babe!" She exclaimed. Chesi crouched down so she could hug Ava. Ava happily returned the hug. "I miss you, My Chesi!"

Chesi laughed. "I missed you too, Ava. Very much."

"Daddy said you were coming." Ava announced and all eyes turned to Ranger. His blank face slipped into place and he gave a barely there shrug.

"What?" He asked and the whole room erupted in laughter.

Lester was the first to break the laughter as he picked up Ava from Chesi's arms. Ava kissed his cheek. "Guess what, Ava?" Lester asked.

"What Uncle Lester?"

"I asked Chesi to marry me and she agreed. So she's gonna be my wife and she'll never leave." He told her.

Ava's mouth dropped in surprise. She then smiled at Lester. "Nice." She said with a bob to her head.

We all went back to laughing and Lester hugged Ava tight. "Very nice." He agreed with a grin.


	42. Cal's Date & One Last Email

Author's Note: For some reason chapter 41 disappeared for a while there. I have no idea what happened. It is now back so if you didn't get a chance to read chapter 41 please go back and read it before reading this chapter!

Cal's Date And One Last Email

Steph's POV-

"Hey Cal!" I called out to Cal as he started to climb into his SUV. He turned to face me but I could tell it was the last thing he wanted to do. He knew what I wanted and by his reaction I'm thinking that it didn't go all that well.

It has been three months since I passed out and landed my ass in the hospital. My blood pressure has remained normal and I have kept my stress levels at a low minimal. It has been easy since my stalker has kept a low profile. I guess since Lester, Chesi, Cal, or Ranger have dropped off and picked up Ava from school, he figured I haven't been worth the trouble. That was fine with me because I wanted nothing to do with him. Except maybe capture him and kick his ass.

I'm getting bigger by the day but not too bad as of yet. The baby loves pancakes in the morning for breakfast with syrup. For lunch, he would rather eat a grilled chicken sandwich with low fat ranch dressing, lettuce, and tomato. And for dinner, well Ella usually fixes something with fish since the baby seems to always want fish with some kind of rice and a side salad. In the evening while watching an animated movie with Ava and Ranger, we share a pint of Ben and Jerry's ice cream. Even Ranger would take a spoonful or two. It's always a different kind of ice cream so my taste buds have an adventure every night.

I only get sick in the morning on occasions but never more than twice in a row. Ranger made sure that he helped out as much as he could with Ava especially in the evening since I always seem to be more tired. He gave Ava her bath and help tuck her into bed. Now normally I would help with such tasks but lately I would be in the living room getting the movie ready. Life in the Manoso apartment on seven was quiet and peaceful. Who knew I would enjoy the home life so well.

Chesi is fitting in rather nicely. She helps out RangeMan during the day and picks up Ava from school in the afternoon. Since I'm usually taking my afternoon nap, she brings Ava upstairs, gives her a snack, and keeps her quiet until I wake up. Ava loves her Chesi-Babe and I know Chesi feels the same way. In fact, Chesi fits in so well that it almost seems as though she has always been here. I couldn't image life without her now and I don't think any of RangeMan could either.

We spend a lot of weekends with Chesi and Lester. She's already family and that is the way it was going to stay. But for now I wanted to talk to Cal about his date with Miss Cherry Williamson. She always asked about him when Ava would get dropped off or picked up at school. Whoever picked her up that day would just field the questions off and relay them to Cal. Cal finally gave in after two months. They had their first date this past Friday and I was dying to know what happened.

Cal was insisted that Miss Williamson was all wrong for him. He could barely stand her when just dropping Ava off at school, but a whole date with her; Cal refused for as long as possible. He finally caved.

"Yea Steph." The look on his face was hesitate so he probably knew what I wanted.

I gave him a smile before giving him a hug. Physical affection for my Merry Men came easy. "How was your date?" I asked once I pulled back.

He frowned. "Do you want the truth?" He asked.

That made me frown, but I nodded. Of course I wanted the truth.

He shook his head. "If you're sure." He said and I nodded again. I was of course. "The date was horrible, Steph. From the moment I picked her until the exact minute I dropped her back at home. The whole damn thing was horrible." He stated and I felt terrible for him.

"What happened, Cal?" I asked.

He let out a sigh and leaned up against his SUV. "I had reservations at Banzai Japanese Steak House for eight sharp. I arrived to pick up Cherry up at 7:15. She wasn't ready to go which I understand it takes women much longer to get ready so I waited. We finally left her house at 8:30. By the time we arrived at the restaurant, we had to wait until almost 9:30 to get a table. It was a Friday night and the place was packed. I understood the wait but Cherry did not. She complained and whined the whole time we were waiting. Like it was their fault."

Cal took a deep breath and I shook my head. I couldn't believe the date was this much of a disaster and they barely had gotten started. I felt bad for Cal. I felt horrible. I had pushed him into this date.

"Once we were seated and got our menus, things went from bad to worse. I ordered a bottle of wine that she agreed to but then refuse to drink after I ordered it. She then ordered a salad for dinner not an appetizer. I mean who the hell orders just a salad for dinner. I order the steak and scallops and received dirty looks the whole time I ate. She told me over and over that I was eating an innocent animal. I tried time and time again to change the subject but she wouldn't stop. So I finally snapped and told her better to eat an innocent animal than to murder a whiny female."

I couldn't help but smile at that. It takes a lot for Cal to snap especially at a woman, but if Miss Williamson managed it then she would never being seeing Cal again.

"She pretty much ignored me after that, but it didn't make the date any less horrible. She continued to whine and complain to the waitress although the poor girl didn't do anything. She flirted with every man that walked by our table. And it was so in your face flirting too. When I went to go pay the check I gave the waitress a fifty dollar tip and apologized for my date's behavior. I then went back to the table to retrieve Cherry and she was gone. I found her back by the bathrooms and she was all over one of the waiters who worked there."

My eyebrows went way up and my mouth dropped way down. Poor Cal. I walked to him until the distance between us was gone and gave him a hug. "Cal, I'm sorry. It sounds like the date from hell." I told him.

He nodded. "Wanna hear the rest?" He asked.

"There's more?" I couldn't believe it.

He nodded. "I had planned on taking her to the movies, but I didn't think I could make it through another two hours with her so I drove her home. She went a little crazy saying that she wasn't going to give me any just because I took her to dinner. I practically dragged her to the front door and told her good bye. She acted shocked and then actually asked me if I would see her again. I laughed, Steph. I laughed so loud I thought the neighbors were going to come out of their homes. I told her no way in hell. Then I left."

"Cal, I'm sorry."

He frowned. "Why are you sorry? It isn't your fault."

"I talked you into the date when you didn't want to in the first place." I reminded him.

He nodded. "That is true, but Steph I am a grown man and I can make my own decisions. Deep down I was hoping that this date would turn out great. I want what you and Ranger have and what Lester and Chesi have."

I smiled and touched his cheek softly. "You will I'm sure of it. You're a great guy, Cal. You deserve the best and apparently Miss Williamson wasn't it."

He gave me a boyish grin. "Something good did come of this date though."

I couldn't help but smile back. "What would that be?" I asked.

"I do have a date with the waitress this Friday." He said with a smile.

"Really?"

He nodded. "I went back and asked her after I dropped off Cherry. She's really cute too. Blond hair, gray-green eyes, curvy little figure, and a sweet smile."

Mmmmm, sounds like Cal is in love already.

* * *

><p>Ranger's POV-<p>

I slammed my door shut and made it sure it was locked before heading to the front door of Ava's school. I took in my surroundings, trying to pick out a particular vehicle that stood out in this quiet neighborhood. Even with all my training, nothing stood out. Shrugging my shoulders, I entered the school. The cameras I knew were all up and working. But they never caught anything out of the ordinary.

Steph's stalker had been dormant for way to long now. It was beginning to unnerve me. Not a lot did, but this was starting to. I wanted my family to live a normal life not live in constant fear. I wanted this guy to come out and I wanted him to fuck up so we could catch him.

I entered Ava's classroom and glanced around. The bright room was almost completely empty except for Miss Williamson, Ava, Nate, and Nate's father. The red-headed teacher noticed me first and threw me a smile. I smiled back and I swear she swooned.

"Ava, your dad is here." She called out. Ava turned around and a huge smile graced her face. I knelt to her level and opened my arms. It never failed to amaze me. She always ran to me like it had been forever since she last seen me. It always made me feel ten feet tall when she wrapped her small arms around my neck and squeezed as hard as she could.

Today was like any other day. Her dark curls flew around her face as she ran to me; her arms as wide as mine. I braced myself for her warm and welcoming weight just as I always did.

"Did you have a good day at school?" I asked her when she pulled back from me.

She nodded; smiling. "I did. I painted a picture of a bird." She declared proudly.

My eyes widen and I went with it. "You did!"

"I did and Miss Williamson said it looked so real it could have flied." She told me.

"She did, huh?" I asked and Ava nodded.

"Do you have all your stuff?" I asked. She shook her head no. "Go get your stuff, Querida." I told her.

She nodded and ran off. I stood up and faced her teacher who was now standing right in front of me. I nodded a hello. She gave a huge smiled that showed a lot of teeth.

"Ava is such a sweetheart."

I nodded. I knew this. I didn't need a teacher to tell me but it was nice to hear. "Thank you. Her mother and I are quite fond of her." I replied.

Miss Williamson let out a laugh that bordered on obnoxious, but I gave her a smile; trying to hide my grimace.

"Have you and Miss Plum decided on moving Ava up a grade?" She questioned.

I shook my head. Steph and I had talked a lot about it, but as of right now we were trying to wait out her stalker. "Her mother and I haven't decided yet. But we will let you know." I told her.

She nodded and smiled again as she came closer to me. I backed up and hit the wall, but she continued to come forward. I planted my feet on the floor and my hands on my hips and faced her head on. She smiled at me as she placed her hand on my arm and leaned closer.

"Are you and Miss Plum..." She hesitated but got her courage to ask. "Are you two together?" She wanted to know. I wanted to know where she got the nerve. Her voice was low enough that no one could hear her, but it pissed me off. This woman just went on a date with one of my best friends and employees. She was an excellent teacher, but a horrible woman.

I bent down and cleared my face. She should be scared and I could immediately tell she was. "Miss Plum and myself are none of your concern, but I will tell you this. Your affections are unwanted and unwelcome. From here on out, focus your attentions are your students and my daughter. Are we clear?"

She swallowed hard and nodded. She backed off as I heard Ava's footsteps coming closer. I nodded once more and faced my daughter with a smile. I nodded towards Nate and his father as I walked out with my daughter in my arms.

* * *

><p>Steph's POV-<p>

I just arrived home from a hard day's work, well okay so it wasn't that hard but I did just get home. Ranger would be home any minute with Ava and I wanted to check my email before they arrived. What I found shocked me to my core.

He isn't right for you...  
>You're too good for him...<br>He was flirting with your child's teacher...  
>I would treat you so much better...<p>

An email from proud father and he had the nerve to tell me that Ranger was flirting with that red haired tramp. I didn't know who I was mad at more; the stalker or Ranger. Why would Ranger be flirting with that bitch. It's just like the dick and Joyce all over again. I felt hurt and betrayed but I was going to focus on getting revenge and kicking his ass.

Wait a minute. What am I doing? I need to talk to Ranger first before I just jump to conclusions. Ugh! Mental head slap. I feel like an idiot. Why in the hell would I believe a stalker over Ranger? Damn, I need some serious help.

Hearing the front door open, I printed the email and headed towards the voices. I smiled as I watched Ava and Ranger interact with each other. He was so good with her. And always patient. I loved them both so much.

"Mommy!" Ava's sweet voice called out my name and I focused my attention on her. After giving her kisses and hearing about her day, I told her to go to her room before supper. After reassuring her that she wasn't in trouble, she ran off with a smile on her face.

Ranger was leaning against the counter in the kitchen drinking a bottle of water. I walked over to him and pulled out two beers from the refrigerator. I handed him one and he raised an eyebrow.

"You're gonna need something stronger." I warned him before handed him the piece of paper in my hand. He read it quickly and when he looked at me; his face held shock and anger.

"Babe." He said and I felt myself getting angry.

"Is that you have to say?" I asked.

"Babe, I know who it is." He stated.

My jaw dropped and my anger melted away. "You do?"

He nodded. "It was only me and Miss Williamson along with one other person in that room. And I wasn't flirting. He couldn't have had any idea what I was saying to her."

I shook my head. "I don't care about that. Who is it?" I asked; dying to know.

"David Meyers."

I took a step back. "David Meyers? Are you sure?" I questioned. I was for sure he was wrong. David Meyers had a son and he was nice.

Ranger nodded. "I'm sure, Babe. David Meyers is your stalker."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Finally.. I know. I'm sorry. A lot is going on..forgive me. I know this chapter is short, but I wanted to get it out. I believe there is only one or two chapters left before this story is finally over. I hope you're still reading along. For those of you who are reading Surviving Ranger, I'm trying to finish this story first, but it will get finished I promise.<p> 


	43. It Isn't Over

Author's Note: I am terribly sorry to say that this will be the last chapter in Protecting His Family. We have so much going on right now that I never have time to write and I feel guilty that I'm leaving my wonderful readers hanging on waiting for the next chapter. I will however once everything gets settled, write a couple of one shots or maybe a short story to let everyone know how Steph, Ranger, Ava, Lester, Cal, Chesi and the rest of the gang are doing. Please forgive me. I hope no one is too terribly upset. Please enjoy this chapter!

It Isn't Over...

Steph's POV-

"David Meyers, you are under arrest." I told my three month old son, Ethan. Yes, he was named after Ethan Amie. A man I respected and cared a great deal for.

"Babe, what are you telling him?" Ranger asked me as he sat down beside me on our bed.

I grinned at him. I loved Ranger. I loved him with all my heart and soul. I loved being married to him and having his last name. We had only been married for two months, but I knew I would never get tired of being called Mrs. Manoso.

"I'm telling him a story." That story was one of complete sadness. One that left five year old Nathan Meyers an orphan. His father had completely broken down after the death of his wife. But David had murdered his wife when he discovered that she was a terrible mother. She didn't care if Nathan was dressed or fed or if he even made it to school. So David killed her; slowly over time; with poison. They declared it a heart attack. Since then he had been searching for the perfect mother for his son. He thought I was the perfect mother; based on two separate things. Ava had always been properly taken care of and I looked like his son; brown hair and blue eyes.

After founding David hiding out in a house in the woods, there was a stand off and David was shot and killed. He didn't want to go quietly. He refused to go at all. When he charged at a police officer with a knife, they killed him. His son was now an orphan. We had thought long and hard about adopting him, but I couldn't do it. He would bring just a few bad memories.

Ranger leaned over and plucked Ethan from my arms and cradle him in his; pulling me from my thoughts . "I thought stories were suppose to began with once upon a time and end with and they lived happily ever after?"

"They are and this one does." I told him.

He cocked an eyebrow. "Explain."

I giggled. I loved his demanding attitude. It got me so hot. "I started the story with, once upon a time there was a man that needed mental help. And I was going to end it with and the Manoso family lived happily ever after. So it's a story."

Ranger kissed Ethan's forehead. "Babe, stories do not have shoot outs and death in them."

"True, but he doesn't understand the words anyway. It's all in the voice. As long as I keep my voice happy then it makes Ethan happy." I explained before adding. "And besides, in the RangeMan family shoot outs are bound to happy."

Ranger chuckled. "I guess it does, huh?"

I nodded my agreement and watched as Ranger began to talk to Ethan in Spanish. Little Ethan was the spitting image of his daddy; dark silky hair, milky caramel skin, and dark obsidian eyes. He also acted like his father with his laid back attitude and cool accessing gaze. Ethan however had my love of a social life. He loved people. He like smiling at them, cooing to them, and even being held by them. He was of course already a ladies man.

Ranger always teased; like father like son. He was right. They were so much a like in a lot of departments, but he had a few qualities of me too. I felt as though our little family was complete but Ranger said differently. He wanted a few more to add to our bunch. But first we needed a new house.

"Any news, Ranger?" I asked.

We had been waiting on a certain phone call from a certain real estate agent for the past four days. After searching for the past six months for a house for the four of us, we discovered the perfect one. It was three stories with a guest house planted on the back of the property. It also had a small pond set off way in the back behind some trees. And opposite of the guest house was a horse stable with a huge patch of land for the horses.

The house itself had a wrap around porch. It also had a two decks; one on the second floor and another on the third. The first floor held the living room, the family room, a huge kitchen with all new appliances, dining room, guest room with a bathroom and a half bath. It also had a little mud room at the back door where the washer and dryer went.

The second floor held five bedrooms with three bathrooms. One of those bedrooms had its own bathroom and sliding glass doors that led out onto the deck. The third was the master suite and my favorite room in the whole house. It was so big I was pretty sure we could fit a huge rectangle size swimming pool in the bed room alone. The master bathroom had a huge jacuzzi tub and a walk in shower that had a total of six shower heads. Plus it had two huge walk in closets that could probably fit my clothes, Ranger's clothes, and Ava and Ethan's clothes and still have room left over.

But my favorite part was the french doors that led out onto a huge deck with a hot tub. The deck over looked the entire property. It was a gorgeous view and I wanted to be able to look out at the beautiful view every morning as I drank my coffee. The house was ours. I could feel it in my bones.

Ranger's favorite part was the wrought iron gate that could only be opened with a pass code and the huge high as hell brick wall that surrounded the beautiful property.

Our kids could play in the back yard and not be anywhere near the guest house or the stables or where the horses would graze. It was the perfect place for the Manoso family and I wanted it.

Ranger grinned and nodded. "The call was from our real estate agent."

I jump to my knees. "And? And? And?" I couldn't contain my excitement.

Ranger laughed and transferred Ethan to his shoulder. "The house in ours."

I couldn't help but squeal with glee as I knew this perfect house was going to be ours. I couldn't wait to decorate each and every room.

Ethan let out a protest since the bed was moving way too much and I stopped. I leaned down and kissed Ranger full on the mouth before plopping myself back first on the bed.

Ranger patted Ethan's back. "I got more news."

I looked up. "What?"

"There's a house down the road from ours and Lester just bought it for him and Chesi."

I sat up quickly and squealed again. "Really?"

Ranger nodded. "They did. Chesi looked at it and fell in love with it." He commented.

I grinned and nodded. The house next to ours was beautiful too. Not as beautiful as ours but I was bias. There place was two stories with a guest house. It had a barn not a stable. I was kind of jealous of their barn. It was bright red and the structure was gorgeous. This house also had tons of rooms and plenty of space.

Chesi and Lester married on the same day we did in a double wedding. The colors of our wedding was lilac, lavender, white, and light baby blue. The colors mixed well together as did the flowers. Between my family, Ranger and Lester's family and Chesi's family, the place was packed. However their was plenty of food, plenty of laughter, and tons of love.

A week after the wedding, Chesi found out she was pregnant. Now at three months later, she just discovered she's having twins. Lester upon hearing the news, was excited and scared shitless. But he was happy he had gotten what he always wanted; a family to call his own.

Chesi was of course was thriving at RangeMan. Every one loved her and she loved all of them. She worked during the day doing paperwork, but picked up Ava at school and spent the afternoons with her. If Ranger had to go out of town on business, she would help in the evenings too. Lester was always with her. She was part of the RangeMan family and she loved it.

Even though Miss Williamson was no longer Ava's teacher, she continued to chase after Cal. But when Cal met the girl of his dreams, he threatened to get a restraining order against Miss Williamson if she didn't stop. He wanted nothing to come between him and the love of his life.

She was most certainly different. Her name was Renae and she was a curvy woman. She was different than Cal's usual women, but he loved that about her. She fit well at RangeMan, but she did keep to herself more. She confided in me that she didn't understand what Cal saw in her. I could see it. He saw his future. They're going to be married in a few months. Cal's already talking about babies and buying houses.

Tank and Lula were still together and happy as ever. But neither wanted to get married. They were content in the stage of their relationship and that was all that mattered. Lula loved coming to visit Ava and Ethan as did Tank.

Tank took on a few more responsibilities around RangeMan and for that he was grateful. He loved working at RangeMan and being around me, Ranger, and the kids. He was our go to guy for everything.

All the guys at RangeMan were growing up in the sense of the word. They saw their boss and the company's player settle down, get married, and start having kids and they wanted that for themselves. So one by one they were meeting their soul mates and settling in.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Ava walked into our bedroom in her RangeMan t-shirt with a smile and she was holding a book.

"Come here, Ava-Bird. We have good news." She walked to the bed and climbed up.

"What Momma?" She asked.

"We got the house." I told her; not able to hold my excitement.

Ava grinned. "I know."

I frowned. "You know? How do you know?" I asked.

Ranger sat up and pulled Ava into the crook of his arm; holding secure to Ethan. "Because she just knows."

Ava snuggled against her daddy. "I always know." She told us. She did. She had a spidey sense that blew mine out of the water. She loved making people feel better and she was a natural. She wanted to be a therapist or a social worker. Ranger and myself were so proud.

Ranger pulled them both closer to his hard body and nodded towards the book. "Whatcha got, Querida?" He asked.

"A book about foreign places."

"Okay." He waited. He knew more was coming.

"Daddy?"

He grinned. "Yes Ava."

"I wanna go to Rome."

* * *

><p>This story is now complete..I have so much going on that updating right now is extremely difficult. I barely have time to myself for anything. Once we get everything(and I do mean everything) settled..I will write another little story to add to this one. I'm still working on Surviving Ranger so please don't give up on me. I love my readers and I hope I didn't disappoint any of you.<p> 


End file.
